Reigning Revenge
by Phoenix Innocence
Summary: "It appears two down, one to go. I'll make sure he knows and feels your loss before I kill him. And as to the others; they were never important, just a means to pass the time until I got to my true targets." AU, SasuNaru, OOC, Death. Not good with summary
1. Chapter 1

The lone sound that reached my ears was that of my frenzied feet smacking against the pavement. It ended tonight; it had to. After three grueling months we finally had a suspect and I wasn't going to let him get away. Not this time; not on my watch! There were too many lives at stake, innocent lives that this man deemed necessary to ruin. But he was gaining ground faster than I could make it up. Damn it! How long had I been in pursuit of him? Too long; the sun was no longer visible and made seeing the streets and the suspect near impossible. It was too dark. Something wasn't right here, but that would have to wait for later. I didn't have time for such trivial things.

The suspect rounded the corner half of a block ahead of my current location. If I lost sight of him now… No! That wasn't an option. There was too much at stake for that to happen. I sped forward with speed I wasn't entirely sure I had anymore and rounded the corner as well; stopping dead and aiming my gun on reflex alone at the sight before me.

"Stop!" I shouted. It was completely unnecessary as the suspect had stopped and was facing me. I registered that he was unarmed before the criminal let out a soft chuckle that sent chills up my spine.

"Clearly I have."

"You're under arrest for murder."

"Really? I must disagree with you, Sasuke."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked indulgently. Clearly the deck was stacked in my favor, but I just couldn't shake the feeling I was missing something vital.

"I'm not done yet, there's still one left." I narrowed my eyes, focusing sharply on my target in the dim lighting. That wasn't right; there were still three not one. "Confused? Well don't dwell on it, you won't have the time." He chuckled again. I cocked my gun ready to shoot and justice be damned, but at that moment a loud boom echoed from above, effectively drawing my attention away from the suspect and upwards. Just enough time to register what the sound was before I felt a searing pain in my shoulder and abdomen. My eyes widened in disbelief as I sank towards the asphalt. Where had the gun come from? He was unarmed, I was positive!

He slowly walked towards my kneeling form and bent down. "It appears two down, one to go. I'll make sure he knows and feels your loss before I kill him. And as for the others; they were never important, just a means to pass the time until I got to my true targets." He chuckled softly. I tried to scramble after him, but only earned a kick to my side for the effort, landing me face first in to the pavement and unable to give chase. When I was able to look up he was gone. He'd left me there to die alone.

As time slowly passed I felt my breathing become restricted; my time was running out fast. I tried to pull in a breath, but my lungs refused to expand completely. I gasped as I struggled for oxygen. How could I have been so foolish? I was dying and I couldn't stop him. Now he was going after the blonde and I couldn't help him. I couldn't protect him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To those who will read this story after 12/2/2012 I've gone through and edited my entire story. I've fixed the timeline issue, grammar mistakes (still not 100% perfect), and tightened up the dialogue as well as adding a few details. I've corrected what I butchered, which is the sexually explicit content. That will remain edited from this story, but look to my profile to see where you can read it. I will post where there is supposed to be explicit content at the beginning of those chapters and at the beginning of the leading paragraph. Where you see three dots (...) in the center of the page a larger portion has been edited.**

**I also want to thank everyone now for all the reviews, favorites, and the follows. Since I've edited my story, I will be leaving out most of the Author's Notes, except where I'm disclaiming like below, and getting on with story. Thank you again and if you're rereading this, I hope it still meets with approval.**

... when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.

Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

_**Seven weeks earlier: May 3rd**_

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day as a metropolitan police detective. The squad room was overflowing with people; officers and criminals alike. It was a calming atmosphere for someone like me who hated the quiet with a passion. Noise always soothed me like nothing else could; it centered me, made me able to think, to work. I sighed and closed my eyes relishing in the chaos around me. And it was in that moment my partner chose to make an appearance, sighing as she dropped into her chair opposite of me.<p>

"The chief wants to see us in her office when she's finished with Kakashi; it looks important."

"Hn." My eyes remained closed as Sakura mumbled something about never getting enough time off. True each of the detectives in Homicide was over-worked and in serious need of vacation, but as the saying goes: crime never sleeps. So why should the officers who fight that crime get to sleep then?

"I'm not sure why, but it seemed a matter of great urgency?" The worry lines marred my partners face as I finally slid my eyes open to level a glare at her.

"When isn't crime a matter of urgency? It probably has something to do with the scandal involving the Mayor. He seems to believe that we're at fault because his affair became public; like that was anything to do with us? It was the incessant rag reporters who made it their mission to air it on every local newsstand and TV station within a thousand mile radius. You don't see him going after them?"

"The Mayor's problem was that we did nothing to prevent it from leaking. Like we could, it would have been a matter of public record eventually." Sakura stated as we made our way to the chiefs office when Kakashi rushed out. "He should have known that when we busted that drug ring his mistress was involved in. I feel sorry for his wife, though. She seemed genuinely horrified her husband had been involved with such a woman."

"Maybe she'll learn not to get married then." I couldn't help noticing Sakura's long suffering sigh. This wasn't the first time we'd had the discussion of marriage and my total aversion to something so binding was always evident. Really, she should be used to it by now.

"Marriage isn't the worst thing in the world Sasuke. Why are you so against it?"

"You know that I think shackling myself to one person and declaring that in front of god is nothing but a joke. No one ever thinks before they get married anymore. I will never be so foolish as to commit myself in such a form. If I find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, I can do that without the institute of marriage."

"You're so cynical. Do you hate marriage in general or just the idea of declaring it in front of god?"

"I'm not being cynical. Marriage isn't for everyone and maybe it shouldn't be for anyone." Sakura shook her head as she knocked on the Chiefs' door and gained permission to enter.

**~REVENGE~**

The Chief was seated behind her desk with her fingers laced in front of her face, her honey brown eyes far away from her current location. She was a daunted person with volatility to match. Certainly not the person you wanted to cross; ever.

"Chief Tsunade?" Sakura asked gently.

"Sakura; Sasuke, I have a case for you." She replied as she was pulled out of her reverie. "It's different from the ones you've worked before."

"Different how?" I will admit that my interest was piqued. I always enjoyed a good challenge.

"It started as a cold case 16 years ago and has recently become hot again."

"That's rare." Sakuras' jade green eyes narrowed.

"It's so rare as to be almost non-existent. Our case originally began in the summer of 1995. It spanned a total of five months and culminated in 16 murders before suddenly going cold. It was a dark period at the time; for the police and the public. It was the year we had the flooding from that dam break and then the earthquake only three weeks later; not to mention the hostage situation at the bank that went terribly wrong.

"It became darker for the police when the Council refused to believe that these particular murders were the work of a serial killer and they subsequently hid the truth from the general public. There were some insightful reporters who noticed the consistency in murder victims and tried to print the story, but the Council caught wind of the exposé and squashed it with an iron fist, forcing the journalist to resign in the process. They convinced the editors that the murders couldn't possibly have been committed by the same perpetrator, that it was a fluke. They fell for it."

"Hn, idiotic civilians." Really, did we have to hold their hands through everything; make them see the truth that was right in front of their eyes?

"Why is this relevant?" Sakura asked.

"Because you'll need to know all the facts of the case if you have any hope in solving it, that's why." Kakashi stated. He stopped to greet us as he handed a thick folder over to the chief. It was so thick that it could pass itself off as a book.

"I won't sugarcoat this for you; it's going to be difficult to work this case because of the Councils' interference. They still refuse to believe it's the work of a serial killer despite new evidence that proves otherwise."

"When I got a call just over a month ago I thought it was just a coincidence. These things sometimes happen." Kakashi stated cryptically. "But then there was another just two weeks later; I reluctantly put it down to a fluke again, but then another popped up two weeks after that. It was beyond a freak of nature; it had to be intentional."

"What are you talking about exactly?" Sakura questioned, her nose crinkled in confusion. I had to admit that I was just as lost as my partner. Did Kakashi lose his mind? I wouldn't be surprised if he had in this line of work.

"Let's start at the beginning and not the end, but before we start I need you to do a pick-up." Tsunade answered.

"Is this pick-up relevant to the case?" I asked.

"They are of considerable importance. You'll find him at Konoha Elementary; his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Will we need parental consent to bring him here?"

"That won't be necessary Sakura. You'd better hurry; school lets out in an hour."

**~REVENGE~**

It was decided swiftly that Sakura would drive as she grabbed her keys from her desk. I didn't mind though; Sakura preferred driving just as much as I preferred to sit back and think as she weaved around traffic like a pro.

"What would an elementary student have to do with a 16-year-old killing spree? Could they be a recent witness?" She asked. I was wondering the same thing, but couldn't fathom a guess as I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's possible, but a recent witness to what exactly? How would something current be involved with events from the past; and if they were a witness why would they be at school? It wouldn't make sense to send him there."

"True; any sensible person…any sensible parent would keep their child at home if they witnessed a crime. This Naruto must be incredibly brave; if I wasn't used to seeing half the things that I do I would hide in my closet for weeks refusing to come out."

"I'll never be used to seeing what I do and if that day ever arrives is the day I resign." I replied. No, I would never be used to this job.

"I didn't mean it that way Sasuke." Sakura replied demurely, turning to stare at me as she cut in between two cars in the lane to the right of us, taking the next exit.

"I know that Sakura, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded that with this type of work you need something to stay grounded. At least that's what Kakashi always tells me."

"Your cynical ass is all I need to stay grounded; but I'll remember that in the future." A smile lit my partners face as we continued our drive in silence, turning on the main highway.

This was the only time I enjoyed the quiet; when I was in a car in motion. Sakura thankfully was used to my ways and remained silent. We'd been partners for almost two and a half years now and knew each another for ten. We were in junior high together and entered the police academy on the same day. We graduated in the top two spots respectively and were fortunate to be hired at the same station. Since then we've solved every case we were handed. They ranged from the more serious cases of murder to the pettiest with two men fighting over coffee. I would never understand a persons' drive to participate in criminal acts. The very thought was inconceivable to me. It must have been my upbringing where the law was so ingrained into my being it made me shudder to think of committing such a stupid act. Without knowing it I slid into a light dozing state.

"We're here Sasuke." Sakura nudged my side none too gently and forced a grunt out of me. She had some freakish strength for someone so petite and girly, but I would never tell her that. I valued my life.

**~REVENGE~**

Konoha Elementary was an old school. It was erected the same year as the city of Konoha was founded, over a hundred years prior, and was situated in the Ember District. It was one of the first buildings to be constructed with the honors of being first going to the police station. It was well maintained for a century old building; a testament to the respect it deserved. It was made of brick in the western colonial style with high windows and vaulted ceilings. Over the years it was modified to fit the current times and amenities were added such as electricity and air conditioning. It was this building that we walked into in search of the principal's office and it wasn't hard to find. We were greeted cheerily by the blonde haired receptionist as we entered the office.

"May I help you?" She flashed me a bright smile that revealed shocking white teeth.

"Detectives Haruno and Uchiha from the Metro Police; we'd like to speak to the Principal please."

"Of course you are." She replied sweetly, completely ignoring my partner and simpering at me. Great, she was one of those women. I would never get away from them, they were everywhere! Sakura frowned at the bubbly receptionist as she made no move to inform him of our presence.

"It is a matter of great importance that we need to discuss with the Principal." Sakura replied through gritted teeth forcing the blonde's attention to her. The smile slid from her face as she stated coolly.

"The door is to your left, Ma'am. Be sure to knock before entering."

"Who are you calling Ma'am you heifer!" I inwardly groaned as Sakura's temper flared. This always happened when we were together. It wasn't that Sakura was envious of the attention lavished on me, but how vain and frivolous the women acted. She was just as annoyed by it as I was.

"I'm no heifer, you billboard brow!" The blue-eyed receptionist shot back. She rose swiftly to her feet expecting a fight.

"What did you say, pig?"

"Why you…!"

"That's quite enough Ino." The reprimand was gentle as it echoed through the small office, but commanded instant compliance. We turned to spot a man with long white hair and red tattoos running the length of his face leaning against the doorway. He didn't look like he belonged in a school much less running one.

"Sorry sir." Ino apologized lowering her head in shame.

"Can you kindly take this folder up to Miss Anko, Ino? She's expecting it." I watched as Ino grabbed the folder and bustled out of the office brushing against me as she passed. Sakura growled, but didn't push it as we returned our attention to the man in front of us. "I'm the Principal of Konoha Elementary, the names Jiraiya." He extended his hand out for a shake.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I stated as I shook his hand firmly.

"Sakura Haruno." As my partner reached out to shake Jiraiya's hand he bent down and placed a soft kiss instead. Sakura blushed and retracted her hand slowly.

"I've been expecting you; Tsunade called and informed me of your impending arrival. You'll find Naruto in room 601, but I warn you not to interrupt the lesson. I take education seriously and will not tolerate distractions that disrupt the flow of learning."

"You needn't worry about us becoming a distraction." Sakura affirmed a blush still stained on her cheeks.

Jiraiya nodded as we turned to leave the office and work our way through the halls of the elementary school, dodging kindergarteners running down the halls on their way back from the restroom. The teacher smiled in apology as she ushered her students back to their room. Overall, it didn't take us long to find room 601 in the rectangular brick school, all we had to do was follow the room numbers that guided our way. I took the initiative and knocked firmly on the open door watching as 28 pairs of eyes shot up to stare at me.

"Yes?" The question was thrown out from among the group of students. I scanned the area looking for the speaker who would obviously be the teacher and locked onto eyes of the most peculiar blue I'd ever seen. They belonged to a man who was crouched down in the process of helping the little girl with an assignment. He was tan as far as the eye could see and had the sunniest blonde hair I'd ever witnessed on a human being. The color of sunshine was almost blinding. He had the most peculiar markings on his cheeks though; they almost resembled whiskers. But instead of marring his looks, they seemed to define them. I tried to speak only to find that my voice had deserted me in the face of such raw beauty. He stood up from the desk and raised a slender eyebrow in question.

"Yes?" He repeated.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my partner Sasuke Uchiha. We work with the Metro Police Department." She replied a little breathlessly. Clearly I wasn't the only one affected by this teacher's stunningly good looks.

"It's nice to meet you?" The blonde replied slowly; skeptically.

"We've been sent to escort Naruto Uzumaki to the station." My voice seemed to have found its home again and I thanked god for that. The class burst into giggles as their teacher eyed me suspiciously. I frowned.

"What do you want with him?"

"That's a private matter that doesn't concern you." I drawled.

"Really?" He laughed.

"Yes!"

"Do you know who this Naruto is?" The blonde asked slyly. I frowned again. What was this guys' problem and what was with all the questions? He may be beautiful to look at, but he was also annoying.

"Not particularly, no." I stated through clenched teeth. The blonde smiled devilishly at my comment.

"Oh, so you were sent to retrieve this Naruto and you have no idea what he looks like?"

"Apparently not." I ground out. It irritated me that this guy was teasing me and in front of children no less. I just wanted to retrieve the boy and be on my way; not locked in some stupid, childish battle with a gorgeous grade school teacher. Wait did I just admit that to myself? Whatever, his looks weren't the problem it was his attitude. And didn't Tsunade say we wouldn't have a problem brining him to the station?

"Hmm, then you have a problem." The teacher stated as the class released giggles once again. I'm glad someone found this whole situation amusing because I certainly didn't.

"And what problem would that be?"

"I'm glad you asked, Mr. Uchiha. You see its still 15 minutes before the end of the school day and I'm reluctant to release him into your custody, especially when I don't have a valid reason for doing so except that he's wanted there. And since you refuse to tell me why he's wanted there you'll have to wait until the end of class. So if you don't mind I would like to get back to my lesson plans while I still have time to teach it." He replied cheerfully. The class erupted into louder fits of giggles. I scowled at the teasing man; unaware of Sakura trying to stifle her own laughter.

"Don't let me be in your way."

"Oh, I won't." He remarked with a grin, as he turned his back on us and continued where he left off.

Sakura and I exited the room and took up posts just outside the door. I could still hear the blondes' voice wafting from the classroom as he talked about the ancient Greek civilization and their various gods and goddesses.

"This was a waste of time." I muttered.

"It wasn't a waste. As he said we'll have Naruto when the school day ends."

**~REVENGE~**

It wasn't long before the bell was rung, signaling the end of school day. Kids rushed from their classrooms and cluttered the narrow hallways in their furor to be free. It was complete chaos around me and I found it calming me instantly. I felt ready to do battle with the infuriating blonde on the other side of the door again. I pushed off from the wall and re-entered the nearly empty classroom. Only a few students were lingering and I presumed the only boy left to be Naruto. The girls left in a rush of giggles and blushes as they passed me. I couldn't get away from them even at such a young age!

The blonde looked up from his desk and met my charcoal eyes with a playful smirk. "Back again?" My heart fluttered at the challenge he shot me and I grinned back. I accepted his challenge.

"Did you think that was enough to get rid of us? You'll need to try harder than that." I was met with a soft chuckle from the teacher.

"If I had wanted you gone then you would have known it. In fact you wouldn't be standing here otherwise."

"Hn."

"What an impressive vocabulary you have Mr. Uchiha." The blonde quipped.

"Hn."

"You must be a man of simple words. Do actions speak for you?"

"Hn."

"Umm…I'm still here you know!" The long forgotten boy mouthed as his teacher opened his mouth to speak again.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Konohamaru. Have your uncle sign these forms and return them tomorrow." The teacher beamed as he passed the forms to the brown-haired youth. I narrowed my eyes as the boy exited the room, grumbling something about flirting and getting a room as he went by. If that boy wasn't Naruto then who was? It's certainly not the teacher, right?

"Naruto?" My partner asked tentatively. His cerulean eyes swam with mischief as his voice betrayed laughter.

"Yes?"

"You're Naruto Uzumaki?" I growled out.

"I am. Now will you please tell me what this is about?"

"We're not exactly sure at the moment. Our Chief asked us to pick you up." Sakura turned puzzled eyes to me.

"Oh, if Tsunade sent you then it must be important." Naruto reasoned.

I rolled my eyes at that; it certainly was important when the Chief of Police wanted you in her office. But if I was him I wouldn't call her by her name…wait, how did he know her name? He couldn't know her, right?

"You know the chief?" I barely contained my astonishment as I waited for his answer; it was not an Uchiha approved emotion after all.

"I should, since she's my grandmother."

I was thrown for a loop. I don't know how I managed to maintain my outward appearance, but I was relieved that I didn't reflect any emotion that would betray me. Still, how was that even possible; they looked nothing a like? Was the chief really that old?

"She's your grandmother?" Sakura let out a surprised murmur. I was happy to note I wasn't the only one shocked by his comment, odd as it was. I didn't recall ever hearing the Chief talk about having family.

"In a roundabout way; she's actually my fathers' aunt."

"Oh, that makes sense. I think?" Sakura mumbled.

"We really should be on our way, don't you think?"

"Agreed." Naruto beamed flashing Sakura a dazzlingly white smile and completely ignoring me, the one who spoke.

**~REVENGE~**

It took us over an hour to return because of the burgeoning school traffic in the area. Chief Tsunade wasn't thrilled by our tardiness despite our valid reason for being so. She stood glaring at us before she turned her attention to the hyper grade school teacher. I'll give him credit; he didn't flinch at the glare he received. Instead he stood there grinning stupidly at the woman in front of him. She frowned before exhaling. "Brat!"

"Granny!"

"I'm not your granny, so stop calling me that." But her voice lacked conviction and her mouth was close to curving into a smile. Who was this 'Naruto' that could produce a near smile on a face that only ever glowered?

"It's been awhile. If work wouldn't keep me so busy I would visit you more often."

"It's fine, brat. I think it's better this way anyway. You should live your life a little without my interference."

"I'm certainly doing that, but what did you want to see me for? All you had to do was call; you needn't have sent detectives to fetch me, you know."

Tsunades honey brown eyes grew sorrowful. "It wasn't a casual visit that I wanted you here. This is very serious; of a sensitive nature, and I couldn't discuss it over the phone."

"Ok?" Naruto was confused, I could see that by the furrowing of his brow and the confusion etched on his face.

"Naruto…," The chief paused, biting at her thumb. That was something she only did when she was concerned. It permeated the room and I couldn't help feeling the same way. "Let's start at the beginning; then you'll understand why you're here."

The young teacher nodded as he sank into a chair opposite from Tsunade, I remained standing with Sakura. I was more comfortable that way and I settled easily into a passive listening mode as the Chief started. "It started 16 years ago on July 4, 1995. I was working as a lieutenant in one of the smaller surrounding stations at the time and that night I was called out to the home of a local Lobbyist in the Lightning District, where he and his wife was discovered murdered in their living room. There were ligature marks on their wrists and ankles indicating they'd been bound before being strangled. Nothing was missing from the home and there were no signs of forced entry, so it was concluded it wasn't a robbery attempt. Their name was Nii and they left behind a 12-year-old daughter.

"Two weeks later to the day I was sent to the home of the Kiri family in the Niagara District where another man and women were found deceased. Both were high-profile Lawyers; most notable for working on the opposite sides of the justice system. Again there were no signs of forced entry and again it was concluded no robbery was committed. The Kiri's were found shot to death in their bedroom and left behind a 13-year-old son.

"Another two weeks passed when I was next summoned to the home of the Iwaga family in the Terra District. The wife was a judge in the juvenile court and the husband was working his way up the corporate ladder at a now defunct textiles plant. They were found stabbed near the front entrance to their home and again no sign of a robbery gone wrong. They also left behind their 13-year-old son.

"Again two weeks passed and I was brought to the home of the Tsuchigumo's who lived in the Niagara District. The husband was running for the open Councilor's seat at the time. His wife was currently unemployed and worked in the home caring for their young child. Their cause of death is unknown. When I arrived the house was engulfed in flames and firefighters were on the scene. It was immediately ruled an arson on sight by the paraphernalia left on location.

"It took over 12 hours to contain the fire; 12 hours before the bodies were found. Their remains were too charred to pinpoint an exact cause of death, but we do know they were not shot or stabbed; beyond that is a mystery. They were found in their dining room which was also the starting place for the fire. They left behind a ten-year old boy.

"Another two weeks went by and I was standing in the home of the Taki family once again within the Niagara District. The wife was a member of the smaller Niagara Police Department and the husband was a sports columnist with the Konoha Daily. They were murdered by a lethal injection of heroin and were discovered in their kitchen. If it wouldn't have been for the fact that they were tied up, we'd have believed it an accidental over-dose. They left behind their nine-year old daughter.

"I was brought to the home of the Yuki family two weeks after that where they resided in the Windstorm District. The husband was a local firefighter and the mother was a teacher at Konoha Elementary. They were found beaten to death in their backyard. They left behind their ten-year old son."

"Then another two weeks passed. This time I was in the home of the Uchihas." Tsunade paused and heaved an almighty sigh.

She stared directly into my charcoal eyes looking for any kind of recognition there and when she found none her brow knit in frustration. I remained impassive, despite the fact I couldn't have been more stunned. It was hard to comprehend that my family was included on this grizzly list. Yet, I wasn't about to let her know that it affected me. I was only seven at the time of my parent's murder; although it was news to me that the perpetrator had been a mass murderer. So I refused to show any emotion as my chief continued to frown at me. That would have been a display of weakness and Uchiha's were anything but weak. I also refused to acknowledge my partner's shock.

"Fugaku was Chief of the Metropolitan Police Department and Mikoto was a homemaker. They were found in their home gym with multiple cuts to their bodies. Some were shallow and others were deeper; the cause of death was ruled exsanguination. It wasn't a fast death; they suffered horribly and unnecessarily for hours. They left behind their two children; a twelve and seven-year old son."

"But just a mere two weeks later, I was in the home of the Namikaze's." At that the blondes' head shot up. This must be his family and that was why he was here. I should have known. "I should say right now that this was the only deviance from the other murders. That until that day every murder had been committed on a Monday and were all discovered within the same day. The Namikaze's murder began two hours before midnight on Monday and they weren't discovered until Tuesday morning at eight."

"Minato was the sitting Governor of Konoha and Kushina was a Goodwill Ambassador. They were…" Tsunade swallowed thickly before continuing. "They were tortured for hours. Every one of the previous known methods of murder was used on them excluding the Tsuchigumo murders, for obvious reasons. But they didn't stop with just them. They attacked their son too." Tsunade stared at Naruto intently, but he was refusing to look at her now. I leveled the back of the blonde's head with an intense stare. Why was this case still open if there was an eye-witness to the crime? My blood started to boil with pent-up anger as the blonde sat unmoving. I almost missed his quiet murmur over the sound of my heart beating against my eardrums.

"You know I have no recollection of what happened that night."

"And that's not why I brought you here, Naruto. I know you've repressed those memories and I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to remember either, but let me finish my story. Now, just over five weeks ago Kakashi was called out to a homicide where a woman was discovered badly beaten and left for dead in her front yard. She was rushed to the hospital, but later died from her extensive injuries. Three weeks ago Kakashi was called out again; this time they found a young man strangled to death in his living room. Now, even though it's out of the time line I've just presented to you; only two days ago Kakashi found a man overdosed on heroin in his bedroom. The coroner's report determined that he'd been dead approximately a week before being discovered. The victims names were Yugito Nii, Yagura Kiri, and Han Iwaga."

I suddenly felt chills run up my spine. This wasn't happening; how could it be happening? What kind of sick and twisted game was this person playing? Was it even the same person? I turned to see Sakura abashed, with her hand raised over her mouth.

"I don't believe it?" She whispered.

"It really is a shocking situation that this person waited 16 years to strike again and against the same families. It's unfathomable. This is why I had you come here Naruto. Because of a consistency in victims and an accelerated time line I'm assigning you a protection detail. Now, here comes the difficulty I was talking about," She pinned me and Sakura with a hard look before turning back to Naruto.

"The Council refuses to believe there is a serial killer on the loose and because of that I can't give you the best protection I have to offer, but I can offer the next best thing. Sasuke is going to watch your back just as much as you're going to be watching his. It was the only compromise I could find considering the circumstances. Sasuke, I know you have racked up considerable vacation time and you are going to use it." Tsunades eyes narrowed threateningly at me as I was about to voice my protest. I did not need protection. "I am entrusting you with an important person in my life and if anything happens to him you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"What about the others?" Naruto asked softly. I was overtaken by the genuine concern from the blonde and it astounded me that he wasn't thinking just about his own life, but the lives of others too. I liked his morals.

"Kakashi is working on it. We have to convince the potential victims of the immediate threat and gain their cooperation. We can't force them to take us seriously and we're limited on how we can protect them. The Council has seen fit to decrease our budget this year; their retribution for the scandal the Mayor produced. It's a fail-safe in protecting their reputation by undermining the police force. We did our jobs and the public sees fit to punish us for it; but you don't have to worry about any of that. All you have to worry about is staying safe."

"I can't leave work though." Naruto blurted out. His hand came up to rub at the back of his neck as Tsunade glared at him. He had balls, I'll give him that. Not many people could withstand the Chiefs glare.

"Oh, yes you will. Jiraiya has already arranged for a substitute." I'll even admit I admired the blondes' courage as he shook his head in denial, flat-out refusing.

"I can't leave my students."

"I get that you're a teacher, but you need to think about yourself for once. You're in danger from a lunatic here. Do you really want to drag your students into this?"

I watched cerulean eyes shine with fear at the possibilities, his mind conjuring scenes only he could imagine. He quietly agreed to the protection detail and good for him, but I wasn't convinced I needed it. I went to open my mouth again when Tsunade focused her attention on me. She had the harshest glare I had ever seen. Shit, but was I afraid of this woman. Add that to the list of unapproved Uchiha emotions.

"Then we're all in agreement here. Naruto you will return home and grab what you'll need. You won't be staying there; Sasuke you will do the same. I have a place that you can stay at for as long as I need you too. When you have your things you will return here for further instruction; you stay together at all times and preferably in the same room." I nodded my affirmation. I would just have to indulge the irrational woman for the time being.

"What's your address?" The blonde took a moment to comprehend that I was directing a question at him. He blinked a few times and turned to stare at me, his head cocking to the side.

"Huh?" He muttered.

"That's such a smart answer from a teacher; your address dobe. Where do you live?"

It felt nice to turn the tables on him after what I went through in his classroom. I almost smirked when his face swelled in anger at my insult, I refused to care though. I wanted to get this done and over as fast as I could. I had more important things to do than to babysit the Chief's grandson; good-looking as he was.

"Don't call me that" Naruto growled. "And what business is it of yours where I live?!"

"Clearly for a teacher you don't comprehend instructions well. We. Have. To. Go. Together. Dobe."

"Well, I refuse to let a bastard like you into my home and I said don't call me that!"

"Too bad, you're stuck with me. Now give me your address?!"

"No."

"I'm not playing here! Give me your damn address!" I was slowly losing patience with him. God, why did he have to be so insufferable?!

"1010 Kyuubi Lane." Tsunade spit out growing frustrated at our bickering. She was rubbing at her temples…never a good sign in my book; but then anything to do with the Chief was not a good sign.

"Granny!? Why did you tell him that? I don't want him there."

"Shut it Naruto and do as I say!" Naruto swallowed thickly and quietly backed down. I could see the palpable fear in her eyes as she stared at him. Anger and rage were apparently lost on him, but fear and pain were not. This Naruto was an interesting individual.

"We'll go to your place first." I mumbled as I started for the exit. The blonde followed slowly behind me and slid in to the passenger's side of my car without a word.

**~REVENGE~**

The blondes' apartment had to be one of the nicest places I'd ever been in. It was situated in one of the most beautiful places in Konoha; the revitalized Maelstrom District. The Maelstrom District was situated within the old Whirlpool District and the only difference between the two was that Maelstrom had undergone extensive reconstruction to remedy its failing infrastructure. To commemorate the reconstruction it was unanimously decided to rename that part of the town and keeping with tradition, gave it a synonym of Whirlpool.

I stepped inside the dobes apartment on the top floor and paused in utter amazement. It was situated on the top floor of the apartment building, was completely square with a high vaulted ceiling, and boasted an open concept. When you first walked in you were met with open the living room, your eyes traveling straight back in to the modern kitchen with its high-end appliances. Right above the kitchen was a loft that housed the bedroom. It was currently hidden behind shoji screens with a Sakura Blossom pattern and when they were pulled open would look unhindered upon the living space below. I instantly envied the dobe for such a beautiful space.

I followed Naruto with my eyes as he made his way up the stairs to his loft to collect his belongings. Convinced of his current safety I took the chance to continue looking around the small space and marveled at the durable hardwood floor throughout. I could only guess that the hardwood covered the bedroom floor as well. In all it wasn't perfection with the stacks of papers littering the coffee table and dishes piled in the strainer waiting to be put away, but it looked lived in, and inviting, and warm. I liked it and could easily see myself living in such a place.

"I won't take long." The blonde muttered from above as he set to work packing. It only took 20 minutes to pack everything he thought he would need before we were on the road again, traveling down the highway at a comfortable speed of 65 mph. I kept stealing quick side glances at the silent man seated in my passengers' seat. He looked preoccupied and I thought I should be as well. I mean, it wasn't every day that a serial killer was after your life, but I couldn't muster the energy to be so. It didn't seem worth it to me.

**~REVENGE~**

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to a white mansion in the wealthier part of town situated within the Ember District. The blonde stepped out of the car staring in awe at the two-story building standing regally in front of us.

"This is your house?" He asked breathlessly.

"You look surprised, dobe. Yea, this is my house." I couldn't hide my repulsion to the place and if I was honest with myself I really didn't want to. This was my house, but certainly not my home. It hadn't been home in many years. Azure eyes regarded me with mild shock a look of pain flashing quickly before disappearing.

"You don't like it here." Clearly he got my point because that wasn't a question.

I turned to look at the miserable form that dared to call itself a house. I didn't want anything to do with the place and if I could I would have been long ago been rid of it, but it wasn't meant to be. "I hate it here dobe. I would sell it if I could, but the family Will makes it impossible. It has to remain in the family with at least one member residing in it, or I would have rented it out by now."

"Oh."

"Yes, well don't wander about inside. I don't want to have to come looking for you when you get lost."

"I wouldn't get lost." The blonde bristled in indignation. I cocked in eyebrow, incapable of believing his boast.

"You fail to realize how large it is. It's a maze inside. Just stick by me and you'll be fine."

"Whatever."

**~REVENGE~**

I made my way through the desolate house looking over my shoulder periodically to be sure the dobe was still following my lead. I didn't really feel like hunting him down today and twice I had to slow my pace so the blonde wouldn't become hopelessly lost. He looked like a kid in a candy story as he turned his head left and right, trying to take in as much as possible. I smirked at his avid interest of my home.

I admit that it really was something to look at, although I hated everything about this house: from the lavishly decorated dining room with priceless paintings, to the ballroom with its beautiful marble flooring and golden chandeliers, to the multitude of decorated bedrooms fit for royalty, right down to the various other family antiques adorning the walls. There was expensive oak flooring throughout the house, the exceptions being for the bathrooms and ballroom with their marble flooring. In all it wasn't a warm place to live; sure it had perfect heating and warm earth tone painted walls but it felt more like a mausoleum to me. This place no longer held any happiness, the heat draining away that horrible day.

We passed silently by the library with built-in cedar bookshelves that housed many rare first editions by long deceased writers; just more family heirlooms I was forced to keep. Next to the library, strangely enough, was the music room. Why the music room was situated next to a room known for its quiet atmosphere was lost on me. It housed only two instruments; pianos, one black and one white. I still remember the long hours spent with my brother learning to play and the tyrannical music teacher that made my life hell. I was only four and he expected me to be able to play Mozart and Beethoven with perfection. I almost shuddered at the memory.

"You really go all out." The blonde let out a slow whistle.

"My family was very prominent for many generations so naturally they collected antiques along the way. I had nothing to do with it, I just inherited it."

"Your collection is quite extensive and rare, but you don't seem happy with it? Why is that?"

"It's just meaningless stuff that I'm forced to keep. It holds no value to me."

"You're looking at it all wrong. Do you realize how priceless this stuff is?"

"Clearly I don't think of everything in dollar amounts." I snapped out. I hated being here longer than was absolutely necessary and it always made me edgy. I naturally took my frustration out on the nearest person and that just happened to be the unfortunate dobe. The blonde suddenly stopped and presented me with a look of utter shock before he swelled with anger.

"I could care less about their monetary value! I meant that it's a reminder of your ancestors and all their past accomplishments. They're your memories, but I guess you're too self-centered to realize that."

I stopped short and turned to stare fully at the blonde's accusing eyes. I honestly never thought of it in that way before and I suddenly felt ashamed of my poor comments. It was just another unapproved Uchiha emotion; the third time today! What was happening to me?

"I never thought of it in that way. I'll try to keep that in mind from now on." I conceded.

"I'll hold you to it." The blonde replied with a stubborn resolve.

**~REVENGE~**

It took about 45 minutes to collect both belongings and make it back to the station. Where we went from here I didn't know and I didn't enjoy the idea that I wouldn't be allowed to participate in the investigation either. The dobe seemed to be coping well with the fact that he wouldn't be stepping foot in a classroom anytime soon.

It made me curious how the son of a Namikaze would choose to be a teacher and why he would go by the name of Uzumaki? I never really gave much thought to what I wanted to be. Being a police officer ran in the blood; and if you don't count Itachi, my brother; our whole family was officers of the law in some form or other. Itachi took the strange route and went into law school. I decided that was a good thing, you never knew when you would need a lawyer.

"I've set up a 'safe house' for the two of you. When you get there you don't leave for anything unless Kakashi or I call you. Keep out of trouble, watch the others back, and try to enjoy your vacation. Here's the address of the place you'll be staying. There is a rental car waiting for you in the garage. You'll have to leave your car here, Sasuke. It will be taken well care of in your absence. Now get out of my sight, I have work to do." Chief Tsunade snapped with no real malice behind her words.

"What about Itachi?" I asked.

"Itachi has been handled. DA Yamato was adamant about his protection and put him in a position where he couldn't refuse, especially when he was informed that you would have protection too. It was decided that he wouldn't join you. So he's going to be hidden in plain sight and continue to work. By the way, Itachi wasn't happy about not being told where you were going."

"Hn. He'll get over it." I didn't need my brother hovering over me, especially now.

Tsunade nodded her head and shooed us away again. We exited her office and made our way to the elevator. As we stepped inside the dobe unfold the slip of paper and read the address to our new home for however long. He eyed it suspiciously before handing it to me without a word. I raised my eyebrows at her choice of 'safe house' as the silver doors of the elevator contracted revealing the darkened parking garage. I hit the button on the key ring to identify the rental, the car beeping to alert us to its location. I crumpled the paper and slid effortlessly into the compact car, Naruto following on the passengers' side. I released a sigh and backed out of the parking space.

"I can't believe something like this is necessary." Naruto whispered.

"I can't say that I'm used to it with all that I see on a daily basis; but I never thought I would be on the receiving end of a protection detail."

"Have you done this before?"

"Only twice before, dobe; and both ended successfully within a week or two. But this time; it looks like it could be awhile." I felt it best to lay out everything on the table. Something told me that hiding anything crucial from the dobe would be a mistake that I would live to regret.

"Awhile; how long is awhile? I can't be without work for that long; I have students that need me! And don't call me a dobe!"

"I agree with you dobe. I can't be without work either." I was shot with a curious glare as the dobe asked slowly.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I shouldn't stay away from the investigation and leave our fates to chance. Chief Tsunade never said I couldn't work independently and that's exactly what I intend to do, until I solve this."

"Until _**we**_ solve this, but how will _**we**_ do that without any access to the evidence?"

"Hmm, Kiba owes me a favor. He'll get me whatever I want and if he doesn't I have Shikamaru to fall back on. Kiba works in Vice, so there shouldn't be a problem gaining the paperwork _**we**_ need." I threw him a smirk. It was interesting that he was willing to help and I wasn't about to complain; I would need all the help I could get.

"OK, so how do you work an investigation with just paperwork? We both promised Granny Tsunade that we wouldn't leave the 'safe house'."

"We can figure that out later, dobe."

"Don't call me that!"

"Hn…dobe."

"You are such a bastard."

"So I've been told, dobe, so I've been told." I threw another smirk at the frustrated blonde as he sat back in his seat crossing his arms.

"I don't like you!" He snapped.

Ouch, now that hurt! It was a new feeling not to have someone like me. I never really had anyone not like me before. I was used to the constant attention I got from women and the occasional man. I'd dealt with it my whole life, but this blonde was an enigma. He had me puzzled. He wasn't taken in by my good looks like most people were. In fact he seemed to care less about my appearance and he didn't have a problem guarding his words around me. I liked that.

All the women that I came into contact with would play the shy card and I hated it. They would vocalize their declarations of undying love and had no problem latching on to me like a leech; in public no less, but then they would turn shy the moment they thought they had my attention. No woman ever held my attention except for Sakura. After her strange 'I love Sasuke' phase, we'd become closer as friends, which I was thankful for. She had taken it upon herself to be my goalie and protect me against the torrent of women that surround most of my waking existence. It was tiring work. Maybe that was why I preferred men?

**~REVENGE~**

Those thoughts occupied me until we checked in at the hotel that was to be our 'safe house'. I was skeptical that this was the best place for us and even though we checked in under a pseudonym, I couldn't help thinking that this wouldn't deter a determined murderer. They waited 16 years, for some unknown reason, to murder the children of their victims. No, a pseudonym wasn't going to stop them.

We rode the elevator up to the seventh floor and walked the short distance to our door. Room 723, I almost laughed, but that wasn't Uchiha approved. I opened the door and stepped inside, dropping the luggage on the couch to the left. I gave the room a once over and declared it Uchiha appropriate. It certainly wasn't the worst place we could stay.

There was a small living area devoted to watching TV and relaxing with two end tables on each end of the sofa and a desk for personal affairs. A little further passed the living room was a small kitchenette with a refrigerator, microwave, oven, and a sink. There was a small kitchen table that seated two hanging off the small kitchen. Just after that were a small, but adequate bathroom, and then the bedroom. There were two beds separated by a bedside table and facing the one dresser with a vanity mirror attached. We would have to share that since there wasn't a closet.

I took a step towards the window in the bedroom and pulled the curtains wide to reveal a balcony. I stepped out into the crisp night air and looked around. Directly below us was a sparkling swimming pool that looked a lot like one of those shoe prints you'd find in old episodes of Scooby Doo. I turned to look at my new roommate who just walked out onto the balcony to join me.

"It looks nice. Do you think it would be safe to go swimming or is that an unapproved protection detail activity?" He laughed.

"It shouldn't be a concern when the pool opens. As long as we're not alone and in full daylight there's no problem; so no skinny dipping from you."

"Like I would do something so devil-may-care…" But I noticed the twinkle in his blue eyes and decided I would need to watch myself closely around him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: ***A proverbial saying from the poem Don Juan by Lord Byron_. I don't own the poem, I just borrowed the words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

_**May 5th**_

* * *

><p>Sakura released a frustrated sigh and leaned back in the chair, her back cracking at the prolonged position of hunching over a file. Rubbing furiously at her neck she tried to work out the knots bunched there with little success. She was working laboriously on the Genealogy Murders; as Kakashi had dubbed it, with mixed results. The murders were clear-cut, nothing strange about that. No, what wasn't clear was why a person, any person for that matter, would wait so long between murders and why they would target the same families. Hadn't they suffered enough already?<p>

Sakura sighed again, for the millionth time cursing that she didn't have her partner. It had only been two days without him, but that was two days too long. She needed to bounce ideas off him, that's how their partnership worked. They thought so much along the same lines it was freaky. She wanted to call him up many times, but each time she had the phone in her hand ready to dial she would realize she didn't have a number to reach him and Chief Tsunade had warned her not to call his cell either. This sucked in the worst way for her and could only imagine what Sasuke was going through on his end.

It had to be better than what they had, which was nothing really. There was no evidence but the murder weapons, and no eye-witnesses. The murderer would leave behind their weapon of choice after each killing, but that refused to yield a clue. It might as well have not been left at all. All the weapons were commonly made and unable to be traced back to any one person. There were also no fingerprints, traces of hair, or any form of identifiable D.N.A that would propel their investigation further. They were stuck in a rut with no trail to follow. Yes, this definitely sucked in the worst way.

"Two of the three potential targets have refused the protection detail. Haku Yuki was the only one who thought that there was validity to our request. I can't blame the others, but they just made our job ten times harder." Kakashi sat heavily in his chair rubbing at his covered chin.

"It was a long shot to begin with. If I wasn't a detective I think I would refuse it too. I wouldn't believe; wouldn't want to believe, that there was a real threat. Not after 16 years. I guess Chief Tsunade was right about the Councils' interference. If they would just admit that it was a possibility then we could offer better protection. That in its self might have changed their minds."

"Well, we certainly can't force any of them to change their minds and we can't keep at them without the threat of harassment. It won't be long before we're investigating one of their murders and there is only four days left, in fact. I feel so useless at the moment; I'm used to seeing results. We don't have a leg to stand on in the investigation. In fact we really have no investigation, just perfect murders."

"No murder is perfect, Kakashi and we'll find something; it's there we just have to look harder for it."

"That's assuming there is something to find. Cases often go cold and this one had been frigid for almost 17 years. The only thing that has changed is that we have a new body turn up every two weeks before it runs cold again."

"You're not being very optimistic." Sakura frowned.

"I'm just being realistic, Sakura."

_**~REVENGE~**_

**May 6th**

It was already three days into my forced vacation and I found myself enjoying it more than I should. It was all thanks to a certain blonde dobe of a roommate. The first day we arrived at our 'safe house' had been uneventful except that I acquired a new nickname at the height of an argument. At a loss for words the dobe had dubbed me a teme and stormed off to the living room where he remained the rest of the night watching TV and silently fuming.

While he sat sulking I set out immediately to make a few calls and Kiba really came through for me. I now had copies of everything Kakashi and Sakura were privy to. Of course, with my promise to the Chief that we wouldn't leave for anything, I had Kiba fax them directly to the hotel. I set it up with the concierge; all they had to do was call and let me know something had been sent.

I was pleasantly shocked when the dobe seemed just as interested in the investigation as I was. I really thought he was joking when he promised to help me, but he proved willing and capable of helping. So we pored over the papers for hours with no clear direction evident. This person or persons were very efficient to have eluded capture for 16 years and committed 19 murders without a scrap of evidence left behind. Just who were we dealing with here?

"Hey, teme, would you like some tea or coffee?" Naruto called from the other room.

"Coffee, thanks."

"Are these the new papers from today?" Naruto asked as he placed the porcelain cups on the nightstand and plopped down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, but it's just unnecessary bureaucratic shit stating that there is no indication of a mass serial murderer running amuck. The Council will be trying to cover their asses shortly when it comes to light that they were aware of this the whole time and did nothing to help the police in finding the perpetrator. The Press is an unforgiving lot." I murmured, taking a sip of the steaming cup of brew. I smacked my lips savoring the taste. It was the best coffee I had ever had the pleasure of tasting and I couldn't help wondering what the dobe put in it?

"Hmm, the Council members are all on the elderly side if I remember correctly, right?"

"Yes, most of them are 50 or older?" I muttered as I shuffled the papers into a neat pile for later and stole another sip of coffee.

"How many of the Council were there 16 years ago?" I paused before lifting my head cocking an eyebrow at the blonde. Where exactly was he going with this? "I'm just thinking that if we're being met with such resistance is it possible that the murderer could be a member of the Council?"

"That's a long shot, dobe." I almost laughed, but something stopped me. It could be a valid point and a damn good one at that. It was certainly worth investigating.

"_True, but truth is sometimes stranger than fiction*."_

"We can look into it."

"Good, now put that away and come eat. Dinner was ready ten minutes ago."

I gladly put the documents away and stretched, my mouth already watering for the dobes' excellent cooking. I was weary at first about eating something prepared by someone I didn't know because, admittedly, I am one of the pickiest eaters around. I didn't even like my own cooking, but from the very first bite everything he made I seemed to love.

Tonight was lasagna and it already invaded my senses with its delicious aroma. I was happy that, for the time being, I didn't have to eat from the take-out menu. I took a bite of the heavenly meal and muttered my compliments as Naruto smiled at me.

"Are you sure you're a teacher and not secretly a chef?"

"No, I'm just a teacher." Naruto laughed.

"You could be a chef if you wanted."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever go through a mid-life crisis."

"I'll be your first customer if you do."

"Careful, teme, I might just hold you to it." He laughed again.

"Maybe I want you to hold me to it, dobe." I replied without thinking. I was rewarded with a deep blush from the blonde as he shoved a quick bite into his mouth so he wouldn't have to reply. What the hell was I thinking propositioning him like that? Have I lost my mind completely? What was he doing to me?

_**~REVENGE~**_

**May 9th**

A shadow slipped silently in to the backyard of his targets home the darkness surrounding him totally. He stalked to the door without a sound and paused by the back door to survey a small tan box. He smirked and punched in the code to release the spare key for the back door pulling it free from its holder. The key slid expertly into the lock. With a scoff the shadow turned the knob slowly, allowing the door to swing ajar.

He replaced the spare key to the box and stepped into the sparkling clean kitchen. He set his bag on the counter and pulled out a vial of clear liquid and a syringe. He plunged the needle into the topper and watched the air bubbles float to the bottom before sucking out 50 units; enough to take down a tiger. He positioned his weapon on the counter and replaced the vile back in his bag, waiting silently for his prey to wake.

It was 7:00 A.M. when an alarm clock blared from the bedroom above alerting the man to the time. The shadow shifted from his sitting position and moved into the shadows of the kitchen, waiting. Forty-five minutes later a man strolled into the kitchen, freshly showered, and shifted around making breakfast.

The shadow seized his chance and grabbed the musician around the neck, plunging the syringe into his forearm. The body slumped a second later without a struggle, eyes wide as he lost control of his movements. The shadow chuckled evilly as he looked down at his helpless prey. He loved the helplessness of his targets, how they were under his control.

He walked over to the counter and pulled a knife out of the wooden block resting on top. He examined the blade in detail and deemed it worthy of his use. Kneeling down next to the body he snarled at the pathetic, immobile boy.

"Remember this: you brought this upon yourself. This needn't have been so painful if you had only accepted the protection the Lieutenant offered, but you didn't take me seriously. So now you will be punished."

The shadow sneered as he slipped the knife over the femoral artery, watching as eyes expanded in pain and terror before dimming and half closing in death. He dropped the knife next to the body and strolled out the backdoor like nothing had ever happened; the exhilaration still pumping through his veins.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Everything was unusually quiet at the police station. Crime for the week was way below the norm and the detectives were taking full advantage of the lull, unaware of a lethal deadline upon them. Six whole days had passed since Sasuke went on his 'vacation', six whole days that Naruto had been on 'sabbatical'. The only ones who knew otherwise were Chief Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura.

Sasuke had reported in to the Chief every day that he and Naruto were still alive and that nothing of significance had arisen, but they were enjoying their 'vacation' as much as possible with the threat of death looming over their heads. Tsunade was in a perpetually high state of anxiousness. The deadline was upon them and no amount of coercion and begging on her or Kakashi's part could convince the potential target of the danger he was in. She would have pounded sense in to the boy if Kakashi hadn't have held her back. Why did people have to be so stupid when it came to their own safety?

It was just going on eight at night when a call was placed to the emergency dispatchers of a man found dead in his kitchen in the Niagara District. He was found by a concerned elderly neighbor who hadn't seen him come or go all day; which was peculiar because he had an active social life. Kakashi was dispatched to the scene and by the time he pulled up the EMT's were packing up their equipment, it obviously wasn't needed anymore. He met another detective, Shikamaru Nara, by the front door and waved in greeting.

"What a drag, Kakashi."

"I couldn't agree more Shikamaru. What do we have so far?"

"The victim was found in his kitchen in a pool of blood and before you ask, it was no accident."

"How do you know? Isn't that the job of the medical examiner?"

"It is and that was her preliminary finding, but saying it was an accident; how do you explain a precision cut to the femoral artery or the fact that there was no sign of struggle? He bled out quickly, but there still would have been a sign of disturbance to the blood flow. There was none; just a perfect puddle around the body. Which begs the question: how did he subdue his victim?"

"Where there any signs of drugs found?"

"It's all over-the-counter medicine and nothing that could incapacitate a person. The ME is going to run a tox-panel." Shikamaru paused before ploughing on, his voice lowering considerably. "There is something odd about this one, Kakashi."

"Why do you say that, Shika?" Kakashi bent in, inquiring. He knew the boy to be a genius; he caught things that others overlooked.

"There appears to be no reasoning behind this one, not that there is ever a reason for murder. But there's no evidence of a robbery and even then, why would they subdue the victim and inflict such a painful death on them for mere trinkets? It doesn't appear to be a lover's quarrel; he lived alone, was single, and as far as we know; didn't have any enemies. He was an upstanding citizen."

Kakashi nodded with a sinking feeling in his gut. Was it possible? "So there was no clear motive; do we have a name?"

"His name is Utakata Tsuchigumo, a local musician." Shikamaru said.

Kakashi sighed in sadness and shook his head. This was what Tsunade feared; what he had feared all day. "This makes complete sense to me Shikamaru. Let me make a call and I will explain everything." He pulled out his cell and dialed Tsunade's number.

He was greeted with a surly. 'What do you want?!'

"It's just as we feared. We have another victim." Was his simple reply and that was enough to grab the Chiefs' attention.

'…Tsuchigumo?' She whispered over the line.

"Yes, he died from a precise cut to his femoral artery. It's almost exactly like…"

'…Fugaku and Mikoto.' Tsunade finished for him with an almighty groan. 'I will speak to the Council again. They can't ignore it this time, not with another victim.'

"So the pattern appears to be repeating. They strike every two weeks, exactly like 16 years ago, but the only difference is the method of murder has changed. Why though?"

'How should I know?!' She snapped. 'This is why I pay you; so you can solve murders while I sit back and issue orders. Now get off your phone and do your job so I can do mine!'

Kakashi knew her words lacked malice as he slid his phone closed and re-deposited it in his pocket. He also knew with this news that she would worry even more about Sasuke and Naruto. He would have to revisit the other targets and offer them protection again. With any luck they would take it this time. He glanced at Shikamarus' bored expression and snorted.

"Shikaku told you about our serial offender, didn't he?" he questioned. Shikamaru nodded. It figured his father would tell him everything about the case; he was the only Council member on their side. "But you didn't know that Tsuchigumo was a target?"

"My father didn't give me any names, but I had my suspicions about this one. It seemed to fit the profile he gave me."

"I don't have to warn you about the secrecy of this, do I?" Shikamaru nodded again. "Good; now I'll have to inform Tsunade about this, but otherwise; welcome to the team." Kakashi smiled. It could be advantageous to include the young genius in the investigation and it definitely couldn't hurt.

"Troublesome."

_**~REVENGE~**_

The remainder of my week progressed in a very stressful way compared to how it had started. I'd slowly begun to develop sexual feelings for the blonde dobe and had to restrain myself from jumping him every minute of the day. It became excruciatingly difficult when I came to realize that Naruto was to naïve for his own damn good. He was well-educated on so many topics and I was able to hold insightful discussions with him, but when it came to innuendos he was a lost cause. He would get an endearing bewildered expression on his face before he'd shrug his shoulders and drop the topic altogether.

There was also this strange quirk about him; he always believed the best in people and always got them to smile. I'd seen it often with the hotels' staff since we started staying here; and yet, something kept wiggling in the back of my mind telling me that something was off about him. If it wouldn't have been for that bit of intuition my resolve would've failed me already and something told me that I would have done irreparable harm to the naïve dobe if I had.

"Did Kiba send anything new today?" Naruto asked as he popped his head around the corner from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I was going to pick it up after hitting the gym again."

Naruto wrinkled his nose and released a groan. "How about we go swimming instead? I like the gym, but I always get weird looks from the people there. I don't know why they don't like me? I leave them well enough alone."

I stared bemused at the blonde and held back the urge to laugh. Did he not realize the sex appeal he held? I mean, the blonde looked damn sexy without a shirt on and anyone that crossed his path could see that. I would see it in their eyes; they wanted to devour him whole.

The last time we'd gone to the gym I'd spent most of the hour glaring at anyone who tried to approach the dobe. He really did need my protection from those would-be predators and it did make my job ten-times harder that I was sorely tempted to skip the gym all together, but I stuck with it out of purely selfish reasons. Again, the dobe was damn sexy without a shirt on.

"The pool isn't open yet, dobe."

"But why?!" He whined, pouting like a three-year-old.

I smirked at his desperation. "It's still too cold dobe; the pool won't open for another two weeks."

"But it's really warm out now…it's 75 degrees already! Stupid outdoor pools!" Naruto crossed his arms and continued to pout. It was almost too much for me to handle…

I wanted to jump him this second! But I controlled the impulse and focused in when he spoke again. "So what should we do, instead? I really don't want to go to the gym today!"

I smirked as I thought of a few things that we could do alone and together in the privacy of our bedroom. I'll give you a hint; they all involved a panting and moaning blonde beneath me in various states of passion, but I couldn't; a least not yet, anyway. I still had to find out if the dobe was even gay. A sinister smirk lit my face as I realized a way to make that happen.

"Let's play a game instead, dobe."

"What kind of game?" His eyes lit up, genuine excitement and interest piqued.

I couldn't help the leap to my stomach with that look. He was going to be the death of me, I could already tell! "It's a game that will let us get to know one another better. Are you game?" I challenged.

Naruto thought seriously over my challenge taking his time and mulling it over. His facial expressions were amusing to watch as he switched from one emotion to the other. I really wanted him to accept so that I could learn more about him. As it stood, the only thing I knew about him was that he was a teacher, had a friendly attitude with almost everyone, was to naïve for his own damn good that bordered on stupidity; yet, that wasn't exactly correct.

He was far from stupid with an amazing insight to life for someone so young. He was 22, the same age as me; until I turned 23 in two months. He was obsessed with ramen and would eat it every day for lunch if he could; he was an amazing cook.

I also knew he lost his parents as well. I wanted to know more, I craved more. I couldn't recall ever wanting to know someone so much as I wanted to know the dobe. Did he have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Where did he learn to cook so well? Why did he want to be a teacher? Why didn't he go by his parents' last name? Why anything; I wanted to know everything.

"You're on, but this is a two-way street. I expect to know about you as well." Naruto stated effectively pulling me out of my reverie.

I smiled a really genuine smile, one that had lain dormant for many years and thought had totally abandoned me. He wanted to know about me, too; that could only be a good sign.

"Ok, I'll start. When is your birthday?"

"October 10th. When is yours?"

"July 23rd. Why did you go into teaching?"

"I wanted to make a difference and thought that by teaching the next generations I would be able to impact the most people in the fastest way. What made you want to be a police officer?"

"I wanted to make a difference as well, but it's more than that. My whole family was police officers as far back as the founding of Konoha. I never thought of being anything else because it was always what I wanted to be. So what's your favorite color or do I even need to ask?" I was aware of his affinity for a particular color; I would be surprised if he chose anything other than that.

"It would be orange and I am guessing yours is blue?"

"You'd be right. What is your favorite movie?"

Naruto paused, biting at his lower lip. He whispered softly that I almost didn't hear him. "Don't laugh ok?"

"Promise." I whispered back, smiling.

"It's A Wonderful Life."

I stared. I couldn't help it! That was not what I was expecting at all. I thought it would be some action movie like Rambo or Rocky or Die Hard for sure. Definitely something along those lines, but I was pleasantly wrong. Not that Uchiha's would ever admit to being wrong.

"That's mine too, dobe."

"Really, you're not making that up?"

I smiled at his authentic surprise, laughing gently. "No, I'm not making it up. It's a classic that I watch every Christmas."

"Me too." He replied enthusiastically. "Maybe we should watch it together sometime?'

"I would like that. It's a date them." I laughed, but the blonde looked thunderstruck.

"A date?"

I grew worried by his simple question and tried to squash my panic. A date? Why did I have to call it a date? I honestly wasn't even thinking about it in that sense.

"You know; we could invite a few other people over and watch it together."

"O…oh." He deflated on himself with a look of dejection splashed on his face. It seemed to fill his person completely that he projected melancholy.

To say that I was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Did he want it to be a date? Before I could ask him he blurted out, smiling: "That sounds nice. I'll remember that come Christmas time and I'll hold you to it."

I was struck by his sudden smile. It didn't seem right to me; almost like it was a fake, but I let it drop believing I had dodged a bullet there.

"Cat or dog?"

"I'm definitely a cat person, you?"

"I like them both, but I have always wanted a fox."

"That seems just like you." I laughed. "Would you like a beer?" I propelled myself from the couch and walked the short distance to the fridge.

"A root beer sounds nice, thanks."

"You don't drink often. Why is that?"

"I don't want to I guess. I teach school five days a week and spend most of the weekend grading papers. I would never be able to live it down if I incorrectly graded a paper. So I try to keep all my faculties about me if possible."

"That sounds reasonable. So why do you have the last name of Uzumaki when your father was a Namikaze?"

The blonde sighed before answering. "I wasn't born with the Namikaze last name exactly; it was hyphenated. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. It was such a mouthful and even more horrendous to write. Uzumaki was my mother's maiden name and for some unknown reason she wanted my last name to include hers. After the attack Tsunade thought it would be better if I dropped the Namikaze from my name and move to another school district where I wasn't known. She wanted to spare me from the suffering of having to endure my classmates comments and questions about what happened that night. But I still got questions after we moved; all of them about my scars. I didn't know how to act around them or how to answer their questions so I would just ignore them. They didn't take kindly to that."

"So you were bullied?" I felt a strange emotion rise within me. I didn't like the idea of Naruto being picked on for any reason.

"Yeah, in a way I was. It was never physical, but the emotional strain was unbearable. Were you ever bullied or did you do the bullying?"

"I'm an Uchiha and we would never bully anyone. That would go against everything we stood for. I don't know if you can call it being bullied, but I was constantly being followed around and accosted by hordes of women. It started the first day of Jr. High and lasted all the way up until a week ago when we came here. They're quite creative when they want to be and more than once I had to take out a restraining order."

"Wow, you're Mr. popular. Some guys would think you have it made."

"But you're not one of them?"

"No, I would rather continue on in anonymity. It is better that way, I guess."

"What do you mean, why would you want to remain anonymous?" I asked.

"You should think about it, teme." He smirked sadly.

"I don't really… …OK, so what about relationships?" I continued, but made a mental note to review his comment later. He clearly didn't want to discuss it.

"What about them?"

"Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"Not right now, but I did have a serious relationship in high school." Naruto paused again, biting his lower lip. I encouraged him to continue, nodding gently. "I thought I was in love, but in hind-sight it was just puppy-love. It crashed and burned almost as fast as it began."

"Can I ask why?"

"Certainly, that doesn't mean I'll give you an answer though."

"Fair enough." We sat in silence sipping at our drinks before Naruto spoke again.

"They wanted sex and I wasn't ready."

"Oh."

"Shocking right? A 17-year-old kid not wanting sex; I think that's almost unheard of."

"No, not unheard of. So she took it hard then?"

"I doubt 'she' would have, but 'he' did." He laughed humorlessly.

I felt my heart skip a beat. The dobe had been in a gay relationship before. I now had a solid footing. I was silently congratulating myself about initiating this game when Naruto ploughed on without looking at me for any kind of reaction. It seemed like he had to go on, that he had to defend himself of something.

"You should know that I'm not gay. I'm bisexual and I prefer woman more, but then I also get along with them too well. It made the guys of my high school extremely envious that I was always surrounded by a majority of the female population; popular ones at that. It led to some teasing by most of the jocks and I can still recall the hateful words uttered in those hallways. They still hurt as deeply now as it did then, but I never allowed that to interfere with my friendships."

"It must have been horrible to endure that; why didn't you tell a teacher and put a stop to it?"

"What can you do when it's also the teachers bullying you? Their words hurt the most because they were supposed to instruct and guide not tear down and demoralize. I think that was the beginning of my desire to be a teacher. I wanted to come back and show them that I did better than they; that my students liked me and truly learned from me. So that when they grew up they would make something out of themselves; be better people and not so narrow-minded."

"What complete failures they are! They hurt you when they had a responsibility to protect you." I snorted in disgust, my blood boiling at the thought. What kind of teacher did that?!

"Well, to them I was an easy target. I knew it was because of my scars and my refusal to talk about them." I watched Naruto brush his whiskered cheeks for emphasis. "But also, I didn't conform to what the school thought was the best route for all male students. I wasn't a jock, having been on the scrawny side all my life and that was what the school expected from you. You were either active in sports, winning championship trophies left and right, or you were studious, winning the school academic awards left and right. There was no in between and being artistic was not encouraged. Can you guess where I fell?"

"Hmm, being artistic is nothing to look down on. It's given rise to some of the greatest people; thinkers, of our time."

"I was artistic to a point, but I was studious too. The problem was that I refused to be on the many competitive teams that the school provided and that was the reason I was demoralized by some of the teachers. It became an everyday occurrence until my senior year when I was noticed by the class president. He was also a senior and popular, something I was not, even though I was friends with the popular girls. He wanted to be with me and didn't mind that I had more girlfriends than guy friends.' I could tell this was hard for him and I wanted him to stop; yet, I wanted him to continue too. Naruto laughed his smile strained as he continued.

'He treated me like I existed or so I wanted to believe. I could only be with him when we were alone and off school property. I couldn't join him and his friends at lunch; couldn't acknowledge him in the hallways or the classrooms; and I couldn't look at him, ever. I was so besotted I thought I was ok with it; he would always buy me a gift to make up for it afterwards. I thought it was love."

I scowled at the blonde for his obvious stupidity and received an embarrassing grimace. "I need you to understand that I was starved for positive attention. Despite the many female friends they were just that, friends. There were too many of them to count and none of them were focused solely on me. I was foolish, I admit that and I'm partially to blame for what happened next. One night about two months of secretly dating he tried to initiate sex when we were making out. I told him clearly that I wasn't ready and I believed he was fine with it. He immediately got off me and apologized, but the next night he tried again and I gave him the same answer. I could tell he wasn't thrilled with me then, but I wasn't going to do anything I wasn't ready for. He barely spoke to me the whole week at school, but then that was a normal occurrence.

"He stopped by my house that Friday and apologized for his poor treatment of me. He even offered me a present like always. I was quick to accept him back and it wasn't long before we started making out. It grew heated and things began to happen. He tried to force himself on me again, but I pushed him away. He got so angry, yelling about what a slut I was, and how I was teasing him on purpose, dangling myself in front of him only to pull back at the last-minute. I told him I did no such thing, but that only enraged him further. He called me a whore and struck me across the face. I remember the room spinning and the dazed feeling after I hit the ground. When I could focus again he was on top of me straddling my waist. I had felt so helpless; only the second time in my life. I was once again trapped by a much stronger male unable to defend myself properly and not sure of what they were going to do to me.

"I recall struggling under him and I must have screamed bloody murder at some point because one of the neighbors called the police. Thankfully, they had been in the area on another call. They heard my screams from outside and rushed the door. They pulled him off me as he was trying to...

"…I will never forget the look he gave me as they cuffed him. It was sadistic and twisted. After all that he still wanted sex with me."

"He raped you?"

"It was a close call, but no he didn't rape me. But get this, his father was a judge and got his son off on all charges. I was made out to be the bad guy and that I should have been honored that his son wanted to fuck me. I felt like the justice system failed me so I immediately applied for early admission to college and never looked back after that."

I sat quietly for some time, letting the story sink in to my core. I felt anger course through me; anger that something like that could happen, that someone thought they had the right to something even when they were told no. Justice was supposed to be blind!

"You didn't have to tell me that you know." I whispered.

"I did, because you see, I recognize that look in your eyes and it's the same look that he used to show me. That's what you want from me, right? I'm just forewarning you. So, with that said: do you still want to _date_ me?" He asked me with a devilish smile. I smiled back, so I was found out.

"As long as you realize that one day I may want that kind of commitment. I can have sex anytime from anyone, but love is worth waiting for."

"I'm glad you said that." Naruto stated as he gently brushed his lips against mine. It was a heavenly feeling, calm and gentle, not rushed or overly passionate. I would never get enough of this feeling as long as I lived. But something itched at the back of my mind causing me to pull away. I had to know what I was getting myself into with the dobe.

"I have one question. Are you still a virgin?" I received a hesitant nod in answer and another brush of those luscious lips.

"Then you should know that I am not." I whispered against his lush lips.

"I figured as much teme. Now less talk and more this…" The kiss turned more passionate as I was pulled flush against the blonde's body. I allowed him a small amount of free rein before I took control and slid effortlessly in to his awaiting mouth. I mapped out every crevice and committed it to memory before gently prodding his tongue with mine. He didn't hesitate to prod back as our tongues worked to a steamy tango of their own. Yes, I was definitely enjoying my vacation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three**_

_**May 9th**_

* * *

><p>It was only a few hours after our 'game' ended and Naruto was curled up to my side in contentment. His head was resting gently on my chest as we were stretched out on 'our' bed watching: It's A Wonderful Life. It was just at the part where George was contemplating jumping in the river when the phone rang. Naruto and I jumped at the foreign sound before I reached across Naruto to pick up the receiver as the movie was paused.<p>

"Hello?" I answered with a bit of uncertainty.

'Sasuke, its Kakashi. I wanted to let you know that another victim showed up tonight. Utakata Tsuchigumo was found murdered having bled out from an incision to his femoral artery.'

"You're serious?" I asked, sitting up, Naruto following suit and looking at me with concern.

'I'm very serious, Sasuke. I don't need to tell you who's MO was mimicked here."

"My parents…" I whispered before heaving a sigh. "That makes four now."

'It does and with that I'm on my way to speak again with Miss Taki. She will be the next one on the list and the only remaining person that doesn't have police protection. Tsunade is in discussions with the Council, but I'm not hopeful of the outcome.'

"Will you keep me informed?"

'Will do and I'm going to have Kiba send you more documents when they become available. Maybe there is something there that you can see that I can't.'

"How did you…?"

'It wasn't hard to figure out Sasuke. I knew he owed you a favor and if he refused you would have used Shikamaru instead. I also knew you wouldn't be able to stay away and since Tsunade didn't say you couldn't, I allowed Kiba to send them to you. Just be careful. I know you're further down the list, but that is very little security to fall back on.'

"I will." I replaced the receiver and stared at my blonde boyfriend. I really liked the way that sounded; my boyfriend.

"What's wrong teme?"

I looked at those watery blue orbs swimming with deep concern; thinking how this was slowly forming into a waking nightmare and being unable to wake up. It should have never got as far as another murder; not with Kakashi watching! But it did…

How would I protect Naruto?" How could he trust me with his life? True, I worked protection details before and both just as serious as this one. But I didn't have the same connection to them as I did to this blonde. Was this a mistake; what we have, what just started between us?

"Sasuke?" I focused my attention on Naruto. This was the first that he'd used my name and I kind of liked hearing it. "There was another murder wasn't there?"

"Yeah, the MO used was the same as my parents except that there was one cut instead of multiple…He would've died quickly." I added when Narutos eyes expanded in shock.

He reached out and squeezed my hand, immediately comforting. How could he be so reassuring at a time like this and wasn't I supposed to be the one reassuring him? Wasn't he afraid? I lost my thread of thought as he brushed his lips against mine softly.

"I'm sure that Kakashi will find him. I'm convinced of it, teme." He said.

"Dobe…"

"Shh, do you still want to try working this yourself?" I nodded my agreement. There was no way I wouldn't.

"Then we need more information. Can Kiba get us those papers?"

"Kakashi knows that we've been using Kiba as a courier. He'll send us everything current when it becomes available."

"Good and can you ask Kiba also to get everything he can on the Council members? It wouldn't hurt to exhaust all possibilities even if it is a long shot. Oh, and can we get the files for the original murders, too?" He asked as he nipped at my lips.

"I'll ask him, but what do you expect to find in the originals dobe?" I asked with a sigh as I brushed our lips together again.

"I'm not sure, teme, but there must be something. It could be innocuous and that's why it was overlooked. " Naruto purred as he slipped into my lap.

"I'll ask Kiba to get them. I think it would be better that Kakashi didn't know; not yet anyway." I groaned as the dobe straddled my lap fully.

"Thanks teme." I pulled him into a passionate kiss and refused to let him ago.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**May 10th**

Kakashi wasn't shocked when Tsunade informed him that the Council had refused her request for proper police protection for the remaining five targets, again. The reason being, there wasn't enough evidence to prove there even was a serial killer. Bull! The evidence was plain to see even a child could see it. The children of 16 murder victims start popping up murdered using the same methods used in the original murders. It never happens like this making it unique and deliberate! Why was the Council refusing to see that?

"This is horrible Kakashi." Sakura stated, shuffling through the newest crime scene photos. Of course there was no evidence left behind except a corpse.

"I agree," He replied, staring at the photos in her hand. "And to make matter worse we're limited on what we can do. Miss Taki is still refusing any form of protection believing that her mediocre security guard can and will protect her. She believes that her status as a Model is sufficient protection because she's always in the public eye. That means nothing because she can't be in the public eye 24/7. It's only a matter of time before we find her dead."

"How dense can she be? Doesn't she realize this is a viable threat?"

"That's the point I don't believe Miss Taki does. I'll try one more time; it's all that I can do. If she still refuses I'll offer to give her security helpful hints. If she refuses still, then I have exhausted every resource I have. The next I'll see her is when she's dead." Kakashi grimaced in disgust, willing his words not to be true. But he wasn't stupid. This person was skilled to have eluded the police for this long and there was no indication that he was backing down now.

"I'm worried that there is nothing we can really do, Kakashi; that they'll find Sasuke and murder him; and Naruto? What will happen if Chief Tsunade loses him?" Sakura bit her lip, letting her worry be known. How could she deal if she didn't have her best friend and partner; if he was ripped away from her? It was an inconceivable thought, but one she was now facing as a distinct possibility…unless they found the person responsible for all this.

"I wouldn't want to be around for that if it should befall them."

"I agree. So did Kiba send off those new reports yet?"

"He did and Sasuke should be receiving them any minute now. By the way, did Kiba seem strange to you today?" Kakashi asked. Sakura scrunched her nose in thought trying to recall when she had seen Kiba that day.

"I don't believe so, but then I didn't see him much today and I don't talk to him regularly. Why, what do you think is up?"

"I'm not sure." Kakashi sighed as he ran both hands over his face and rubbed at his temples. Kiba was up to something and he was hiding it from him.

_**~REVENGE~**_

The day after Kakashi's phone call I was to be found in the lobby of the hotel with Naruto in tow. I scanned the area thoroughly before stepping up to the concierge's desk and asking for the new fax. He handed over ten pages and I slipped him a $20 for the trouble. I turned around and made my way into the hotel dining room where we could have a complimentary breakfast, taking a seat at the only table that offered me a view of all angles of the room. Naruto followed cautiously behind me as I sat down at a table in the corner.

"Ten whole pages and how many are devoted to the Council?"

"Only the first six pages, dobe." I pulled them out and slid them to the blonde for him to look over as I read over the other four. It consisted of the coroner's report, that was two pages, and the other two were devoted to the statements of the individuals who found Tsuchigumo. There was really nothing in them of significance. I looked up to see the blonde reading avidly through his pile a frown pulling at his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. It just seems so cut and dry and it doesn't really give much on the Councilors. Homura Mitokado aged 80, Koharu Utatane aged 79, Orochimaru Oro-Sannin aged 62, and Daimyō Fyre aged 54. Homura and Koharu have been on the council since they were 30 and were influential in most of the changes that swept Konoha 50 years ago. Orochimaru Oro-Sannin, odd name by the way, was also 30 when he was elected.

Orochimaru Oro-Sannin, odd name by the way, elected when he was also 30.

Daimyō Fyre took over for his father at 34 when he died of a sudden heart attack. He was only on the council for four years when the murders started. He could have easily been influenced by his seniors, but why didn't Kiba send the files of the Councilman that left. Did he die or step down? I know that Mr. Tsuchigumo was running for the open Council seat. Who was eventually elected?"

But I know that after the murder of Tsuchigumo, they elected Shikaku Nara.

"I'm not sure if they stepped down or died, but I know that Shikaku Nara was elected when Tsuchigumo was murdered. He had nothing to do with the murders though. I know him personally because he's Shikamaru's father. I work with Shikamaru and trust me; if his father was a murderer he'd know it. They're both certified geniuses. But I'll get Kiba to hunt down the files on the original Councilman for you though." I pulled out my phone and immediately sent a text to the Vice detective. It wasn't long before he sent a reply that had me growling.

"What's wrong, teme?"

"Kiba says that he looked for them, but they've been sealed away. We won't be able to get to them without a court order and no judge in their right mind would grant us that without cause."

"Hmm, ok, can you ask Kiba to do a little searching in the archived newspapers for anything on the Council in the last 30 years? Maybe there is mention of a name and he'd really only have to search 14 years because we won't need the last 16 years, right?" I nodded as I texted Kiba again.

"He's willing to do it, but he's not sure when he'll get to it."

"That's ok, we have some time. Ask him to get to it before the two weeks are up if he can."

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde and gave him a smirk. He smiled back at me waiting for a reply. It seemed to have worked because Kiba was now on his way to the Konoha Daily to look through the archives. Naruto chuckled as I watched some of the guests filter into the dining room for breakfast. I noticed the looks that they were shooting us and had to suppress a frown. Let them think what they wanted to it was none of their business.

"They're looking at us again aren't they?" Naruto asked, resisting the urge to turn and look.

"Yeah, they should learn to mind their own business. You don't see me interfering in their personal lives; that's why it's called personal." I snarled.

"Want to give them something to gape at?" Azure eyes alighted and sparkled with mischief.

"Sure why not." I smirked.

Naruto leaned over the table and brushed his lips against mine. It was the best thing in the world and I couldn't help noticing the guests shocked expressions. I guess their worst fears were finally confirmed after six days of speculation. Had it really only been six days since this started; not even a week?

Naruto grinned again as he wound his fingers through mine and pulled me out of the quiet dining hall and to the elevator, leaving the guests to speculate what we were up to. As soon as the doors closed I was on him. I pushed him against the wall without any protest and kissed him soundly. I nibbled at his bottom lip and was granted immediate access. I plundered until I heard the ding that signaled we'd reached our floor. I released him panting for breath and dragged him to our door.

As soon as we entered Naruto turned and wrapped his arms around me laughing. I couldn't help laughing with him, the images of the others guests shock replaying in my mind. It served them right for meddling in our business.

_**~R~**_

The two never noticed the shadow that followed them as they made their way back to their room. A sinister smirk worked its way to his features as he watched his raven-haired target fumble with the door key only to be hindered by an aggressively kissing blonde. He would let them have their fun now until it was ripped from them permanently. He couldn't wait until that day as he shivered in anticipation. All his hard work and waiting would finally pay off. The shadow chuckled as the door to his targets room finally closed; he turned around, making his way out of the small hotel and into the mid-day sun blaring overhead. He had other people to take care of first.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Itachi sat at his desk looking through numerous law books searching for anything that would aid him in his current case. He sighed as his cell rang out shrilly into the quiet room. Sitting back in his chair he flipped open his phone and pressed the answer button.

"Kakashi, is it not a little late to be informing me of the Tsuchigumo boy's demise?"

'Why do you always have to talk like you're bored with the world?'

"You know how boring a place the world could be, Kakashi."

'And here I thought the current threat against your life would add a bit of excitement to your day?'

"Can you get on with why you called me today?"

'I'm offended Itachi, but seriously; I was just checking in while Tsunade was preoccupied with the Council again; troublesome buggers by the way, and I thought you would like to know that your brother is fine and…so is Naruto.' Kakashi ended on a whisper. Itachi made an indecipherable noise in the back of his throat as he leaned further back in his chair; so they were placed together. He had to give the Police Chief credit for trying something so bold and so daring.

"Why would you…?"

'I know your history with Naruto and how you feel about him. I just wanted you to know that they couldn't be in better hands.'

"That is debatable, Kakashi."

'Still, after all these years?'

"My reasons are my own." Itachi replied cryptically as Kakashi sighed melodramatically on his end.

'I sent Sasuke everything new in the case; do you still want me to continue sending them to you as well?'

"That would be appreciated, thanks."

'I'll send them immediately.'

"Kakashi?"

'You're welcome.'

Itachi rubbed at his brow as the phone disconnected. His thoughts diverted to a time years before when he was a fresh intern at the DA's office. Thoughts of a short, shivering blonde sitting in a hard wooden chair at the police station invaded him unbidden. He'd looked so beaten down and fragile and his eyes were so hollow. It almost seemed like you could see for miles within those bottomless pools of azure.

Itachi shivered at the memory of those eyes; eyes that witnessed untold horrors and pain. The young lawyer shook his head to dispel the memory and the sense of guilt that had settled itself deep within his heart. That was a long time ago.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**May 12th**

I released a yawn as I slipped out of bed and stretched the morning light peeking through a slit in the curtain. I watched blearily as Naruto followed behind me and stretched before wrapping himself around me. I felt the warm tickle of his breath over my neck as he snuggled sleepily into my back. We'd stayed up well past two in the morning reading over all the files that Kiba had obtained for us since the investigation started. We searched for any possible leads that may have eluded us or anything that linked the victims together as a whole. There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

None of the original 16 victims knew one another except in passing. No common link was obvious; not one thing did all share in common with each other except that they all worked in government in some capacity. Albeit, in different branches. Even the homemakers were once federal officials. The late Mrs. Tsuchigumo was an Ensign with the Konoha Navy before being honorably discharged and Mikoto Uchiha, my mother, was a Senator before settling down to take care of her five-year old son and one on the way, but paths never crossed for all 16 of them. They weren't part of the same clubs or charitable organizations and their children attended different schools. They didn't even live in the same parts of town; so where was the connection?

"What are you thinking about, teme?" Naruto asked groggy snuggling into my neck.

"How did they know one another?"

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?"

"I'm having a hard time believing that our parents could have known one another."

"Is that so unreasonable?"

"No, not unreasonable, but I can't help thinking that we could have known one another back then. I feel, unjustifiably, that I was robbed of a friendship with you."

"I don't think it's unjustifiable; maybe a little crazy, but not unjustifiable." Naruto laughed into my back causing me to frown in annoyance. "You don't have to frown, teme. I just meant that even if they knew one another that didn't mean that they would have introduced us or that we would have become friends."

"You don't think so, dobe?" I questioned.

"I don't know teme. I can't possibly know what would have been." He sighed in sadness.

"I want to believe that we would have been friends." I waited for Naruto to reply, but nothing was forthcoming from the groggy blonde. He brushed his lips against my shoulder as he held me tighter.

"Then we would have been friends." I gave a genuine smile as I was dragged into the kitchen for an early lunch; my mouth watering in anticipation. "Do you want to continue searching or would you like to take a bit of a break?"

"I think we should put it away and come back to it in a bit. I want to make another trip downstairs and pick up the other papers Kiba sent us."

"That would be the background information?"

"Yes, and I'm hoping that we can find a common link among the families."

"I guess if we find that we solve the mystery?"

"Or it gets us closer to the conclusion." I said between mouthfuls.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi sat pondering over the same quandary as Sakura sat across from him, silently reading through one of the numerous pages they had at their disposal biting at a pen perched on her cherry lips. He silently took a sip of his bitter coffee grimacing at the taste. He hated his coffee black, but with the budget cuts to the department they couldn't afford to buy the five pounds of sugar a day that the detectives consumed. They were lucky that the government still supplied them with coffee at all. That would be one dark day in hell if that ever happened. He could just imagine the 'Blue Flu' making its rounds.

Kakashi exhaled as he followed Sai's movements from Chief Tsunades office to the desks that he occupied with his borrowed partner. It was a mystery to him why Tsunade had hired the boy to the force in the first place. He trusted his chief, but still had misgivings about the young man. He was too emotionally stunted and in Kakashi's mind that could only spell disaster in the field.

He eyed the dark-haired, pale-skinned male as he stopped by Sakura and stated in front of everyone:

"Sasuke's been on vacation for nine days now; don't you miss him?" He smiled. "Didn't you want to go with him?"

"He's not my boyfriend Sai, he's my partner. There's a difference. If he were my boyfriend then we couldn't work as partners in the same department." Sakura released an exasperated sigh without looking up from her paper. She was one of the few that tolerated Sai and that was sometimes on shaky ground.

"You avoided the real question, Sakura."

"Yes and what was that again?" She replied without really giving Sai her attention.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because he's on vacation, Sai. The whole point of a vacation is to get away from the people around you for a while and yes I miss him."

"Maybe you're just saying that and he's going to be transferred out because he's in a relationship with you."

Sakura slowly laid down the file she was rereading and gave Sai the sweetest smile in the world. The detectives watched on anxiously trying not to flinch. They knew that smile only too well, but the pale man seemed oblivious to the imminent threat that was hurricane Sakura. He just returned the dangerously sweet smile with a fake one.

"Dear Sai: this is the only time I'm going to say this, so pay close attention. Sasuke and I are just friends. We have no relationship beyond that of being friends and colleagues. We will never be more than just friends. Do you understand?" She asked slowly and sweetly with that smile never leaving her lips.

"I understand Sakura. It's a secret romance."

"Damn you Sai!" Sakura snapped.

The strawberry blonde had clearly reached her tolerance level with the Sasuke look-alike as she chased him around the room. Five minutes later Sai was seated off to the side, and out of Sakura's field of vision, being nursed by his irritated partner. Temari growled as she dropped the ice pack onto Sai's throbbing head and walked away. She felt Sai got exactly what he deserved for irritating Sakura like that.

The strawberry blonde had been able to pummel into him for four minutes straight before anyone was able to pull her off. Many of the detectives were now nursing war wounds, gifts from Sakura for trying to get between her and her prey. It was now a silent rule never to get between Sakura and her most deserving victims again.

"So you're not in a relationship with him?" Tenten asked quietly as she held her sore wrist gingerly. Sakura shook her head in denial. "Oh, it just seemed that you two were really close. We always assumed you were sleeping together."

"We are close, but we're definitely not sleeping together. I have too much respect for Sasuke to even try to attempt it."

"And if you ever did I would split you two apart faster than you could ask what happened?" Tsunade stated from her office door. She'd had an inkling about the two of them for almost two and a half years now. If they weren't in a relationship now, then they had to have been in one before. You didn't get that close to someone without sharing an intimate connection, and she should know.

"You don't need to worry about that Chief Tsunade. I can guarantee that it will never happen." She stated with such conviction that no one would question her ever again. Hopefully Sai took the hint and kept his mouth shut.

"That's good for the both of you then. You work together too well for something like sex to get in the way."

Sakura watched her chief return to her office, her mouth dropping in shock. She snapped her jaw shut with a resounding clack before returning to her desk and pulling out a file that needed her immediate attention.

Kakashi shook his head and took another sip of his bitter coffee thankful that he never angered the fiery detective. But all the recent commotion wasn't enough to sway his thoughts or the mounting concern growing in his heart. How much longer would they have to keep Sasuke hidden away?

Too soon he would have to be back at work and then the true problems would occur. There was only five days left of Sasuke's vacation…he would return six days before the next attack. What would they do then?

Only he, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chief Tsunade knew the truth. It wouldn't be long before the Council got wind of the Uchiha's prolonged absence and demanded answers, sticking their nose in where it didn't belong. Sasuke could very well lose his job over this and that would not make anyone happy let alone the Uchiha.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**May 15th**

"Can we go swimming now, teme?" Naruto pleaded for the third time.

I was beginning to regret telling the dobe that the pool just opened today; it was all he could think about! The hotel decided to move the opening up a week because of the unseasonably warm weather and they were seen preparing the pool in the wee hours of the morning. I admit I was reluctant to give in to him though; not sure if I could keep my hands off him. He was too tempting to me, but I respected his boundaries. He was slowly, torturously allowing me more access to him. It was agonizing to say the least. It would take all I had to restrain myself from his delicious bronze body, even in public. He had to know what he was doing to me, right.

"Do you know what you're doing to me, dobe?" His blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he slowly advanced on me and whispered in my ear.

"Seducing you?"

"You're torturing me." I growled, but he only giggled.

"If you can go at my pace teme you'll be more than rewarded when the time comes. You're doing fine though."

"It doesn't feel that way too me." I felt like being in a stubborn mood today. It only felt natural to counter the dobe's bubbly attitude.

"I'll keep you in check. Now let's swim!" He begged, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a little child. I could only roll my eyes.

"What about the papers?" I tried, but Naruto was having none of that. He shook his head avidly and tugged on my arms, forcing me to a standing position.

"Come on teme; it can wait a few hours! They're not going anywhere and I'm positive that they will be in the same spot when we return. I want to swim already!" He whined and threw me a pout. I sighed in defeat as he jumped for joy. What had I gotten myself into?!

_**~R~**_

Ten minutes later we were both by the poolside in our trunks. I had to borrow a pair from the dobe when I realized that I didn't pack any. Really, why would I think that was necessary? I'm not even sure that I owned a pair, either. Surprisingly though, the dobe had some taste. I had on dark blue trunks that had a winding golden dragon design. It was a step up from the dobes pair that was orange and black with strange red swirls all over. They looked hot on him anyway and I had to curb my thoughts to a less dangerous area. It would not do to embarrass myself in front of everyone if I developed a little problem. Uchiha's did not do embarrassed or have little problems in public; it just wasn't approved.

Not a minute later I heard a splash as the dobe ran to the deeper end and jumped in I tried not to laugh at his childlike antics. When he resurfaced he was smiling from ear to ear. I couldn't help the small smirk that painted its way over my face; he looked so natural in the water. He floated over to me and tried unsuccessfully for several minutes to get me to join him. I adamantly refused and Naruto threw me a pout. I shook my head in refusal. This time I wasn't going to let the pout work on me. He frowned before hopping out, the pavement splashing with water, and walking up to me.

He bent towards my ear again and I had to suppress a shiver.

"You're supposed to be protecting me, remember? Are you just going to let one of those guys have their way with me? I mean you wouldn't be able to notice from here. The water would conceal such actions."

"They didn't?! They wouldn't dare" I released a feral growl as common sense abandoned me.

There were two things that only a privileged few ever truly got to know of an Uchiha: we were bastards and extremely possessive. To be a bystander to our possessiveness was nothing compared to the person we were possessive of…the dobe didn't know the full extent, but he would learn soon enough. Yet, that didn't stop him from using my possessiveness against me; it was the only thing he could use. But, just the thought of another touching my property made my skin crawl and my blood boil. I cursed the blonde for using this weakness against me.

"I guess you'll never know." The blonde teased as he stepped forward to return to the pool. I reached out and grabbed his arm forcing him to my chest. I released another growl before claiming those soft, luscious lips in a searing kiss. I abruptly pulled away and dragged the blonde to the edge of the pool. I flashed the dobe with a devious smirk before I plunged both us into the lukewarm water. When I resurfaced Naruto was laughing in joy and hugging me tightly.

I was suddenly struck dumb as the sun chose that moment to shine radiant waves of gold onto the bronze beauty clinging to me. He looked stunning as the sunlight sparkled off the droplets of water that was fortunate enough to run the length of his chest. This is why I didn't want to go swimming. I stared at him as we floated our way around the deeper end, treading water. I was completely oblivious to the onlookers and the way they were glancing hungrily at my blonde. My attention was solely on the being floating along with me chatting away about anything and everything. I hope he would forgive me for not paying attention to him. I lowered my lips to his as he continued to mumble.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly, his blue eyes shining.

"Because I wanted too." I stated obviously. Since when did I need a reason for doing anything, I was Uchiha. Naruto blushed as he looked anywhere but at me. He frowned a second later and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't look now, but we're being watched."

"Let them, dobe."

"But they're looking at me funny? Why, I've never done anything to them?"

"I doubt they're looking at you funny. Just calm down; we've got nothing to hide."

"You're wrong, teme. We have a lot to hide."

"That's not what I mean. If they're not comfortable with 'us' they have the option of leaving." I snarled as I turned to stare at the peeping toms. I glared fiercely as I noticed the devouring looks they were shooting our way. No wonder he was so nervous about the funny looks, he misinterpreted it as being negative. Stupid. Naïve. Blonde. Dobe!

I kissed his forehead as I maneuvered us around so that the dobe's back was now to the peeping toms. I glared again and silently dared them to say something. They hastily took the hint and disbursed, but I couldn't help noticing the small group of women huddled together with a pure look of longing on their faces. Great, I couldn't get away from them even here and now I dragged the dobe into my madness? Those were the gay fan girls that Shikamaru warned me about? He said that being gay wouldn't stop them; I should have listened!

"I think we should come back a little later, dobe, when the pool is less crowded. It would make my job easier."

"If you think that's best, than ok." Naruto muttered sadly.

"We'll sneak down later just before the pool closes. There will hardly be anyone here at that time."

"Ok." He replied happily as I floated us to the edge of the pool and took our leave. I threw his towel over his head as I wrapped myself tightly for the walk through the air-conditioned lobby to the elevators. I grinned devilishly as I pulled the towel from Narutos shoulders; who stood glaring at me, and wound it tightly around his slender hips. I couldn't wait to seek the shelter of our room. Naruto wouldn't suspect a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four**_

_**May 17th**_

* * *

><p>Perplexed...yes, you could say that was the word that aptly described Kakashi's current state of mind. And it wasn't the case that was causing such perplexity. His eyes followed the normally boisterous Kiba shift around the station in silence. It had been almost a week now of Kiba's strange behavior leaving Kakashi to wonder if he was getting enough sleep? It was the third time today that he noticed the brown-haired dog lover yawn.<p>

That in turn had him considering if training Akamaru for Konoha's elite K-9 unit was finally getting the better of him? It was common knowledge by all that Inuzuka wanted out of Vice as soon as possible, that was why Tsunade had pushed to have him temporarily re-assigned to her squad until they could place him permanently. So Kiba wouldn't do anything to jeopardize this chance, would he?

Kakashi frowned behind his turtleneck as Kiba pulled out his cell phone; evidently sending a text. Strictly speaking, he shouldn't be using his phone during work, but Kakashi was always lax about that rule. Even Tsunade had said it was fine as long as it didn't contain information about an ongoing case and didn't jeopardize an investigation. So what was he up to and what was he hiding?

Cramped muscles popped and protested, a groan escaping from tired lips as Kakashi stood up from his desk and stretched. Now seemed like a good time to discuss a few topics with his Chief.

"Tsunade…" He asked as he pushed her door open.

"Kakashi, come in and shut the door please." Tsunade replied, bending over a file on her desk and penning her name at the bottom.

Kakashi took a deep breath and started with the most important topic. "Sasuke…"

"I have that covered so there is no reason for you to worry about it." She closed the file on her desk and looked up at her Lieutenant, sitting back in her chair.

"May I ask what's about to happen?"

"Do you trust me Kakashi?"

"Implicitly." He said with conviction and without hesitation; just like Tsunade liked.

"Then trust me when I say this: the best thing for Sasuke right now is to lose his job." Kakashi cocked an eyebrow in question, not really expecting an answer. She added. "He would be unhindered; to say the least."

"But he wouldn't be allowed any access to the investigation. We would have to stop supplying them with any and all information pertaining to the case."

She shook her head, her thumb coming to rest on her lower lip. "I'm aware of that, Lieutenant. This is the best possible option though."

"I'm afraid I'm not seeing what you're seeing."

"Then trust me."

Kakashi nodded his agreement before ploughing on, asking slowly. "Tsunade, have you noticed the way Kiba has been acting recently?"

She frowned in thought, trying to recall seeing Kiba lately. "Not that I've seen. How has he been acting?"

"He's acting like a guilty person; sneaking around and constantly on his cell texting someone. Not to mention he's been yawning all day."

"Are you serious?" Tsunade laughed. "He probably just has a new girlfriend, Kakashi. That's hardly anything to cause suspicion. I wouldn't put much thought into his behavior."

"I'm not convinced, but if you're sure that's all it is, then I'll drop it for now." He replied; unconvinced.

"I think you need a vacation."

"I couldn't agree more." Kakashi whispered as he turned and looked out on the detectives gathered there. Temari and Sai were on their way in as Shikamaru and Choji were on their way out. He spied Kiba over by the coffee pot, bent over his cell phone again. His eye twitched in annoyance.

"Excuse me, Tsunade." He muttered as he ran to intercept the shaggy haired detective. Everyone knew he wasn't allowed coffee, yet he was the only one that stopped him!

_**~REVENGE~**_

I growled with just a bit of annoyance as my phone went off. I dropped the article of clothing that I was attempting to fold and reached out for my cell. I flipped it open and accepted the text; my eyes scanning the short script as I called out for the blonde in the kitchen.

"Dobe, we have a new text from Kiba."

"Did he find anything?" Naruto shot me a hopeful smile as he dried his hands with a towel and slid onto the couch next to me.

"Nothing yet, but he isn't giving up on trying. He just wanted to let us know that he got through about two months' worth and is going back again today after he trains with Akamaru."

"Text him 'thank you for not giving up and that I'll owe him one'." I frowned at the thought that Naruto should owe anyone anything for any reason…unless that person was I! I would have to make another arrangement with Kiba. There was no way he was going to hold anything over my blonde!

"He says that it better be big and include something for his mutt Akamaru."

"Anything he wants within reason." The blonde laughed as he stood up and re-entered the kitchen to finish washing the dishes. I glared at his retreating form before eying the basket of laundry that sat there mocking me. "If you give me five minutes, teme, I'll be done with the dishes and then I can help you. I know you don't like to fold clothes or wash dishes or cook." Naruto laughed.

"Correction, dobe; I can't cook. Other than that you're right on." Naruto continued to laugh from the kitchen as he drained the water from the sink and stepped back into the living room. He took up his custom spot next to me and reached out to the basket between my legs. He threw a shirt at me as he grabbed a pair of jeans and started folding. By the time we reached the end of the basket Naruto had a larger pile of clothes than I did. What could I say; he was faster at folding than I was.

"How about you take those clothes and put them away while I finish putting away the dishes?"

I nodded and plopped the folded clothes into the hamper as I dragged it down the hall and into the bedroom. I stopped suddenly, staring at the person reflecting back at me from the mirror, as I placed the clothes in the drawers. I knew it was me, but something had changed…I barely recognized myself anymore and it had only been a short time. Is this what hiding did to you…

…or was it Naruto?

"Hey, teme, are you almost done?" Naruto yelled.

I turned to look in the direction of the kitchen with a smile on my face. I bent down and pushed the drawer shut with a snap. I caught another glimpse of the smiling person in the mirror. I may not have known who that person was yet, but I already knew that I liked him more.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**May 20th**

The shadow moved silently through the gathered people outside, weaving around the crowds with practiced ease. There was one reason only for such a gathering; they were there for Miss Fū Taki. Today was the day for the release of her new wardrobe line and hundreds of fans had lined up for the chance to get in and see her walk the runway. He frowned in disgust at the thronging males hyped up on testosterone and the whimpering females who would no doubt be throwing up after the grotesque display of their idol; all for that perfect body image. These people were weak, but they were not his concern. Only their idol held any interest in him; the only one he was after at the moment.

He narrowed his eyes and slunk back into the shadows as a silver-haired man whispered hurriedly into Fū's ear. She shook her head with a frown evident on her face and slowly stepped away to greet her milling fans with enthusiasm. The silver-haired lieutenant shook his head sadly as he watched the girl being bombarded by the crowd. The shadow sneered in delight. Things were still going his way; this was almost too easy. What a foolish girl to refuse the measly protection the police offered; not that it would do her any good anyway. With a sneer he walked away from the horrid display before him and entered the waiting black Lexus. He had to prepare for that special day. He had every detail planned out; he only needed the supplies to pull it off. Too bad his handiwork would go up in flames, but then this poison was undetectable when exposed to high heat.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**May 23rd**

Breakfast! What could I say about it, but that I hated it! It was completely at fault here, so why shouldn't I blame it? It's not like I could blame Naruto, he had no control over any of this, and I certainly wasn't the one at fault here. So that left breakfast…

We were sitting, quite peacefully I might add, in the same corner table we always occupied. I had enjoyed my complimentary breakfast until a horde of woman decided to barge in and purposely ruin my morning. They surrounded us in minutes and blocked any route of escape. Thankfully, Naruto was oblivious to the swooning girls. I wasn't even sure that he realized this was becoming a steadily increasing problem. I hated it…

Clearly the women had no problem with my gay status and had taken supporting 'us' to an extreme. This was just what I needed on top of everything else; a gay fan club! Why couldn't they leave us alone? Now, I fully understood Narutos words about anonymity. Right at this minute I didn't want to be me; blessed with a keen mind and devilish good looks and more money than I could ever spend in two life-times! I would trade that all in for some tropical paradise with the dobe at my side, sipping some fruity drink with those ridiculous umbrellas.

"Wow, teme, breakfast sure is loud sometimes." I could only grimace at his oblivious comment.

"If you hurry we can get away from the noise."

"The noise doesn't bother me; why, is it bothering you?" He tilted his head to the side, picking at a biscuit in his hands. I watched as he plucked a small morsel and popped in his mouth, chewing slightly before swallowing.

"I don't mind the noise so much as I mind the people. They just don't know how to mind their own business." I added in a whisper.

"Is something bothering you?" Naruto asked with a glare.

"You could say that dobe."

"Then say something instead of sulking like some tragically misunderstood teenager. I am not a mind-reader!"

Great now I had the dobe pissed at me and that did nothing to lighten my mood. This was all breakfast's fault! "Can we go soon?" I spat.

"You are welcome to leave at any time, but don't expect me to follow until I am good and ready!" He snapped out.

"Did you forget why we're here?

I can't leave you by yourself." I ground out in a whisper.

"You may not believe this, but I know how to take care of myself."

"That's not the point; my orders are to protect you. Chief Tsunade would skin me alive if I left you here alone with a maniac trying to kill us. Now, will you hurry up and finish so we can go back to our room?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"N.O. It's plain and simple, teme. I want to enjoy my meal, not be rushed because you're uncomfortable with the female occupants of the room."

Ok, I guess he did notice the increasing hordes of women, but still. I hated it when women acted like that around me! "I'm not uncomfortable with them, dobe, I don't trust them. They are cunning when necessary; I already told you that. Plus, they are interfering with my job description, which is to keep you safe. If you don't realize already, I take my job very seriously. So I will not let them interfere with my boyfriends' safety."

"I'm your boyfriend?" I felt my face heat up as a blush dusted the dobe's cheeks. Did I just say that out loud?

"Well, if you're ready for that step." I mumbled. Naruto smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"I can take that step." I smiled at him as he continued to blush. He looked so endearing and innocent to me; until he frowned. "What do you mean it's your job to protect 'me'? I thought we were sharing that job?"

"Are you serious?" I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"Absolutely!"

"Naruto, don't take this the wrong way, but there is no way that you can perform the same job as I can. Being a police officer is not in your disposition. So leave the protecting to me, ok?" I couldn't stop the sinking feeling as Naruto continued to frown at me. "Ok, answer me this. Can you shoot a gun?"

"I have perfect aim." He replied with all seriousness. "Do you think I could live with Granny Tsunade for ten years and not learn how to shoot a gun? It was her idea of a fun outing to take me to the shooting range." I stared at the blonde before continuing on.

"Ok, I'll give you that, but can you really shoot a person?"

"If it came down to it." He whispered with a shaky breath.

"Shoot to kill?" I finally earned the silence I had sought from the dobe.

"You're to gentle a soul ever to kill anyone; even threatened with your life.

"I can still protect you." He whispered.

"I can't do my job if I'm worrying about you worrying about me."

"That makes no sense, teme." He laughed.

"I guess so, but let me do my job. All you have to do is listen to me."

"I will try." I grinned in success. "You can stop grinning at any time; I'm ready to go."

I continued to grin all the way up to our room when I pushed the dobe against the door and claimed his lips for my own. I had clearly won this round, but if every argument was such an uphill battle, then I had my work cut out for me.

**~REVENGE~**

**May 23rd**

The shadow let in a shaking breath as he tried to calm his racing heart. It would not do to unravel at the very last second and blow his chance; he'd waited too long for this. He stood outside a luxurious home displaying the wealth the owner clearly commanded. Too bad she wouldn't be enjoying it for much longer. A noise in the driveway drew the shadows attention from the surrounding landscape. He was hidden effectively in the over-growing shrubbery of the woods that surrounded the expensive home.

The small cherry red mustang pulled up the winding driveway; approximately two miles from the main road to ensure utmost privacy, and pulled into the four car garage. The shadow took that moment to jam the garage door as it tried to lower and shut him out.

The women that just exited the car stared at the jammed door in shock as she pressed the button on her key ring again with no avail. She fumed as she ran her hands through her aqua dyed hair and cursed. She slammed her car door shut and walked over to the door that housed the control panel for the garage door. None of the breakers seemed to have tripped so it wasn't an electrical problem.

She stepped away from the box and turned on her heels her eyes widening with shock as the shadow confronted her. She tried to scream, but was hit across the face before she could utter a sound.

Stumbling backwards, she tried to regain her footing only to feel a stinging pain in her neck, sending a fiery rush of burning liquid chasing through her veins.

She let out a choked sob as she collapsed to the garage floor in agony.

"You were such a foolish girl. You earned every bit of this torture." The shadow spat as he bent down and chuckled over her. "I'll admit to you that I intended to use this method on another. You should have taken the lieutenant up on his offer; it would have saved you such a painful death."

"Why?" Fū gasped out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He chuckled sinisterly as he watched the Fashion Model consume her last breath. He stood up and walked to the garage door allowing it to close behind him. He made his way to the main house and splashed the siding and front door with gasoline. He stopped in his work when the can was empty and lit a match. He tossed it onto the flammable pool of liquid and grinned maniacally as it lit up like the bonfires on Founding Day.* He stepped back and walked over to the garage where he crouched down at the corner. He lit another match and placed it at the corner waiting for it to catch the exposed insulation and light up again. Satisfied that both buildings were sufficiently ablaze he stepped back to admire his handy work. He burst out laughing waiting to hear the sirens of the fire trucks.

It was half an hour later when the fire trucks finally rushed up the long driveway. The house no longer resembled a house and the garage had just exploded as the fire finally reached the gas tank of the cherry red mustang. By this time the shadow had departed and was safely ensconced in his room plotting his next attack. Haku Yuki; he would need to get eyes inside the home where the boy was being hidden and from there execute his plan of attack. The boy wouldn't know what hit him.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Curses went unheard as Tenten made her way to a fire in progress in the Terra District. It wasn't the fire that brought her there, but the body discovered in the garage. She advanced slowly along the winding, two-mile driveway with only the glow from the smoldering house to light the way. She pulled up just as the fire fighters began packing up their equipment. They were letting the house burn as it was too far gone, but had secured the perimeter around the garage after the discovery of a body.

Tenten wrinkled her nose in disgust as she stepped into the charred remains of what had once been a four car garage. She saw what was left of the victim sprawled on the concrete floor.

The local lieutenant of the Terra Precinct met her immediately; Genma Shiranui. "Do we have the victims' name?" She gagged out as the smell overwhelmed her nostrils.

"Anything identifiable perished in the blaze, but we believe this is the remains of the owner of the house. We'll know more when we talk with the neighbors and of course after the autopsy." Genma stated.

"Do we have a speculation for cause of death?"

"It's just preliminary findings. The Medical Examiner believes smoke inhalation is the culprit, but we'll know more at autopsy."

Tenten furrowed her brow as she started to talk to herself looking closing at her surroundings and then at the body. "_Smoke inhalation in her garage? Yes, that sounds reasonable._ Do we know what sparked the blaze?"

"Accelerant was found not far from here just a ways from the house. We marked it off for bagging for when the CSI's arrive. It's looking like an arson job to me." Tenten nodded in agreement. It certainly did look like arson from here.

"What was the accelerant used?"

"Gasoline, the firefighters didn't have any trouble in recognizing it as the cause of the blaze. It's weird though; the can was just sitting there, placed neatly on the ground. It seems like they wanted us to know what they used or they just didn't care enough to hide their tracks. There was another oddity too; there was no accelerant anywhere in the garage. They're either being cocky and taunting us or they're extremely confident that they won't be caught."

"Or it's a mixture of both. So the fire had to have started after the victim arrived home or they would have noticed the burning house on the drive up. But why did they stall in the garage? Why wouldn't they get out when they noticed the smoke? It makes no sense. Could this have been some form of suicide? But why would they use such a horrible method? Hmm."

"Anything is possible, but I agree that it's a horrible way to die. Maybe they were repenting for something and fire was the only thing that made sense to their delusional mind?" Genma conceded. He was a bit put out by the singular monologue of the metropolitan detective.

"Right, can you send us the autopsy report as soon as it becomes available? I can't proceed much further without knowing the cause of death or the victims' identity."

"We'll be sure to send it when we receive it. Did you want to accompany me to the neighbors? "

Tenten nodded and before long she was standing on the front landing of the closest neighbor who lived three miles away. They knocked on the door waiting for the occupant to answer. A pale, dark-haired man answered the giant oak door.

"Can I help you?" Came an oily reply that sent shivers down Tenten's spine.

"I'm Lieutenant Genma Shiranui of the Terra Precinct and this is Detective Tenten of the Metro police; we have a few questions about your neighbor just up the road." He pointed to the right indicating the still smoldering house.

"Ah, that would be Miss Taki's house. Has something happened?" He asked, giving the two officers the impression that he could care less about Miss Taki.

"There was a house fire and we were unable to identify the property owner. Unfortunately it was a total loss, destroyed everything in its path. Did Miss Taki have frequent visitors by chance?"

"Sorry, lieutenant, she lived too far away from me to know of her daily comings-and-goings. The only thing that I know about her is that she is a local model with the Konoha Catwalk; anything more than that is but a mystery to me." He chuckled sorrowfully sending more shivers through Tenten.

"A model? Now that you mention it I do recall a magazine article about her up and coming career. She was one to keep an eye on; clearly she had the talent."

"That would be Miss Taki for you." The man chuckled again.

"You've been most helpful to us, Mr.?"

"Councilman Orochimaru Oro-Sannin."

"Thank you again for your time Councilman Oro-Sannin; if you can think of anything more that could help us please don't hesitate to call."

"Not a problem."

"So the house belongs to a Miss Taki; I'll try to make contact with her." Genma murmured as they descended the numerous steps to the waiting car.

"That's assuming she wasn't the victim in the garage. Can you drop me back off at my car?"

"That's no problem. I'll be on scene for a while longer; anything that we find I'll be sure to send your way."

"Thank you." Tenten smiled as she slid out of the lieutenants' car and into her own. She rubbed at her forehead before making her way back down the winding driveway and onto the highway. It was nearing midnight and she was anxious to get back to the station. She growled as she gripped the steering wheel trying to erase the memory of the smell inside the garage. Disturbing, to say the least and totally unnecessary. This should have been Sasuke's call to take, but the infuriating man still hadn't returned to work. Where could he have been for the last six days? It was so unlike the dark, stoic, and aloof man. He was a stickler for punctuality; so what was keeping him away?

Those thoughts occupied Tenten all the way in to the station. She released a heavy yawn as she sat down at her desk to begin the paperwork on the fire. It was quiet in the room as her partner walked over from the bathroom and sat down.

"How was your youthful jaunt this evening, Tenten?" Lee bubbled out in an obnoxious tone of voice.

"Can you keep it down, Lee?!" Tenten snapped, groaning from an oncoming headache. "And for your information; it wasn't a youthful jaunt. I was investigating a murder."

"That is so sad." Lee mourned as he seemed to deflate into himself.

"Yes, Lee, it's so sad. Now will you please let me finish this file before I hop in the shower? I would like to get rid of the stench as soon as possible."

"Lemon works wonders for removing any traces of a variety of odors." Tsunade offered from the doorway of her office.

"I don't have any lemons…" Tenten sighed, slumping in her chair. "I guess I'll have to go buy some now."

"There's no need for that. I have some in my office; I use them often in my tea."

"Thank you, Chief." Tenten smiled gratefully as she finished filing the new paperwork and set out for the showers. She would try anything to rid herself of the smell that continued to invade her senses. Turning the water to hotter than normal she stepped into the shower and bent over double; spilling what little contents that were left in her stomach to the bottom of the shower. She sighed as she slid down the tiled wall and closed her eyes; thinking of anything but those of which she witnessed earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page*. **_Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**May 25th**

* * *

><p>Kakashi paced the precinct beyond agitated. On an internal emotional rollercoaster, he'd gone from tense, to agitated, to down-right infuriated in a matter of days. Not that anyone would know that to look at him. The tension came from the fact that it was two days after the expected day and Miss Taki up and vanished without a word. He had tried dialing Miss Taki again to see if any harm had befallen her, but only received her voice mail. He didn't leave a message; instead he tried the bodyguard again, with no such luck. Kakashi was aware that his frequent use of a cell phone would be considered harassment, but he couldn't back down. Not when some ones safety hung in the balance.<p>

At the end of his rope and in a fit of desperation he tried the agency Miss Taki worked for, but was informed that she was on vacation until the following Friday and that they had no way of reaching her. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to pull such a stunt as leaving her cell at home while being on the beach soaking up the sun in total ignorance. She wasn't always the easiest person to get along with.

He growled in frustration as he repeated his litany, trying to calm his quaking nerves: was she missing, was she on vacation far from here, or was she dead? Was she missing, was she on vacation far from here, or was she dead? Was she missing, was she on vacation far from here, or was she dead? He released a frustrated sigh just as Tenten exclaimed in annoyance across the room.

"Ugh, this is so stupid! How can the coroner not know the cause of death? You'd think it would be obvious!" She tossed the file on her desk with a frown and sat back in her chair. Tenten rubbed at the back of her neck staring at the manila folder. It was mocking her; she knew it was mocking her. She believed that it delighted in knowing that it had her stumped.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Sakura asked as she placed two black coffees on her desk and made her way to Tenten.

"It's this stupid autopsy report from the house fire in Terra. I need to know if it was an accident, a suicide, or a murder. I can't proceed with the investigation otherwise."

"Do you mind if I look at the report; maybe I could help"?

"Be my guest." Tenten replied disgustedly as she pushed the file towards the cherry-blonde woman.

Sakura reached out for the file and brought it within her field of vision as she took a seat at Lee's desk. A frown marred her delicate features within seconds as she read through the confusing report. She'd seen nothing like it before, except for the Tsuchigumo murders. She gave an involuntary shudder at the thought. No one should have to die in such a horrible way; whatever way that was.

"Hmm, it is vague. Who's the victim, again? It doesn't say on the file here." She flipped through the scant file searching for a name, but came up empty-handed.

"Now that's something I can tell you. I just received the report this morning," Tenten rooted through the files scattered on her desk, pulling out the paper she needed. "The victims been identified as the owner of the house, Fū Taki. She was a model of sorts that worked at the Konoha Catwalk…

…What's wrong Sakura?" Tenten asked worriedly as Sakura turned pale before her eyes.

"You're sure the victim is Fū Taki?" Sakura asked quietly as she stood. Tenten nodded vigorously. "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago when I got called out to that house fire in the Terra district, remember?" Tenten replied, adding under her breath. "I sure do; I reeked something foul."

"I need to take this file with me." Sakura mumbled and turned on her heels quickly without waiting for a reply. Tenten sat there in bewilderment watching her friends retreating back. The only thought running through her head being 'that was my case.'

Sakura strode up to a silently fuming Kakashi, handing her silver-haired partner the confiscated file from Tenten. She whispered, "Kakashi, it's her."

She was trying to fight back tears as her heartbeat steadily increased and she began worrying her bottom lip. Instead of being on a beach soaking up the sun, Fū Taki was murdered. This was a crushing blow to her morale. A feeling of helplessness consumed her at that moment, but it was the fear that really gripped her heart. She was just beginning to believe that the cycle had ended with the Tsuchigumo murder until this happened. Once again they had another body on their hands and any evidence, if there was any, literally went up in flames. When was this going to end?

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed. He grabbed the file Sakura held out shaking his head. "I'll speak to Tsunade again, but it will change nothing." With a sigh he stared at the closed office door in sadness. This didn't have to happen, if only he could have convinced her to listen to him.

"Kakashi," Sakura whispered furiously. "What will we do if it really comes down to just Sasuke and Naruto? I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle here in total darkness and no weapon to defend myself with. I don't want to lose him Kakashi; I can't, I can't lose him."

Kakashi nodded and rest his hand on her shoulder. They couldn't fall apart now, not when there were still victims that needed protection. He would do anything to ensure they stayed safe. "It will be ok, Sakura. We will find who is doing this and stop them, but for now we can't give up. There are still four people out there that need us and we can't let them down."

"You're right Kakashi; I just lost myself for a moment. It won't happen again." She sniffled, wiping at the moisture gathered at the corner of her eyes. She offered him a weak smile.

"You don't have to hide your emotions; instead, you can turn that into motivation."

"Right!" Sakura nodded as Kakashi grinned behind the turtleneck that always covered the lower portion of his face.

"I'll inform Tsunade of our discovery if you tell Tenten that her case is no longer hers. I don't think she'll mind so much; I get the feeling she didn't want to investigate it."

"It's because it would have been Sasuke's call. She's pissed that he hasn't returned yet."

"Then you'll be making her day." Kakashi grinned.

"Fantastic!" Sakura grimaced, turning towards the brunette fixated on cleaning her gun.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tsunade stormed from the Councils chambers allowing her anger to fuel her forward impetus. She had tried and failed once again to have them see reason. She wasn't sure why she bothered to inform them anyway. Oh, that was right; they could try to fire her if she didn't. Good luck getting that passed the Governor.

Fū Taki's murder proved that this wasn't some random homicide and that it was methodically planned out and committed to perfection. It was the 21st in a string of murders that spanned just over a quarter of a century. But the Council refused to listen, laughing at her. Tsunade lamented that if she was back again in two weeks with Haku Yuki's murder, his blood was on their hands. They just scoffed and dismissed her; threatening to fire her if she said anything further. As she left the building she silently vowed to herself that they would regret this. And if anything happened to Naruto she wouldn't hesitate to give them what they deserved.

Tsunade weaved in and out of traffic on instinct alone allowing herself to be devoured by bitterness. With every fiber of her being she hoped they could keep Haku safe, because if they failed than nowhere was safe for Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto. And she couldn't lose Naruto. He was all she had left now and to lose him would break her.

She had lost her brother at such a young age and then her fiancé not too long after that. Then there was her nephew and his wife; involuntarily leaving behind their precious boy, the one she called her grandson. She was honored the day he first called her granny and only just concealed her tears that day. But now she was losing Naruto, too. It was cruel and unfair; they were all too young to be taken away from her.

Tsunade sat in her car in silence allowing the tears to flow freely from privy eyes. If Naruto died then she had nothing to live for anymore. He was her sun, the reason she woke up in the morning; and without him she'd shrivel up and die from the oppressive darkness that only he could keep at bay in her heart. He was her beacon, her guiding light, the one she lived for. She could not live like that; being forced to live without him. She would not live like that; not again.

_**~REVENGE~**_

_**_***Please refer to my profile page***_**_

I hung up the phone from talking to Kakashi and sat in thought for so long I didn't realize that Naruto was standing half-naked in front of me; water glistening on his exposed bronze back from the shower he'd just taken. The situation was beginning to bear down on me and I felt like I couldn't breathe properly. This was too much for any one person to handle and I wasn't sure that I could anymore. It should have never got this far.

"Teme, what's wrong?" I took a moment to realize I'd been spoken too before looking up at the whiskered face of my boyfriend.

"What was that dobe?" I asked, trying to dispel the entrancement that had descended upon me.

"Is something wrong? You don't seem yourself?" Worry filled his beautiful aqua eyes as he continued to stare at me.

I didn't like that look on him and it left me wondering, should I tell him about the recent murder? It would only burden him with worry…but we needed to worry. This wasn't going away no matter how much I wished it would. So, yes, I should absolutely tell him. He'd know that I was lying anyway so it wasn't worth it to hide the truth. I took another moment to think before answering; taking in a deep breath.

"That was Kakashi. There was another murder." I couldn't look at him; I didn't want to look at him, because if I did I might break down. Uchiha's do not break down.

"How?" The blonde asked quietly, soft-spoken. Was he worried? I looked in his eyes and saw concern reflecting back.

I swallowed thickly before answering. "There was a fire, but the cause of death is unknown."

"Just like the Tsuchigumo's." He whispered.

"Yeah, just like the Tsuchigumo's."

I must have sounded dejected or something because the next second Naruto was straddling me and placing soft kisses on my lips. I knew he was trying to reassure me, but I couldn't stop the growing need throbbing achingly between my legs as he continued. It was the thought that he was half-naked and straddling me that ran through my mind. I ran my hands along his thighs, rubbing circles as they worked their way towards…

…I shot up in disgust at myself, but had to reach my arms around the dobe so he wouldn't fall to the ground; bringing him flush against my torso instead, his body rubbing against my hard-on. I barely suppressed a moan though it wouldn't have been heard over Naruto's outburst anyway.

"Teme, what was that for!" He demanded. On second thought; maybe I should have just let him fall if he was going to take that tone with me. I was just trying to help him out!

"I need a shower." I growled out; placing my blonde gingerly on the floor.

I rushed for the bathroom, snapping the door shut without looking back at what I thought was a confused dobe. Once again there was another unapproved Uchiha emotion. Uchiha's did not run from the ones they loved; they never ran period! I was such a coward, but in my defense, I wasn't going to do anything that would jeopardize my relationship with Naruto.

I stepped hurriedly towards the shower and turned the knob all the way to cold. Shedding my clothes I all but jumped in and allowed the arctic jet to pound my skin with thousands of tiny, painful pinpricks. I rubbed at my temples willing my little problem to go away while berating myself. I slammed my fist against the wall in frustration releasing my emotions into the sanctity the shower provided. It wasn't just about my arousal that I fled the blonde. Reassuring was my job, not the other way around. What happened to my professionalism?

Just a few months ago I would have thought nothing of that kind of news. Sure, I would feel for the victims and vow to catch the bastard that had done it; but it was all a lie. Even my conversation with Sakura about ever getting used to seeing what we do regularly was a lie. I shivered under the frozen spray wondering how long I had fooled myself. Maybe I should resign if the grotesque scenes I witnessed regularly failed to stir something within me?

I tried in vain to calm my racing heart. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I never heard the bathroom door open or the rustle of the shower curtain. I jerked backwards in shock and surprise as arms wrapped themselves around my torso, one reaching out and turning the water to a more comfortable temperature. I felt butterfly kisses to the back of my neck and a murmured 'teme', before I slowly turned back to face the blonde.

"Dobe?" I asked hoarsely.

"I didn't think you should be alone, teme."

"Why would you think that?" It wasn't a harsh reply and completely genuine, but I couldn't help the internal wince at how it crossed my own ears.

"Hmm, because I know how you're feeling here and I don't want to be alone." I heard the whisper and felt the brush of air over my nape, sending shivers down my body. "You must think that I'm not fazed by any of this, teme, but I am. I think I'm just hiding it better than you at the moment. Thoughts are constantly overwhelming me and anytime I think I'm close to having any sort of breakdown I ask myself what purpose it would serve me. Would it make me feel better to cry my eyes out? I think that would make me feel worse, actually. Don't get me wrong; I'm not acting out of bravery, but out of some strange form of cowardice, I think."

I swallowed and shook my head. He was not a coward. "You are far from being a coward Naruto."

"Thanks, Sasuke, but I'm the worst kind of coward. I'm not ready to tell you my reasoning yet, though." He tightened his hold on me, snuggling into my shoulder.

"Anytime you're ready I'll be waiting." I smiled as my heart slowed to the normal 80 beats per minute. He must be some kind of miracle worker for me to relax so easily around him, and I wasn't complaining.

"Thank you for that." Silence rained down on us temporarily before Naruto continued. He whispered into the crook of my neck. "I think I know why you're so frustrated, teme."

I turned around fully in his arms and eyed him curiously; urging him to go on with a raised eyebrow as he worried his bottom lip.

"I think it's because you are emotionally attached. Before, those people were complete strangers and they held no emotional sway over you. You not only have to worry about yourself, but your brother, and now me. That's why it's getting to you quicker; you have more to lose than I do."

"I don't want to lose you." I whispered softly. It felt like a ton of bricks lifted from my shoulders with that admission and I suddenly felt a 100 times better. I nearly sagged with relief against a bronze shoulder; I never realized the amount of stress I was carrying around with me on a daily basis.

"Turn around teme." Naruto whispered as he ran his fingers gently along my jaw.

I complied with his wishes and was pleasantly rewarded as he began to knead my shoulders and back in a soft and, dare I admit it, sensual way. I felt myself begin to relax further under his expert hands as he slowly kneaded out the knots I never knew were there. I was so relaxed that I released an involuntary groan, much to my chagrin. My eyes shot open in panic, but Naruto could only chuckle at my deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression. He reached forward and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, pouring out a small measure in to his hands, completely ignoring my slight panic. My eyes slid closed again as he ran his fingers through my hair this time; instantly tangling slender fingers into my ebony locks. It was like heaven the way he massaged my scalp from front to back as he traced butterfly kisses along my shoulders.

I frowned when Narutos hands re-treated a short time later fumbling for something I couldn't see. I felt the soft texture of a lathered washcloth slide across my upper back and over my shoulders, working around my neck and down over my lean, muscular arms with a sudsy purpose. I bit my lip as l groaned in ecstasy, shivering at the feel of the cloth swiping over my lower back and across my butt as it made its trek to slender legs. It was slow, agonizingly slow; and painfully sensual…I was in love with every minute of it.

Easily persuaded, I turned around and looked at Naruto again. He smiled with a soft, but determined look on his face as he ran the cloth over my torso. My breath hitched and goosebumps erupted over my body when the cloth brushed my nipples. I breathed heavily as he continued down over my six-pack and around my hips, registering shock when he continued to go even further as he ran the cloth over my outer thighs before rubbing at my inner thighs. I reached out and stopped his actions as he made his way towards my nether region. How far was he going to take this, because at this stage I didn't think I could control my actions for much longer?

I stared Naruto in the eye silently asking what he was doing, but I only received a smirk before he bent down and ran the cloth over my hardening cock. I bit my lip as a feeling of electricity shot through my groin, sending a tingling feeling throughout my being. But the feeling disappeared as suddenly as it started and he'd moved on to my calves, caressing them as he rubbed the cloth over every inch of my legs.

Caught off guard, I staggered a bit as Naruto lifted one of my feet and ran the lathered material along the sensitive underside and between my toes before mimicking the actions with my other foot. I blushed deeply at the feeling of suds between my toes, never realizing that I was sensitive in such a place. Stepping backwards, I eased gently towards the spray of water to rinse off. It felt exhilarating as the shampoo rinsed from my hair to fall over my body and mingle with the soap before rushing down the drain in a foamy combination. I always did love that feeling.

My eyes fluttered open as I felt a kiss to my newly rinsed collar-bone, gentle and comforting. I bent forward and brought my mouth crashing to his. It was fiery and passionate and I never wanted it to end, but the need for oxygen soon became too much and I forced myself to resurface, panting for much-needed breath. The dobe, to my satisfaction, was in a similar state. A growing pulse of need between my legs brought me crashing down to earth, hard. I had to end this now before I did something irreparably foolish.

"Naruto…" But the rest of my sentence was cut short as his hand slid down. I released a ragged breath at the amazing feeling, clutching at white shower tiles and digging my nails into the grout. It had been too long since I felt such sensations…

It was a struggle to return to my senses and I just barely managed it, growling, "Naruto!"

"Shh, teme." Naruto chided.

My head shot back as I released a silent groan my nails digging further into the side of the shower. Oh, but did that feel blissfully satisfying. I was in heaven. Gasping, I found purchase in the crook of Narutos neck, moaning lowly and panting harshly from his ministrations...

I watched him closely as he stood up to face me, but I saw nothing but happiness reflected within those orbs of crystalline blue, slightly hooded. I reached out and stroked his cheek as he pressed contentedly into the contact.

My breathing evened out and it was only then that I realized the water was cold. I reached back and shut the water off, pulling the curtain open and exposing us to the stark white bathroom. I stepped out and dragged the blonde with me. I looked at his naked form in contentment before it slid into a frown. He wasn't even hard from the experience; didn't he enjoy it? Sensing my worry he breathed in my ear softly. "I know when to be excited, Sasuke and now wasn't the time. Besides, you needed this more than I did."

"Are you sure?" Now that my thinking was clear I worried it was too soon. He couldn't be ready for this? Did he force himself just for my sake?

"I'm sure. I told you that if you went at my pace you'd be more than rewarded. So don't you worry about me, ok?

I wrapped myself around the dobe in an endearing hug, pouring every emotion I could into the contact. Just another unapproved Uchiha emotion when it came to the blonde. "Thank you." I felt his smile against my shoulder and I couldn't help the smile that lit my face in return. I really enjoyed that smile of his…even if I couldn't see it.

"We should eat teme and I think we should go out instead. There's that restaurant across the street? It wouldn't be that big of a risk would it and Granny Tsunade doesn't need to know everything, right?" His tone was pleading, his hands clasped in front of him like he was praying. I thought he could bounce on the balls of his feet like a begging child any second now. "Please?" He asked. How could I say no to that?

"That sounds reasonable and there's minimal risk involved. So is this a date, then?" I smirked.

"If that's what you want, but then you're buying." The blonde flashed me with a mischievous smile. Wow, had that grown on me.

"I don't mind treating my 'girl' to dinner." The smile slid from his face in the most comic way that I had trouble not laughing at him.

"I am not a girl, teme."

"Of that I'm very certain dobe. You wouldn't have caught my eye if you were. Well most likely not. I've only ever been with one girl."

"Really? Can I pry?"

My eyebrow twitched at his inquisitive nature, surprised that he wanted to know of my past relationships. If that had been any one else I had told they wouldn't have been so enthusiastic. But then again, he told me about his past relationship…and if I ever met the fucker I would have no problem beating the shit out of him. Then justice would truly be served.

I stared at his puppy dog eyes and exhaled in resignation just as a devious thought crossed my mind. Maybe I could spin this my way and have a little fun with the dobe instead. "I'll tell you the story if you admit that you're my 'girl.'" I asked. I fully expected being smacked for my comments, but no such blow befell me.

"Dream on." He growled, but I noticed the small blush dusting his cheeks and accentuating his whiskered scars.

"But you're always in my dreams." I replied truthfully.

His blush deepened further, his eyes cast off to the side in embarrassment, biting his lip. "Really?" He whispered, as if he didn't quite believe me. I nodded.

"So if I say that I'm your 'girl' then you will tell me about her?" I nodded my full agreement and smirked inwardly with triumph. I already got what I wanted now maybe he would repeat it for me. "OK, so start talking."

The smile slid from my face and formed a frown. So he wasn't easily fooled sometimes. I'd have to be more cunning in the future. "I'll tell you over dinner."

Naruto readily agreed as he stalked over to the dresser and pulled out clothing, tossing articles over his shoulder at me.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Fifteen minutes later had us dressed and seated in the restaurant waiting to order our food. All eyes were on us, some confused, some curious, and some furious. All because we had walked in holding hands and clearly that wasn't acceptable within this tiny restaurant. The hostess that led us to the table could barely contain her scowl of disapproval as she seated us. I would have said something if Naruto hadn't been inattentive of his surroundings; so the only thing I could do was don a fiercer scowl. It worked successfully as the hostess rushed away in fear. That would teach her to disrespect an Uchiha.

The waitress was only a step up from the hostess as she sauntered over to our table. She took one look at us and our clasped hands over the table and blushed. I had to scowl again when she refused to take her eyes off my blonde! I may have been a private person by nature, but my Uchiha possessiveness roared to life and it clamored to protect my property at all costs. If this woman knew what was good for her she would back off, and now! I had no problem reducing anyone to a sopping pile of tears if need be. And if those male losers didn't stop staring at us now I was sorely tempted…

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked finding her voice. She was completely unaware that she had inadvertently spared those losers lives. Not that I would have really killed them, but when I got through with them, they would have wished for death.

"He'll have an orange juice and water for me, thank you." With a nod the waitress departed, leaving us alone.

"Having fun, teme?" Naruto asked with a smirk looking akin to the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. I returned his smirk with one of my own.

"I think they get the point. I'm taken; you can stop preening your feathers now."

"I do not preen and I don't recall having feathers of any sort."

"Teme…I didn't…never mind." The blonde sighed.

"Do you not like my possessiveness?"

"Wow, you admitted you're possessive. What excellent progress you are making Mr. Uchiha. Now all we have to work on is make you more sociable and you can stop the daily visits with your psychiatrist. They would be so proud of you."

"I do not have a psychiatrist." I growled.

"Really," Naruto remarked excitedly, leaning over the table on his elbows. "So you're self-diagnosing? How is that working for you? Do you find that your treatment plan is working?"

"Dobe…"

"Was it hard to plan out a treatment? How did you know which treatment was the best for you?"

"Dobe…"

"How hard was it not to choose a medicinal treatment?"

"Naruto…"

"Really, I'm curious. Do you read self-help books...?"

"Naruto…"

"Or do you Google? Oh, maybe you use Wikipedia or Yahoo? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Dobe, shut up now or I refuse to tell you about her."

Naruto pouted, but finally remained silent. The waitress looked at us funny as she strode forward with our drinks and to take our order. I ground my teeth as she looked on bemused. What the hell was her problem?!

"Umm, are you ready to order?" She asked shyly.

With a snarl I'd ordered a vegetable salad with tomato basil soup and a side order of bread sticks to share. She wrote my order and turned her attention to Naruto waiting for his choice. He remained silent, smiling friendly at the waitress. She looked confused by his continued silence and I felt much the same way. What was he doing?

"Are you going to order sir?" The girl asked tentatively.

"Oh, but Sasuke-teme does all my ordering for me, you should ask him, please."

"O…ok. Umm, what would you like to order for your guest?" She stuttered, turning to me again. She seemed more nervous now. I glared at the blonde, but I only earned a devilish grin in return. I would get him back for this!

"He'll have the turkey club sandwich, with miracle whip instead of mayo, and a side of mashed potatoes instead of french fries; no gravy." She nodded nervously as she grabbed up the menus and sidled away to place the order. I waited until she was out of earshot before I growled at the dobe.

"What the hell was that?"

"I thought you were the possessive type, teme. You did order my drink for me." Naruto laughed.

"That's because you always drink orange juice with your dinner."

Naruto flushed slightly with my admission, floundering in embarrassment, "You noticed something like that?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled his glass towards him to take a sip. "Not a lot of people notice something like that."

"I did."

From the corner of my eye I noticed the waitress staring at us intently across the room. I turned towards her location with a frown on my face making her aware of my displeasure. Turning to see what caught my attention Naruto flashed the waitress a smile, who proceeded to blush and fumble for her pad of paper to take orders.

"I think she likes you or something." It was the only thing I could think of that would cause such blatant staring and I didn't like it one bit. Naruto was mine! And I would be damned if anyone would have him, ever!

"Or something." Naruto laughed at my skeptical look. "She thinks we're hot, teme."

I stared blankly at him wondering where he came up with shit like this. Why the hell would he think that anyway?

"And how would you know something like that? She doesn't act like the others do!" I mean other girls had star-struck looks on their face or they smiled in their sickening lovey-dovey ways. The waitress had done neither. She did blush at us and stare heavily at Naruto…maybe the dobe was on to something here.

"I have my ways, teme. Believe me though; she doesn't believe you beat me unless I want it."

"Is that what you want Naruto?" I snapped. This conversation was getting old and the waitress was back to staring at us; at Naruto.

"No, I can't stand the smell of leather." I blinked and turned to stare at him…

And then he laughed at me, a melodic laugh the eased away my irritation in a second. I should have realized he was joking with me. I shook my head as blue eyes twinkled in merriment. Why did I put up with him?

"I'll have you know, dobe, that I would never be in such a relationship where abuse was present. I happen to hold no tolerance for such antics. In fact, I would chop off my hands before I ever raised a hand to you; to anyone."

"That's kind of disturbing to hear teme." Naruto laughed again. "But anyway, are you going to tell me about her?"

I should have known I wouldn't be able to get away without telling him. I exhaled; a promise is a promise.

"We were in Jr. High together. I was 15 and she was slightly older than I was at 16." I paused to take a sip of my water. "We'd been friends for a few years; actually since 6th grade. I was aware of her misplaced crush on me, but I didn't allow it to interfere with our friendship. We received an invite to a party at a classmates' house one night…and there was alcohol involved. I happened to drink more that I should have, but my friend was trashed. She was driving under a permit at the time and I was too young to drive, so I gained permission to stay the night due to our mutual inebriation. I got her up to the guest bedroom and onto the bed without incident. I believed she was out cold, but I was deceived. She was the one to initiate and in my drunken stupor I didn't refuse. It was our first times…but I don't regret losing my virginity to her. In hindsight it seemed the most logical choice anyway."

"Are you two still friends?"

"Yes, in fact we work together and you've already met her."

"You mean Sakura?" I nodded. "Wow. So why didn't you get together?"

"After Sakura woke up the next morning she was extremely embarrassed, believing I'd been taken advantage of until I set her straight. When she wasn't so hung over she was able to recall more clearly what had happened. Sakura found the whole situation awkward and in that moment released her crush on me and as friends we became closer. It was a onetime thing between us and we've never repeated it, nor have I wanted too. I also spent the next month petrified that I had impregnated her because of the lack of protection used."

"I'm glad you remained friends and didn't impregnate her."

"I am too. In turn she was the one I confided in when I had my first male relationship. I was… Thank you." I replied to the waitress as she placed our food on the table hurriedly. She shot Naruto a quick glance, blushing when he smiled at her, and scurried away. I waited for her to retreat far enough away before beginning where I left off.

"I was naturally confused. Up until then I'd never put much thought into whom I liked; man or woman. It was shockingly obvious to me only after being approached by a man. I was hassled constantly by the woman at school…I actually still have that problem today. I never put much thought to why I was constantly spurning their advances. I realize now that it was because I wasn't attracted to them.

"But this guy; he was different. I refused him the first time and many times after that, but he was persistent. I naturally ran to Sakura for understanding, who laughed at me and told me I should give him a chance. It was the only way for me to know for sure what my sexual identity was. I took her advice and he gave me many firsts."

"Did it end amicably with this guy?"

I smiled as I brought up the dormant memories... "It did, actually. We were together throughout high school; roughly four years. We rarely fought about anything; so I guess you could say everything was going great. It was almost perfect.

"Then we were accepted at different colleges. We agreed to sever our relationship and remain friends. I went into the police academy with Sakura and he went off to a school for business. He was in the process of grooming to help run the family business. He told me once that he would be President of the company one day and that his younger cousin would become CEO."

"What's his name?" Naruto asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Can I ask you something first?" I asked softly, never letting my gaze waiver from his. He looked on curiously and tilted his head to the side.

"Of course." He replied.

"Will you tell me 'his' name?" I whispered. The last thing I wanted was to make him feel cornered. It was a deep burning curiosity…I had to know the guy's name. All I wanted to do was protect him.

Naruto swallowed and cast his eyes at his half eaten plate. I waited patiently as he battled internally with himself. Coming to a decision he finally looked up to meet me in the eyes and stated boldly. "His name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"Kabuto Yakushi…?" Naruto nodded stiffly. "I can imagine it must have been difficult for you to tell me that, but thank you for trusting me."

"I do trust you teme." He swallowed thickly, but refused to lower his gaze. I felt admiration for the dobe…I would not have been as trusting as he was; ever. With a smile I reached across the table and gripped his hand tightly.

"His name is Neji Hyuga and he works for his Uncle at the Hyuga Corporation."

Naruto smiled, happy to have changed the subject. "You have interesting ties, teme. If I'm not mistaken, they're involved in many aspects of the consumer market."

"I'm aware."

"Have you kept in touch with him since you went your separate ways?"

"Not really. We've both been busy the last few years."

"Do you ever want to reconnect with him?" I paused with my arm raised halfway to my mouth. He was suddenly hesitant, giving me the impression of being a bit insecure. It was a cute look on him and I wanted to grip him in a crushing embrace and never let go, but I refrained.

"Why would I? I have you now and he can't hold a candle to you." I grinned as I brought my soup to my lips.

"I-that's not what…I mean."

I frowned. "When we went our separate ways it was with the understanding that it was over. We were free to be with whomever we wanted and if our paths crossed again, maybe then it would be reconsidered. Our paths crossed again about seven months ago. Neji was in a committed relationship and happier than he ever was with me. We've remained friends, but anything more is impossible."

"Was he your only relationship?"

"No, I have you."

With a cluck of his tongue, Naruto replied. "I wasn't talking about me, teme."

"There were brief relationships. None lasted more than a few weeks or months and none that ever held any true depth."

"Do you regret any of your past relationships?"

"Just one, you could say it was a bad breakup. I had foreseen the disastrous outcome almost before it began, but I stubbornly stuck with it, thinking I could salvage it. I'm an Uchiha; I can make anything work for me."

"So you broke it off." Blue eyes widened in disbelief and an eyebrow shot up.

"No," I admitted. "He was the one to break it off."

"So they dumped you?" I watched Naruto's mouth quirk into a faint smile.

I shot him a glare as he took glee from the knowledge. I wasn't proud of the fact that I was dumped, but in hindsight it was for the best. If he wouldn't have left I would have stuck with him and that would have made us both miserable.

"Yes, you could say that, but then again, I just said I was too stubborn to give up on us. Uchiha's don't take failure lightly."

"It must be hard being an Uchiha?"

"It's unbelievably stressful at times, but it does have its advantages."

"Like your name being well-recognized; even now."

"Hmm, that's not what I meant about advantages."

"Right?" Naruto murmured uncertainly; supporting the silence that descended over our meal.

Time passed by slowly for me, not that I was complaining. I was waiting for Naruto to finish his dessert…the second one that he ordered tonight. Blue eyes glanced up at me only to turn off to the side quickly. That was the 6th time he'd done that tonight and I couldn't shake the felling that the dobe had something he wanted to say. But I didn't want to pry unnecessarily. If he had something he wanted to say or ask me, I would let him in his own time. I didn't have long to wait as he stopped me on the side of the street just before we entered the hotel lobby.

His hands were cold as they pressed against my bicep to gain my attention. They must have been cold from glass that held the ice cream float he slurped down just minutes ago. I turned to look at him, my eyebrow raised in question.

"Why do you like me?" He blurted out.

I stood there staring at him in confusion unsure that I had heard him properly. Was he seriously asking me something like that? Deciding to avoid the question; because I didn't know the answer myself, I turned around throwing over my shoulder, "Dobe, it's late and we should really be getting upstairs before Chief Tsunade discovers we left."

I took a few steps towards the lobby door before I realized he wasn't following me. I turned to stare quizzically at him, but all I saw was a dejected being who was too interested in staring at the ground. It made my heart constrict painfully.

"Why do you like me?" He repeated in a whisper; too intent with kicking a small pebble on the ground to look at me. I felt an urge to giggle maniacally, but I suppressed them. Uchiha's did not giggle maniacally.

Uchiha's also didn't like being pressured-though, I will admit that was mostly me. I didn't have an answer and I didn't want to lie; there was no reason to anyway. But the dobe wanted an answer, so I blurted out the only thing I could. "I don't know?"

It seemed that was the wrong answer when his face settled into a frown. He was continuing to stare at the ground; refusing to even look at me let alone in the eye. Really, it wasn't that hard to lift your head and speak to someone face-to-face.

"What made you like Neji then?" He questioned, toeing the pebble with his sneaker and making it pop up on the pavement like it was electrified.

I was slowly growing frustrated with Naruto and his odd fixation with relationships. I could see no reason for bringing up Neji. What could Neji possibly have to do with my liking his dobe ass? Maybe the dobe fell and hit his head when I wasn't looking or something? Yes, that must be the reason because he'd never acted like this before and I couldn't imagine him being that insecure. Naruto was many things, but insecure didn't seem like one of them.

"Naruto?"

"Please answer me?" Naruto begged.

He stood there staring directly at me for an answer with a look of desperation on his face. Cerulean eyes swam with a foreign emotion I'd never witnessed before…on anyone. I didn't know the right thing to say to him! I felt a bubble of panic in the pit of my stomach as I strived to find a way to resolve this, to pacify my dobe.

My heart began to pound with this foreign emotion and I wanted nothing more than to see it vanish; quickly. This was obviously not an Uchiha approved emotion because we never panicked. And yet, here I was terrified I would say the wrong thing and it would cost me the dobe. I didn't want it to be over before it ever really started. With a giant exhale I blurted out,

"In all honesty, I'm not really sure why I like you yet. All I know is that I want to get to know you more and try to find that answer. I want to wake up to you next to me, I want to eat the food you make, and I want your heart. I want to give you my heart in return! So, I don't know why I like you, ok!"

By the time I finished I felt like I'd run a marathon-my heart was beating so fast I feared it would break loose from my ribcage and do the polka in the street.

"OK."

It was such a simple reply. That was all he had to say to me? I sagged in frustrated defeat; astounded at his emotion mood swings. What the hell was going on with him?! Was this going to be a constant thing with him because I didn't know if I could handle the strain to my heart? There was that uphill battle again!

"OK? Would you care to explain what that was about just now?" I could scarcely conceal the anger that started boiling to the surface.

"No." He stated bluntly. "I just wanted to know why you liked me. I didn't really get an answer to my question, but then how can you answer me if you don't know the answer yourself? But, I do agree with everything you said teme. I want to give you my heart too."

And then he smiled at me. I sighed, feeling the anger cooling instantly. I walked up to him and placed a kiss to his forehead, growling. "Dobe…you are very frustrating sometimes, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told on numerous occasions by numerous people." He laughed gently rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Let's get upstairs and watch a movie or something." I replied.

"Or something." Naruto laughed.

I grinned at his mischievous comment the last 15 minutes already behind me. I pulled him hurriedly through the lobby and towards the elevator. Just before the doors closed on us I grabbed the back of his neck and brought my lips to his earning scandalous looks from the couple checking in. I gave the concierge credit as he tried not to blush, but I couldn't help the small, internal groan as I noticed the couples little girl with hearts in her eyes. Damn, I kept converting them! Curse my Uchiha ways!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six**_

_**May 26th**_

* * *

><p>He was tired and disgusted, but mostly just tired. A quick visit to the remnants of the Taki house proved pointless to say the least as there was nothing left of the once opulent home but charred ash and blackened earth. A sense of tragedy hunger over the area as groups of people piled mementos at the end of the driveway mourning the loss of their idol.<p>

Kakashi knew it didn't have to happen…if only she had listened to him. Shaking his head he made his way to his car, gravel crunching under his heavy boots. The drive back was oddly quicker than he would have thought, but it left him time to think over what they already knew…

It wasn't very much. They knew they had a serial killer on the loose that left no identifiable evidence, they identified the potential targets, and they even knew the methods of murder that would be used. All they could do now was try to prevent the next attack. But the murderer was a shadow lurking in the dark recesses of society and walking free among innocents with wanderlust for killing.

Sitting at his desk, Kakashi pulled the nearest case file to him and flipped it open. He barely registered the name on the file; the first victim: Yugito Nii as he pulled a pen from his drawer and drummed it over the polished surface of his desk in a stressful manner. Short of willing the information to scream out at him there was not much he could investigate. The file remained silent displaying its grizzly horror as words on a page.

He flipped the file shut and glared at it accusingly as those same unhelpful words began to run together. What he wouldn't give for a witness…just one! Was that too much to ask for?

"Find anything new?" Sakura asked as she sat down in the chair opposite him. She tried to conceal a wide yawn behind her small hand and failed. "Sorry about that, I haven't been sleeping well recently."

He waived her off in understanding, knowing firsthand the toll a lack of sleep can have on the body. You took rest wherever and whenever you could get it. Too bad he wasn't getting any. It had been weeks since he slept properly, his worry over Sasuke and Naruto's safety preventing him from resting comfortably; even next to this lover.

"Nothing new to my eyes, but then again my eyes are not what they used to be." He laughed and rubbed at them pointedly.

"Don't sell yourself short Kakashi. Your eyes see better than you think." Tsunade stated as she walked swiftly towards his desk with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. She took a seat and leaned back, the epitome of calm at the moment as she sipped at her coffee.

Kakashis eyes narrowed toward his chief not fooled by her for a second. Underneath the calm demeanor her amber eyes reflected a brewing storm the likes of which he'd never seen before. There were minute details that betrayed her uneasiness, but you had to be close to the volatile women to notice the subtleties. The way she gripped her cup too tightly, the rigidity of her relaxed posture, even the way her jaw was set were clear signs that she was anything but calm. He was one of the few that had gotten close enough to learn these quirks of hers.

"I must be blind at the moment." He replied jokingly.

"Oh, I doubt that Kakashi. In fact, your eye sight is better than Uchiha's and I have the physical to prove it."

Kakashis lips lifted in a smirk, chuckling softly. "We all know Sasuke's too stubborn to wear glasses, but that's no excuse for my inability to find a lead in these files…"

He pointed accusingly at the manila folder tapping it with his pen.

"Let's not forget that I haven't found anything either, Kakashi. Even Shikamaru's come up empty-handed and he had the freshest view of us all." Sakura stated.

"You have to remember that those files are just pages filled with pedantic words and can only tell us what was written." Tsunade replied.

"I'm beginning to realize just how you felt then…always two steps behind. It doesn't seem like we'll catch up before time winds down."

"I can't give you the answers you're searching for Kakashi. Some murderers have the luck on their side, that's why we have cases that go unsolved for years. It's unfortunate but reality. Maybe we can get a bit of luck on our side…enough to keep the investigation from going cold."

"It would help if our entire investigation wasn't one giant cold case. It baffles me how one person is capable of committing so many murders and still manages to leave nothing behind."

"I know how you're feeling, Sakura, because I've lived it. Do not forget that I was in your exact position 16 years ago when the cases first crossed my desk. Now, this is not an excuse, but it can shed some light of why we have very little evidence from the originals.

"Things were changing at the time. DNA was overturning many cases that should have been open and shut and setting people free left and right. I can't say for certain now that there wasn't more evidence that I could have passed over unknowingly. We weren't looking then for the same things that we look for now."

"It's hard to imagine you passed over anything that could be helpful to an investigation. In fact, I don't believe it is possible." Kakashi chuckled darkly.

"I wasn't perfect." Tsunade counted with a chuckle of her own. "Four men that I put behind bars walked free because of evidence I didn't know to look for."

"Yes, but all four of them were guilty and picked up on other crimes linked to them from the same DNA collection."

"That is beside the point." Tsunade murmured. Taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee she paused in thought, a sudden idea hitting her. "Hmm, I want you to send Shikamaru back to the crime scenes; the sooner the better. I've been holding off on the cleanup for some time now, so see if he can spot something new or overlooked."

She stood from the chair and stretched. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her shaggy-haired vice detective edge his way towards the coffee pot, throwing furtive glances over his shoulder. "INUZUKA!" She spat with venom causing the poor guy to jump before he even touched the handle. He snapped his attention to his chief as she glared amber daggers at him.

"What do you think you are doing? You are not to step within five feet of that coffee pot. Do I make myself clear?!" Her tone was arctic and had the brunette shaking in his boots.

"I-I…think that I'll umm…just-just get some umm…water then. Yeah, just-just water?" He asked questioningly, trembling from head to toe at being caught by the chief no less.

"I think that is wise Inuzuka." She whispered dangerously.

Kiba practically ran from the squad room and towards the vending machine down the hall. He sighed trying to calm his fraying nerves as he dialed Sasuke's number. He leaned heavily on the vending machine for support.

'Kiba?'

"She's scary, Uchiha!" The shaken man whispered out feverishly.

'What did you do this time?' Sasuke replied caustically.

"There's no need to take that tone. I just don't see why I can't have a coffee." He snapped at the apathetic detective. There was a slight pause on the other end of the line.

'Is that the reason you called me? I'm not here to hold your hand Inuzuka. You were warned not to go within five feet of the coffee pot; let alone touch it. You were warned not to even look at it. Do you remember the last time you had coffee?'

"As if I could forget." Kiba grumbled into the receiver. Nobody would let him live down the singularly most embarrassing moment of his life! It really wasn't his fault that he became excessively hyper when caffeinated by coffee.

'If that is all you called for…'

"Hold your horses Uchiha; I didn't say that was the only reason I called."

'No, but I know you. That was your main motivation.'

"Look," Kiba growled, frustrated by the Uchiha. "I was searching last night through those records for your… whatever he is. Anyway, I found an interesting tidbit, but I had to pack up before I could check it further. It was a huge article about the Council from what I could tell."

'If that's the case than let me know what you find out; and by the way, his name is Naruto and he is my partner.' Sasuke replied with an edge to his voice.

"I thought Sakura was your partner?" Kiba asked as he scrunched his nose in confusion.

'Try not to think so hard, Inuzuka.' Sasuke sighed. 'I'm protecting Naruto, but his job is to protect me too. That makes him temporarily my partner.'

"Oh," Kiba chuckled nervously. "My bad."

'I'm hanging up now.' Sasuke growled and didn't wait for a reply.

_**~REVENGE~**_

"What did Kiba have to say?" Naruto asked me as he stepped in from the balcony and towards our bed. I tossed my phone down not caring where it landed as he slid into my lap and tangled his hands into my hair. He tugged gently on my raven locks as I stared at him in contentment.

"He may have found something, but he wasn't able to finish reading it before he had to leave. He'll let us know then."

"Hmm, it looks like he's making progress then. This is good." Naruto replied as he nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Hn, only if it yields results dobe." I murmured as I attached myself to his neck and trailed nips and kisses along that tantalizing bronze column.

"Hmm…results would be nice." Naruto released a hum as I bit at his collar-bone marking him as mine. A thrill shot through me as I surveyed my handy work, pleased at the reddening splotch. Now to mark his neck…!

A distraction in the form of my jingling phone interrupted my well thought out plan. I growled into the junction between his neck and shoulder frustrated. I swear if this was Kiba again...! I reached across the bed and answered.

"Hello!" I snapped, not caring in the slightest that I was being incredibly rude. Naruto swatted at my shoulder shooting me a pointed look of disapproval.

'Put the brat on the phone!' Chief Tsunade snapped back.

Naruto stiffened above me; turning two shades paler than normal. He immediately removed himself from my lap and sat, with a thump, next to me. His eyes were wide and his face dusted with a blush. I inwardly cursed the damn phone, blaming it for Chief Tsunade calling and interrupting some good quality time with my dobe. I held my cell towards the shocked blonde as he brought it to his ear.

"Hello?"

'Brat, how are you holding up?'

I watched Naruto gulp as he answered his grandmother. "We're fine."

'I didn't ask about Uchiha, I asked about you?'

"O-oh, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I instantly noticed the nervous tone to his voice his eyes darting around the room like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

'Why wouldn't you be?' She asked turning the question around on him.

I could picture the look on the Chiefs face, stiff with eyes that glared pointy daggers, directed solely on me. I smirked at the image. Naruto was mine; there was nothing she could do to change that.

"What do you want?" The blonde grumbled, slugging my shoulder again when he noticed my smirk.

'Do I need a reason to call my grandson?'

"Huh, you always have an ulterior motive; so out with it!" My smirk broadened. Narutos lips lifted in a small grin before he grew serious. He pushed against my shoulder and I allowed the momentum to carry me backwards, my back hitting the mattress with a flop. Naruto took one look at me and smothered a laugh.

'Bring yourself to the station!' She demanded.

Naruto knit his brow in sudden attention. "Why, what's wrong?" My smile quickly slid away and I sat up on the bed leaning in to listen along with Naruto.

'Nothing is wrong. I want to see you and Uchiha in my office in half an hour. I have things to discuss with the two of you.'

"Of course, we'll be there." Naruto flipped the phone shut and made to stand up. I reached for his waist and held him in place.

"Granny Tsunade wants to see us teme. We should get going…" He worried his bottom lip avoiding my gaze.

"You don't have to worry…she can't know about us."

"I'm not worried about that, teme." Naruto took a step away from me. I grabbed his hand and forced him to turn and look at me.

"What's worrying you then?" I asked.

"Maybe she found out that Kiba is helping us…"

"I doubt that." I held back a laugh. There was no way that Chief Tsunade knew Kiba's little side quest; she just couldn't. The dobe was worrying over nothing.

"Than what could it be?"

"Let's go straight to the source and find out then."

Naruto nodded and made his way down the hall and into the living room. I quickly pulled a discarded t-shirt over my head and shadowed the dobe, never letting him out of my sight. I grabbed the car keys and the room key from the counter and stepped outside into a bright morning that was shaping up to be a warm day. The birds chirped merrily overhead flying to some unknown destination as I followed the walk way to the elevator. I looked down at my hand as Naruto grasped it tightly and smiled happily waiting for the elevator to reach our floor on its downward descent.

I heard the ding as the metal doors opened to reveal the same family from the night before. The mother glared at us fiercely as she pulled her daughter next to her when we boarded. Her beady eyes glued to our grasping hands displaying her disdain with our relationship.

On the other hand, the little girl smiled dreamily and replied with a 'hi' that Naruto was quick to reply too. He seemed oblivious to the steely gaze of the raging parents, something I was all too aware of. I growled low in my throat at the two and snaked my arm around the dobe who was still engaged in talking with the small child who tugged incessantly against her mother's iron grip. As if we could corrupt her daughter just by being in her presence. Really, people held no understanding of things that were different. Different doesn't make it wrong.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, teme?" He turned to me with a silly smile on his face as he tried to listen to the little girl and pay attention to me at the same time. It would have normally been an amusing sight if not for the icy parents in the background.

"I think they would like us not to talk to her." I gave a hefty glare at the couple as the mother's grip tightened further around the girl's arm.

"Oh, I apologize." He turned to the couple with a bright smile on his face. "I didn't mean to be a bother."

I shook my head in disbelief as the mother turned away from the apologizing form that was Naruto. He shouldn't even be the one apologizing; we did nothing wrong! I snarled as the woman brushed him off and, if possible, pulled her daughter further towards her. Any closer and they might just be conjoined.

"Teme, there's no need to be rude. I didn't ask permission to talk to her daughter and therefore I had to apologize."

"That's not what…never mind." I ground out as the elevator opened to the lobby. The woman brushed by quickly dragging the little girl behind her who wriggled in her mother's steely grip to wave goodbye to Naruto. The father forced her around and hurried them away as if we were something contagious.

"Stupid, idiotic, shallow, narrow-minded people!" I whispered under my breath.

"What was that teme?"

"It's nothing." I grumbled.

"Everyone's entitled to their opinion." The blonde chirped.

"Is that directed at me or her?"

"Both; I can't make her accept us and I really don't want to try. Until something comes along that opens her eyes she won't be able to see around that veil of misunderstanding. But I won't stop being who I am just to satisfy her notion of propriety."

"Now I know you're a teacher."

"I surprise myself sometimes, too." He smiled and pulled on the car door handle, sliding inside easily. I waited until he was seated before making my way around to the driver's side.

_**~REVENGE~**_

The room was unnaturally chilly, but it wasn't due to the air conditioning. No, it was due to the small group of five standing in the center of the station as if they owned the place and glaring at the Chief of Police. Well, only three of them were glaring. Shikaku Nara was secretly supporting the Chief in her 'crusade' against the Council and Daimyō Fyre was staring off into space in utter amazement.

"This architecture is amazing. This is a very old building indeed; why have I never been inside here before?" He muttered to himself.

"You had no reason to run afoul of the police, Daimyō." Shikaku whispered. He had taken it upon himself to become Daimyō's unofficial guardian from the other Councilmen; secretly of course.

"True, very true Shikaku. I never received so much as a parking ticket. But my goodness; this must be one of the oldest buildings in Konoha. Just look at the architecture!" He exclaimed in awe.

"It is the oldest building, Daimyō." Shikaku supplied.

"Tsunade," Orochimaru chuckled ignoring the oblivious Councilman in favor of the police chief. "I believe you know why we're here."

Tsunade snorted but otherwise ignored the oily, reptilian man. What had she been thinking to once consider this man a friend of hers? She had to have been temporarily insane to even consider the notion…yet that didn't change the fact that they had indeed been friends at one time. She regretted it…Orochimaru had changed into someone unrecognizable.

He chuckled in the remaining silence. Anger flashed through Tsunade as her fists balled and she ground her teeth, readying to hit the man at a moments' notice. A hint of blonde caught her eye followed by a sliver of raven, stilling her hand. In that moment she fully regretted requesting Naruto's presence, but should couldn't run the risk of leaving him alone.

The Council was never supposed to show up in her squad room. Sasuke was supposed to go to their Chambers; this way Naruto would be protected just by being here in the presence of detectives. That would have freed her to escort the Uchiha to the Councils Chambers.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed when she caught sight of them. She rushed to her absent partner, crushing him in her signature bear hug before moving to a shocked Naruto.

_**~REVENGE~**_

My lips curved into a hint of a smile as Sakura released me and pulled the dobe into her death grip; I mean bear hug. He must not have expected her acceptance if the stunned look on his slowly purpling face was anything to go by. How long was she going to crush him anyway? I liked my partners alive and breathing, not dead and blue.

"It's good to see you, Naruto." She smiled happily as she granted mercy on the grade school teacher.

"It's good to see you too, Sakura." He wheezed out happily.

"Why are you here?" She whispered furiously, turning to look me.

"The Chief wanted to see us. I thought it was something new about the case, but clearly I was wrong."

I turned to glare full on at the group standing in the middle of the room; making their presence known without saying a word. It seemed all eyes were on us now and I had to fight back the urge to shield the dobe from their unworthy glances; my fingers twitching subconsciously. Naruto seemed to understand my uneasiness as he took a hesitant step towards me. He didn't touch me, but his proximity was a balm to my internal ticks.

"Sasuke," Shikaku nodded in greeting. "I'm sorry this isn't a social call."

"What is this about?"

It would be a lie if didn't say I had my suspicions considering the Councils' involvement. Whenever they were involved one was sure not to like the outcome. I stood staring at them trying hard to hide my contempt. Finally, an Uchiha approved emotion!

"Do you know why we're here, Sasuke?" Shikaku Nara asked kindly. I leveled a stare his way.

I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally. "I have no idea."

"You're here because of your failure to return to duty after an approved absence. What do you have to say to that?" Orochimaru asked sickly sweet, unfazed with interrupting his fellow Councilman.

I swallowed back bile and inwardly shuddered at the creepy, perverted glare he was throwing my way.

"I wasn't aware." I growled amazed at how well the lie slipped from my tongue.

"Spare me your lies, you insolent boy!" Koharu shrieked.

"Calm down Koharu and let Mr. Uchiha explain. Was there some form of a miscommunication that you would be unaware of your return to duty?" Homura asked as he soothed the furious women next to him.

"I'm not aware of any miscommunication from either party."

Orochimaru chuckled at my drawled response. I tried to suppress the physical chill that raced down my spine in vain. I noticed Naruto shift slightly behind me. Golden eyes snapped to the dobe and narrowed in malice. "Naruto Uzumaki."

I didn't appreciate the slithering tone he used. A growl from deep inside me rumbled to the surface and this time I did step in front of Naruto to shield him from this vile man.

His eyes followed me as I planted myself in front of Naruto, blocking him from view. His lip quivered in disgust. "You really are an entertaining boy, Sasuke. That 'thing' is not worth your protection."

Naruto fisted my shirt as I took a heated step towards the bastard, readying myself for a fight. "He's not worth it teme…"

"Back away Orochimaru!" Tsunade threatened drowning out Narutos voice. He eyed her from the corner of his eye and chuckled again.

"Always so quick to defend the helpless boy, but then you were always blinded by him, Tsunade. I would have hoped that you would wizen up where he was concerned, but you obviously still have those blinders on."

"There were never any blinders, Orochimaru." Venom oozed with every word Tsunade spoke.

I had no doubt that the Chief could become destructive if she puts her mind to it; actually, I hoped she would destroy the man who dared to insult my dobe!

"The only blind person here is you!"

"That is a matter of opinion, Tsunade. That 'thing' is unworthy…"

"GET OUT!" She seethed. "Get out! You're not welcome here!"

The serpentine man chuckled, but obeyed. He slithered his way towards the door, hissing as he went by: "Be careful, Sasuke. He may look innocent, but he's as cunning as a fox; probably rabid like one too."

I clenched my fists as he continued on his way, wanting nothing more than to see him dead in a ditch somewhere…

On second thought, even that seemed too decent for such a snake as he. How was he elected to the Council in the first place? With every fiber of his being he screamed 'don't trust me'!

"Are we done here?" I snarled at the remaining members of the Council. I had felt Naruto stiffen at Orochimarus words and he hadn't made a move yet. A pang of fear seized me knowing that Naruto couldn't stay still for longer than a minute.

"I have just one question, Mr. Uchiha. Now that this 'miscommunication' has been remedied, do you plan to return to work tomorrow?" Homura questioned.

"I have no intention of returning. As I told you before, there was no miscommunication. I quit, that was the end of it. At least, that was what I thought?" I snapped.

"Watch your insolent tongue!" Koharu shrieked again.

Homura held up his hand to quiet the seething woman. "We were not made aware of your resignation. If we had, we would not have involved ourselves in this matter."

"I find that highly unlikely."

"Teme." Naruto whispered heatedly so only I could hear. I felt the fear slip away in an instant.

"Well, with that settled let's be on our way." Daimyō replied happily finally joining in the conversation. He had been so occupied with the architecture of the police station that he had missed everything that had transpired right in front of his nose.

"That sounds wonderful." Shikaku confirmed seizing the change of topic and running with it. "I suggest a bit of lunch, Daimyō. I know of a little ramen bar in the old whirlpool district. Wonderful architecture; a must see."

"Really, how did I not know this ramen bar?"

"You are a busy man, Daimyō. Koharu? Homura, would you care to join us?" Shikaku asked.

Homura nodded as he and Koharu led the way out of the stock-still station. Shikaku nodded as he passed his son following behind the other Councilmen.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned to Naruto, but was pushed out-of-the-way as Tsunade grabbed his arms and knelt before him. He wasn't looking at anyone, staring at a spot on the floor. I felt the fear rise up again. Was he affected more than I thought he was?

"Naruto?" The Chief started in worry.

"I'm fine." He whispered. I could barely hear him speak and that did little to set me at ease. I wanted to pull him to me, but the Chief was in the way and I knew she wouldn't approve of our relationship considering we hadn't informed her about it yet.

"I don't believe you!" She growled and shook the pale blonde slightly. "Look at me and tell me you're fine."

Blue eyes made an appearance as he tilted his head slightly. "I'm fine." He replied, but even I could tell that he wasn't. It lacked his usual warmth and his eyes were dull. Those eyes had no business being on his face.

Tsunade sighed dejectedly and pulled the apathetic blonde into a hug. "I should have told you to stay away, but I never thought they would turn up here. I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine, really." He murmured and this time I saw a small glimmer in his eye. He was slowly coming around and I sighed in relief.

"I'll believe you for now." Tsunade replied. Standing up, she released her grip and stood there with arms crossed; staring at me. I stared back.

"Sasuke…"

"Is this what you wanted?" I accused. She nodded curtly.

"It was always a possibility that something like this could happen."

"I didn't resign though."

"No, but I put your résumé through to Governor Sarutobi. I believe that you qualify for a Federal position. In fact, there should be an opening in a few months. Does that make up for my duplicity?"

I narrowed my eyes at her mocking tone. Was this what she wanted all along; a way to get rid of me? "Will this change anything with my current task?"

"No, everything will proceed as it was…"

"Wait, what's going on?" Tenten cut in; thoroughly confused by now. She wasn't the only one either. Startled looks surrounded us on all sides.

I shot a questioning look to the Chief wondering if she was going to tell them. Coming to a conclusion, she nodded. "Grab those boards Kakashi. Sakura, grab the files."

_**~revenge~**_

Within minutes the white board was covered with the crime scene photos from 16 years ago; the first time I was actually seeing them. Those who were not aware of the cases stood riveted by the grotesque images crowding around the boards with interest.

One by one eyes shot to me as they recognized my parent's in the one set of photos. It must have been a shock for them to realize that my parents were murder victims. Only Sakura knew of this fact; the only one I trusted with the sensitive information.

Yet, even as they recognized my family and began to feel pity for me, they recognized the images of Governor Namikaze and his Ambassador wife. Unlike me though, no eyes locked on Naruto who was steadfastly refusing to look at the pictures; any of them. Only Shikamaru was cunning enough to link Naruto's presence here to the pictures on the white board.

"Would anyone like coffee?" The lazy man asked his eyes fixated on Naruto.

"I would! Oww! What was that for?" Kiba whined.

"Are you allowed near the coffee pot, Kiba?" Sakura asked dangerously.

"But Shikamaru asked." He whined again and flinched as Sakura made to smack him again.

"That doesn't mean you need to accept!"

Blocking out Sakura and Kiba, I turned to Naruto and whispered, "Would you mind getting me a coffee, dobe?"

He looked towards me with relief shining in his eyes and nodded.

"Shikamaru can show you were it is if you don't mind pouring the cups?"

I watched Naruto nod again as he moved to follow Shikamaru over to the kitchenette in the corner of the squad room. I noticed Tsunade following him from the corner of her eye as he bustled around making 11 cups of coffee.

Turning back to the pictures I couldn't help the nauseating feeling in my stomach when I looked at the Namikaze's. Everyone showcased a canvas of blood; it was everywhere. It was no wonder Naruto didn't want to look at them; he lived through it.

"He really survived that?" I whispered to myself.

"Yes, he survived it." Tsunade replied. Her lips were pursed into a thin line as she bit on her fingernail. "It was a miracle that he did."

"And he witnessed everything?" Of course I knew that he had, I knew that from day one; but seeing the pictures now…I was awed to say the least. Naruto survived and that was all that mattered. He lived through horror and still managed to maintain an upbeat attitude.

"Every last minute; he witnessed it all and it's all locked up in his memory, collecting dust and giving him little problem…"

Yes, I knew that too. And now that I finally had pictures to reference I didn't begrudge him that. I wouldn't want to remember.

"I found him that morning, sitting in the room next to his lifeless parents. I can't describe the feeling of…" She paused to take a calming breathe.

"Naruto was sitting there, just sitting there; not moving an inch and staring at them. It was like he didn't recognize them. There was no crying…it was like the life was gone from him. I'd never seen such dead and soulless eyes. They were haunting and hollow."

It was hard for me to comprehend Naruto in such a state; lifeless and hollow. It seemed like a foreign emotion to someone such as him. My eyes followed Kakashi as he made his way towards us, his arms crossed.

"He survived Tsunade. He survived, and despite the current circumstances, he's a happy adult. That's all that matters." Kakashi whispered, having overheard our conversation. "As much as it could help us I feel it would do more harm than good for him to remember, especially now."

"I know that Kakashi. I'm so proud of the man he's become." Tsunade replied, fixated on the hanging photos. "He becomes more like them every day."

"That isn't a bad thing." Kakashi said.

"No, not a bad thing at all; but it makes me miss them more to know that he acts just like them at times."

"We all do."

"What were they like?" I asked. I didn't intend to say it out loud; they just slipped through without any regard to what I wanted. I inwardly cringed, expecting Chief Tsunade to glare at me. To my surprise a thoughtful expression overcame her, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I don't understand?" Shino interrupted quietly. "Why are they grouped together like this?"

"Because, Shino, they were all committed by the same person." Kakashi drawled.

"A serial killer," Tenten asked in shock. "Wait, if it's the same person why isn't the method the same for each murder? Where's your reasoning?"

"Look behind you, Tenten." Kakashi sighed. She turned to witness another group of photos, understandably smaller than the group they had just been viewing. "Find anything similar between the groups?"

She shook her head in bewilderment looking back and forth between the two boards.

"Damn!" Temari whispered and turned to Tsunade. "This is for real?"

"It is very real, very present, and very deadly." Tsunade started. She pointed to the first group, eyes following her direction and ears primed to listen.

"This all started 16 years ago; if you haven't realized that already, and culminated in 16 murders. I didn't recognize a pattern until I had a third murdered couple on my hands. Once I knew what I was looking at it was easy to establish a pattern. The perpetrator struck in two-week intervals; against high-profile, affluent individuals with seemingly nothing in common with each other. He would fly under the radar by changing his M.O. with each victim.

"Then, for no apparent reason, it stopped. There were no more killings. I thought it was over, but I was proved wrong." Tsunade pointed to the next grouping of photos. "He only went into a period of dormancy that lasted until just eight weeks ago, when he became active again without cause or reason that we know of. Can you tell me what the connection is between the two, besides the perpetrator?

There was silence in the room as the detectives shifted from one group to the other, soaking in all the details, but it was Kiba who spoke up first.

"He's striking against the same families he originally hit." He mumbled, looking green around the gills. His eyes were adverted, trying not to look at two specific groups of photos.

"Do you have to have them up there?" He whispered.

"Are you disturbed?"

Kiba glared at his Chief, her seemingly innocuous comment riling him. "Why wouldn't it disturb me? That's my colleagues parents up on that board! How can you look at them?"

"I found them all, Kiba. I was the one that was first on scene, I was the one that spent hours in their rooms waiting for the coroner to remove them so the search for evidence could begin, I was the one that investigated them and noticed the pattern. Those pictures can't convey a fraction of what I witnessed with my own eyes. I can look at them because I've seen it real; I lived it."

"But the Governor…"

"Those pictures-those pictures…" Tsunade started swallowing thickly.

"They were least horrifying." Kakashi stated sadly. "I've seen every one of the pictures from that file and believe me when I say these are tame compared to the others. It is necessary for you to see the damage this man is capable of; to know what you're dealing with."

"Wait, how do you know it's a male perp?" Temari asked.

Tsunade took a short pause debating if she wanted to go down that road. From the corner of her eye she watched Naruto inch closer to Sasuke, trying to shrink back and hide. Shifting her narrowing eyes back to Temari, she exhaled.

"We had a witness. That was all they were able to tell us before…" Tsunade said.

"You 'had' a witness?" Tenten asked in a rush. "Are they still alive? Why is this case still open then and which murders are they connected too?"

"Yes, there was a witness and yes, they are still alive." Tsunade replied through gritted teeth.

I felt Naruto shift uncomfortably next to me. I reached out and touched his arm briefly drawing his attention to me and not the ground. Stepping closer I whispered in his ear. "You can sit in the Chief's office if this is too much for you." But he shook his head at me.

"The case remains open because they can't identify the murderer. They've blocked everything out from that night." Tsunade continued.

"Then how are we even certain this is a male? Could the witness have been mistaken?" Temari asked again. Tsunade shook her head.

"They were adamant and I believe them. I can't imagine a female being capable of subduing 11 men; three of them being just recently. No, not likely considering there was no traces of drugs in their systems."

"Which one did they witness?" Lee asked, but was ignored. He was for once subdued and not his overly boisterous self.

"It was more than just witnessing, Lee. With every crime there was one common factor, the children. None of the children were home when their parents were murdered, except for one; and as a result they were caught in the assault as well." Kakashi knew he held their attention, rapt with curiosity. He knew they were wondering just who this mystery person was and where they were now.

Naruto shuddered and took another step closer to me, his hand fisting the sleeve of my navy blue shirt and wrinkling the fabric. I could tell he was on the verge of tears…but I didn't understand why. I brought him into a hug, snuggling him tightly against me.

"Who…?" Shino started to ask, but paused when he caught sight of us. I felt Naruto stiffen against me as eyes turned to stare at us. The Chiefs honey brown narrowing in suspicion. Honestly, I didn't care what anyone thought as I gripped Naruto tighter.

"Him?" Shino asked as he pointed to the stiff back of my blonde dobe.

"His name is Naruto and yes he witnessed his parent's murder." Tsunade stated blankly still eyeing us with suspicion. "He was attacked that night as well and physically scarred…"

"You know who the murderer is?" Tenten accused.

Naruto fisted my shirt in an iron grip. His breath quickened next to my ear. "No, he doesn't know who the murderer is." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Tenten demanded. "Are you sure he's not just keeping quiet out of fear?"

"Tenten." Tsunade warned, but she clearly couldn't take a hint.

"You believe that he doesn't know who this person is, that he blocked everything out?! Are you even sure that's what he's doing? I don't believe it."

"I don't…" Naruto shook and clung further to me.

"I think you're a liar!"

"Tenten!"

"You can't believe this line of bull, Chief?! You don't forget the person who murdered your parents!"

"Enough, this is your last warning!"

"I don't remember!" He cried out and gripped my arms harshly, his breathing coming out in short gasps. He was shaking like a leaf. "I don't remember…I don't remember."

"Why are you holding him like that?!" Tenten snarled.

I leveled a heated glare her way and smirked in satisfaction when she took a hesitant step back. I never had any problems working with Tenten before, so the behavior she was displaying was shocking and reprehensible to say the least.

"I was assigned to protect Naruto." I ground out, clutching the blonde closer to my chest.

"Really, from what?!" Tenten scoffed.

"It seems you have forgotten that the killer is targeting the same families from before…" Kakashi offered.

"If that's the case than why is Sasuke protecting him? Is he not a target as well?" Lee asked calmly and in stark contrast to his raging partner.

"We hit a snag with the Council. I had no choice but to assign it this way." Tsunade replied darkly. "It is far from ideal, but it's working for now."

She threw a pointed glare my way. I got the hint; try anything and Naruto would be placed somewhere else. But that didn't mean I was going to relinquish my hold on her grandson.

"How is the Council hindering us?" Temari asked with an edge to her voice.

"Our cutbacks are in direct retaliation for my hounding them on this subject. It's all a political game to them. And if it comes out that they were in direct knowledge of a serial killer and did nothing about it their careers are sunk." Kakashi stated. "They may have had cause to be skeptical 16 years ago; I admit that it was only a theory then. Yet with the recent murders in the same timeline and from the same families; it just confirms that Tsunade had been correct all along and that frightens the Council. If they had stopped hindering and supported us instead; who knows, we may have caught the guy already and saved two people from a horrible death."

"They're a bunch of idiots." Kiba growled.

"Don't forget that my father is on the Council. They're not all idiots or against us."

"I didn't mean your father Shika."

"Teme, do we need to stay here or can we go?" Naruto whispered into my shirt. He was still shaking, but not as vehemently as before. I liked the idea of leaving and turned to tell Kakashi just that when he intercepted us.

"You two can leave if you like." Kakashi answered. "In fact that would be better considering you're no longer a part of the investigation, Sasuke."

"My unemployment isn't an issue?"

"Not at all, in fact it leaves you open to move and not tied down by the oaths you made. Just leave your service weapon and shield; I'm sure you have your back up."

"I do." I pulled my gun from my holster and handed it off to Kakashi for safe keeping along with my badge. I ran a thumb over it before releasing it from my grasp and into the hands of my lieutenant. I felt oddly naked without it.

"I'm sorry." Naruto replied shakily.

"It's fine, this works out better anyway." I smiled.

"I'll be in touch later to explain further Sasuke." Tsunade said.

With a nod in understanding Naruto and I made our way passed her to the door. He cold eyes followed us the entire way. Of course I would have to answer some questions as well. But for now I only wanted answers to my questions, like; 'what the hell was up with Naruto?'"

"I'm very sorry, teme." Naruto stopped suddenly just outside the door to the squad room.

"For what?" I asked in confusion.

"She wasn't wrong to call me a liar…"

"Tenten was out of line." I stated. I balled my fist against the rising anger I felt towards her.

"She's just worried; fear does that to you. I don't think a serial killer is the first thing that goes through your mind? This is probably her first."

"Don't defend her! There are better ways to deal." I growled.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. I tried for years to recall something; anything, but I couldn't. It's all black and fuzzy…but I clearly remember it being a man. I can remember the evil laugh he had even though I can't recall his face." Naruto paused and swallowed, his hands ringing themselves nervously.

"I spent hours with him. I had to have seen as he tortured my-my…

…there's nothing but darkness. It was the last hours I had with my parents and I only have an empty space to show for it."

"Is that why you were about to cry in there?" I asked softly before reaching out and running my thumb along his jaw before reaching down to still his shaking hands. "I'm glad you don't remember. You don't need the memory of seeing them in that state."

Naruto took a hesitant step back, yet he didn't release my hand. "Why don't you blame me? I could have stopped five murders from taking place if I had only recalled his face."

I shook my head in defiance to his logic. "There was no way of knowing that. Even if you could identify him it doesn't mean that we would have been able to stop him."

"What are you saying, teme?"

"Dobe, I thought you understood this. Everything could be at our finger tips; we could know his name and address and still be unable to prevent him from murdering. I don't see your memory as a major obstacle to overcome."

"Then were does this leave you?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. There's still four weeks until then. Who knows, maybe we'll catch him tomorrow."

"Is it really that simple?" He asked skeptically.

"Sometimes it is." I smiled.

The elevator dinged behind us as the doors opened and flooded the room with florescent lighting. I pulled Naruto inside, stealing a kiss as soon as the doors closed on the squad room.

_**~revenge~**_

The squad room was silent for some time after the two departed having unintentionally been included in their private conversation. Tenten shrunk into her seat feeling heated gazes directed towards her. She was mortified by her behavior and resolved herself to apologizing the first chance she got.


	8. Chapter 8

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page***_. Thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>_

_**May 27th**_

* * *

><p>It was always the same, nothing ever changed, the hallways crowded and thick with harassed people bustling along in their daily grind. It made him sick just thinking about it. They were pathetic. What was their purpose?<p>

He flexed his fingers, itching to strike and shake up their rigid, mundane routine. With a deep inhale of breath he controlled the impulse and advanced silently through the marbled interior of the courthouse. He spared a smirk, chuckling to himself how easy it had been to get through security. Finding his quarry would be no problem now.

He took to the stairs and descended one level to the courtrooms. There was a slight pause right outside the double oak doors as the officer standing guard shot him a suspicious look. With a nod of his head he pushed the door open and sat down in the last pew on the prosecutor's side. Once again he controlled his impulses and settled in to study the long-haired raven addressing the judge.

Uchiha was vehemently fighting for a case that had passed its Statute of Limitations. At first it appeared a losing battle until Uchiha revealed two new victims well within the Statute. He was only looking for the first victims' testimony to lend credence to the newer testimonies.

After a deliberating pause the judge allowed the motion to pass and set a court date in the near future. The defendant sat in furious silence as his serpentine lawyer looked on in disbelief.

Standing up, he slipped through the double oak doors as the occupants were busy packing up. No one but the guard at the door would know he was ever there.

When he was far enough away, a deep rumble from the pit of his stomach slipped from his mouth. The Councilman believed that he had the judge neatly in his pocket…

Uchiha was good at his job. He searched out all the judges on the Councils payroll and offered them a way out. Side with the Council and they would be torn down; or side with justice, either way, and maintain their positions. No judge went against the Uchiha.

More thought would be needed to successfully get to the young ADA. Out of the four he was the only one that gave him a cause for concern; the only one that had the best protection. He would find a way around that.

Stepping out into the glaring sunshine he strolled along the bustling street and up to the resting cherry-red Mercedes-Benz. He slid in effortlessly and turned the ignition. A thrill shot through him as he felt the raw power of the car beneath him and he gripped the steering wheel hard. He relished the feeling of being in control as he eased away from the curb and into the flow of traffic, allowing the interstate to deliver him to his next destination.

Pulling to a stop just a block away from his target he reached over to his glove compartment and removed a black tie. Using the rearview mirror he tied it expertly and reached for the black book resting peacefully in his passengers' seat. He resisted the impulse to tear the book to shreds and exited his car. With confidence he strode into a cul-de-sac and knocked on the first door he saw. A woman answered the door and he greeted her enthusiastically.

He continued down the line of houses always keeping his destination within his sight. It only took an hour until he was standing on the porch of a two-story house ringing the doorbell. Really, was this the best that Tsunade had to offer?

Viewing the house sent a thrill of excitement rushing in his veins as he licked his lips in anticipation. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes imagining the feel of the blade as it slipped into the flesh of the young man who looked too much like a girl…

His fingers flexed against the book in his grasp, trying to curb the impulse to finish this today. It wasn't time yet; there was still seven days to plan every detail.

His eyes snapped open and his face cracked into a smile as he greeted the man who answered the door. An aura of suspicion surrounded the occupant as he stood there staring. He opened his mouth to speak first, but a fit of coughing seized him in that moment.

"Can I help you?" The man wheezed.

With a smile he delved right in. "Yes, I'm with the Temple *Shion. Would you spare a minute to discuss the good book with me? Do you attend services regularly?"

Another fit of coughing wracked his feeble frame as he waved the man off. "I'm not interested at this time and I'm much too busy to attend services. I thank you for the offer though."

"Of course, life does not leave much time for the good book nowadays. Though, it would be wise to remember that we owe much to the good books teachings."

"That may be, but I'm not overly religious." The man coughed again. "Your time might be better suited searching out persons who share your beliefs and leave this depraved man to his sins."

"Well, if you insist. It was a pleasure sharing your time today; and good afternoon."

"Sure." The man released another bout of coughing as he shut the door behind him and made his way in to the kitchen where his charge was sitting at the small table.

**~REVENGE~**

It was a silent walk back to his car, but internally he was thrumming with glee. His eyes followed the two men as they exited the house and walked the neighborhood. Naturally they would have to make sure that every other house had a visitor that day, it was only proper that Officer Gekko did his job.

That's why he did his job thoroughly and covered all his bases. There was no conceivable way to know that a man showcasing the good book was the very person he was sent to guard against; but that didn't prevent suspicion. Officer Gekko was a suspicious man, but he could easily be dealt with.

The engine roared to life and once again he relished in the feel of the power beneath him. He reached for his glove compartment and extracted a small pile of photos before loosening his tie and shoving it inside. He stared at the pictures with earnest.

Haku Yuki was sitting on a couch, in the same house he'd just visited, next to Hayate Gekko and laughing. Itachi Uchiha was standing outside the courthouse with the DA Yamato Tenzo, raven locks blowing free from his hair tie as they bent over a file. Sasuke Uchiha was entering the old colonial brick building that was Konoha Elementary with his female partner, but it was the last picture…

He studied it with ravenous intent, the one that held his interest. It was the oldest of the group; bent at two corners and a rip down the right side. Yes, this was the one he was salivating to get too; nothing else ranked as high as this boy. He would be the final act to his deadly sonata.

**~REVENGE~**

**May 29th**

**_***Please refer to my profile page***_**

My eyes followed Naruto as he walked slowly to the dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and orange pajama bottoms. It had been two days since the scene at the station and two days since he refused to talk to me. It made me angry that he closed himself off. I still had questions that I wanted answered.

Naruto was slowly coming around to his usual self again and I should feel happy about that, but I couldn't help the lingering resentment and shock that he didn't trust me enough to talk to me. He flat-out refused to tell me how Orochimaru knew him! Yet, what shocked me more was his silence when we reached the hotel and his apathetic attitude the following day. I didn't like the side of the dobe.

I stared at him through the mirror completely taken in by his raw beauty and sex appeal, marveling at the pull he had over me. He was definitely tanned all over and, much to my delight, it was all natural. He was lean, to the point of being almost girly; petite would be the word, and couldn't weigh much more than Sakura. But I would never tell her that. He also had amazingly toned muscles; not like those body builders who had massive hunks of muscle. They were admirably defined and complimented him in every way.

He caught me staring in the mirror and smirked mischievously. He suddenly dropped his towel and walked slowly over to our bed before climbing in and straddling me. Naked from head to toe Naruto was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes upon. I leaned up and captured his lips with a sudden fiery need.

We wrestled for dominance and granted victory when he opened his mouth wide for my exploring tongue. I swiftly reversed our positions pinning a panting dobe beneath me. I stared at the bottomless pools of azure before me; wide and innocent. I wanted him so much I physically ached for him. It frustrated me to no end that I was unable to pleasure him the way that he deserved, but it frustrated me more to know that he had trusted someone and they betrayed him the first chance they got.

I recaptured his lips again and delved further into his waiting mouth, claiming it Uchiha territory. I mapped out every inch of him and committed it to memory...

...

I didn't know how long we lay there, but the urge to use the bathroom had me shifting from my prone position. I grimaced at the feeling in my boxers; shocked to realize that I never did remove them. Naruto looked at me in embarrassment, uttering a quick apology.

"It's fine, dobe. I needed a new pair anyway." I stripped out of my pants, throwing them in the laundry for washing tomorrow, and walked naked to the bathroom. When I reached the door I called back to the dobe with mischievous intent. "Would you like to join me?'

It wasn't long until Naruto was stepping into the shower behind me and snaking his arms around my torso, molding himself perfectly to me. I smirked at the feeling before pulling him from behind me and under the spraying jet. This time I was the one who washed him thoroughly.

**~REVENGE~**

**May 30th**

Tsunade stepped inside one of the older and unused offices of the Metropolitan Police Department and looked at her detectives. They were waiting, willing and capable to help in any way they could. Everything pertaining to the cases were relocated to this room and arranged for easy access and visibility. There was no fear of anyone being in another's way.

Four days ago they learned about the ongoing investigation of a serial killer's deadly rampage. Four days to acquaint themselves with the particulars of the cases and four days to observe the crime scenes of the recent murders.

They even stepped out and tracked down original witnesses; those that were still around after 16 years, and re-questioned them. There was nothing new to add. They couldn't remember seeing anything out of the ordinary; it was such a shock to discover the bodies and a damn shame that great people died in such a way. They were too young to die with children no less.

Temari released a frustrated sigh and grabbed at her hair. "There has to be something somewhere. No crime is perfect!"

"Exactly," Sakura growled. "No crime is perfect, but this is as close to perfection as you get. It's clear that he knows what he's doing. He's meticulous and covers all his tracks. This is what we struggled with for weeks now; Kakashi longer than I, and chief Tsunade even longer than that. I honestly believe there is nothing to find."

"Is there a possibility that there are more victims than what we have here and now? There are 16 years that he could have been active for and countless more victims whose families are potential targets." Shikamaru asked.

"It's a possibility, but I don't find it likely. I've scoured the databases searching for anything resembling his MO. Suna to the southwest found nothing in their databases as well as Kumo in the northeast. I've heard nothing back from Mizu in the southeast, but they were going to search and get back to me. Iwa of the northwest refuse to return my calls. I've flagged the details so when something within the perimeter of our search goes through the database we'll be alerted immediately. With that said, I believe he centralized in Konoha." Kakashi stated.

"How likely is it that we'll get a hit?" Temari asked.

"I wouldn't place odds on it." Kakashi replied pointedly to Kiba. He was known to take bets on anything and everything. It was best to discourage him now.

"Ok and what about this discrepancy in the pattern? All the victims left children behind because they were away during the murders; except one. Why was Naruto different; why was he home when the others weren't and why was he attacked?"

Tsunade stopped short and looked at the blonde-haired woman. She'd thought of this before, but it had been sometime since thought went into it. If she was completely honest it completely slipped her mind over time.

"It never made much sense to me why…" Tsunade stated.

"Then how can we be sure the Namikaze's were his victims? Maybe it's just one large coincidence?" Shino asked. "Even the day of the attack is different…"

"No, the attack began Monday night and wasn't discovered until Tuesday morning…and that fits with the recent pattern. Kakashi didn't find Iwaga until a week after." Sakura said.

"Ok Sakura," Temari stated. "So why attack Naruto and not the others. You don't find it just a little strange all the children were out of the house when the murders took place except for Naruto. Maybe someone wanted the Namikazes' out of the way and used the rash of murders as a cover hoping it would be lumped together."

"Except for the fact the Council refused to acknowledge that it was the work of one perpetrator."

"But it could have been an opportunistic copy-cat." Shino replied.

"We have no evidence to prove that." Kakashi stated.

"There's no evidence at all." Kiba growled.

"That still doesn't explain what went wrong with the Namikaze's? Why was Naruto involved in the attack?" Temari questioned.

"Maybe the murderer removed them from his path…"

"Ok Kiba, let's say he did find a way to get the children out-of-the-way. Still, it doesn't explain Naruto."

"It's worth investigating." Kakashi supplied.

"So the Namikaze's remain on the list?" Tenten piped up.

She wilted immediately as all eyes turned to her. They had yet to forgive her outburst the other day. Swallowing, she soldiered on. "I-I mean, we-we know that all the victims up to now followed the pattern except for the Namikaze's…

"I don't know, it screams different to me and I'm not the only one bugged about it."

"Then we need to determine one way or the other." Tsunade replied coolly. "I want the locations for everyone for the days of each murder. Pay specific attention to the children's whereabouts during the attacks. Kakashi and Shikamaru, you two have the Namikaze's. Find out where they were that day and why Naruto was with them. I wish I could say that I knew, but I don't and Naruto never spoke of it; ever. I don't think he remembers anyway."

"Do we have your permission to question him?" Kakashi asked.

"For all the little it would do, yes; if he's willing, go ahead. When you get there have Uchiha call me. I have things that I need to discuss with him, some of them that I've been putting off."

Kakashi nodded as he rose, tailed by the lazy genius. The room dispersed, everyone resigning themselves to a near-impossible search.

Left alone, Tsunade stared at the empty room marveling at how quiet it suddenly was. The station was eerily quiet, an oddity for her. She looked at the white board without seeing, replaying the day she found her nephew and his wife dead; their little boy soaked in blood from head to toe.

He had sat in the middle of the room looking at the lifeless bodies before him in a detached manner. He hadn't uttered a word when she knelt and checked for signs of life from his parents; he didn't even resist when she snatched him up and left the room behind to call the police. Only when officers had crammed themselves into every square inch of the small house did he finally make a sound. His words still brought chills to her spine and where the most confusing of all. 'I was a good boy just like the man said.'

Naruto refused to tell her anymore about it when she tried to question him further. He'd started the mental shutdown that most likely spared his sanity and suppressed everything to the point he was unable to remember anything before that morning. Seven years gone; he no longer recalled his parents. It had taken him months before he could identify them in a picture.

It was that more than anything that broke her heart. The pain had been so much that he had completely forgotten them, forgotten the good times spent with them. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she attempted to fight back the tears that fell from her eyes.

**~REVENGE~**

Naruto snuggled closer to me on the couch as I flipped through the channels looking for anything to watch. I snorted in disgust when I found nothing and felt Naruto chuckle beside me.

"You think this is funny?" I demanded.

He nodded happily before pulling himself up from his reclining position and whispering in my ear. "I want to go swimming instead."

"I swear you live in water!" I growled.

It was a consistent frustration for me that Naruto had a constant need to be near, next to, and in water every second of the day! If I didn't know firsthand that he was human, I would testify that he was part fish!

I leaned forward in to a standing position and stretched my cramped muscles, my back popping in places I didn't know could pop. The dobe jumped happily and ran down the hall shedding clothes as he went. In less than a minute he was standing next to me ready to go.

Shaking my head in disbelief I walked down the hall, pulled my clothes off, and put them into a neat pile. In less than a minute I was standing next to a bouncing dobe ready for my watery torture. I grabbed the room key and shoved it into my pocket as I turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. I stopped suddenly as Kakashi stood in front of us hand raised to knock. Shikamaru leaned against the railing as he looked at the clouds moving above him lackadaisical.

"Going somewhere?" Kakashi asked in amusement.

His ever-present turtleneck was concealing his lower face, but I could tell he was smiling as he looked Naruto up and down, clad only in his orange trunks. I growled low in my throat in warning. Seriously, he was asking for it one of these days; and his timing was lousy!

"Yes, we were." I snapped.

"Do you have a moment? We have some questions for Naruto and Tsunade would like you to call her." Kakashi smiled.

"You have questions for me?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

Kakashi nodded, way too happy for my liking. Maybe I should warn him again!

"O…ok." Naruto stammered.

I took a step back and allowed the two detectives into the sanctity of my hotel room and crossed my arms waiting for the questions to begin. I would call the Chief later, right now Naruto was more important.

"Call Tsunade, Sasuke. Naruto will be fine." Kakashi ordered.

I didn't make a move and instead settled in to sticking this out with Naruto. I felt a tap to my shoulder. I turned to see Naruto smiling, nodding towards the door. Message received; Naruto wanted to do this alone.

I glared at Kakashi and snatched my phone up. When I reached the front door I wrenched it open roughly and stepped out on the walkway to call my former Chief. The door remained wide open so I could keep my eye on Naruto. He settled comfortably on the couch and locked eyes with me as I waited for Tsunade to answer.

**~REVENGE~**

Kakashi followed me to the couch and settled in comfortably, but he was refusing to look at me. I could only guess where this was going to go.

"Naruto," Kakashi started, finally looking up at me. "How much do you remember from 'that night'?"

I had a feeling this was what he wanted. It was only a matter of time before they tried again; but it made no difference. My answer was always the same.

"I remember nothing." I murmured taking my eyes away from Sasuke and staring in to Kakashi's mismatched ones.

He may have taken it better than others and hid it better, but I could see his disappointment in my answer. That was nothing new.

"You can't recall what you did the day leading up to that night?"

I shook my head sadly trying to turn my brain over, but all I heard was screaming. "It's not from lack of trying, but I can't… I can't make myself remember. All I recall is screaming and I don't even know who it belongs too. Everything is black, but Granny Tsunade should have told you that already."

I narrowed my eyes. Kakashi did know this, so why was he asking me again? Was this protocol or something more? "What is this about?"

Kakashi sighed and rubbed at his clothed chin. "We just need to re-establish that your parents were part of the pattern. We may have made a slip up…"

"It's more like a major oversight, isn't it?" Shikamaru threw in.

Kakashi frowned, but continued. "We may have made a slip up. I just need to confirm where you were, if anything happened differently that contributed to your subsequent attack when the other children had been removed."

"I wish I could help you." I muttered sadly.

My heart clenched painfully in my chest and I resisted the urge to cover my heart with my hand. Was Kakashi trying to say that my parents were not the victims of this madman? If that was true where did this leave me? Would I be torn from Sasuke if they proved that I wasn't in danger after all? I didn't want to leave the teme.

"Well, it was a long shot, but we had to stop by and ask. Can you try one more time? Anything could be helpful?" Kakashi pleaded.

I shook my head as I thought back to that day, but all I could recall was Granny Tsunade pulling me into her arms. "I'm sorry, there's just nothing there."

Kakashi shook his head in dejection. "It was worth another shot, though this does nothing to help us."

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you more and I'm sorry I can't tell you if my parent's murder was the result of this murderer or by another person's hand…

"…I'm not saying that's true." Kakashi injected.

"…I just have no recollection." I continued, ignoring his interruption.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

**~R~**

The door snapped shut behind me, but I paid it no mind. Instead I leveled a glare at Kakashi waiting for an answer. Did I even hear that right? Did they find new evidence? No, Kiba hadn't contacted me; so what would make them think Narutos parents were not part of this? And if it wasn't the same murderer than who did it?

"I'm not saying…" Kakashi started.

"They're not sure the same man attacked my Mom and Dad, teme.

Naruto interrupted. "But it makes sense when you think about it. I was the only child attacked…"

"That's because you were the only one home then." I growled.

"Why was I the only one home then? Maybe it was someone else that murdered my Mom and Dad and wanted it to look like it was this guy…"

"Do you really believe that, dobe?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" He exclaimed in desperation.

"Chief Tsunade seemed certain, so what changed?" I demanded, staring at the two intruding detectives.

"It's just like Naruto said. Why was he the only one?" Shikamaru replied.

"That doesn't…. that… Why is this being thought of now?"

"We don't have much else to investigate."

"So you just want to disregard their murder because it doesn't fit your profile, Kakashi?"

I flexed my fingers holding back the urge to punch something or someone. That would make Naruto unhappy.

"I'm not disregarding anything."

"You have a lousy way of showing it!"

"Sasuke, why must you blow this out of proportion?"

I glared harshly at the silver-haired man wishing I had never opened that door. I was not blowing this out of proportion; it was ridiculous for them to come here and imply that Naruto's family was…that another person was responsible…

It was the same man!

"Why are you even here?"

"We had questions…"

"How can you ask questions of a person who can't remember the answers?" I snapped, beyond furious now. I wanted them gone as soon as possible, even if I had to throw them out myself!

"Teme…" He spoke softly.

I shifted my heated gaze to Naruto who flinched slightly. I growled at the intruders ready to throw them out when I felt arms wrap around my chest. Their eyes widened considerably at such a personal display, but my attention was instantly and fully on the shorter man behind me. Everything else could shove it where Naruto was concerned. How's that for being an Uchiha?

"They're only trying to help Sasuke. Don't blame them. They're doing the best they can with what they have."

"Dobe…"

"Sasuke, they mean me no harm." He stated gently.

"Dobe…I don't believe that your family is not connected to the others. They're too high-profile not to be."

"I think you're trying to put the puzzle together with a piece that doesn't fit."

"Maybe that piece just needs to be turned." I growled.

"What does that even mean, teme?" He asked in exasperation.

"Just because some of the details don't fit exactly doesn't mean it isn't right!"

"The pattern says the murders were committed every two weeks on a Monday, teme. My Mom and Dad died on a Tuesday."

"But the assault began on a Monday!"

"I was the only child home."

"Maybe you had a fever that day!"

"I was attacked!"

"I know you were, it's right here on your face!"

I reached out and cupped his face, my thumbs rubbing over the long-healed scars. Naruto shook his head in denial, infuriating me.

"It's still within the timeline, Naruto. Don't forget the attack on Yugito Nii happened one day and he died the next. Han Iwaga wasn't found until a week later."

"What makes you so sure?" He asked me.

Uncertainty swam in his eyes and I cursed Kakashi and Shikamaru for causing it. Just minutes ago he was happy, excited to go swimming, and now he was miserable.

"What makes you so sure, now, that it isn't?" I asked softly.

"I don't know." He replied just as gently.

"That's just it, we don't know and we won't know until it comes down to it…"

"Don't say that!" I stood in shock as tears fell from his eyes. What just happened? "The only way to know for sure is if it comes down to me…"

"Yeah…?" I asked tentatively.

"You would have to die first." Naruto whispered.

I stood cemented to the spot. I didn't really think about that. Trying to correct my error I reached out only for Naruto to jerk away.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say…"

"But that's how it came out!" Naruto hissed.

"What is wrong?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong!"

"Clearly there is or you wouldn't be acting like this?"

"And how am I acting?!" He spat at me.

I've never seen the dobe in this state before and I felt helpless; unsure of why he was behaving like this.

"You're acting like a lunatic!" I snapped out before my brain could censor my tongue. I almost hit my head from sheer stupidity, but I was an Uchiha and Uchiha's do not hit themselves.

"I hate you!" He hissed. His eyes sparked with something feral and I had to suppress the chill that ran down my spine.

"How can you say that, dobe?" I demanded. "With everything…and you…how can you say that?!"

"Whatever!" He yelled as I stood silently watching.

My blood was boiling and pounding through my veins with an intensity I had never felt before and it was the result of his barbed words. I wanted to reach out and just snap the dobe in half and yet, I wanted to pull him close and fuck him into next morning. Damn it! When had it reached this point? When had I come to care for him so deeply?

I don't know how long I remained there staring after he walked away from me and down the hall, but it was Kakashi clearing his throat that pulled my attention away from the bedroom.

"Sasuke let me make this perfectly clear. I don't believe for one moment that Naruto's case is not connected. I wasn't implying that it was. It was a lead the needs to picked at thoroughly because of the consequences." He spoke softly, calmly, but his voice sounded ten times louder than usual in that silence.

"Is this the result of not having anything?" I demanded in a heated whisper unable to look at him. "Why couldn't you keep this to yourself?"

"He had the right to know." Shikamaru drawled.

"Damn it, Shikamaru! Do you know what you just did? You don't understand; you can't possibly comprehend. I know it's strange and doesn't make much sense, but it was something. He had something to hold on to; that their murder wasn't forgotten, that there was a chance for it to be solved and the guy caught. You took that away from him."

"You're right, that doesn't make sense Sasuke."

"I said that it didn't, but it doesn't make it false. Until you're in this position you can't understand."

"You want us to believe that you can understand him?" Kakashi asked with just a hint of skepticism.

"Believe what you want too, but it's the truth. I know because I feel the same way."

"Sasuke, are you and Naruto…?" Shikamaru started to ask.

"I think you should go." I demanded still refusing to look at them.

I was angry with them, but worse was that I was angry with myself. If they didn't leave soon I wouldn't be responsible for my actions; something Kakashi seemed to realize. With a nod he turned towards the door but stopped short of turning the knob, his hand resting there as he threw over his shoulder.

"How long have you two been together?"

"That's none of your business." I snapped.

"No, but it is Tsunade's."

"She already knows." I snarled and watched Kakashi nod in understanding.

I waited only long enough for the door to snap shut behind them and for me to lock it from the inside before I was back the hall and on the bed next to Naruto. I sat silently next to the lump waiting for him to break the silence.

"Granny Tsunade knows?" Naruto asked from beneath the covers. Clearly he had heard the remainder of our conversation, which was good. I didn't like repeating myself.

"It was one of the things she wanted to talk to me about. Naruto, look at me?" I felt the bed shift as the dobe pulled the covers down over his red and puffy face. I chuckled slightly at the adorable sight. "I'm sorry for how I acted."

Naruto stared at me in shock, eyes widened considerably. The overall effect was something only Naruto could pull off. "I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted because I thought maybe they were going to pull us apart."

"Was that the reason for that back there? I wouldn't let them." I mumbled as I wound my fingers in his hair and stroked.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's understandable."

"I'm sorry for acting like a weirdo."

"I've seen worse."

"I'm sorry for saying that I hated you."

I pulled Naruto from his entanglement of blankets and into my lap. "We all say things in the heat of the moment that is not exactly what we mean. We instantly regret it and it does hurt, but I know now that it was out of fear that you said those words. So you don't have to think any more about this, it's in the past were it belongs."

"Thank you." He whispered.

I eyed those luscious pink lips with hunger before nipping at them lightly. The effect was immediate as Naruto brought us into contact again. I ran my hands up his bare chest, fondling a dusty nipple as I latched onto his neck. Tan fingers wound themselves into my hair and tugged gently. I looked up in to hungry eyes and smiled. I did this to him; my hands, my lips, my teeth, my tongue; I did this to him.

"It's raining teme." Naruto stated sedately.

I looked over his shoulder and noticed the patter of rain against the balcony window. "So it is." I replied before returning to the neglected chest of my wanting dobe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't want to offend any ones religion, so I went with a fictitious place of worship and the same with the good book. It can be whatever you make it; even Kakashi's orange book. I apologize if I offended anyone.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**June 1st**_

* * *

><p>Kiba swiveled around in the chair as he punched in a number he was beginning to know by heart and waited for an answer. Moonlight filtered into the room from the windows opposite him. With a kick of his foot he sent the chair spinning as the phone went unanswered. Frowning with confusion he redialed and waited again. The call went unanswered like before and in a fit of exasperation, redialed. There was a click after one ring.<p>

"It took you long enough to answer!" Kiba growled. He was mildly irritated by now, especially since he was taking up his precious time to help them and they couldn't be bothered to answer the phone in a timely manner!

'Who is this?' A sleepy voice that didn't belong to the Uchiha asked on the other end.

Kiba held the phone away staring at it like it grew ears. That should be his question! Who the hell was he talking too?

"Uh, who is this?"

'Nar…Naruto.' The voice yawned.

"Why are you answering Uchiha's phone?"

'Duh,' Naruto mumbled sleepily. 'He's sleeping and you woke me up.'

Kiba scratched the back of his ear asking slowly, "Can you wake him? I have news for him."

'Hmm…I'd rather not. Is it something you can't talk to me about?'

"Uh…No." He muttered.

For some reason he felt awkward talking to Uchihas'…whatever he was to him. Partner, that's what Uchiha called him before! He almost scoffed. After that display earlier he doubted they were just 'partners'.

'Then tell me so I can get back to sleep.'

"Wow," Kiba grumbled. "You're a grouch when you're half asleep. Who would have thought?"

'Kiba, answer us now before I reach through this phone and strangle you.' Sasuke threatened tiredly.

Kiba rubbed at the back of his shaggy head, running his fingers through his hair and snagging on the tangles. A strained laugh made its way forward. He would be foolish to ignore that threat!

"You're so violent Sasuke. And here I wanted to tell you that I read through that article and it was a complete bust."

'Is that all?'

"Sheesh, you're mean too. Yes, that's all for now. I'll let you know if I find anything else."

'Bye Kiba.' Sasuke muttered.

Kiba stared at his phone in mild shock and shook his head. Next time he would just wait until the morning before calling the grumps.

_**~REVENGE~**_

It felt nice to hear the snapping of plastic as I forced my phone closed on Kiba. That would teach him calling at three o'clock in the morning. With a yawn I rubbed my sleep encrusted eyes and laid my phone back on the night stand. Naruto shifted next to me as he settled back into a lying position. I glanced sideways at him and sighed tiredly.

"Do you think we should ask Kiba to stop looking?" Naruto mumbled as he looked up at me. "He hasn't turned up anything yet and he'll be busier now that he's actively working the case. I bet that's why it took so long for him to get back and finish that article."

"I don't know dobe."

I ran my hands through his hair and smiled when he sighed in contentment. Who would have thought he loved being pet?

Putting that thought aside, I sat in silence mulling over what Naruto just said. He brought up a good point. Kiba would be stretched thin.

"I don't want to give up; not yet anyway. I think there really could be something there."

"What if there isn't teme? What if this is a complete waste of time? Time better served looking…"

I shook my head. "They don't have much to search for dobe and I doubt we're wasting Kiba's time. Let's continue for now and if it gets to that point, we'll have Kiba stop."

"Ok," Naruto mumbled tiredly. "Now lay back down."

"You're so grouchy when you're half asleep." I smirked.

"Shut up teme." Naruto muttered into his pillow.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**June 3rd**

Water inundated the city of Konoha for three days straight, temporarily grounding everyone and forcing them indoors; everyone but the Konoha Metropolitan Police Detectives. Sakura stared out the window in complete silence as a small war waged within the walls of the police station. She wanted no part of it.

"How can we include them?" Tenten asked heatedly.

"How can we exclude them?" Temari fired back.

Tsunade sat rubbing at her temples as the two women continued to bicker. She was slowly reaching her boiling point as the other two remained oblivious to the danger sitting not two feet away from them.

"There's no evidence to support including them. We're wasting our time with this!" Tenten argued.

"There's no evidence to support excluding them. We're not wasting our time with this!"

"Stop repeating my words! What are you, in grade school?"

"Tenten…" Lee started half-heartedly, but Temari interrupted.

"Why do you believe so vehemently that the Namikaze's don't belong with that group?"

"Why do you believe so vehemently that they do?"

"Who's in grade school now?" Temari scoffed.

"Enough!" Tsunade demanded and the room erupted into instant silence. "We can't know either way so for now they stay. If it changes we will take appropriate measures, so stop your bickering, now!"

"I have doubts now, too." Sakura muttered into the quiet room. Tsunade turned to stare at her in shock, but Sakura stood her ground. "Not that the Namikaze's belong on the list, but that it's a male perp. I know you believe what Naruto said, but his memory is faulty at best and he could have misspoken. He was only seven; it's completely plausible."

She paused and when no one butt in continued.

"We know for a fact they removed the kids, but that it didn't apply to Naruto. It reeks of a female perp. So now we need to ask ourselves why 'she' didn't do the same with the Namikaze's and Naruto."

"We can't rule out a male perp either. He may have been sympathetic to the children…" Shino supplied.

"It's doubtful. Men don't always feel the same about children they way women do."

"Then what went wrong with Naruto?"

"If we knew that then we could be half way to solving this already." Temari muttered.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into?" Kiba growled into the suddenly silent room.

Kakashi sighed, "I wish I knew the answer for that, Kiba."

_**~REVENGE~**_

I spied Naruto as he continued to watch the water pour in buckets over the balcony in a state of melancholy. Thunder was heard and a flash of lighting struck in the distance. There was no denying it was a bleak day and I couldn't help noticing how tense the dobe seemed, flinching with every rumble and flash in the darkened sky. It was worrying me how quiet he'd grown again especially when he was normally so hyper.

I walked up behind him and laid my hands gently on his shoulders where I began to rub in gentle circles. He tilted his head back into my touch and exhaled heavily, relaxing. We stood silently by the window as the rain pounded continuously with no end in sight.

"Is something bugging you, dobe?" I asked quietly, brushing my lips against his nape.

Naruto shivered at the touch but didn't reply. Silence stretched on between us and I was about to give it up as a lost cause when he blurted out in a whisper, "I don't like storms."

"Oh," I stated, pausing in my kneading of his shoulders to let the news sink in. With a nod I continued with my ministrations. I didn't want to prod, but my curiosity piqued.

Naruto seemed to sense my curiosity and inhaled deeply. "It reminds me of that night; what little I can remember of it."

So he did remember something. I didn't want to pry, but my curiosity piqued further and I couldn't hold it back. I had to try.

"Can I ask what all you do remember?"

Naruto frowned slightly, his face reflecting off the sliding glass doors, before a smile stretched his features. It was a mockery of his vibrant smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. He leaned back in my arms and shivered. It felt like he was falling apart so I cradled his shivering frame tightly against my chest. This really bugged him?

"You just asked me, teme."

"Smartass." I smirked, but he knew I loved it. I looked forward to the little word games we played. It kept things entertaining.

"Thank you." Naruto grinned as he turned around to face me.

His arms came to rest on my shoulders as I found his hips and started to rub softly there. "What I remember really isn't much, but I remember more than I really let on." He bit his lip waiting for the bomb to drop.

Ok, so he remembered more than I thought. I inhaled his shampoo and nodded quietly even as my heartbeat pulsed rapidly in my chest. Now was not the time to rip into him like he was expecting me too; so I needed to hear him out first. Eyeing me critically Naruto continued slowly, hesitantly.

"I remember it was a sunny morning and I was excited about something; but I don't know what. We stayed out the entire day and returned home just as the rain began. I can't recall vivid details, but I remember that a storm had just picked up when the attack started. Everything goes black after that and then the screaming…"

Naruto faltered and my heartbeat quicker for a different reason now. This shit really shook him up? I pulled the dobe tighter against me and kissed his temple.

"I can't remember them." He whispered.

"What do mean?" I asked a bit confused. Remember who?

"My Mom and Dad; I can't remember what they look like?"

"That's natural, dobe. I can barely remember my parents too?"

But Naruto shook his head at me. I cocked an eyebrow at his reflection as a flash of light lit up the room.

"No, you don't understand teme. I can't remember them; what they look like, what their voices sound like, even what their personalities were like. All I can remember is what happened afterward, after Granny Tsunade found me in the morning. They're gone, completely gone and no matter how hard I try to I-I can't…

"You can't remember them… at all?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously this time. I stilled his head, kissing his temple again.

"I can't, there's just nothing there. No memory of my Mom and Dad. I mean, who does that? Who completely forgets their parents, unable to pick them out in photos? I must be a horrible son!" Naruto cried.

"It's ok dobe; it's ok. Most people haven't experienced the same horrors that you have…"

"But they still remember their parents!" He replied angrily and tried to push me away. I clung to him for dear life afraid and unwilling to let him go. This was my fault, I caused this! All because of my curiosity…I shouldn't have pried!

"Naruto…look at me." His eyes slowly drifted to mine as I cupped his face. "It is more than understandable…"

"I want to remember them." He blurted out, staring me dead in the eye.

My fingers subconsciously rubbed at his scars. I couldn't find fault with Naruto wanting to remember them. I wonder…?

"Have you tried…?"

"I've been to numerous therapists…" He spat. "And they couldn't help."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at the crown of his head. Naruto turned away from me, glaring at a spot on the carpet.

"They were bad experiences?" I asked. For some reason the thought had me incensed.

"You could say that." He muttered darkly. "They made me feel like a monster because I completely forgot my parents. I could see the hatred in their eyes every time they looked at me. The worst part is I don't understand why. I thought it would be something that I would understand as I got older, but I was never enlightened."

I pulled my hands away from his face, flexing my fingers. I couldn't hide the dark look that crossed my face and it was my turn to advert my gaze; trying to calm my anger. When I felt more in control I sported a smile and grabbed Naruto's chin, pulling his face to look at me.

"Some people can't help but be cruel and their understanding is grossly lacking. It's better to think less about those people and more about the ones that matter."

"Like you?" He asked slyly, smiling for the first time in a while. I felt a sliver of relief settled in my heart and I pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, like me." I smiled into his golden locks. He pulled slowly out of my hug and wiped at his tear-filled eyes, his smile brighter than it had been.

"I'm sorry, teme. I'm not usually like this." Naruto chuckled slightly.

"Pressure getting to you."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Both."

I laughed and brought his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. We were just pulling apart when a sudden idea struck.

"Have you ever tried hypnotism?" I asked quietly.

"Huh?" He asked bemusedly.

"Hypnotism; have you ever tried to be hypnotized into recalling that night?"

"No, what would be the point?"

"Because, dobe, it is a successful and harmless practice."

"You want me to be hypnotized?" He asked uncertainly.

"Do you really want to remember Naruto?"

I stood there waiting for an answer as Naruto stared off in to a corner thinking hard. It was a serious question; full of consequences, and not to be taken lightly. Only he could say if it was worth it or not.

"I want to remember, but I'm afraid to." He admitted. "I couldn't even look at the pictures at the station, how could I possibly remember when the images would be so much worse?"

"It's ok to be afraid." I soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing tightly.

"Even though I could have saved them?"

"You're back on this again? Naruto, there was no guarantee…"

"I know!"

"Do you want to remember?" I repeated forcefully. I wanted him off this track of thought, it wasn't healthy for him.

"I'm willing to try." He answered me with a shaky breath his gaze darting around the room.

"I know a Dr. that can help us. Do you want me to call her?"

"Yea-yeah."

"Are you sure? I need you to be absolutely certain Naruto; because once I call her there will be no turning back."

He gripped my hand tightly and nodded with conviction, cerulean eyes alight with determination as they slid to mine. "I'll call her now and see if we can get in to see her."

I fished the phone from my pocket and dialed a number that I knew well. I didn't wait long for an answer.

"Shizune?"

'Sasuke? It's been a while.'

"I have a favor to ask." I started without preamble. It would be better to get to the point before she could start assessing me again. "I have a 'friend' that needs help recalling something; I know your expertise in the area."

'I haven't done hypnotism in some time, Sasuke.'

"Can you still do it? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

I heard her sigh over the phone and knew she had caved. 'I can do it. How soon do you need this?'

"The sooner the better."

'Where?'

"It would be better if we came to you." I blurted out. It was better that she didn't know where we were staying, even if she didn't know we were in hiding.

'Meet me in my office in 45 minutes.' Shizune replied.

"Thank you, we'll be there." I replied as I disconnected and turned to look at the dobe. He was staring out the window in silence again.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"I need to do this." He turned to look at me and nodded. I grabbed his hand in mine and walked my way to the front door, throwing glances over my shoulder as I watched for signs he was about to change his mind. I saw none.

_**~REVENGE~**_

We stood outside the office door, staring at the gold name plate glued to the oak. Dr. Shizune Katō: Adolescent Psychologist. "Are you kidding me, teme?"

I stared at his stunned features and chuckled softly. "I'm not kidding; she knows what she's doing."

"And you know this personally?" He growled at me and crossed his arms.

"Yes." I stated blankly. He turned to stare at me in shock. "I used to see her daily. Let's just say that I was an angst-y teenager and not the most upstanding citizen."

'Wow' he mouthed as I knocked on the door and entered.

"Sasuke." Shizune smiled as she stood to greet us. I nodded at her and introduced Naruto. She shook his hand in greeting, grinning from ear to ear. "So you're the boyfriend."

I growled at her as Naruto turned scarlet, but she only laughed at me. "I will take that as a yes. How can I help you tonight?" She asked in all seriousness.

"I need to remember as much as I can of a certain night. It was almost 16 years ago."

"16 years?" Shizune asked.

"Is it possible?" Naruto asked nervously.

Shizune adopted a pensive look before nodding. "It can be done."

"There is something that you should know before you start." I interrupted. "What Naruto needs to remember is…"

"My parents were murdered and I witnessed it. It's locked up in my mind and I can't get to it…"

"He can't recall anything before the morning after…"

"I need to know…"

"He doesn't even remember his parents…"

"Please, help me?"

Shizune stared at us in something akin to shock; at least that was what it looked like to me. "How long have you two been together?"

"Why…?" I asked.

"A month…" Naruto blurted out at the same time.

"A month?" She repeated and continued to stare at us.

"What?" I demanded.

She shook her head slightly and continued. "It doesn't matter. Sasuke, can you wait outside, please."

"Oh, does he have to go?" Naruto asked in sudden panic and grabbed my hands in a vice grip. "I can't do this without him."

Shizune worried her bottom lip. "Hmm, it's not a normal practice…"

"None of this is normal." I stated as my insides squirmed with some unknown emotion to Naruto's admission.

"Please, he has my permission to stay if that is what you need?"

"You can stay." Shizune muttered quietly in acquiescence. "Naruto have a seat on the couch."

I sat quietly in a chair not far from Naruto as Shizune took a seat across from the dobe. I wanted to stay close if things took a wrong turn, but I also realized that he needed a bit of space.

"Ok, Naruto." Shizune spoke softly and calmly. "I want you to relax. Start by closing your eyes."

I watched blue eyes close slowly as he physically relaxed against the back of the couch. His breathing slowed as if he was sleeping.

"Take a deep breath, and another, and another." Shizune replied slowly as Naruto pulled in breath slowly and deeply. "Good Naruto, now I want you to visualize a hallway with doors. Can you see them?"

"Yes." Naruto replied in a soft whisper.

"Go to the first door you see. Are you there?" Shizune asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Open that door and tell me what you see."

I waited as Naruto's hand reached out and mimicked opening a door. I was curious to know what he would see and unconsciously moved forward in my seat. Shizune shot me a warning look that I waved off.

"I see Sasuke…" Naruto muttered. My heart fluttered in my chest again with that same strange emotion.

"Good, Naruto. Now back away from that door, but leave it open. Where are you now?"

"Hallway…"

"Good. Now take a step away from the door and walk down the hall. Stop when you reach the fifteenth door. Are you there?"

There was almost a full minute of silence before Naruto spoke. "Here." He replied shakily.

"Take a deep breath Naruto, and another, and another. Is that door still open?" Shizune asked softly.

"Yes." Naruto replied in a much calmer voice.

"If, at any time, this becomes uncomfortable for you Naruto, go immediately into that open door. You're safe there."

"Ok…"

"I need you to open the closed door Naruto; can you do that for me?"

I watched again as Naruto reached out and turned the pseudo-doorknob. His breathing came out harshly and I felt my heart race.

"Breath in slowly Naruto." Shizune offered calmly. When his breathing was under control she spoke again. "Can you tell me what you see?"

"A woman…"

"Do you know who she is?"

"My…Mom?" He gasped out.

"And what is she doing Naruto?"

A smile weaved its way to Naruto's face, taking my breath away. "She's laughing."

"Is there anyone else with her?"

"My Da-Dad?"

"Good Naruto; now, do you see another door nearby?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied shakily.

"I need you to go to that door Naruto; I need you to open it."

My heart raced across my chest and my gut clenched as Naruto's breathing increased rapidly. "I need you to breathe Naruto; in and out, in and out. Good Naruto, you're doing great. Do you still see that open door?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…" Naruto gasped out.

"Good. Are you able to open the door?"

Naruto's hand reached out for a third time and I leaned further forward as he gasped out. "What do you see Naruto?" Shizune asked softly.

"A-a room…my-my bedroom…"

I tapped my fingers quietly against my knee, anxious for the first time since arriving here. Naruto was getting closer to his memories, but the closer he got the more scared he became. I hated the thought of him scared.

"Go ahead." Shizune continued. "What else do you see?"

"Rain…hit-hitting against the window…and…li-light, I see light."

"Where is the light coming from Naruto?"

"The doorway…it's so bright. Mo-Mom and Dad…" I was on my knees in front of Naruto as his breathing became ragged, but I dared not reach out to him yet. Fear laced his voice as he continued. "Some-someone…someone is behind them…a-a man."

"Do you know who he is?"

Naruto shook his head slightly. "No."

"Ok, Naruto, I need you to tell me what's happening now?"

"He's push-pushing them into the room…the-they're arguing…I can't hear what they-they're saying…" He gasped out and I had to hold myself back from grabbing out to him as Shizune shot me another look. "He hit-hit my Mom…"

I turned to Shizune in fear as the dobe shook in front of me. His fear was palpable and it was invading me, making me feel like I was there with him as my mind conjured images of pictures on a white board. I had to hold myself back again as he gasped out and tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as he continued to remember things he couldn't vocalize. Shizune was out of her seat immediately and kneeling next to me in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, where are you?" Shizune demanded.

"… … …"

"Naruto, tell me what you're seeing?" She pleaded.

"… … …"

"I need you to go back to that open door Naruto. Turn back and go through the open door." Shizune demanded again. I stared at her fearfully as the dobe remained quiet; shaking from head to toe.

"Naruto?" Shizune asked fearfully. "Where are you?"

"Sasuke…" He spoke quietly, his breathing noticeably calmer. I sighed in relief.

"Good, Naruto." Shizune sagged visibly. "Now at the count of three I want you to wake up and feel completely refreshed. One, two, and three."

Narutos eyes opened slowly and stared at us in confusion, his head tilting softly to the side. It looked like he just woke up from a peaceful sleep. And that was a good look on him, especially with tousled hair.

"What?" He asked quietly.

I smiled happily at him, earning a dirty look from the blonde. I didn't care though, I was just happy that he was ok.

"What?!" He demanded again.

"Nothing dobe."

"Can you remember what just happened, Naruto?" Shizune asked.

She stood up from her kneeling position and swiped at her clothes; ridding herself of non-existent dust. Narutos eyes scrunched in confusion as he attempted to remember the last 15 minutes.

His eyes shot open in shock. "I remember them."

I watched his lips attempt a small smile, before it fell.

"I remember them." He repeated mournfully.

"Dobe?"

"Teme." He replied happily as he shot into my arms. "I can remember my Mom and Dad and they were smiling. I finally have a memory, Sasuke!"

I hugged him back as I shot Shizune a look. Was this all he could remember. She shook her head and walked to her desk, taking a seat. She was content to give us a moment.

"I'm happy you remember them, dobe."

He pulled away from me and his blue eyes were brimming in happiness. It may have been only one memory, but it was something and I was happy he had it.

"Naruto?" Shizune asked quietly.

"Yes?" He asked, turning to look at her. I followed his line of vision, settling on the dark-haired woman.

"I'm happy you have a memory of your Mom and Dad that you can reflect on, but I want to discourage you from trying hypnosis again."

"What, why?!" He demanded, pulling away from my grasp.

"I'm not sure that you can handle it." Naruto tried to object, but Shizune shot him down quickly. "Not physically, but mentally. It's not worth the risk to your mental stability; please, abandon this road?"

Naruto set his jaw and glared at the floor, the epitome of refusal; until he nodded stiffly and reluctantly promised. "It must be selfish of me to want more than one memory, but I promise I won't go looking for more."

"It's hardly selfish to yearn for memories of your parents. Give it some time and you may find yourself remembering more of them. I can't guarantee it, but it could happen." Naruto agreed with a small smile, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Can you give me a moment alone with Sasuke; there's something I need to discuss with him."

"Sure." I stared at the dobe's back as he walked out into the empty waiting room, giving us some privacy.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "He can't remember what he just recalled."

"Exactly. Those memories are too painful that even during recall he was trying to suppress them. I beg you Sasuke. Don't let him go down this road again."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This sounded serious and Shizune was the professional. And just the thought of Naruto being in pain…I didn't like it. It stirred something fierce inside, something I had never felt before. It was scaring me. Me; Sasuke Uchiha scared of an unidentified emotion! Was that even Uchiha approved?

"I promise I won't let him, you have my word."

Shizune smiled with relief and relaxed her stiff posture. "How is your relationship with your brother coming along?"

"Better." I muttered darkly. I knew it would only be a matter of time before she started digging again.

"Sasuke?"

"Fine!" I growled. "For the most part we don't talk and I like it this way. We've agreed to disagree and for now it's working for us."

"And Naruto?" She asked slyly.

"What about him?" I asked uncertainly.

She snorted and smiled at me. "I'm glad you found each other, Sasuke. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, and thank you."

She smiled brightly as she walked me to her door. Naruto turned around as I stepped out into the waiting room.

"It was nice seeing you Sasuke and meeting you, Naruto."

"It was nice meeting you too." Naruto uttered happily reaching out to shake her hand.

In all, the trip wasn't a complete bust. Naruto now had a memory to call his own and I knew his memories were too volatile ever to try retrieving them. I wouldn't allow it; in fact, I was convinced they were better left where they were.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Five minutes later we were sitting quietly inside a private little café. I was sipping at a coffee and Naruto was nursing a tea, happy as could be. His feet were kicking under the chair mimicking a little child, his elbows on the table and a straw in his cup. It was a strange way to drink tea, but it seemed natural for Naruto. I laughed.

Naruto looked up from his cup and grinned, a small tinkling laugh escaping. I really loved that laugh of his.

"What?" He asked with a laugh.

"It's nothing, I just love the way you laugh."

Instead of smiling at my compliment his face fell into a frown. "What the hell teme!"

"I was paying you a compliment dobe." I replied through gritted teeth. Sheesh, it's almost like he's never been complimented before.

"Oh." Naruto mumbled and blushed furiously.

"Dobe…" I sighed and took another sip of my coffee.

Silence floated around us, the only noise coming from the other patrons of the small café and the thrum of the display cases. It was a pleasant feeling just being in Naruto's company.

"How do you think it went?" Naruto asked, breaking that silence.

"You were able to remember more from that night, but I have to agree with Shizune. You shouldn't try again; it's not worth it."

"Why don't I remember what I recalled?"

"You're still suppressing it and that means something; they're not meant to see the light of day. No, it's not worth it; so promise me that you won't try again."

"I promise." Naruto replied quietly as the waitress brought us our order.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Shizune sat her desk staring at the clock in front of her counting the minutes. She waited until Sasuke and Naruto were a few minutes gone before she picked up the phone and called her mentor. The phone clicked and a voice filtered through with astounding clarity.

'Shizune, it's been a while.'

"Yes, too long for my liking, Tsunade." Shizune smiled. "I just saw Sasuke and Naruto."

'Really? Hypnosis?' Tsunade questioned. Shizune frowned, wondering how her mentor could be so fortuitous at times. How did she know that they would show up here eventually looking from answers?

"Hmm, yes; and as you expected, Naruto couldn't remember meeting me before."

'His lack of memory is astonishing.'

"It is. Naruto shouldn't try this again, Tsunade. I've made him promise, but I can't trust his word alone. Not now."

'What happened?'

"He was able to recall Kushina and Minato and I think the desire to remember more will be more than enough incentive to try again. Those memories are dark, Tsunade, and I almost lost him in them."

'I'll make sure he doesn't try again.' Tsunade vowed.

"Thank you, Tsunade. I made Sasuke promise as well."

'Oh, him…' Tsunade muttered darkly. Shizune threw her phone a quizzical look before determining that she misheard the words. 'Was there anything else that he remembered?"

"He confirmed again that it was a man, but he couldn't see his face. He said the light from the landing was blinding him. He couldn't recall further. Or, I should say that he couldn't voice what he was recalling. When he came out of the hypnosis he had no recollection of the memories he just relived."

'I understand. Thank you for letting me know.'

"Anytime…" Shizune paused and bit her bottom lip. "Umm, Tsunade…?"

'Yes Shizune?'

"I just wanted to say that I can't believe how much like the two of them he truly is." She whispered out.

Tsunade laughed softly. 'He certainly is that.'

"He reminds me more of Kushina in personality, but his looks…oh, his looks are every bit Minato."

'He's more like Minato than you know, just you wait.' Tsunade stated with deep pride.

"I look forward to it." Shizune laughed before demanding, "Catch this guy Tsunade."

'We will, Shizune. We will." She replied with conviction.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tsunade turned the phone off from speaker and placed it on the desk in front of her. Everyone in the room remained silent, but the quietest of all was Tenten. Her body slunk lower in the seat and she refused to look at anyone. She would have to apologize soon, if only to clear her own conscience.

"What do we have?" Tsunade asked quietly, not looking at them.

"We found something with the children and how they were 'lured' out of the house, so to speak." Shikamaru stated. Tsunade nodded for him to continue.

"Excluding Haku Yuki, Itachi and Sasuke, and Naruto they were all sent off to some form of overnight camp."

"They would have been in school." Tsunade mumbled. "Were they away at the same camp?"

"No, that would have been too obvious. They were at various camps not far from their homes, but far enough to be out of immediate harm and not underfoot."

"So we have another pattern." Shino uttered.

"And another fact that pushes the Namikaze's further off the list." Tenten mumbled.

"You can't possibly still believe that, Tenten!" Temari growled.

"I can and I do. This only proves that it wasn't the same perp!" Tenten replied through gritted teeth.

"We can't know that!" Temari spat out in exasperation. "The Yuki boy and Uchiha were in school at the time; it was the same for Naruto. How could that possibly exclude them?"

"There is something way off about the Governor's murder. They took their time in murdering them whereas the others were committed quickly…"

"You're forgetting the Uchiha's. They were tortured for hours before being murdered and if Itachi hadn't been on his way home there is no telling how long the murderer would have kept up the torture." Sakura stated. A shiver wracked her slender frame as she thought about Sasukes parents and their murder.

"This is another reason to exclude the Namikaze's." Tenten argued. Everyone exhaled in exasperation. "The murderer didn't repeat any of the methods…"

"Then the Namikaze's should be included if that is what you're basing your theory on." Lee stated.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Lee. You're my partner."

"I cannot agree with your youthful reasoning this time, Tenten." Lee supplied apologetically.

"The Uchiha's were tortured, yes; but their cause of death was exsanguination. The Namikaze's were tortured as well, but all the other methods of murder were inflicted upon them…" Kakashi replied.

"Except for the Tsuchigumo's where it isn't decisive what killed them." Sakura butt in.

"Something just feels off about their murder." Tenten replied in defeat. "I can't explain it, but it's there."

"Tenten, I understand. Really, I do. I looked long and hard at their murder trying to determine if they belonged in this group. I can't explain why I believe this, but they belong with the group. Call it a gut feeling." Tsunade stated.

Tenten sat in forced silence running everything through her head. She shook her head and rubbed at her face in drowsiness. "Just as you have a gut feeling, so do I. It's telling me that something is amiss, but if you believe they belong there; I won't argue further."

Tsunade nodded in acceptance as the other detectives sagged with relief. She dismissed them for the night. They filed out of the room and station quickly, rushing towards their beds and soft pillows that beckoned for them. Kiba diverged from his usual path and made his way to the archived newspapers that awaited his return. He was going to put in a few more hours before heading home.

_**~R~**_

Kakashi watched as Kiba turned left instead of right, turning away from his home just around the corner. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion; Kiba was definitely up to something! He let his suspicions fizzle when the undercover detective reverted to his old ways, but now his suspicion piqued again. Just what was he doing this late at night?

_**~REVENGE~**_

**June 5th-6th**

Itachi sat at his desk as he watched the clock tick by ever slowly. The deadline was fast approaching them and he had a sinking feeling that, no matter how much protection there was, the next target would be found and cut down. This guy was too organized, too methodical. Planning out every detail to the miniscule degree took dedicated patience and desire. You couldn't combat a being like that; it was almost pointless too.

He snorted as he pulled a file from his desk and ran over the contents he had memorized trying to pass the time as swiftly as possible. Itachi really didn't need the folder to recall the testimony of the victim or the emergency room reports of the injuries sustained in the attack. It seared into his memory, occupying his mind; day and night. There was something about this case that he couldn't let go of and he determined to find justice for the victim despite the statute of limitations expiring only months ago.

Itachi stole another glance at the clock and snorted again. If it hadn't been a gift from his foolish little brother he would have thrown it out ages ago. All it ever did was mock him anyway. Maybe he should re-gift it for Christmas; but then, what if Sasuke found out?

No, he would keep the blasted clock and curse it for mocking him every day in Sasuke's stead; exactly what his brother intended it to do. Oh, how his precious little baby brother would enjoy that news. That's why he would keep it to himself. He didn't need to give Sasuke more ammunition to despise him more than he already did.

Itachi sat back in his chair and rubbed at his drowsy eyes. This was fast becoming a stressful situation he found himself in and the waiting game was really killing him. He hated games, but he hated waiting more. He was an Uchiha; they didn't wait for anything!

_**~REVENGE~**_

"Maybe we should move them?" Tsunade replied as she bit at her thumbnail again. She turned to stare at Kakashi as he sat before her desk. The two detectives were completely alone, the other detectives having gone home in defeat.

"Would that be wise now?"

"I don't know Kakashi. There's no reason to believe that their location has been compromised, but then again, they've been there for weeks."

"Let me ask you this Tsunade, where would they go?"

"I don't know." She repeated. "I don't know anymore."

"We're all weary, Tsunade." Kakashi muttered, commenting on her visible fatigue. He rubbed at his face trying to obliterate his own fatigue and yawned heavily.

"You should be at home." She muttered.

"I'm where I need to be at the moment." Kakashi muttered as he watched the digital display of the clock change to 12:00am.

"Then you should get some sleep while you can."

"The same could be said for you."

"I'll sleep when this is over." She muttered darkly.

"You know, we're not as young as we used to be."

"Speak for yourself." Tsunade laughed as Kakashi grinned at her from behind his mask. "I can handle two days without sleeping Kakashi."

"Good night, Tsunade." Kakashi nodded as he stepped out of the office and to one of the interrogation rooms where he laid out on the table. It certainly wasn't his comfortable bed where he could wrap himself around his lover, but the cold table did do wonders for his back. Maybe he could sneak it home. He snorted into the silence, like he would be allowed to bring such a bulky item into their home…unless he could convince his sweet love to role-play for him. He did like to role-play just as much as Kakashi did. The treasured secret fantasy of his hearts' desire played out behind closed eyelids and lulled him to sleep. He was forced awake five hours later at dawn.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**June 6th**

A shadow crept among the bushes quietly, always keeping insight of the house that held the boy; his prey. His pulse quickened with the thrill of the hunt. It was time finally; the moment he planned for was upon him.

A pink tongue slipped from his mouth and wet his lips as anticipation built for what he was about to commit. Fingers stretched eagerly and it thrilled him not to have to reign in the impulse. Those same fingers itched for blood as much as his soul compelled him to seek out his revenge.

Kneeling, he pulled the knife from its sheath strapped to his calf and examined it closely in the flickering light of the street lamp. It was an excellent weapon, one that would bear the strain of piercing flesh and muscle. He planned accordingly and knew how to deal with the guard around his target. That would be the only obstacle in his way.

Taking in a deep breath, he advanced on the house in silence and total darkness, leaving the flickering street lamp behind him. Sliding to the side of the house, he slipped around to the backdoor were he inserted a key into the lock and opened it without as much as a groan from the hinges.

He was aware that Officer Gekko would be making his rounds and would currently be at the front door. He would slip by through the kitchen just as the Officer would make his way down the hallway to the backdoor. Access would be granted to the boy for long enough to do what his soul needed him to do and then be gone.

The shadow was beginning to think the chase was too easy as he slipped quietly into the living room, where he knew his target was seated on the sofa, and slipped behind him without being seen. The boy had no idea what was going on when he was grabbed roughly from behind by his hair.

Haku was about to scream when the knife was plunged through his back and into the lung, piercing it. All that came from his mouth was a melodious wheezing sound, music to the shadows ears. He chuckled softly into the boys' ear as he collapsed, limp on the sofa, and watched him gasp for breath. He was inflamed by the idea that the boy couldn't take enough oxygen in to sustain life. He wouldn't survive a wound like that.

The shadow turned from his victim and was about to make his escape when he noticed a gun pointed directly at him. His nostrils flared at the sudden turn of events and he chuckled coldly when the officer coughed and shouted at him to 'drop the weapon.' Listening to the officer, he dropped the knife on the now dead body below him.

"Put your hands on your head and get on your knees, now!"

He complied with the officers demands, lifting his hands to his head and falling to his knees. Officer Gekko strode up behind him with his gun aimed at the perps head while he fumbled for his handcuffs. Seizing a chance when the officer was standing directly behind him, the shadow twisted and plunged the knife; that seemingly came out of nowhere, into his chest and penetrated his heart. Officer Gekko was dead instantly.

The shadow laughed as the body crumpled under its own dead weight and hit the ground with an ungracious thud. He stood up from his kneeling position brushing his knees free of dirt. Without looking back he made his way silently to the backdoor.

He pulled the door shut behind him and relocked it before walking around to the front of the house. As he passed the living room window he heard the low ringing of the telephone and paused for a second in excitement. He knew that Tsunade had called every 30 minutes since dawn, but it was already too late. They were both dead. She lost this round bringing it 14-0 in his favor.

With a sadistic grin he slipped effortlessly into the darkness and vanished without a backward glance. In only ten short minutes the place would be flooded with police cars with their flashing lights and curious spectators huddled off to the side trying to sneak a peek inside the house. By that time he would be gone, almost as if he was never there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not claim to know anything about real hypnotism. What I do know comes mostly from the T.V. This was my interpretation of it anyway.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**June 6th**_

* * *

><p>Fingers drummed across a highly polished desk, amber eyes staring avidly at the clock on the wall. Tsunade's anxiety was on high alert, her fingers itching to pick up the phone and dial, to hear the other voices on the line, to know they were ok.<p>

The deadline was upon them and the investigation had stalled yet again leaving her in a constant state of unease. She couldn't help calling Hayate every half hour to make sure they were ok. In five minutes she would call again and then her anxiety would be relieved until she hung up the phone and then it would flare to life again.

Tsunades eyes counted down the seconds until it finally reached the half hour mark. She picked up the phone and dialed the number seared into her memory, her stomach in knots. It rang once, twice, three, four, five times and no one answered. Her stomach dropped as the phone rang for an eighth time. She hung up and ordered all available patrol cars to the location on Mist Avenue in the Niagara District. They were to proceed with extreme caution; that the suspect may still be there and armed. She rushed out into the station and towards her car.

"It's too late." She muttered as she rushed by her lieutenant.

"Was it confirmed?" Kakashi asked as he swung from his chair to follow.

Tsunade shook her head mournfully.

"Hayate didn't answer. I knew I should have called more often. This is my fault, I should have moved them last night, but I was confident they were safe there. I was stupid!" She growled and bit at her finger nail.

"You weren't stupid, Tsunade. Like you said last night, we had no reason to believe they weren't safe, that their location was compromised. You know there was only so much that we could do; that we could offer. Moving them wouldn't have been an option."

"I know!" The Chief reluctantly agreed with a nod of her head and made her way to Kakashi's car.

She didn't think her maniacal driving skills would be appreciated at times like this and she didn't trust herself behind the wheel at the moment. Kakashi followed without question, driving them the short distance to the crime scene.

When they pulled up the flashing lights from the available police presence flashed ominously over the rows of houses. Residents filed in behind the yellow tape; watching, waiting, pointing. The ambulance was already there, the EMT's in the process of wheeling a person out on a stretcher. Tsunade frowned in bewilderment, thinking to herself, 'What is going on?'

"You there!" She called out to an officer standing nearby.

"Yes, Chief?" The officer asked as he jogged over.

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Well, we were called out to the location and proceeded with caution; just as you ordered. When we arrived we found two victims in the living room and no sign of the perpetrator. One victim was stabbed through the heart; he didn't make it, but the other was found barely alive. His pulse was weak and he was having a difficult time with breathing. It appears from the bodies' position that the point of entry was through the back."

"Who didn't make it?" Tsunade asked, fearing the answer.

"It was Officer Gekko, Chief." He replied mournfully.

Tsunade nodded as the officer was called away. She took a shuddering breath as she fought back the tears she couldn't show. Everything was in a state of surreal as she watched the flashing lights of the patrol cars, the people from the neighborhood trying to peek around the barricading police officers, and the CSI's bustling in and out of the house with bagged evidence in their grasp. It was like a silent movie to her; no sound reaching her ears but the sound of her rapidly beating heart. 'This is my fault!' She berated herself.

"We need to go to the hospital, Kakashi. There's nothing we can do here, now." Tsunade replied, coming to her senses.

Kakashi nodded as he re-entered his vehicle, Tsunade slipping in to the passenger's side.

"It isn't a forgone conclusion, Tsunade. He could still pull through."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm to blame for this."

"You didn't kill Hayate and you didn't attack Haku. You did the best that you could; you didn't abandon them like others would have. The only one to blame would be the murderer himself. He chose to do this."

"I wish I could see it like that Kakashi. I should have moved them when I had the chance." Tsunade berated herself.

"You would have only delayed the inevitable." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade shot him a glare, but didn't refute the fact. The remainder of the ride was silent, both lost in their own thoughts of what they could have done differently; if there was more that they could have done; would that have even changed the outcome? It was an impossible question to answer because they would never know what could have been.

Tsunade rallied herself as she eyed the hospital sliding in to view. Sitting up straighter in her chair, she wished from the bottom of her heart that Haku pulled through.

Before the car was even parked Tsunade was out and striding into the hospital towards the receptionist, flashing her badge as she went. A nurse allowed the Chief through immediately, rambling on beside her about the victim's condition.

Kakashi held back, pausing to make a quick phone call. Things needed to change, and it needed to change fast.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Itachi rubbed at his eyes trying to get through the final document of his upcoming trial. The defendants were trying to catch him off guard by exercising their right to a speedy trial. That was fine by him; the sooner justice could be served the better. He owed it to the original victim to show that someone really cared about what happened to them, that they were not forgotten, that justice didn't abandon them. Itachi wouldn't fail him; not this time.

He was so lost in thought the sound of his cell phone ringing into the silent night startled him. Examining the ID, he saw that it was Kakashi calling and flipped it open, "Kakashi, it is late."

Leaning backwards in his chair, Itachi's back gave an almighty crack that went unheard by the man on the opposite end of the line.

'I know the time Itachi, but this couldn't wait. There was a double stabbing tonight. Mr. Yuki is barely clinging to life as we speak. The officer guarding him succumbed to his own stab wound.'

Itachi sat up straighter in his chair and sighed. "So I will be the next victim and then Sasuke."

'Yes, and we need to talk about what to do now. It seems nowhere is safe from this monster.'

"I cannot as easily leave my job as Sasuke has, Kakashi. There are too many trials that need my immediate attention and I cannot trust them to just anyone."

'Things have changed Itachi and we'll still have to talk about this later. Right now I have to make the call to Sasuke and let him know.'

"Yes, we will speak later, but it will not change my mind. Good day, Kakashi."

'You're as stubborn as always, Itachi.' Kakashi muttered before disconnecting.

Itachi snapped his phone shut and allowed his eyes to travel to the picture sitting on his desk; staring. He reached over and grabbed the picture in his grasp. Taken 17 years ago, shortly before their parents murder; it was their last family portrait. Itachi sighed as he pushed the photo face down on his desk gently. So much had changed since that photo was snapped.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tension was thick in the air, lingering and being a downright nuisance. Naruto was trying to help, but nothing he did helped in calming my nerves. I was fast becoming restless with the silence and lack of information coming our way. It was disconcerting that Chief Tsunade had been quiet all day, let alone Kakashi. Something was wrong, I could practically feel it.

My foot danced in anticipation as I sat on the balcony watching the people below playing in the pool without a care in the world. This was my escape from the suffocating feeling inside the hotel room, the fresh air keeping my nerves from fraying. I'd never been on the receiving end like this before; now I knew what it was like to be the target.

Naruto silently joined me, bringing out two beers and taking a seat in the chair opposite of mine. This was the first time I had ever seen the dobe drink and I was a little put off by it. Maybe he wasn't as calm as he portrayed himself to be. That thought was oddly comforting to me.

We sat quietly in the semi-darkness, sipping at our beers and listening to the laughs drifting up to us from the pool below. The sounds were at odds with how I was feeling. Tired, Naruto sighed and broke the silence.

"I have a bad feeling about this, teme. This silence is unnatural, especially coming from Granny Tsunade. Do you think something has happened?"

"Hn."

"Hn." Naruto repeated and took a drag at his beer.

"I have a bad feeling too, dobe." I exhaled and leaned forward in my chair, my arms resting on my legs. I stole another sip of my beer before continuing. "I tried everyone, but they're either incredibly busy or completely ignoring me."

"Wow, Sasuke Uchiha being ignored! What is the world coming too?" Naruto joked, but I noticed his smile didn't quite reach as far.

"Hn."

"Why haven't they…?" Naruto began, but the abrupt ringing of my phone interrupted him.

I didn't bother to look who it was as I snatched it up and answered with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Hello?"

'Sasuke, Kakashi here. I wanted to let you know that Haku Yuki and Officer Gekko were attacked tonight. Tsunade and I are at Konoha Hospital and it's not looking good. Haku is in critical condition with a stab wound to the back…Hayate died trying to protect him.'

"I understand." I muttered.

I felt my stomach drop as I clenched the side of the plastic chair. This guy murdered a police officer just because he was in the way! It shouldn't have surprised me, but the thought that he was willing to attack other people than just his targets unsettled me. No one was safe.

'Just stay put for now. We'll talk later about other arrangements.'

"I understand." I repeated and hung up the phone. I stared at the dobe across from me as he shot me a look of concern. "That was Kakashi. Haku Yuki was stabbed in the back tonight. He's critical at the moment and it's not looking good."

Naruto was quiet for a moment before the tears gathered at the corners of his blue eyes. I jumped from my seat and knelt before him before he could stop me. I cupped his face, rubbing my thumbs over his cheeks in a soothing manner.

"Naruto…?" I whispered worriedly.

"It's too much, Sasuke. I don't think I can cope with this. I don't think I can be brave anymore. I don't want to lose you!" He choked out in a whisper.

"It's ok, Naruto…You won't lose me. I promise that I'll be there; I'll protect you. Not matter what, I won't allow him to hurt you." I paused, stunned, as I felt something warm slide down my face.

Reaching up I wiped at the warmth, surprised to see the side of my hand wet. It took a moment to realize they were the remnants of my tears. I was crying…but Uchiha's don't cry!

"You can't promise that, teme." Naruto muttered as he wiped at my tears.

"I can and I have."

I closed the distance between us and brushed my lips against his. It lacked previous passion, but I poured every ounce of feeling I could into it. I needed him to know that I cherished him and wouldn't leave him for anything; I couldn't even if I wanted too. He was my world, my reason for living now.

And just as suddenly as being struck by lightning I understood. I understood Naruto's strange outburst outside the hotel and I understood the strange feelings I had in Shizune's office when she hypnotized him. When had it happened, I don't know, but I suddenly found myself in…love. Me, Sasuke Uchiha, was in love; and Naruto knew. Naruto knew before I did!

"Sasuke…?" He questioned.

"Naruto…"

I stood up and pulled him from his chair, luring him in to the confines of our bedroom. I latched on to him in a searing kiss, pulling him on top of me as I sat down on the bed. He followed readily and straddled my waist, running his hands up my chest and over my shoulders in gentle circles.

Naruto's breathing deepened as I ran my fingers through his golden locks and nipped playfully at his neck; my favorite part of his body so far. I bit down on his collarbone eliciting a hiss from the dobe and a harsh tug at my hair in retaliation. I smirked in satisfaction, surveying my handy work.

My hands slid up and under his shirt, grasping at a pert nipple and squeezing. My reward was a heady groan and a soft kiss. Feeling confident I began to lift his shirt over his head attacking his chest with small nips. Pulling his shirt free, I tossed it into a corner and pulled an erect bud into my mouth, biting and sucking. I earned another delicious groan from Naruto, his hands digging into the nape of my neck.

Caught up in the furor, I allowed desire to completely over take my being. On the edge of over confidence I slipped my hands into Narutos pants, gripping his butt cheeks tightly and forcing his crotch against mine. His moan rang through the room, sending pulses to my cock.

Losing my head completely in a lust filled haze; I trailed my hand across his butt cheek and into the crack, running teasing circles over the smooth skin. Hands grasped at my wrists tightly trying to halt my movements. I frowned at the hindrance, but renewed my efforts, hooking my fingers around the belt loops of his jeans. I tugged at the jeans and forced them halfway down tanned hips before once again meeting with resistance.

I growled in frustration, pulling away from the body above me and focusing in on the sight of a nervous Naruto. He was apologizing over and over about something. I couldn't understand what he was saying he was rambling so fast.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" I asked in confusion, trying to slow his speech enough to comprehend.

"I'm sorry. I want to be with you so much, but I can't. I don't know what is wrong with me!" In desperation he gripped at his sunshine locks with the most miserable look on his face. "I panicked."

My eyes shot wide, realizing what I had just done…what I had just tried to do. And he was beating himself up instead of me! I couldn't take it, not over something like this!

"Nothing is wrong with you, you're absolutely perfect." I muttered in his defense.

"But I want to be with you…" Naruto trailed off in a choking sob. "I just…"

"So you're not ready yet." I soothed. "I wasn't going to be angry at you for putting on the brakes. You know that I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for."

"Really?" He asked softly, biting his lip.

"Really." I nodded.

"Then why did you growl at me when I tried to stop?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "I was caught up in the moment, but that didn't mean I was angry with you. I'm not angry with you. Really, dobe, this isn't anything new. I told you before that I respect your boundaries. Come here."

I motioned for him to rejoin me, but instead of straddling my waist, he sat down next to me. He focused intently on my face, unsure and maybe a bit uneasy. I wanted him to feel at ease so I forced us back on the bed with the dobes head coming to rest on my chest. I threaded my fingers through his hair and ran my fingers through his silky strands until he finally relaxed.

I loved just lying there with him. It made me feel comforted in a way I hadn't felt in many years. Itachi had tried as best he could, but he just couldn't give me what I needed. Naruto could and did every day.

Everything was quiet inside the room, the only sound coming from our combined breathing. It was soothing to hear and I soon found myself drifting slowly into a light sleep when Naruto asked quietly, "What were your parents like, teme?"

I roused from my light dozing and frowned in sudden thought as I tried to find the right words to describe my mother and father. I looked above my head and eyed the family portrait that Naruto had grabbed when we had visited my house; and had only just shown me recently. I couldn't be mad at him for sneaking it along, not when I knew the importance family had on him.

The photo was currently propped against the lamp on the bedside table. Taken the day after my seventh birthday, the only one who looked happy was my mom. And she had reason to be happy as she had finally got us all there to take the portrait after a year of secretly trying. I had to give it to her.

"My mother and father…they were…well, they loved each other very much." I replied, still trying to find the right words. "It was one of those true romances that you hear about and it was plain to everyone around them how much they loved each other. On the other hand; I can't say that my father was a very loving man to Itachi or me; he was always at work and far too busy for the two of us, but he always made time for Mom.

"Mom, in contrast, was very caring and compassionate. Father's complete opposite in every way; I could never understand how my gentle mom could marry a brick like him. Every time I asked her why she would just smile and tell me that I would understand when I was older, but I don't; not really."

That was the last conversation I had with her. The next day she was gone, stolen from everyone that loved her. It was too soon. I swallowed hard at the swirling memories before changing the subject.

"While Father was busy with work Mom used to spend most of her time with Itachi and me. We would help her around the house and she would play games with us or take us out on picnics while father was stuck at work. He was a stern man who didn't care much for our childish antics and he made sure to ingrain that in Itachi and me every day. As Uchiha we had standards to live up to and he never failed to point out our shortcomings; Itachi less than I. But I believe deep down though he really did care and only wanted the best for us. He was just unable to convey it properly."

"At least you had your mother to off-set your stiff father."

"Hmm, I'm sorry you don't remember more of your Mom and Dad." I frowned.

"It's ok teme," Naruto smiled. "I'll cherish what little I do have to remember now."

"It's not fair." I whispered.

"It rarely ever is." Naruto whispered back as a comfortable lull overtook us.

Once again the only sound in the room was our breathing as we laid in companionable silence until we both nodded off.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**June 7th**

It didn't feel like I had been asleep more than an hour when a knock at the door startled me from my slumber. It was pitch dark in the room as I looked around sleepily trying to define the noise with the audacity to awaken me.

Another knock from the living room assaulted my ears and my eyes narrowed with suspicion. I reached above my head and pulled my pistol out of the desk drawer between the beds. I edged slowly away from the dozing blonde and padded out to the living room. I flicked the safety off as I made my way towards the door where there was another series of knocking. I hissed in annoyance; I didn't want whoever it was to wake Naruto, not yet.

I crept to the door quietly and quickly looked out of the peephole. With a sigh of relief, I flicked the safety back on the pistol and tossed it on the sofa. Within seconds I unchained the chain lock on the door, turned the dead bolt and then the lock on the knob; flinging the door wide open.

I gave Kakashi and Chief Tsunade the darkest glare I could muster at three in the morning. Did they know what time it was? Obviously, they did as they entered the room swiftly and shut the door behind them with a resounding snap. Kakashi eyed the pistol and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not taking any chances; the greater the obstacles the better, in my opinion."

"Sorry for calling so early, Sasuke. We came directly from the hospital." Kakashi yawned. "Haku Yuki is still alive, but listed in critical condition. He somehow survived the surgery and is currently in intensive care. We've posted a guard at his door and no one, but the doctor, the head nurse, Tsunade and I can get into his room. We're taking no risks this time."

"What are his chances; realistically?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's touch-and-go at the moment and could go either way." Tsunade voiced, her arms crossed over her ample breasts.

"It's odd that he left before making sure the victim was dead."

"It's not the first time that's happened, Sasuke. Remember the first victim, Yugito Nii; she was left alive as well as Naruto."

"That's been bugging me, too. Why is he being so sloppy now?" Kakashi whispered as a murmur came from the vicinity of the bedroom.

I froze, turning my head towards the bedroom and waiting for a sound that the dobe was awake, but when nothing was forthcoming I turned back to Kakashi.

"I don't know why he's being sloppy now." I whispered. "What we need to know is what possible reason could there be for leaving the dobe alive? He was a victim that could potentially identify him."

"What did you just call my grandson?!" Tsunade snarled.

I cringed at the loud voice, knowing that it would echo back the hallway to the bedroom. There wasn't even a door to close to block out the sound!

"Tsunade, keep your voice down." Kakashi chided, his eyes traveling the length of hallway and searching.

"Not until he answers me!" She snarled again, but lowered her voice all the same.

"This isn't the first time you heard me call him that, Chief." I replied, my eyes narrowing.

"Aw, how cute; the two of you have pet names for each other." Kakashi laughed. "What does he call you, Sasuke?"

"We do not have pet names for each other, Kakashi and if we did it is none of your business anyway. Now if that's all I'd like to get back to sleep sometime before morning."

"Don't be in such a rush, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled behind his turtleneck.

"Kakashi…" I warned.

"Now, hear me out here. You asked what reasoning could there be for leaving Naruto alive 16 years ago. Do you have any theories yourself?"

"I have many theories and all of them least likely than the last." I ground out.

"Ok," Kakashi sighed. "So we believe he's getting sloppy and careless…"

"But not where it matters." I supplied, interrupting him. "He left victims alive, yes, but left no evidence to track him either. You told me earlier that Haku Yuki was stabbed in the back, so if by some miracle he lives to give a statement, he most likely didn't see his attacker."

"That's the wrong outlook to possess, Sasuke." Kakashi frowned.

"Oh, and what outlook should I have? You know as well as I do that my time is limited now. So how should my outlook be? I can't be happy-go-lucky knowing what I do, that's just wasting my energy."

"Your time is not limited, I won't let that happen." Tsunade growled.

"No offense, but there is nothing you can do to stop it from happening; not now."

"You're acting as if you're already dead! Do you have such little faith in us?" Tsunade hissed.

"I have as much faith in you as I can muster because it would be foolish of me to believe that you could magically make all of this disappear. I'm not acting as if I'm dead already; I'm just being realistic here."

"Sasuke, you have to trust that we…"

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." I growled quietly.

"The same could be said for you, teme." Naruto muttered from behind me.

I whipped around to stare at him in shock. He walked up to Tsunade and gave her a hug before stepping back and stopping next to me. He gave Kakashi a nod in greeting.

"What promises have you been making?" Kakashi asked slyly, his eyes focused on our close proximity.

Tsunade whipped her head to stare at Kakashi before turning a cold glare to me.

"Am I missing something?" She asked in a deadly calm voice.

I shook my head in annoyance which, in hind sight, was the wrong thing to do.

"Tell me you little punk!" Tsunade snarled, taking a menacing step forward and cracking her knuckles.

She tried to lunge at me, but was held back at the last second by Kakashi. I was never so happy for his quick reflexes than I was at this very moment.

"Let me go. I'll kill him, I'll kill you! I told you to stay away from my grandson?!"

"What?!" Naruto blurted out in bewilderment and turned to stare at me. "What is she talking about, teme?"

I crossed my arms and glared at no one in particular…even though I really wanted to glare at the Chief. But that would be disrespectful to Naruto, so I refrained.

"I didn't want to bother you with this, because I had no intention of backing down in my relationship with you." I replied crossly. "Plus, it's kind of hard to stay away from you when we're staying in the same hotel room."

"Oh, I see." He mumbled in shock and then turned to Tsunade; demanding an explanation as well, "Why would you tell him to stay away from me?"

Kakashi gripped Tsunade's arm tighter, weary of the volatile woman as she turned towards her angry grandson. I eyed her critically, wondering if she would harm Naruto…her own flesh and blood. I shot that thought down immediately, knowing she would do nothing to hurt Naruto physically.

"You don't need this punk in your life; not after _everything_ you've been through." She hissed.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself, of making my own choices. I want Sasuke and you won't interfere with this." Naruto ground out, drawing a line in the sand.

"I don't approve." She replied stiffly, crossing her arms as best she could with Kakashi still gripping her upper arm.

"I wasn't aware that I needed your approval in my love life." Naruto drawled

"_Love life; what love life!" _Tsunade hissed again.

Freeing herself from Kakashi's grasp she rushed towards Naruto; examining him from head to toe with intense scrutiny, searching for who knows what. She sighed heavily when she apparently found nothing and released him. Turning to glare at me, she used the deadliest tone I'd ever heard from her.

"You're lucky you didn't touch him."

"GRANNY...!"

"I would never touch the dobe like that without his consent." I replied coolly.

"You better not! I won't have you forcing yourself on him like some rutting school boy!"

"I'm not a rapist that would force myself on a person. I have too much respect and dignity to sink so low!" I bristled in anger.

"As if I would ever let that happen!" She snapped.

"Granny Tsunade stop it!" Naruto demanded.

Red in the face and shaking all over, Naruto tried to swallow his anger. I was angry too, damn it! To claim that I would rape Naruto…there was no excuse for the Chiefs comments. What did she take me for?

"I do not approve of him!" She stated firmly again, staring me dead in the eye as she said it.

"I don't care if you approve or not!" Naruto stated in exasperation.

"Did you have sex!?" Tsunade yelled as she whipped around to confront her grandson; and completely changing the subject in the process.

Naruto took an involuntary step back, his anger abating suddenly as an air of calm wafted around him.

"I refuse to answer that." He shot back.

I had admiration of this rare talent Naruto had perfected. No one was able to go up against Tsunade and come out in one piece. I even admired the blondes' courage as he stood his ground with his arms on his hips, but the Chief was a force to be reckoned with and I didn't envy his position at the moment. Uchiha's knew how to pick their battles wisely and it seemed Naruto knew how to pick his.

"Tell me now, brat!"

"No, it's none of your business." He stated.

"Anything that concerns you or your safety is my business!"

"My safety wasn't compromised and I wasn't hurt in any way. That is all I'm telling you; that is all you need to know."

"Damn it Naruto! Are you even thinking about what you're doing? You've known him what, all of a month?"

Naruto swelled with anger, his calm shattering into thousands of shards as he sounded off on his grandmother.

"I know how long I've known him for! I've spent every day with him since!"

"Then why are you doing this; why are you sneaking around and refusing to answer me?!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

"Because he's not worthy and…and…you…you-You're moving too fast!" She spat out in want of a decent answer.

"I am not moving too fast! I think everything through so slowly to the point of over thinking it!" He cried out in frustration.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he started again, his voice more controlled.

"I know I've only known him for a short time, but he makes me happy. And you're really one to talk. You wasted no time after meeting your fiancé. How long did you know him before you decided to get married? A week! How dare you question me?"

"Dan is not in question here. It's you and this punk…"

"I happen to love this punk and if you can't be happy for me…" Naruto cast his eyes to the floor as he let his threat hanging in the air.

Tsunades eyes widened with Naruto's admission as I stood completely still, unsure if I had heard him properly.

"Wha-What?" I asked in shock.

It was very un-Uchiha like, but I didn't care about that at the moment. All I wanted to know was if Naruto just said what I thought he said. Did he love me too?

"Um…" Naruto stuttered, realizing what he just said aloud.

He worried his bottom lip again as he turned and stared me in the eye. He threw me a weak smile as he replied sheepishly, "That wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

"What…!" Tsunade demanded, but Kakashi silenced her with a hand to her shoulder. It was a wonder that he wasn't knocked out for the brazen act.

"You love me?" I asked with uncertainty completely ignoring the other two occupants in the room.

"Yeah, I love you." He stated with conviction.

He had this look on his face that just screamed 'you know this already so why are you asking me?' But I didn't know, I hadn't known.

I smiled widely as I pulled him to me. I saw Tsunade tug against Kakashi from the corner of my eye, but he wouldn't let her interfere.

"Really?" I asked and earned a nod. "Well, then you should know that I feel the same way about you. I love you."

"I know…" He sighed.

I nipped at his lips and earned a growl from Tsunade, but Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. That was all that mattered.

"I don't approve!" Tsunade snapped, aware that she still had a voice even if she was allowing Kakashi to hold her back at the moment.

"I don't really care." Naruto muttered breathlessly as he kissed me soundly.

"Naruto?!"

"What!" He whined out and pulled away from me to stare at the apoplectic woman.

"Think about this!" She hissed.

"I have thought about it, and it won't change my mind." He stated calmly and grabbed my hand in his. "Sasuke is what I want and as my Granny you should be happy for me."

"You can do better."

"I don't want better, just happiness." Naruto smiled at me.

She glared honey brown daggers at me as I wrapped my arms around Naruto possessively. He jabbed me in the side with his elbow eliciting a grunt from me and a smile from Tsunade.

Naruto leveled a glare at the Chief, his brow rising in question. She exhaled and rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll _try _to be supportive, but you get one shot, Uchiha. One shot! If you screw this up I will make sure you never get another chance, do you hear me!" She snarled.

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto cried out in exasperation.

"I _won't_ screw this up." I asserted.

She nodded stiffly. "Don't you dare touch him until he is absolutely ready or I will kill you; and that's a promise. You'd also do well to remember this Sasuke; I'm the Chief of Police. I know how to hide a body and bury the evidence. No one will ever find you."

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto cried as he clung to my hand across his chest with a tight grip. "If you must know we didn't do anything; and certainly there was no need to threaten Sasuke like that."

"I'm just giving him fair warning so that he remembers where I stand."

"I love him, Granny Tsunade." Naruto whispered.

He sounded like he was about to cry again and I couldn't have that. I ran my hands up and down his arms softly, lending support while still being respectful to the volatile Chief.

"I can see that Naruto, but I can't easily trust like you do. To me you will always be that little boy…"

"I've grown up." He stated forcefully.

"That doesn't matter. I only want what is best for you and if you believe that is Sasuke I won't interfere." She ground out in defeat. 'Much.' She added to herself.

Naruto pulled away from me and hugged her tightly, muttering a "thank you".

"Ok, enough." She growled as Naruto stepped away from her grinning from ear to ear.

I stepped towards him, laid my hand on his shoulder and breathed in his ear. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll be by shortly. I have a few more things to discuss with Kakashi and the Chief."

"Ok." Naruto nodded and pecked me on the lips. "Goodnight."

"Sasuke…?" Kakashi questioned as Naruto disappeared down the hallway.

I waited until Naruto was out of sight before turning back to the Lieutenant and Chief, speaking barely above a whisper.

"Will you trust me if something goes wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When it comes time will you let me do what is best for Naruto?" I asked and looked Tsunade straight in the eye.

"What do you mean, Uchiha?" Tsunade demanded in a whisper.

"There's no point in beating around the bush here. We all know that my time is limited and what the most logical outcome will be. I don't want to hurt him, but I can't do that now. If I had known that we would still be standing here trying to find that murderer I wouldn't have formed a relationship with Naruto. It's cruel, I know, but I would have spared him this heartache. I was foolishly optimistic and confident that he would be caught before it ever reached this far."

"So, you're going to break his heart now!" She hissed.

"I'm not leaving him willingly; he's stuck with me now."

"You really do love him?" Tsunade sounded so dumbstruck that I threw her a glare.

"Of course I do. I don't tell just anyone that I love them. What do you take me for?"

"A bastard." Tsunade growled.

"Besides that?" I scoffed.

Kakashi released a soft chuckle into the tension filled room. It lifted the dark aura that had slowly worked its way over our heads and I was thankful for that.

"Look, I'm just being realistic here. I don't see myself surviving this and…I need you to trust me when it comes to Naruto. I have a plan that would differ with yours. Will you trust me to hide him?"

"You want to hide my grandson from me!?"

"Not from you, but from the psychotic serial killer chasing us. Trust me; I know a place that no one would ever think to look for him there."

Tsunade bit her thumb, her eyes shifting from side to side as she thought about anything and everything concerning Naruto.

"If it gets that far, then I will think more on it." Tsunade conceded.

I nodded in agreement and allowed the silence to reign down on us as we stood in the dark living room. No one wanted to move yet; caught up in their own thoughts and concerns. I finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"What does the Council have to say about all this?"

"They are being amazingly quiet at the moment and I haven't heard back from Shikaku yet. I didn't hide the fact that I had Haku under police protection and I warned them that if I returned, his blood would be on their hands." Tsunade muttered darkly. "Shikaku was quite disturbed by the attack when I called from the emergency room and he regretted deeply that his hands were so tied that he couldn't help us. He's the only one on the Council I don't hold accountable for this."

Kakashi and I nodded in agreement, understanding the full bitterness of her words. It was hard not to feel anger and disgust at the Council and their conniving ways.

"I don't know what they plan to do right now, but they can't deny it any longer. The public has the right to know, considering he just murdered a man because he got in the way of his target; and a police officer at that."

"This would be their last chance to redeem themselves. If they refuse to take it…" Kakashi left the threat open.

"Right, so what do we do now?" I asked.

"We'll talk more about this later, Sasuke. Come by the station at 11o'clock and we'll take it from there. But for now, rest; and Kakashi, I think we should be getting back to the hospital. I don't trust leaving Haku alone for long."

"Have a goodnight, Sasuke..."

"Keep the brat safe…"

"And we'll see you later."

With a nod I walked them out and shut the door behind them. I made sure to lock all three locks before picking up my tossed pistol and slipping it behind my back as I walked down the hall to the bedroom. I didn't want to freak the dobe out, if he was still awake, by having a loaded gun in my hand.

I quietly stepped over to the desk drawer and deposited the gun before slipping into bed and wrapping an arm over the dozing blonde where he was quick to nuzzle into my chest with a content sigh. I drifted off to sleep quickly with him in my arms.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I woke with a start and noticed the empty space next to me as sunlight streamed through the open curtains of the balcony window. I searched out the digital clock amazed that it was only nine in the morning.

Rubbing my eyes I walked slowly towards the kitchen where I spotted the dobe bustling around cooking breakfast. I spied sausages sizzling, temptingly, in the skillet as the dobe poured pancake batter into another. I noticed a laptop computer sitting on the counter and raised a silent question when he smiled a morning greeting to me. I didn't know he had a computer with him. Naruto laughed.

"I don't use it that often, but I thought it would be safe just this once. I sent an email to Jiraiya and asked how my class finished this year. I was just waiting for a reply."

"When did school let out?" I frowned.

"Only today, but he'd already know. The grades have to be in so they can send the report cards home with the kids."

"Hmm, what day did we check in here again?"

"I think it was May 3rd, so 35 days ago."

"Just over a month, it seemed longer to me…"

"Yeah, well, breakfast is ready." Naruto laughed as he placed two heaping plates on the table and took a seat.

"We have to be at the station later, the Chief wants to discuss our options with us." I muttered before taking a bite of the fluffy pancakes.

"We won't be split up will we?" Naruto asked with worry in his eyes.

"I won't let that happen. You're stuck with me."

"That isn't the worst thing that could happen." He mumbled under his breath, but I still caught it and smiled in happiness.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tsunade strolled through the police station towards her office after having just come back from the hospital. Kakashi followed behind her ignoring the questions fired at them on Haku's current condition.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Kakashi asked quietly after snapping the door closed.

"It is the only way." She muttered and sank into her seat, holding back a yawn. "I can't risk him coming back and finishing the job."

"But to lie to the public…"

"He's still in danger, Kakashi."

Tsunade looked up when there was a knock at the door and before she could utter a word it pushed open.

"Yamato." Tsunade smiled in greeting. "Itachi."

"I presume we're here to discuss Itachi's safety." Konoha's District Attorney, Yamato Tenzo noted.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Let's get right to the point, Itachi. I want you to go in to hiding." Tsunade stated.

"No."

"Itachi, please hear them out." Yamato asked.

"No." He repeated.

"Why?" The chief demanded, her honey brown eyes narrowing dangerously.

"It would be foolish to hide me now."

"I…" Tsunade stated.

Kakashi held up a hand to stall her. "Itachi made a valid point the last time we spoke, Tsunade; he can't as easily leave his job. There are too many case files pending that need his attention not to mention the people who are relying on him to see that justice is served. I think the best option is to give him a guard or two."

"I refuse." Itachi drawled immediately.

"I think it's the best idea possible, Itachi, given the circumstances." Kakashi defended.

"No."

"Don't be stubborn Uchiha!" Tsunade snapped.

"I am not being stubborn. I do not believe it is necessary with the protection that surrounds the courthouse daily."

"You can't possibly be in the courthouse every day all day. This guy has proven himself resourceful. He doesn't need to take a weapon inside to get to you." Yamato replied.

"I can manage my own protection. I would have you focus your attention on Sasuke and…"

"We have their situation under control; you're our concern at the moment." Tsunade stated darkly.

"You've misplaced your concern. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Maybe a compromise would work, then. Hear me out Itachi." Yamato replied as he interrupted the Uchiha's refusal. "You will have a guard that will follow you around the clock when you're not in a courtroom."

Itachi shook his head and attempted to refuse again.

"If you do not accept this offer then I will have no choice but to relieve you of your caseload and hand you over to Tsunade; willing or not. She will not be as generous as I have been."

The Uchiha scowled at the District Attorney. Yamato knew how important those cases were to him and there was no way he would allow another to prosecute them. He hated the fact his back was against the wall, unable to refuse.

Itachi scowled again; Uchiha's hated ultimatums.

"Fine." He snapped.

"How soon can you have a bodyguard available?" Yamato asked.

"He should be here shortly." Kakashi replied as he looked at his watch. "I thought you might request one so I took the liberty of hiring one already."

"How prescient of you; Lieutenant." Itachi replied caustically.

"We're taking no more chances and now with that settled; Sasuke, thank you for joining us." Tsunade responded.

Itachi turned slowly to eye his younger brother for the first time since Christmas; two years ago. He was standing next to a blonde haired boy that he knew was Naruto. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed their locked hands.

_**~R~**_

"Itachi." I replied coldly when I noticed his narrowed eyes.

"Foolish brother." Itachi drawled.

Anger swelled inside me. Why should I expect anything different when it was always like that with Itachi; always indifferent when it came to my relationships. Well, the dobe was special! I opened my mouth to reply when Naruto suddenly held me back clutching my shirt in his surprisingly firm grip. He was stronger than he looked.

"Stop, teme, he's your brother." He whispered while he smiled kindly at Itachi.

"It's nice to see you, Itachi."

Itachi nodded stiffly, completely disregarding the courtesy Naruto was showing him. The dobe didn't have to be polite, that was just who he was; and that was why I wanted to punch Itachi for being so starchy with the man I loved. It was an all-consuming urge, one that I had to dig deep to muster control over.

"Can you wait outside; Itachi, while we discuss further arrangements with Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi agreed and stepped out into the station.

"We've arranged another place for you to stay, but I think that you should be separated." Tsunade stated as soon as Itachi was out of ear shot.

"I would like to stay with the teme, unless he thinks otherwise." Naruto beamed in defiance.

I held back the small chuckle that threatened to escape as Tsunade growled at her grandson.

"I don't think that would be wise." She started.

"I have no problem with staying together." I muttered.

"Of course you wouldn't." Tsunade snapped.

"Granny Tsunade, I don't have a problem with the arrangement either, certainly that shouldn't be a problem?" He asked sweetly.

"No, why would there be a problem, Naruto?" She asked just as sweetly.

I noticed Narutos eyes narrow just a fraction as he stared into the deceptively innocent eyes of the Chief. Those eyes were dangerous.

"Then we're in agreement?" Naruto muttered darkly.

"Yes, in complete agreement."

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"You'll see when you get there." Tsunade muttered as she pulled a piece of paper and pen to her. She wrote down an address quickly and handed it to Yamato. "Can you drop them off at this address?"

Yamato looked at the paper and jerked his head up. "Are you sure…?"

"Absolutely." She replied with relish.

I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach from the sinister smirk on her face. Naruto's brow knit in concentration, eyeing his grandmother, wondering what she was up to.

"Well, if you're sure." Yamato mumbled and shuffled us towards the door.

"What about our things?" Naruto turned back to ask.

"I'll stop to get them and bring them to you later." Kakashi stated as we took our leave to wherever we were heading. I had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't going to be good for us. The pensive look on Naruto's face practically guaranteed that I wouldn't like it.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**June 7th**_

* * *

><p>Charcoal eyes stared unwavering at the varied rainbow of eye colors gawking openly at him. He barely held back an eye-roll as Tenten drooled at the delicious sight he presented. 'Stupid, shallow, hormonal women.' Itachi thought to himself.<p>

One pair of eyes stood out at him most though; mint green. He knew who they belonged to. Sakura Haruno, the woman who is Sasuke's best friend. He'd seen her around numerous times since his Jr. High days.

"So you're Sasuke's brother?" Tenten asked nervously, eyeing the man like he was a piece of candy.

"Hn."

And Tenten practically melted at the guttural sound. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, feeling an encroaching headache coming on.

It was baffling that his little brother could work with such…such…

He shook his head, no words coming to mind for the group of detectives still gawking at him.

"Give me a break." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Is someone jealous?" Sai stated a bit too loudly for her liking.

She turned around, facing off against Sai with her arms crossed. Her hands ached to curl into fists, but Chief Tsunade made her promise not to resort to violence against him; that he obviously didn't know better. And that led to the mystery of why the Chief would hire him in the first place. He clearly did not fit in.

"Jealous, of what?" Sakura demanded, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"That you're dating the wrong brother?" Sai asked with his fake smile ever-present on his face.

"Huh." Itachi snorted as Sakura swelled with anger.

"What the hell, Sai! How many times must I tell you this? I am not in a relationship with Sasuke. We're just friends!"

"Friends with benefits?" Sai smirked.

"What? Where do you come up with this shit?" Sakura screeched, holding herself back from pummeling the idiot.

"Are you telling us you never slept with Sasuke?" Sai asked knowingly.

"Sai…" Completely refusing to answer the question Sakura muttered dangerously, "Run…NOW!"

"I don't want to run."

Sensing danger, Temari gripped Sakura tightly around the elbow, holding the fiery woman back from decimating Sai. As much as she hated working with him, Sai was her partner and she needed to make sure he stayed alive.

"If you know what is good for you, Sai, you will run." Temari offered and breathed harshly in Sakura's ear. "You don't want to do this Sakura; you do not want to do this."

Sakura grit her teeth and cracked her knuckles, the sound echoing threateningly into the cautiously stilled room. Everyone sensed danger, even Itachi, whose eyes narrowed on the tempestuous woman.

"The hell I don't! When I get a hold of him…" She seethed, mimicking the action of strangling the life out of Sai.

"He's not worth it." Temari snapped.

"I don't care if it's worth it or not. How many times do I have to tell him, before it finally sinks in, that I am not in a relationship with Sasuke?"

"Well, that's good news then." Naruto laughed from the doorway.

And suddenly the deadly aura dissipated, Sakura completely forgetting her ongoing vendetta against Sai. Her green eyes flitted between her partner and the one he was protecting.

"Hn." Itachi grunted as he stood with his arms crossed, an air of indifference swirling around him.

He was fast developing a headache from all the immaturity around him and was eager to leave. There were court cases that needed his dire attention; one in particular that held his very conscience in the balance.

"Oh, it makes sense now! It's a family word!" Naruto exclaimed and turned to Sasuke, laughing. "Teme, why didn't you tell me about this earlier? You deliberately kept something as important as this from me when you knew I was trying to socialize you. I'm disappointed, very disappointed in you, but this will not set me back. We will continue with your counseling until you can proclaim yourself a social butterfly!"

"Hn…" I tried to growl, but my face wouldn't cooperate as I felt the corners tugging up in a smile.

"Now you know we talked about this, Mr. Uchiha. Try to use words that have more than one syllable? Come on, you can do it." Naruto teased, shaking with unrestrained mirth.

"Dobe…"

"Teme, your progress is amazing! I'm so proud. You said a word with two syllables. Can I get a word with three?" He sang out in front of everyone, playfully begging.

"Dobe…" I repeated.

"Don't go back to your antisocial ways now Mr. Uchiha, not when you're making such great progress!"

"Dobe," I sighed and begged the heavens. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you know I'm worth it!" The blonde boasted with a laugh, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He just looked so silly that I couldn't hold back the laugh that was threatening to burst. You would think that someone had just died by everyone's shocked faces, but I wasn't bothered. They could stare for all I cared; and they really had Naruto to blame. He brought this out in me.

I tugged the dobe towards me, threaded my hand behind his neck, and smashed our lips together. I smirked in satisfaction at the shocked reactions, but none gave me more satisfaction than Naruto's. He looked shocked, almost dumbfounded when we pulled apart. I nipped at his plump lips and grinned.

"You are definitely worth it." I whispered for his ears only.

I had the satisfaction of a full-blown blush that made him look sexy as hell. Yes, I did that to him and yes, I was damn proud of it!

"So you really are together?" Tenten asked in utter shock.

"Are you really?" Sakura asked softly, looking between the two of us.

She gave me the sudden impression of an eager school girl, dancing on the tips of her feet, waiting for her crush to answer her undying declaration of love.

"Someone's jealous." Sai jingled out.

"Shut up Sai!" Sakura threatened and turned to look at me again, eyes hopeful.

I nodded slightly and her face lit up. Her acceptance set me at ease…Releasing my worry that I wasn't aware I held in the first place. Funny how those things creep up on you like that.

"I'm so happy for you!"

She bounced forward and pulled us into a hug, but instead of the signature bear-hug-death-grip it was gentle. She was even gentle with Naruto.

"A threesome?" Sai asked and everyone gulped as the rage poured out of every pore on Sakura and fire lit her eyes.

"Excuse me." She stated sweetly as she turned to pummel Sai.

Everyone wisely stayed out of it this time, turning a blind eye to the massacre about to happen. Even Temari stepped back, letting Sakura at it. Her knuckles cracked with menacing 'pops' as she advanced on the clueless detective.

"Um, uh, Sakura…?" Naruto started, but I shook my head at him.

Naruto shot me a confused look, one that I met and returned with a stiff nod. Sai had this coming and who was I to interfere. He bit his lip and turned back to the scene, Sakura slowly cornering Sai for maximum carnage.

"Treat him well Sasuke." A voice whispered in my ear.

I looked from the corner of my eye and noticed that it was Itachi and raised my brow at him in question. He only shook his head at me and directed my attention back to Naruto.

Naruto gulped as he watched her batter the pale body who refused to fight back. Red circles were fast turning the yellow and purple of bruises under her lethal fists.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked quietly, taking a step forward with his hand stretched out.

"What!" She snapped and Naruto flinched, taking an involuntary step back and bumping into my chest.

My hands reached up and gripped him gently, holding him in place against me with a frown. Sakura bit her lip and stared at me apologetically, before muttering a hasty and demure apology, "Oh, I'm sorry Naruto."

The door to the Chief's office flew open, her eyes surveying the room and landing on a heavily battered Sai. He was sitting in his chair next to Temari who stood there scolding him for antagonizing Sakura. With an exasperated huff, Tsunade stepped out of her office.

"What did Sai do now?" She demanded.

"He…" Tenten started but Naruto cut her off quickly.

"Nothing, he did nothing. Just some crude comments, nothing to bother yourself about." He laughed nervously.

"Crude comments, again? What about this time?" She asked in a deadly whisper and shot me a dirty look.

Like this was my fault that Sai didn't know how to filter his comments. Naruto turned a glare on his grandmother, coming to my defense.

"It was nothing; and you don't have to look at the teme like that!"

"What are you hiding, brat?"

"Nothing." He replied blankly.

"Huh, right?" Tsunade scoffed.

"Yes." Naruto ground out.

"Are you sure about that, Naruto? Sais comments wouldn't have something to do with Sasuke and Sakura being in a relationship would it?" She asked knowingly.

"Sasuke and Sakura are in a relationship? I wasn't aware that they were anything more than partners and childhood friends."

I had to marvel at the way Naruto could lie so convincingly to Tsunade. It was an art form, a rare one at that, and expertly perfected in my opinion.

"Exactly, Sai can't get that through his head." Temari replied as she whacked the back of his bruised head.

He didn't wince once and continued to bear his creepy smile at everyone. It sent shivers down my spine and bile up my esophagus. I did not like the man on bit.

Tsunade sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Why did she put up with these people and their immaturity? She should just fire the lot of them and be done with it! But that would leave her with no detectives and only one dedicated Lieutenant.

"Why are you still here?" She asked as she scrunched her eyes and blinked them open.

"We were just leaving." I replied as I grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him towards the door.

Itachi propelled himself from the wall with an air of grace and followed us out without a word.

"I'll be in touch, Tsunade." Yamato replied and fell in line behind us, Kakashi in tow.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I stopped by the sleek black car and waited for Itachi's boss to catch up and unlock the door. Naruto paused next to me, his fingers brushing against mine. The contact sent a string of sparks up my arm. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath, just marveling in the feeling of our skin touching; however briefly it was.

"Right, so you'll be going with Yamato for now. He's going to deliver you to where you're going to be staying for the next two weeks, but he'll be dropping Itachi off first. I'll join you later with your belongings and to see how you've settled in." Kakashi replied and leaned against the car door.

"Is this all necessary?" Naruto asked.

"You know the threat is real enough and Tsunade is worried. She's taking no chances this time and I don't blame her. Just indulge her, Naruto."

"I've been doing that for 16 years." The blonde stated on the end of a long-suffering sigh.

Kakashi laughed and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair, ushering us swiftly into the back seat of the DA's car.

"I'll see you in a bit." He promised.

"Hn." Itachi and I replied in unison.

"All ready?" Yamato asked from the front seat.

Receiving a collective nod, Yamato turned over the engine and pulled out of the parking garage, heading towards our first destination. The ride was quiet and not the comfortable quiet that tends to put you at ease. No, this silence was pervasive and put me on edge. I didn't like not knowing where we were going.

Itachi sat stiffly in the passenger seat, not paying attention to the landscape rushing by us in a multicolored blur. Everyone was being oddly silent as we made our way through the mid-day traffic. The radio screeching out the afternoon news run as people laid into their car horns at the slow progress being made on the hot asphalt.

"You'll be met at the courthouse Itachi." Yamato replied, attempting to break the silence.

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

I rolled my eyes and squeezed Naruto's hand just to see him smile. I wasn't disappointed as he flashed a dazzling smile despite the weariness he felt with the entire situation.

"I've cleared your docket for the day to give you a chance to familiarize. I expect you to take the time to get to know them." Yamato replied, easing along with the flow of traffic.

"Hn."

"I'll be by after I drop these two off and see how you're getting along, then."

"Hn."

Yamato sighed and leaned on his elbow against the window, his right arm resting on the top of the steering wheel. I wondered why he even tried to reason with my brother, but then again, I didn't like the idea the first time around either and I'm still convinced I could take care of myself. But now I had the bonus of caring for Naruto…

The cars ahead of us inched forward slowly in the congestion and what should have taken ten minutes lasted 45 minutes before the courthouse finally slid into view. It was a magnificent building of white granite standing four stories tall and topped with a working clock tower that chimed 1p.m. as we pulled along the curb.

It was a commanding and intimidating sight, meant to curb wrong doing. And for the most part it succeeded.

"Itachi…" Yamato tried again.

"I will take the time to acquaint myself. I will not promise further." He replied curtly and stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped.

A man with a strange blue tint to his skin stepped forward and spoke quietly and quickly with Itachi. With a terse nod, he strolled into the stone building, never once looking back or giving a parting greeting. I sensed rather than saw the frown form on Naruto's face…but I expected nothing less from my emotionally stunted brother.

"You could have said goodbye, teme."

I turned to stare at him in confusion wondering how he could be angry with me when it was Itachi who said nothing.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Don't you give me that monosyllable bullshit, Sasuke?" His voice boomed in the confines of the small car making it sound louder than it should.

"What?" I ground out, clearly understanding that he was not happy with me at the moment.

"He's your brother! You could have taken the initiative to say goodbye yourself instead of relying on Itachi to do it for you. You don't know when you'll see him again." I watched his eyes glimmer with anger and passion and it stirred my emotions into a whirlwind.

"Why force it, dobe? Clearly he didn't want to say goodbye to me." I grated.

"Because! He's your brother and nothing you do will change that. By saying goodbye…by that simple act alone you could prove that you were the better man. Why wouldn't you say anything knowing that you may never see each other again?"

"Dobe… it's complicated."

"It can't be as complicated that you can't at the least say goodbye or have a good day or I'll talk to you later. There's nothing complicated about that."

"You don't understand."

"Then make me understand!" He pleaded furiously.

"I can't make you understand, Naruto. It may be harsh…but you don't have a brother, so you can't know. Our relationship's strained at best and definitely beyond repair."

"Nothing is beyond repair." Naruto grumbled, trying to pull his hand away from me.

"This is." I growled.

I tightened my grip and tugged him back to me. Not expecting retaliation, Naruto jerked forward catching himself before he landed head first into my lap. I smirked at the image that produced, resting on my elbow and quirking an eyebrow his way.

Naruto flushed a deep red that chased down the back of neck. He was avoiding eye contact as he pulled himself upright. Once again he tried to pull his hand away, but I held on fast.

"Didn't you learn the first time dobe?" I asked, snickering.

"Are you two done or do you need more time?" Yamato asked, cutting off Naruto's response.

I was almost disappointed, wanting to know what he would have said. Instead, I almost flushed with embarrassment at the thought of Yamato bearing witness to our little squabble. It was amazing that our conversation held me engrossed to the point I forgot we were not alone.

Turning to look at the surrounding area, I had to admit to myself that I had no idea where we were. Had we arrived at our destination already? Yamato cut the ignition and exited the car…I guess that answered my question.

Swallowing my sudden nervousness, I followed closely behind Naruto as he exited the car and paused to eye the red-brick apartment building standing proudly before us. It was decent looking enough fitting in with the old colonial style of the inner city. This was definitely in the Ember District of Konoha then; it was the only district with colonial buildings. I felt stupid for not paying attention to our destination, but at least we were still in the city itself.

_**~R~**_

It was pleasantly cool and quiet as we passed through the lobby and towards two silver elevators. Naruto was fuming the entire way and I sighed. He was angry, there was no doubt about that, and he would remain angry until I apologized. And I would have to apologize soon if I expected a warm blonde in my bed because it was downright unbearable when I had to lie next to a frigid one.

We rode the elevator 11 floors up and stepped out into a dimly lit hallway where the only lighting came from the sparse pot lights in the ceiling and a wide picture window to the right. We walked halfway down the length of the building and stopped in front of a cream-colored door on the right where Yamato gave a hearty rap against the wood. A brunette answered and smiled at us cheerfully. The first thing I noticed about him was the long distinguishing scar that ran across the bridge of his nose.

"I've been expecting you. Please come in and make yourself at home; I was just getting the rooms ready." He greeted happily as we stepped into the small apartment.

"Wait!" I asked, his words catching up to my brain. "You said rooms; as in two rooms and not one?"

We walked through a short hallway and into the living room on the left of us as we spoke. An open dining room and kitchen area was directly to the right of us and four doors directly off to the right of the kitchen. I could see a balcony directly off the kitchen giving the room much-needed natural lighting. In the living room there were a bay window and a joining window seat with a small bookshelf standing close by. It screamed at you to sit and read while enjoying the view.

"That's right." The scarred man continued to smile cheerfully. "You'll have separate rooms while you're here."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then you can find another place to stay, but you'll leave by yourself. Chief Tsunades orders, you know."

"She put you up to this didn't she?" Naruto hissed with his arms folded across his chest.

He was the epitome of defiance in my eyes and I never admired him more than I did in that moment. Maybe I could get away without apologizing if he was riled up enough.

"It is also my rules, but yes, the Chief made it clear she didn't want you two sleeping in the same room."

Naruto leveled the man with a sour look on his face and asked in a sullen tone, "Do you mean the same room or the same bed?"

"Both."

"You do realize that if I really wanted to I could get creative?" He reasoned.

"I am aware of that, yes, and again the Chief has made it clear that if it happens you'll be separated immediately, no if's and's or but's." The unnamed man replied.

"Can you give her a message from me, please?" Naruto smiled sweetly sending chills tingling through my spine.

Oh, that tone never meant well. I almost laughed at the twinge of uncertainty in the brown-haired, scarred man's demeanor. I held back, remembering that Naruto was angry with me too and the last thing I wanted to do was further enrage him.

"Certainly." The brunette twittered uncertainly.

"Tell her to butt out of my love life or I'll butt out of her life completely."

"She thought you might say that. So she told me to tell you that if you even try it you will find yourself living with her again under lock and key." He replied adding barely above a whisper, "You know how she gets Naruto."

Yes, we knew very well how the chief gets…

Wait did he just call Naruto by name? Did he know my dobe or did the Chief just inform this guy of our names. Yes that must be the reason. Chief Tsunade wouldn't send us to someone without informing them of whom we are and why we were there.

'So just who was this guy?' I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as they continued with their little _'discussion'._

"That's wrongful imprisonment." Naruto shot back.

"She's calling the shots, Naruto. So you'd do well to remember that and follow my rules." The brunette paused and smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure everything will be fine if you just listen. And when this is over you can do whatever you want with whomever you want. But it will never happen in my house."

"Fine!"

Naruto fumed for a few minutes longer before he cooled down. He sighed and unraveled his crossed arms, turning a pleading look to our caretaker.

"Can't you bend the rules, just a little? I've gotten used to sharing a bed and I promise nothing is going to happen. You know me; my word is golden. Please?" He begged.

I looked away from Naruto and to the other guy waiting for his answer. A sorry look overcame him and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Naruto. Tsunade gave me specific instructions and I'm going to follow them to the letter."

Naruto sighed dejectedly in defeat and flashed me a sad smile. I returned the smile with a nod and turned to the man to ask, "You two know each other?"

"Yes, I lived with Tsunade when I was younger after she took me in when my parents passed. I was still living there when she brought Naruto into our home."

"Interesting, you never told me that dobe." I turned questioning eyes on him.

"It wasn't something you asked about," He stated quietly. "But I was waiting until you could meet Iruka before I mentioned him to you."

"Really?" I questioned, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah;" Naruto shrugged, avoiding my gaze. "Iruka is an important part of my family and I wanted you to meet him someday when the circumstances were more favorable."

I stepped forward with a smile on my face and rubbed my thumb over his cheek lovingly. I couldn't believe that he held me in such high regards, that he wanted me to meet his family. No words could describe what I was feeling in that moment, so I decided to show him instead and bent forward to kiss him.

Someone cleared their throat obnoxiously, interrupting what should have been a perfect moment between the two of us. I growled and moved away from my gorgeous blonde, glaring at the two onlookers.

"I think I'll be going now, Iruka. Kakashi said he'll be by later." Yamato replied.

"It was nice seeing you again, Yamato."

"You as well, Iruka, we should meet more often."

"Yes, I would like that… Maybe you could bring Anko along sometime."

We stood silently in the living room as Iruka saw Yamato to the door, their voices trailing the length of the hallway. I took one glance at their retreating backs and rushed over to the blonde. I planted a fierce kiss on his lips before I heard the front door shut and Iruka making his way back to living room.

Releasing the confused dobe, I resumed my original position just as Iruka walked in. He stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes dangerously as he took in our guilty appearance.

"What were you two doing?" He asked slowly.

I smiled like the Cheshire cat, but otherwise refused to answer. Naruto was unable to respond as he ran his index finger over his moist lips.

"Naruto, you know better than to defy Tsunades orders!" Iruka snapped.

The grin slid from my face in an instant. This was my fault, not Naruto's!

"He did nothing wrong, it was all me! I did it and if Tsunade has a problem with that she can take it up with me. Until then the dobe stays with me!" I growled and pulled the quiet blonde flush against my body

I shot a glare at this Iruka who wanted to keep us apart. That was not going to happen! Over my dead body!

"Teme, you do not want to fight Granny Tsunade right now. She's high strung as it is with everything going on and I don't want to add to it. We can sleep in separate rooms for now; that's fine." Naruto mumbled against me, but I snarled in defiance and hugged him tighter still.

"Are you sure?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "And we can cuddle all day if that'll make you feel better."

"I think that it would." I conceded, continuing to glare at the brunette.

"Naruto…" Iruka started.

"It's done Iruka." He cried out in exasperation as he pushed away from me. "I will sleep in a different room to appease Granny Tsunade. I will refrain from any sexual activity of any kind in respect of your home, but I can and will do whatever I like during the day with the man I love. Do you understand?"

Iruka clucked in disapproval before heaving an almighty sigh.

"She won't like this one bit. You know she's going to take it out on me."

"Direct her to me. If she's not happy then I will deal with it!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now, can I show Sasuke his room or am I not even allowed to go in there?"

"You can show him, but leave the door open. I want to see you at all times and I don't want any music playing either!" He yelled to our retreating backs.

"Sheesh, Iruka, I'm not in high school anymore." Naruto muttered and turned on his heel to face him mid-step.

"Thank god for that, we all know what happened then." Iruka shot before blanching.

Naruto visibly stiffened next to me, sadness and hurt marring his beautiful features instantly. I felt my Uchiha flare to life and a snarl rip through my throat. I didn't care who this Iruka was; he was going down and he was going down now.

It was too bad that Naruto put a stop to that before I could even take a step. He must have sensed what I was about to do because he caught my hand and dragged me away from a regretful looking Iruka, who didn't protest our passing. Naruto showed me the door farthest from the living room and pushed it open.

I stepped inside the small bedroom taking a quick glance around. It looked normal enough with a dresser, full size bed, bedside table, and lamp. It got my Uchiha stamp of approval.

Naruto shut the door behind him with a snap and locked it. I whipped around wide-eyed wondering what he was doing. He was leaning against the door heavily studying the beige carpet with avid fascination.

"Dobe?" I asked softly.

The blonde shook in front of me and for a moment I thought he was laughing until I heard a sniffle escape. Shit he was crying!

"Why won't they let me live it down? It was one mistake and it's like I'm still paying for it." He cried.

His anguish was palpable and it held me spellbound, rooted to the spot. I didn't know what to say or what to do to make this go away, to make him feel better. I felt useless.

"They're just worried about you Naruto." I offered.

"Bullshit!" Naruto growled.

I took an involuntary step back at the fury splashed across his face. I'd never seen such a look from him before; and deep down I hoped never to see it directed at me.

"Dobe…?"

"No, I don't want to hear any excuses. I've moved past this, so why can't they! Why do they keep constantly bringing it up and throwing it in my face?"

My heart was breaking for him, I could feel it constricting tightly in my chest. I couldn't imagine not being trusted for something that happened years ago and wasn't his fault to begin with. But, also I knew without a doubt that they were worried about him; it just came out wrong.

"I think you know the answer for that already, you just don't want to acknowledge it. I don't believe they're throwing it in your face, dobe. They're just worried about you.

Naruto shook his head, sniffling.

"This isn't worry, Sasuke. They want to control my life and dictate who I can see and what I can do. I know if Tsunade had her way I'd be with Gaara right now."

Gaara? Who was this Gaara and why would the Chief prefer him over me, an Uchiha? Trying to keep my voice level, I licked my dry lips and asked, "Who is Gaara?"

Naruto bit his lip and stared me in the eye, his gaze unwavering.

"Gaara was my college roommate. He was the one there for me after what happened and he was the one that pushed me really to trust again. It wasn't easy for me to trust someone, especially a guy. Granny Tsunade saw how close we were getting and wanted us to be together, but Gaara was more of a friend to me than a love interest. It didn't help that Gaara had a crush on me at the time…but I couldn't date him. I just didn't see him that way."

"Right…" I released an inward sigh of relief.

"Are you jealous teme?" Naruto smiled slightly.

"I, jealous; an Uchiha don't know the word." I scoffed.

"I didn't ask if you knew the word, but you don't have to worry. I haven't seen him or talked to him much since I got my teaching job a year ago."

"I'm not jealous." I muttered defensively.

Naruto had just opened his mouth to answer back when a knock at the door interrupted him. He eyed the door with a scowl of disapproval.

"Go away Iruka."

"Naruto, don't be like this…" Iruka exclaimed.

"Just go away!"

"So you won't let me apologize?" He asked sadly.

"NO!"

I watched as Naruto walked away from the door and turned the stereo on. It was far from being loud only high enough to drown out Iruka's voice; but I was amazed at his display of childishness. I couldn't really blame him for it though; after all, his childhood was ripped from him not once, but twice.

I pulled him into a gentle hug as he seethed silently against me, the heat from his anger rolling off him in waves. I took a chance, trying to cool his temperament.

"It's going to be ok, dobe. I don't believe they're trying to control your life. They let you move away to college a month after your assault and they didn't fight your male roommate. They trust you; they just have a poor way of showing you."

"Then why do they resist you?" His words were laced with anger and exasperation; and did I detect a tint of sadness too.

"I don't know, but you really should open the door before Iruka has a heart attack or something."

"I don't want to." He pouted.

"Dobe, he may call Chief Tsunade on us and then where would we be?" I reasoned with him.

"Fine…" He grumbled as he pulled away from me and made his way to the door.

He jerked it open only to find a smiling Kakashi waiting patiently and a worried Iruka twittering around behind him, wringing his hands. I turned off the stereo and made my way out into the crisp, clean, white kitchen.

"Naruto… I'm sorry." Iruka blurted out as he rushed up to the blonde.

"I know." He mumbled as he was embraced tightly.

"My words were in poor judgment and I regret them. I just haven't realized yet how much you've grown…but I have reason to worry and you know why."

"They're not the same people Iruka." Naruto whined and pushed him away.

"And that is supposed to assuage my worry?" Iruka demanded.

"It should." He scowled.

"Naruto…"

"Iruka, maybe now is not the right time for this." Kakashi muttered as he laid a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Oh, this is a new development. Did that mean Kakashi also knew this Iruka? I cocked an eyebrow and crossed my arms, asking the silver-haired lieutenant, "So you know him too?"

"For a few years now, yes." Kakashi smiled behind his turtleneck.

Throwing my hands up in defeat, I sighed and ran my hands throw my hair. Everybody must know everybody now! It was a conspiracy!

"I feel like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone here."

"Welcome to my life, teme." Naruto muttered. "Want some fresh air?"

"Yeah, why not." I mumbled, slipping my hand in my jeans pocket.

Iruka was about to protest when Kakashi came to our rescue. Did I ever mention how much I liked him as a lieutenant?

"They can't get into any trouble on the balcony, Iruka."

"But…"

"Let them be for now." Kakashi soothed.

"But, Tsunade…"

"What she doesn't know, Iruka…"

"Fine." Iruka conceded.

Granted victory, Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me to the balcony door before they could change their minds. I followed him out into full sunshine and stood stock still as I surveyed the beautiful surroundings.

We were 11 floors up and held a wonderful view of the apartment complex. It was apparently a square building built around a private area in the center for the inhabitants only. There was a swimming pool in the center of the recreational complex, with a playground to the left and a small coffee bar to the right. It was like a small paradise getaway in your backyard. Naruto pulled the glass door shut behind us and looked at me worriedly, biting his lip.

"What's wrong?" I asked suddenly, taking a step towards him.

Naruto breathed deeply and replied softly, "I don't want to lie and keep secrets from you. So, I wanted to tell you that I've met your brother before."

_**~REVENGE~**_

Itachi walked slowly into the courthouse all the while being followed by his unwanted bodyguard. He watched the cyanic man from the corner of his eye as he continued to trail him through the corridors and up the steps to his office. Pausing outside his office, Itachi turned to stare at the bodyguard.

"There will be no need for you to follow me inside."

"Shouldn't I check and see if the coast is clear? The killer could be lurking right behind the door waiting to kill you." The man grinned.

"That would be illogical." Itachi drawled.

"Well, I don't find it illogical."

"Clearly you do not think like I do. Are you aware of the specifics of the case? No, then let me enlighten you. The killer will not strike for another 13 days; that is obvious. Also take in account the fact that we are in a crowded courthouse in the middle of the day on a Tuesday, no less. Also, I can hear Baki right inside talking on the phone. No, the killer is not lying in wait for me so your protection is superfluous."

"Well aren't you a regular old Sherlock Holmes." He grinned, showing off two rows of large teeth filed into sharp points.

"I'll be right inside if you need anything. Knock first." Itachi scowled as he opened the door onto a dark-skinned man talking monotonously on the phone.

"Don't you even want to know my name?" The cyanic man asked around the rapidly closing door. It stopped just short of closing.

"I am waiting?" Itachi replied impatiently.

"Kisame Hoshigaki." The door snapped shut on the blue tinged bodyguard without another word. "I can see it now; we'll be the best of friends." Kisame mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

Itachi stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him, throwing a scowl at the man on the other side of the door. He strode over to his desk and pulled a file to him, preparing for his upcoming trial next week. But his mind wouldn't allow him to concentrate.

Itachi leaned back in his chair, his mind buzzing with suspicion. Something was off to him, something that he needed to check about. With a scowl he pulled out his cell and typed quickly. Hitting the send button with an odd sense of satisfaction, he opened his file for the hundredth time, his eyes following the same path it always did to one particular paragraph.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I felt cold with shock…actually shock was an understatement. It was too simple a word to describe what I was feeling as I stared at Naruto, yet no other word could describe it better. I was aware that my mouth had dropped open at some point and that it was unbecoming of an Uchiha. But at the moment it didn't matter. I no longer cared to be called an Uchiha.

My shock slowly ebbed away into righteous outrage. I had never felt such acrimony in my life and it was all directed towards my brother, the one that I was supposed to trust the most with our parents gone.

"He is no family of mine." I spat.

"Don't say that!" Naruto demanded.

"It's true." I snapped. "He is not my brother and I don't have…"

"He is the only family you have left, teme." Naruto whispered.

"You are my family now."

Naruto shook his head, resting his hand on the railing overlooking the park below. It was beginning to piss me off that he was defending my brothers actions!

"What? Stop shaking your head, Naruto. Itachi is not…"

"I'm not your family Sasuke." Naruto interrupted emphatically.

I shook my head and took a step back, glaring at him as a bark of harsh laughter escaped me.

"I love you Naruto and because of that, it makes you my family."

"I can't be your family if you refuse your brother." Naruto stated calmly. "I will not be the reason for your falling out; I refuse and if I have to leave you then I will."

'I can't believe I'm hearing this.' How could he not be angry at Itachi; how could he smile at him and treat him with courtesy? Courtesy my brother hadn't shown him when he needed it the most!

"I don't want to lose you, but I can't look at my brother the same way again. I can't forgive him."

"Yes, you can, because you have nothing to forgive. That responsibility is mine and mine alone and I've forgiven him long ago. I stand by my word, teme. If you can't maintain a relationship with your brother, then we have no relationship."

"I never figured you were one to give in, Naruto." I snarled and Naruto sighed.

"I see…just think about it for now. OK?" He asked.

I stood there unable to answer in fear of blowing up at him and causing irreparable harm. Naruto heaved another sigh and walked towards the door, his hand resting on my shoulder for the briefest of moments before he entered the small apartment. I stood alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company.

I glared at the bright and sunny sky that winked in the sky mocking me; a pale imitation of Naruto's brilliant radiance. I couldn't understand him, couldn't understand why he would want me to act as if I didn't know what my brother had done. It wasn't like we were on speaking terms at the moment anyway; but then, what was that back at the police station? _'Treat him well Sasuke'. _That was what Itachi had said to me, but why would he say that to me?

"Sasuke?" Iruka asked from behind me. "Naruto looked a little upset, is everything OK, or should I apologize to him again?"

I turned quickly abandoning my thoughts for a later time; a time when I would be less angry and more level-headed.

"No, this is my fault." I admitted. "We've had a disagreement, that's all. It's nothing to be joyous about though, we'll work through it."

"I want nothing more than for you two to work it out. Contrary to what just happened I really think you're good for him."

"I find that hard to believe." I snorted.

"I thought you'd have that kind of attitude. It isn't without concern that we watch over him as closely as we do. He's too trusting at times and I sense you know that firsthand." Iruka smiled as he leaned against the balcony railing, watching the people swarm around the pool and playground.

"Naruto has always been like that ever since he was a child. Always bubbly and quick to make friends, he was a happy normal little boy. But that changed after his parents died. Yes, I knew Naruto before he came to live with Tsunade and me." Iruka smiled, not fazed by my skeptical look.

"After that he withdrew into himself, and it was with great concern that I watched it happen. Tsunade and I tried, but were unable to help him, to console him. Even though I had lost my parents too, it wasn't the same. My mom and dad died in an accident and not at the hands of a murderer. I think you can sympathize with me when I say that I felt incredibly guilty that I could remember my parents. I felt guilty that I could remember Minato and Kushina when his memories were locked away."

I nodded. Yes, I could sympathize with Iruka. I had countless memories where Naruto only had the one that he clung too as if it was a lifeline. He never gave me reason to feel guilty, but I felt it all the same.

"Naruto walked around the house in a trance like state for almost six months before anyone was able to drag some life out of him. It was thanks to a little fox that he had found injured alongside the road." Iruka paused to laugh, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Tsunade was furious that he brought it home and constantly threatened to throw it out at night when Naruto was sleeping. He made a box up for the little kit to sleep in and placed it next to his bed. He borrowed books from the library and even called the Konoha Humane Society to find out how to care for it.

"Naruto loved that little kit so much and it nearly broke his heart to set him free. But things were better after that, he wasn't so withdrawn anymore. And day-by-day he continued to improve, even made a few friends in elementary school.

"He hit it off with the girls and they were his closest friends, especially Ino. They were close until high school when she was pulled out to go to a more prestigious private school than the one they were in. We naturally thought that it would destroy him, but he amazed us. Naruto was genuinely happy for her. Everything was looking up and then his senior year happened." Iruka stalled and sighed heavily. "He told you what happened and what followed?"

"Yes." And my righteous outrage was back, but I didn't have time to dwell in it as Iruka pulled me back.

"That's good, it's better that Naruto has someone to talk to about it. But I can't stop worrying about him though." He admitted. "Naruto doesn't always stop to think and that has led him into trouble at times.

"I knew that Kabuto wasn't good for him, but he wouldn't listen. He was infatuated from the moment he thought that someone thought of him in that way. It was different and new and exciting to him and completely unlike the way the girls treated him. And don't get me wrong, he had wonderful friendships with the girls."

"I don't want him to rush into anything either, but you have to realize he is not a kid anymore."

"Maybe so. How long did it take for you two to form a relationship?" Iruka asked, abruptly veering off topic.

"Does it matter?" I scoffed.

"A little." Iruka shrugged

"Hn…Less than a week."

"Was it love at first sight?" Iruka questioned.

"Where are you going with this?" I demanded in frustration.

"Just hear me out and answer the question." He reasoned

"No, it wasn't." I ground out. "In fact, we didn't hit it off at first."

"And how long before you told him that you loved him?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, letting Iruka know of my irritation with his line of questioning. He tilted his head and motioned for me to answer the question.

"I don't know. Just recently, I suppose." I admitted.

"And who said it first?"

This time I growled my irritation, but Iruka was unfazed.

"Naruto did, but it was blurted out unexpectedly. He said that it wasn't how he intended to tell me."

"No, it never comes out the way you plan it."

"He has grown up. He's not a kid anymore." I stated.

"Maybe so, but he will always be a kid at heart." Iruka laughed as we walked back inside.

I couldn't disagree with that statement because it was one reason that I fell for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own "It's a Wonderful Life".**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Eleven<em>**

**_June 10th_**

* * *

><p>The shadow slowly moved towards the hotel room anger pulsing through his veins with every step closer he came to the door. Three days without a hint of movement within was enough to tell him his targets had moved. It was a vain effort, but there was a compulsion to see it for himself, to confirm it for himself.<p>

He met with nothing but cold silence from the still room as he forced the door open and advanced slowly inside. Taking the well beaten path through hallway and into the bedroom, there was no sign of his targets. In fact the room looked like it had been vacant for days. They had moved out and vanished when he wasn't looking.

With a growl of frustration, he left the place as quietly as he'd entered. He had to give it to Tsunade this time, even after everything he never expected her to move them. This was a small hindrance, but one that he could easily get over. He would find them and Tsunade would regret trying to get in his way. Yes, he would make them pay; he would make them all pay.

_**~REVENGE~**_

It felt like I hadn't a moment alone with the dobe in ages. Iruka and Kakashi were proving themselves most effective in keeping us apart in the same apartment and, much to my dismay, informed that Kakashi lived here and would be a regular occurrence at the dinner table. Apparently, he'd been dating Iruka for close to seven years now; just my luck. This was all fine with me, except that they had found a way to drive a wedge between me and my gorgeous blonde.

I hadn't had a chance to give him my answer either. Every time I thought there was a moment to pull him away Iruka or Kakashi was there with something else that needed my dire attention. It was beyond frustrating and fast approaching annoying. The only time I had together with Naruto and I had to share it with our two chaperones.

It was a mistake on my part to believe that Kakashi could be on our side. I was fooled when he gave us time alone on the balcony, but since then they hadn't let either of us out of their sights. There were even side glances when we sat together in the living room watching TV. In irritation I moved to the opposite end of the couch, putting one cushion between Naruto and me.

I sat across from the dobe at the kitchen table once again; because obviously we couldn't be trusted to sit next to each other, and had taken to staring at him. I tuned everything out and what I couldn't, I ignored. Nothing was more important to me than Naruto at the moment.

"Sasuke, it is rude to stare." Kakashi reprimanded.

I chose to ignore him. Silently hoping they would get the point that there was something I needed to talk about with the dobe and that it wasn't something that I was going to say in front of them.

"Naruto it's your night for dishes." Iruka said as he pushed away from the table.

"Ok." Naruto muttered as he gathered up the dishes to wash.

He didn't say a word to me when he grabbed up my dirty plate and silverware; he didn't even look at me once. It was strange to hear him so quiet, especially towards me. Maybe it was because he was around Kakashi and Iruka, but I doubted it. No, I suspected his silence was my fault. That's why I wanted to give him my response as soon as possible

"Sasuke, would you mind helping me set up that new entertainment center? That old one is in need of replacement." Kakashi asked politely grinning behind his turtleneck.

"Hn." I ground out as I watched Naruto retreat to the sink and draw water. Really, what choice did I have?

_**~R~**_

Fifteen minutes later and I was enjoying watching Kakashi's confused expression. He was having difficulty putting the stupid thing together and it served him right. I wasn't about to tell him that I had put one together for Sakura not too long ago and that he didn't have the right screwdrivers or that it was upside down. This was payback for the three days of hell he'd put me through.

"Ok, looks like I need a Phillips head instead. Do you mind grabbing it for me; it's still in the bathroom from the other day." Kakashi muttered as he tried to read the directions through again.

I launched myself from the couch without a word and made my way slowly towards the bathroom. I bypassed the dobe and Iruka, unaware of my passing, and entered the bleach white rectangular cubicle. Really, it was the smallest bathroom in the world with just enough walking space between the toilet and the sink.

I had just picked up the screwdriver from the back of the toilet when Naruto entered the bathroom behind me and locked the door. He looked up and almost jumped out of his skin; clearly, not expecting to see me there. He hurriedly made to unlock the door when I reached out and stopped him.

He looked at me in question before I smirked evilly and captured his lips. It felt like heaven to just be able to kiss him without any onlookers. A peck on the cheek was so awkward with Kakashi and Iruka watching that I stopped all together after a few times. I broke apart panting slightly. Yes, I definitely missed this.

"Sasuke…" Naruto spoke breathlessly.

I didn't waste any time in pulling him into a hug, relishing the feeling of his warmth so close to my body again. I should be doing this every day, considering. But Tsunade was forcing us apart, by proxy of Kakashi and Iruka's actions, because she believed I wasn't good enough for her grandson. I was one of her detectives for crying out loud!

"Dobe…" I murmured, my hands cupping his face and thumbs rubbing over his scars.

Staring off to the side intently, he whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Probably not, but it does feel really nice."

"Very nice…" Naruto sighed against me, closing his eyes and kissing me again.

"Naruto?" I whispered when we broke apart.

"Hmm?"

"I'll try to make it work with my brother. But I can't promise more than that; not knowing what I know and how we already treat each other."

Naruto jerked back out of my grip, eyes wide with surprise. A wide grin stretched across his face and seemed to radiate such happiness that I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my lips in response. The only thing that could spoil this moment would be our 'wardens' and they didn't disappoint.

Harsh knocking was heard at the door. Naruto jumped in shock, caught off-guard. He reached out and clung to me tightly. Shaking his head in embarrassment, he stepped back and dropped his arms to his sides. I rolled my eyes, allowing Naruto to pass me to the toilet. I turned the lock as quietly as possible, hoping they wouldn't notice, and opened the door to view to extremely pissed off men.

"What do you think you were doing?" Iruka demanded immediately.

"We were just having a quickie in the bathtub." I muttered and watched as Iruka turned pale. Kakashi stood behind Iruka silently laughing, and attempted to calm his lover down as I made my way into the living room with the screwdriver in hand. Kakashi joined me minutes later and took a seat in the chair.

"Why did you have to say that to him? He's practically trying to strip search Naruto now."

"It was a joke," I growled. "And if he tries to touch Naruto you may not have a boyfriend anymore."

"Naruto can handle himself, but if you try to touch Iruka Naruto won't have a boyfriend anymore." He smiled dangerously.

"Hn." I wasn't scared of him. So he could just bring it on.

**_~REVENGE~_**

**June 12-13th**

Kiba rubbed at tired eyes running through the old archived newspapers diligently. He was pissed that he couldn't find anything and pissed that he didn't have time to look every night. Never had he felt so rushed in his life to find something that might not even be there. They only had a week left!

He shook his head to dispel the sleep that threatened to claim him again tonight. When that didn't work, he stood up and poured himself another cup of strong tea willing his body to stay awake.

He sat down at the small computer terminal and turned the dial to the next page, looking through anything and everything at this point for any mention of the Council. He paused at a likely looking article, but found that it contained nothing more than a rundown of their current project: the whirlpool districts revitalization.

Kiba threw his head back and let out a feral growl; rubbing at tired eyes again before settling back down ready for the long night ahead of him. There would be no backing down from this, not now. More than one life depended on this…

**_~REVENGE~_**

**June 13th**

Tsunade stood in front of her officers once again, immobile…impassive. There was nothing new to report to her, nothing to be found at Haku's safe house that would point them to the killer. There was nowhere else to send them to look. It was reminiscent of the past where she was always two steps behind; only now they knew the intended targets. But even with that knowledge they were unable to catch him.

It was a very somber room where no one knew how to proceed or even where to look. There was nothing; they had done everything they could, exhausted every avenue; breeched every wall. And that fact was not lost on them.

"So you have nowhere else to look?" Shikaku asked as he shifted in his chair for a more comfortable position.

He had made himself part of the investigation after Haku's attack; trying to be of any assistance possible. Shikaku no longer cared that his job was in jeopardy or that his wife threatened to leave him if he became unemployed. This was the least he could do after sitting back and letting the other Council members hinder the Chiefs efforts. But how did you fight a Council with direct ties to all media outlets?

"None." Tsunade shook her head sadly and bit at her thumb.

"It's frustrating to say the least, Shikaku. We've exhausted every measure we have and there just isn't anything. This guy is too confident, too perfect that he can get away with it." Kakashi muttered.

"Confidence can lead to mistakes."

"The problem is that he hasn't made any mistakes and if he has, we've never noticed it."

"So now you want us to look for mistakes?" Tenten sighed in exasperation, sitting back in her chair hard.

"No, that would be impractical and we no longer have that kind of time. There's only a week left." Tsunade replied.

"They'll be fine; you know they're both fighters." Kakashi grinned, but it didn't reach far.

Silence followed soon after; invading their very being and bogging them down with worry and anxiety. Usually, they would file the investigation for a later time; wait for witnesses to step forward or even the offender themselves. But they didn't have the luxury of time and in 16 years no witness had stepped forward. They couldn't count on the offender to walk right up to them and admit what he did; that would just be stupid. So it was a waiting game now with nothing for them to do but sit on their thumbs and wait for chaos.

"What happens now?" Kiba mumbled into the silence.

"We keep up our vigilance; we don't leave them out of our sights for a second. That's all we can do now." Tsunade replied.

"What if that fails?" Temari asked. She hated to voice her concerns, knowing everyone thought it, but it was a very real possibility.

"I don't know." Tsunade muttered truthfully.

Tsunade had failed and everyone knew it, especially the murderer. She was a step away from losing Naruto and the thought scared her to the core. Maybe she should place her trust in Sasuke and allow him to handle Naruto when the time came…maybe the problem was that the killer knew her too well, could anticipate her moves? Could he anticipate an Uchiha's?

"We'll think of something; we'll find him and lock him up before he can do anymore harm." Shikaku stated.

"What _can _we do?" Sakura asked bitterly, the tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Nothing but silence answered her as she wiped at her tears. No one knew the answer. Shikaku grimaced and stood up, nodding to Tsunade.

"I have to be going, Tsunade. I apologize, but my duties as a Councilman are calling. I'll be by later." Shikaku stated quietly and exited the room.

Kiba followed his retreat with brown eyes lost in thought. He almost smacked himself, but decided better of it as a sudden idea hit him. He jumped from his chair and out the door, Akamaru following close behind his master. Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion as they followed Kiba's movements through the room and out the door.

"Mr. Nara?" Kiba called as he jogged up to the Councilman.

Shikaku turned and lifted his chin slightly, staring down the bridge of his nose. "It's Kiba, right?"

"Yeah, it is." He muttered.

"What do you need Kiba?" He asked.

"I have a question for you? You got your position 16 years ago, right?"

"Yes, I believe that's correct. Why are you asking?"

"The empty seat you filled; do you know anything about the person that occupied it before you?"

Shikaku paused in thought and rubbed at his chin. "I don't recall ever hearing their name being mentioned before. I know for certain that I took over for a man, but I wasn't told much about him. In all honesty, I didn't really bother to ask. What I do know about him is that he was instrumental in a lot of the changes that took place 30 some years ago here in Konoha. He stuck to the shadows preferring to run things in the background; pulling the puppet strings, so to speak."

"Right," Kiba nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"Is this about the investigation? Are you looking into the Council?" Shikaku questioned. "I would exercise caution where they are concerned…we are more powerful than you think; Koharu, Homura, and Orochimaru specifically. They can make your life a living nightmare."

Kiba shook his head. "No, it's not like that. I was just curious, really. I couldn't find anything that indicated there was even a Councilman before you except for the election."

"I admit that it always did strike me as odd, but I never delved deeper. It wasn't a matter of great concern for me. Are you sure that you're not looking into the Council?" Shikaku question again, pinning Kiba with a searching stare.

Laughing sheepishly, Kiba waved his hands in front of him vigorously. "No, no, I just thought it was odd, that's all. Thank you again for indulging my curiosity."

"Not a problem Kiba, but you should get back. I think Kakashi is looking for you." Shikaku pointed.

Turning, Kiba had a full view of to a curiously staring Kakashi. With another sheepish laugh, Kiba tousled his shaggy hair and muttered, "Right."

"What was that about?" Kakashi asked as soon as he rejoined them.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and resumed his seat, Akamaru dropping at his feet. "I just had a question. It's nothing important, really."

Kakashis eyes narrowed with suspicion, but let the matter rest. He had more important things to worry about at present; like one persistent Uchiha with an affinity to touching and, dare he say it, cuddling his boyfriend.

**_~REVENGE~_**

**June 14th**

I tried very hard to find another moment alone with the dobe, but since the bathroom incident it had become mission impossible. Iruka was taking his job way too seriously in keeping us apart. Really, what could we do? We already promised not to defile his home, not that he and Kakashi didn't any chance they got. Twice I had to plug my ears to cover up their loud voices in the middle of the night; and there it started again as if on cue. Those two didn't know how to keep their hands off each other.

With a sigh, I pulled the pillow from my face, getting the full effect of their ruckus. A nice drink seemed in order, preferably of the stiff variety, if I could find it. Rolling out of bed, I padded out into the kitchen and paused mid-step.

Naruto was standing by the fridge with no shirt on, the cascading light from the bulb inside highlighting him in a warm, muted yellow light. He looked like an angel standing there, captivating my senses. I couldn't believe that he was mine, watching him silently.

Looking up at me, he graced me with a smile. I felt blessed and honored to be his, because there was no doubt that I belonged to him just as much as he belonged to me. What did I do to deserve him?

"Would you like a beer?" Naruto whispered conspiratorially.

I gave a nod as he brought me a cold can. He waited until a particularly loud moment from the opposite bedroom to pop the tab and handed it to me.

"They're one to talk about us." I whispered, taking a swig from the can.

I didn't bother to hold back a grimace at the bitter taste. It wasn't my particular brand, but it was better than nothing and in high demand at the moment.

"I'm sorry your room is right next to theirs. They only wanted you there so they could hear you coming and going."

"They didn't hear me leaving just now."

"True enough." He laughed softly.

Staring at him I realized it was the first time I was really getting a chance to just look at him or be in his company. It seemed ages ago since I last saw him, even though it was just a few hours ago when we separated for bed. I felt my gut twinge with the sudden impulse to apologize…it was probably my fault that we barely had a chance to look at one another.

"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said the other day in the bathroom. If I had known that Iruka was going to strip search you I would have kept my mouth shut. I honestly thought he'd see it for what it was."

Naruto laughed softly, that tinkling laugh that I loved so much.

"Iruka can be a bit irrational at times, especially if it's about me; but if you can get him on your side you'll have no bigger champion."

"Is that so?" I asked incredulous as Naruto nodded. "So if he said that he 'thought I was good for you' that would count, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Did he really say that to you?"

I nodded and Naruto smiled dopily at me. Who knew that would make him so happy. Maybe I should have told him sooner if I knew that was the reaction I would get. Damn, I loved to make him happy.

I took another swig and grimaced, standing with Naruto in companionable silence, while Iruka and Kakashi had their fun. I never thought I would be one to enjoy company, and quiet company at that. We didn't have to speak to know what the other was feeling; we just did. Shit, was I such a love-sick fool.

Capping off my beer; it wasn't until Kakashi made an appearance in the kitchen, dazed from his marathon with Iruka, that anything more was said between us.

"What are you two doing up at this hour?" He asked slyly.

I shrugged my shoulders, laughing humorlessly. "Just waiting for you two to finish up? With the racket you were making it's a wonder that the whole apartment complex isn't awake."

A silver eyebrow arched high on his sweaty brow. My brow arched just as high in response. What did he expect me to say; that Naruto and I were going at it just a wildly as they were?

"What's taking so long, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, walking from his room and to Kakashi, viewing us suspiciously. "What's going on here?"

"That's what I was trying to find out. You two haven't been sneaking out have you?"

"Hn." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"No." Naruto answered, shaking his head lightly.

"Then explain what you are doing?" Iruka demanded.

He crossed his arms and stepped in front of Kakashi. I'm sure it was meant to be intimidating, if we had done something wrong, but we didn't. So it was a pointless gesture.

Naruto raised his empty soda can and pointed towards my beer. "We were just sharing a friendly drink."

Iruka didn't look appeased. In fact, he looked skeptical. What, two people in a relationship couldn't share a drink without stripping each other in wild fits of passion? If that was what he truly thought, than what was the basis of his relationship with Kakashi then? I didn't even want to think about it.

With a steadying hand on Iruka's shoulder, Kakashi heaved a sigh and motioned towards our rooms with a nod of his head. "You two should get to bed. We'll let it slide this time, but it won't happen again will it?" He demanded in mock sternness.

"Whatever." I muttered and pulled away from the counter, depositing my empty can in the recycling bin.

Naruto nodded with a brief smile and placed his can in the bin too. Taking a hesitant step towards me, he clasped his hand in mine, and pecked me goodnight on the cheek. Pulling away without a sound, he made his way to his room silently. I followed behind him and turned into my room; closing the door with a snap.

_**~R~**_

Iruka closed his eyes and leaned back in Kakashi's embrace, exhaling heavily. "What are we going to do with them?"

"Are you sure we should?" Kakashi murmured, kissing Iruka's temple. "Maybe we don't have to watch them as closely as we thought. They stood out here and did nothing, which says a lot about their character."

Iruka frowned and bit his bottom lip. "I promised Tsunade, though."

"She'll just have to understand then," Kakashi whispered, gently rocking Iruka. "You could make her understand. She trusts your judgment more than you know."

Pulling away from Kakashi's larger frame, Iruka turned and draped his arms around his neck. "Maybe, I can say something to her. But I don't think it will change anything, Kashi."

"Hmm, it's worth a try." Kakashi hummed. "But let me say something to her first."

**_~REVENGE~_**

**June 15th**

Tsunade sat in her chair, agitation marring her face, an eyebrow twitching to a beat of its own making. Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly; yes that would be it, because she knew he wasn't going to go against her. That would be suicide.

"What are you saying exactly? Were my orders not clear enough?"

"They were very clear Tsunade and we've followed those orders to the letter with very little mishap."

"There should have been no mishap at all if you were doing your job correctly and not Iruka!" She snapped.

He stared at the Chief with detachment, taking control over his flaring emotions. In a level tone Kakashi replied, "They've behaved themselves accordingly this last week and I believe they can be shown some leniency."

He met her steely gaze head on, debating whether he should say more. If he did it could cause more problems for Naruto and Sasuke, but if he didn't than nothing would change. And many things needed to change where Naruto was concerned.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi continued, "They're closer than you know, Tsunade. It's genuine and runs deeper than just physical attraction. I've seen it with my own eyes. This is what you always wanted for Naruto. They can be trusted, so give them a break."

"Not going to happen!"

Kakashi sighed in frustration and leaned back in his chair. This was harder than he thought it would be. "They lived together without any kind of supervision for a month, why is it different now?"

"…" Tsunade remained silent; unmoving and unblinking.

Kakashi had the impression of staring down a brick wall, let alone talking to one. How could one woman be so unmoving? Especially when it concerned her own family? If Sasuke made Naruto happy, and he certainly did, then why were they interfering?

"Will you just think about it?" He questioned.

"I have thought about it, and it doesn't change a thing." Tsunade huffed.

"I know you think you're doing what is best for Naruto," Kakashi stated, rising from his chair. He hated to sit when he was angry. "But this isn't the right way to go about it. We can't even let them have a private conversation. I don't think they've said three sentences to each other let alone looked at each other in three days in front of us. You are deliberately driving a wedge between them and Naruto will grow to resent you for it."

"It's not in Naruto's nature to resent; he will be thanking me down the road when Uchiha breaks his heart."

"Naruto has grown up and certainly knows what he is doing. He's learned from the past and the mistakes that were made; hard mistakes, Tsunade."

"That may be, Kakashi," Tsunade replied. "But it doesn't change my mind. Sasuke is not good enough for him."

"Sasuke isn't Gaara; that's what you're trying saying." Kakashi raged. "I know you liked him, but it was obvious to everyone but the two of you that Naruto only viewed him as a friend."

"Naruto didn't try to make it more than that!" Tsunade hissed. Her temper flared, causing her to rise from her chair as well.

"That's because he didn't want more from Gaara!"

"He was a good man," She fumed. "And Naruto would have been happy with him."

"So you wanted Naruto to settle?" Kakashi questioned. "Maybe he would have been happy. Maybe he could've one day loved Gaara like he deserves. But no one should have to settle; especially not Naruto. There's this irrational fear you have when it comes to him."

"You're damn straight that I fear for Naruto. He doesn't make things easy for the people who are closest to him; always making people worry over him! He's incredibly stupid at times!"

"Naruto is not stupid, Tsunade. He just wants someone to notice him; someone to acknowledge him; someone to love him." Kakashi stated. "He's searching for anything to fill that crater in his heart and he can blind himself to the consequences. But I believe; no, I know that what he has with Sasuke is the real thing."

He heaved a sigh waiting for Tsunade to respond; hoping that he got through to her. It was tiring to go against her, and she never made it easy.

"It doesn't change my opinion." Tsunade replied and resumed her seat. She wasn't staring at Kakashi as she spoke, instead staring off to the side. "I know what Sasuke wants from him and once he gets it he'll leave Naruto high-and-dry. It will devastate him when that happens. So I will protect my grandson from that hurt at all costs!"

"Can you protect him from yourself?!" Kakashi growled in anger.

"This discussion is over Kakashi!" She muttered darkly, eyes narrowed and body rigid, barely holding in her anger.

Kakashi nodded curtly and exited the Chiefs' office quickly, barely containing _his_ fury. She didn't know when to give up, to let things be. How could Iruka and Naruto live with such a caustic woman and be who they are, he would never understand?

Flopping uncharacteristically in his chair, he earned a questioning look from Sakura sitting at her desk. He was sorely tempted to call Iruka, but thought better of it a moment later. What could Iruka do that he couldn't?

_**~REVENGE~**_

I sat on the living room couch flipping through channels as Naruto was kept busy in the kitchen washing and folding clothes. Iruka had taken to cooking a big meal for Kakashi, once again, like he did every night since we arrived here.

Iruka seriously took his relationship with the lieutenant overboard, constantly doting on him and cooking large meals for him every night; though Naruto's cooking was better. How Kakashi could stay thin truly amazed me; but then again, he and Iruka did go at it every chance they got. Clearly they were the ones that needed to be supervised and not Naruto and me.

I was, therefore, shocked when Naruto came into the living room and plopped down next to me with a smile. I raised my eyebrow in question before looking over my shoulder to see where Iruka was. He eyed me with a serious look that threatened bodily harm if I tried anything, but otherwise he wouldn't interfere.

This was certainly a pleasant change as Naruto snuggled into my side like a cat and sighed softly. I couldn't help the small smile that reached my lips looking into beautiful cerulean blues. I dared to thread my fingers into Naruto's; and clearly that was ok since I wasn't currently running for my life from an enraged Iruka with a rolling-pin. Naruto assured me something like that had happened before. All I cared was that it did not happen anytime soon with me. Iruka could be scarier than Tsunade sometimes.

I returned to flipping through the channels until a certain movie caught my eye and I had to grin. It was "It's a Wonderful Life"; in June and on cable? I laid the remote down and settled against my blonde to watch the movie as the opening sequence just finished up.

It was right at the part where George's brother returned home with his new wife, when Kakashi walked in on us. He shook his head and turned to Iruka whom he kissed soundly before reaching into the fridge for a beer. I gave Naruto a questioning look, but he could only shrug his shoulders.

Kakashi didn't immediately go for beer unless it was a stressful day at work and if it was stressful then it must have something to do with the case. Reluctant to move, Naruto pulled me out into the kitchen and into one of the wooden chairs at the table anyway taking a chair next to mine.

"I take it your talk with Tsunade didn't go so well?" Iruka asked calmly. Kakashi shook his head again and took another swipe of his beer.

"She's stubborn, wouldn't listen to a word I said. Honestly, how can she be so… so…?"

"It was a long shot to begin with Kakashi. If you like I will try this time."

"I don't see much point in it; Tsunade is not going to change her mind."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi downed the remainder of his can and set it on the table, leaning back in his chair and looking at us critically.

"Don't let this go to your heads," He replied. "But I was trying to get Tsunade to lighten up on you two. I don't have to tell you that it failed miserably."

That was not what I expected to hear…Kakashi and Iruka didn't have to fight for us, but it was a nice feeling to be trusted a little more, even with our mishaps

"Thank you Kakashi…Iruka." Naruto smiled.

"Well then, what Tsunade doesn't know won't hurt her and I think you two should enjoy the remaining four days you have together." Iruka covered his mouth, shocked by what he said.

Naruto's face drained of color instantly, his body rigid in his seat. I froze, struck by an overwhelming sense of fear that hadn't been present before. I knew that our time was limited, but with everything that happened this last week it slipped my mind. I forgot why I was even here in the first place, more concerned with my relationship with Naruto. Now there was a sense of urgency. We only had four days…Was it really only four days? No, it was five, but Naruto would be moved the day before.

Four days and I may never see him again.

"I'm sorry!" Iruka apologized quickly. "That didn't come out like I intended it too. You'll both be fine; I know it. I just meant that Naruto will be moved for…"

"It's ok Iruka." I muttered as I slid my hand into the dobes. He seemed to regain some of his color, but he still looked too pale for my liking. "I understood."

But Iruka looked miserable. Kakashi laid his hand on Iruka's shoulder, directing him to the only vacant chair. The clocked ticked nosily from the wall, the only sound breaking the tedious silence among us. For distraction, I found myself counting the seconds. 1, 2, 5, 6, 10, 20, 30, 45, 55, 60…

For five full minutes no one spoke, not until Naruto broke it.

"If I'm to be moved where will you stay? Here?" Naruto asked quietly.

I noticed his skin tone was more on the healthy side now, but he stilled looked sickly. Actually, it looked like he could be sick any minute. I felt sick to my stomach too.

"We haven't planned that out yet." Kakashi replied somberly.

"I think it would be best, if I do stay here, that Iruka doesn't. We don't want anything to him."

Iruka was getting ready to refuse, but I wouldn't have it. Despite our differences, he was important to Naruto and anyone important to Naruto was important to me. I would make sure that he stayed safe. I squeezed Naruto's hand garnering just enough support to stare Iruka down. "Promise me, us, that you won't be here Iruka."

"But who will watch you then?" Iruka's voice cracked as he spoke.

"I will be the one to watch him Iruka.

"B-but…" Iruka stuttered.

Kakashi shook his head, his eyes slipping closed momentarily to snap open a second later. "I have to agree with Sasuke. It would be best, for everyone, if you weren't here. You'll be safer at the station; they have a small room you can use for a few days and the bed isn't bad to sleep on. There will be officers there at any given time so there should be no worries."

"But…what about Naruto?"

Kakashi shot a quick glance my way. Iruka followed that gaze, his face a mask of worry. "I have made arrangements for Naruto already. I will not tell anyone where he is going, not even the two of you. That knowledge stays with me. And if anything should happen to me they'll know what to do for Naruto in my stead."

"Teme…" I squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, consumed with the urge to never let him go again. Unfortunately, I knew I would have too and I dread that moment. This entire situation had morphed into something far beyond anything I'd ever prepared for before.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Itachi strode from his office and immediately flanked by his shadow who quickly filed in next to him. The Uchiha held back a growl of annoyance and hastened down the stairs to the court rooms below, uncharacteristically rushed. Stepping inside the double oak doors and leaving Kisame abandoned in the hallway, Itachi walked to the prosecutors' desk and sat down. There was no acknowledgement of the man seated beside him as Itachi pushed the case file over the highly polished table.

"How is everything working out with Kisame?" Yamato asked softly as he busied himself with the multitude of papers they would need to bring into evidence.

"I would sooner he be gone, but since that is unlikely to happen; everything is working out fine." Itachi drawled.

Yamato laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Soon enough and this should be resolved."

"Yes, by either catching the lunatic or by my impending death." Itachi snorted.

"That's hardly a positive attitude to have."

"Forgive me for not finding anything positive about the palpable threat to my life."

"Itachi…" Yamato paused when the defending attorney strode forward, his client not far behind.

"Yamato," Orochimaru sneered. "This is low even for you. What purpose does it serve trudging up old dirt laid to rest years ago?"

"What purpose? How about justice?" Yamato replied.

"You call this justice!" Orochimaru scoffed. "No, it's just a mockery of the law. As the DA you should put more thought into choosing your battles. It's ignoble otherwise."

"You are one to talk, Orochimaru." Itachi drawled. "One would think that the disgrace the Council is soon to be reveling in would deter one from representing a client such as yours."

"I know not of this _disgrace_ you are talking about, Uchiha-boy." Orochimaru laughed. "But what I find disgraceful are your actions. What could you possibly have to gain moving forward with this? The Statue of Limitations expired; you can't prosecute my client for that _misunderstanding _now."

"It was hardly a misunderstanding, Orochimaru, and you now it. I am sure we are all aware of what happened that night; the testimony is shockingly vivid, no?"

"Is this the same testimony you yourself called _lies_? Don't act innocent, Itachi. It's beneath you." Orochimaru sneered.

"I am far from innocent, but unlike you and your client, I own my mistakes. I have made it my sole mission to see your client gets exactly what he deserves."

"I look forward to your attempt, Uchiha-boy." Orochimaru cackled as the bailiff called the room to order and the judge took her seat.

Itachi resumed his seat, silently vowing to win this case if it was the last thing he did. Justice would have its day and the victims would finally find the justice they deserved.

**_~REVENGE~_**

**June 16-17th**

Kiba growled and cursed the stupid, oversized computer that housed the old newspaper editions ten times over. It had just dawned on the Inuzuka that there wouldn't be enough time to search through the remaining two and a half weeks' worth of headlines before the deadline hit; and by then it would be too late for Sasuke.

Kiba pushed away from the table and marched over to the vending machine to buy a cup of coffee. He didn't care that caffeine made him excessively hyper; he just needed something to get him through the next two hours. Pressing the button and watching the cup fall from the machine, dark liquid flowing in a measured amount had Kiba mesmerized. What could he say, he really loved coffee.

Grasping the Styrofoam cup, Kiba made his way back to the computer, passing the printer as he went. He stopped short, his head swiveling back to stare at the machine in thought. It was like a light bulb going off in his head that left him wondering how he hadn't thought of it before now.

He dashed to the computer and began to print off the final editions. He would take the papers with him and read in the comfort of his own home, effectively cutting down on some of the time being wasted. It would be a welcome relief not to have to worry about searching through drawers and drawers of microfilm, feeding the fragile film through the wheels and between the magnifying glasses every night.

Kiba grabbed up the heated paper when the last page rolled through the printer, its white page dappled with black lettering. He downed his cup of coffee in one go and made his way out in the darkened street. He was sure to lock the door behind him before walking the two blocks to his apartment, passing the station on the way.

By the time Kiba reached his front door, the caffeine had a strong hold on his system. His body felt wide awake, his pupils dilated. Jingling the keys in the lock, he pushed the door open and waited with anticipation.

Akamaru bound through the kitchen and leaped over the table in his excitement. He kneeled by his master's feet, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth and his tail sweeping the linoleum in earnest. Akamaru's hot breath fanned over Kiba's face as he bent down and rubbed behind the beast's ears.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I stared up at the white ceiling listening to the low hum of the air conditioning unit push cold air through the apartment. I couldn't sleep. My mind wouldn't let me, forcing images of the past month to the surface of my consciousness with a giant neon sign saying 'look at me'. Never in a million years would I have thought of finding someone like Naruto; someone who would complete me so expertly, someone who would love me unwaveringly.

Naruto filled the emptiness inside my heart, one that had grown longer and deeper with every passing year since the death of my parent's. He'd torn away my shell lining and dragged my pathetically emaciated form into the sunlight, feeding me with all the things that I needed to truly live: _warmth, happiness, caring, _and_ love_. I never realized that I was missing something so vital until I met Naruto.

And now I may lose him; forever. I clutched at the shirt over my heart and allowed the tears to fall freely. They slid down my cheeks and pooled by my ears, soaking the pillow beneath me with their salty extracts. I didn't want to lose him, but he was slipping further through my grasp with every passing minute.

I started when I felt something warmer than my tears on my cheek and looked into the shadowed face of the man who held my heart. Naruto knelt by my bedside and wiped my tears away, whispering to me softly, "its ok, Sasuke. Everything will be ok."

"Naruto…" I whispered. I clutched his hand and kissed his palm as I sat up in bed. There was this overwhelming urge to hug him tightly and never let go. I dragged him into my lap and kissed him desperately; forcing every emotion I could into that one action. "Naruto…" I breathed out.

"Sas…Sasuke." Naruto whimpered. "Will you hold me tonight?"

"Always." I whispered.

Naruto crawled over the bed and sat down beside me against the head-board. His head drooped to my shoulder instinctively and his hand rested gently near my elbow. I reached for the covers and pulled the fabric around us snuggly, holding Naruto close as sleep slowly took us. I paused to marvel how easily I slept next to him.

My last waking thoughts were of my mother telling my seven-year-old self that I would one day find someone I loved so dearly they would be my 'everything'. In this moment, I finally understood why she loved my father. It ran deeper than just love. They were each other's whole world.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Hakus eyes fluttered as he slowly regained consciousness. He blinked several times to dispel the heavy sleep from his eyes as he tried to survey his surroundings. 'Where am I?' was his last thought as the monitors began to beep frantically. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body went into convulsions. Doctors and nurses flooded the room as the small boy continued to seize against the stark white linen of the hospital bed. A flat line was heard throughout the room as the doctors rushed to revive their patient, pulling out the paddles and shocking their victim in an attempt to revive his stilled heart.


	13. Chapter 13

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page***_. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**June 17th**

* * *

><p>The room was silent but for the clock ticking overhead on the nearby wall. It was resolutely counting away the minutes while I sat glaring at the two men across from me, annoyance etched in every line of my body. In their defense, they were putting up a good fight against my Uchiha glare and it was pissing me off. Maybe my glare was broken?<p>

I fought back the yawn that threatened to break my defiant façade, but just barely. Naruto wasn't so lucky, his hand rising to cover his mouth as he exhaled into his palm. Iruka spared Naruto no sympathy, his arms crossed tightly and a deep frown on his face. Kakashi was snickering and hovering over his camera protectively.

It was too early for this shit!

I had enjoyed my sleep until those two had rudely interrupted it. We hadn't been hurting anyone and certainly doing nothing devious; we were asleep for crying out loud! But did that stop Kakashi from waking us? No, he had to prove a point.

It wasn't our fault we had fallen asleep together. And it shouldn't be held against us for that matter. I understand they think we crossed some line, but really, was it necessary to wake me because of it? No, they were just impatient bastards!

Figuring it was a losing battle to continue glaring at Kakashi and Iruka, I switched to glaring whole heartedly at the camera grasped firmly in Kakashi's hand. It was the cause of my current disgruntlement anyway! It was that stupid camera with the brightest flash known to man that woke me from my peaceful slumber and dragged me away from the glorious warmth Naruto offered.

Laughter pierced the air and momentarily froze me where I sat. It was a few seconds before I realized Kakashi was laughing…at me. He was laughing at me! Really, I didn't find any bit of this hilarious.

I focused my vision on Kakashi's hunched form and snarled. It didn't seem to faze him one iota as he sat there, camera in hand, and smirked. He was pretty damn proud of that picture. I was consumed with the urge to tear it from his hands and smash the damn thing into a thousand pieces. But that would be destruction of property.

Iruka uncrossed his arms and walked up behind Kakashi, grabbing the camera from his hands. He studied the picture, his face going through a range of emotions that warred with one another: anger, worry, and mirth. It seemed mirth won out as a small laugh emerged.

"What's so funny?" Naruto mumbled tiredly and rubbed at his eyes like a child would. It was an endearing sight that had my lips mimicking my inner thoughts as they rose in a small smile. It was quickly squashed before anyone could notice. I reserved my smiles for Naruto only.

"It's a good picture, Kashi," Iruka laughed. "But they did break the rules."

"Oh, get over it." I growled in annoyance. "As you can see nothing happened. We still have all our clothes on, we were in the room next to yours, the door was left wide open, and we weren't even lying down." And to prove my point I rubbed at my sore neck and shoulders trying to work out the kink there.

"You knew the rules, Sasuke. We stuck up for the two of you, and you turn around and do this to us. So tell us why we should trust you now?" Kakashi asked.

"Trust wasn't broken here because you never trusted us to begin with."

"That isn't true, Sasuke…" Iruka started.

"Isn't it Iruka?" Naruto cut in, finally wide awake. "You don't trust us, especially me. You obviously distrust Sasuke because you barely know him, but you haven't trusted me in such a long time that it's become almost second nature to doubt."

"Naruto, that's not true. I trust you completely."

"No you don't! I know you don't. This is why…" His mouth shut tightly, teeth clacking together from the force. There was a pause to catch his breath before he continued. "Never mind."

"Why you what, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"It's not important." Naruto muttered with a shake of his head.

"There's obviously something you want to say, so say it." Iruka demanded his temper short circuiting.

Naruto adopted a hard look, his voice low and strained. "Fine, it is why I left in the first place. I couldn't bear the looks you and Granny Tsunade was showing me any longer. I could read it clearly, the disappointment in your eyes. It stung every time I saw you look at me like that. It was like I had done something wrong. I couldn't stay there, in that house and be treated like a misbehaving child!"

Did Iruka and Chief Tsunade really treat him like a naughty child? I felt my heart clench painfully, aching to undo the pain that one man had caused.

"That's why I left for college early, because I couldn't bear the disappointment. I knew then I would never be trusted enough again. And I didn't believe Granny Tsunade when she said she wanted me to live my life without her interference."

"I know you've both been keeping tabs on me, even when I went out of my way and ignored you for a short time. But you keep butting into my life, making demands with whom I should and shouldn't see. It has to stop! You have to trust me at some point." Naruto stated.

My stomach was in knots, my heart constricting with the pain Naruto bottled up inside. I longed to reach out to him, but I knew it wouldn't be appreciated at the moment. Naruto was hurt and angry and barely containing it. His body shook slightly, his fists clenched tight, and he was gritting his teeth. Even his gaze was averted. All in the attempt to stop himself from doing something he may regret later.

Yeah, I know that feeling.

"I'm sorry we made you feel like that. It wasn't our intent to make you feel worse than you already did." Iruka replied sadly and paused, the words he wanted to say catching in his throat. I saw the range of emotions swirling behind glassy eyes and knew he was struggling to find the right words.

"We weren't disappointed in you but in ourselves. We sat back and let it happen, even with our misgivings we let you do as you wished. I even thought it was about time you learned about heartbreak." Iruka cried. "I thought he was a good thing for you in that respect, but I was wrong.

"I never dreamed he would attack you. So the disappointment you saw was directed at myself and not you. That's why I was going to move back in; to try to make up for my mistakes. But you left before I could.

"You're right though; we don't completely trust you. That's why we kept a constant eye on you. So we could step in before anyone else had a chance to hurt you like that again. You tend to rush into things so quickly and blindly that…

Naruto shook his head in earnest, his gaze cast anywhere but at Iruka. He didn't make a sound though and that was concerning. Worry began to gnaw at my gut with an unknown ferocity and I held back the urge to rest my hand on his shoulder…I knew he wasn't ready for my support. Was it strange that I could read him so easily?

"Naruto?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"I can't live like that, under your constant vigilance." Naruto finally whispered out. He was focusing intently on the tiled floor, avoiding meeting any of us in the eye. "I'm not a kid and I haven't been for years. I was forced to grow up fast if you've forgotten. I know what I'm doing with Sasuke and the past is not going to repeat itself."

"We worry about you _because_ you grew up fast." Iruka replied.

"Just trust me." Naruto pinned them with wide blue eyes, silently begging.

Iruka offered a resolute nod and strode forward. He pulled Naruto into a hug that Naruto returned with force. Now was the time to comfort Naruto, but I wasn't the one that could do it; not this time. And strange enough, that was ok with me.

"Are you going to tell Granny Tsunade?" He asked when they pulled apart.

"She doesn't need to know about this morning, but I will talk to her about how you've been feeling, Naruto. You should have told us sooner."

"I didn't want to be a bother after everything. And I wanted to prove that I could make you proud, that I could stand on my own two feet and make wise decisions…it's why I turned Gaara down."

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, taking a step back to view Naruto better.

"Yeah, please explain?" I added, whole-heartedly interested in knowing why he turned down the potential boyfriend. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but a person needed to know these things.

"Are you jealous, teme?" Naruto laughed; his normal self shining forth.

"Hardly, but I would like to know why you turned him down. You told me it was because you didn't think of him as more than just a friend?"

"And that's the truth, but there was just a bit more to it than that; more than I told you about." He mumbled and bit at his bottom lip. "We did go out… Once!" Naruto defended as I sat rigid.

"You dated?" I questioned stiffly.

"No, we went out once to see if it would work. I found nothing in it, but the same couldn't be said for Gaara."

"I see." I responded. So they went for a test drive and it fizzled on Naruto's end? I wasn't about to argue with that, not when I had Naruto now.

"Are you angry with me?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"Why would I be?" I asked.

"Because I didn't tell you…"

"Well, there seems to be quite a few things that you haven't told me yet. You shouldn't be worried; knowing each other only comes with time. And you'll tell me when you're ready to tell me."

Kakashi laughed softly behind us. Damn, I almost forgot that he was here, he was being so quiet!

"There's hope for you two, yet." He laughed.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?!" Naruto demanded in mock hurt.

Iruka and Kakashi burst out laughing and I found I had to stifle my laughter as well. It was inappropriate to laugh at your boyfriend, but I couldn't help it. He looked damn cute with those pouty lips jutting forward and his arms crossed over his chest like a toddler who didn't get his way.

"Kakashi, can you get this photo developed?" Iruka asked suddenly, toying with the camera in his hands.

"Sure." He replied, his eyes twinkling in merriment.

"What?" I growled out.

"Consider this punishment for breaking the rules." Iruka laughed.

"We didn't break any rules!" Naruto cried out in exasperation.

"Yes, you did. No sleeping together. That went for both meanings, but I'll let it slide because I have pictures to extort you with."

"You're evil." Naruto growled and I couldn't agree more.

As soon as I could those pictures were being deleted and the memory card burned. Iruka must have sensed my impure intentions as he handed the camera back to Kakashi.

"Kashi, be so kind as to get these developed for me today. Three or four copies should do. Hide one of them for safe keeping, and bring the rest home. I think Naruto and Sasuke should have their own copies don't you think?"

"I think that is a great idea, Ruka. I'll just be heading out, then. You two play nice; I don't want Ruka calling me for any mischief you pulled; and don't forget that I'll be at work with Tsunade all day." Kakashi's mismatched eyes glinted with pure evil.

"I will get you for this Kakashi." I vowed.

"Your threats don't scare me Uchiha."

"You should watch your back from now on." I continued, contemplating all the ways that I could get even with him. I'll dub it Operation: Revenge on Kakashi. Yeah, that was a fitting title.

"Kakashi you should be going if you want to get them developed and be to work on time." Iruka smiled happily.

Kakashi smiled gleefully as he pecked Iruka on the lips and left the apartment in jubilant spirits, practically bouncing down the hallway. Oh, yes he was going down and so was Iruka. I didn't care if he was Naruto's family, they were going down. Maybe I could get Naruto to help me?

"Is breakfast ready Iruka?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"It's on the stove when you're ready." Iruka muttered.

Watching Naruto as he bound to the stove in uplifted spirits made me happy, his missing carefree attitude restored. That part of him was missing ever since we left the police station. Maybe clearing the air was good for him?

Slipping from the chair, I padded my way to my bedroom to change as Naruto helped himself to bacon and eggs, dishing out a serving for me as well. I heard the clinking of silverware and glasses hitting the table as I pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and walked back out to the kitchen.

Naruto sat the plate in front of me and bent down to land a soft kiss on my cheek. Iruka eyed us closely, but didn't put a stop to it. I smirked and grabbed Naruto around the waist when he turned away, forcing him into my lap.

"Teme!" He whispered vehemently.

I smirked with satisfaction, quickly hiding it by nuzzling into Naruto's neck. His smell was intoxicating, a mixture of both our soaps. The smell had me yearning to run my tongue along his neck, to taste him on my lips, but Iruka was still watching us like a hawk. And no matter how much debating I did with myself, that act would not be received kindly. So, with a heavy breath I let my blonde go.

Naruto danced away, his face the lovely shade of a tomato, and rushed to his room. I waited quietly and patiently for the dobe to return, now fully clothed and avoiding eye contact with anyone. He was doing that often lately.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi smiled with glee as he looked at the newly developed pictures in his hand. It wasn't often that he was presented with the perfect extortion material. In fact he'd been searching for two years for anything on the Uchiha and there hadn't been any until now. All it took was falling in love with Naruto; who knew. If he had known that maybe he could have had them introduced sooner.

Kakashi slid the photos into his pocket as he made his way from the digital photo center and out into the bustling city streets. The station was right around the corner and for once he wasn't going to be late, but just as he rounded the corner a figure bumped hurriedly into him and knocked him off-balance. The guy didn't even bother to stop and apologize as Kakashi regained his footing. Kakashi could only shake his head at the people who were always in such a hurry. Some people needed to learn to relax.

_**~R~**_

"You're late!" Sakura hissed as Tsunade met Kakashi by the door. True he was an hour late, but he was earlier than he normally was. That had to count for something right?

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life…"

"Spare us your stories Kakashi, the Council is waiting for us. I just hope this isn't a colossal waste of time." Tsunade muttered as she pushed the door open on the agitated group who didn't like to be kept waiting.

"What is the meaning of this _Chief_ Tsunade?" Orochimaru sneered venomously. "We're busy people."

"I'm sorry. Here, I thought you would want to speak to my lieutenant as well?" Tsunade replied caustically as she took a seat across from them.

"You know why we're here, Tsunade." Koharu started stiffly, her nose turned upwards as if talking to Tsunade was unpleasant business. To the Councilwoman it probably was.

Tsunade rested her elbows on the table and laid her chin in her hands, lost in thought. Yes, she knew what they wanted, but that didn't mean they would get it.

"Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha…" Homura started.

"They are safe, no thanks to you." The chief growled, her amber eyes crackling.

"With circumstances as they are, we would like to place them under our protection." Orochimaru stated oily.

"Absolutely not!"

"Let's be reasonable Chief Tsunade…" Homura soothed.

"How dare you show yourselves here and demanded Itachi and Sasuke? Get out." Tsunade hissed.

"This is very unwise of you Tsunade. They are Uchiha…" Koharu sneered.

"And that's the only reason you're demanding…"

"Offering…" Orochimaru supplemented.

"…Is because they are Uchiha. No, absolutely not!" Tsunade clipped.

"Chief Tsunade, please be reasonable."

"No, Homura, I will not. You only want to save your asses now."

"Sasuke and Itachi…" Orochimaru slithered.

"They are not the only ones being targeted here." Kakashi supplied. "Are you forgetting about Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That boy is of no concern here." Orochimaru hissed, leaning back in his chair and throwing his hand up. "There is no proof that he is being targeted as well."

"Oh, is that what Sai is telling you?" Tsunade questioned.

"That is a serious accusation you are putting out there Tsunade, especially against one of your own detectives. Maybe an internal review and audit are required of your department." Orochimaru sneered.

"Get out!" Tsunade fumed, taking every ounce of control she had to stay in her seat.

"You will never change Tsunade." He laughed.

"And neither will you Orochimaru. Now, I will not say this again. Get out and never step foot in my station again or I will have you arrested!"

"On what charge?" Orochimaru laughed.

"Trespassing."

"Chief Tsunade…" Homura interrupted. "You are refusing to release Uchiha to us?"

"Damn straight I am!"

"Then you will be seeing us soon and this time we will have Danzo with us. Do not make us seek out a court order. Deliver them by 6:00 p.m. tonight." Homura threatened as he stood and made his way out with Koharu. Orochimaru grinned nastily as he followed leaving behind Shikaku and Daimyō.

"Well, that was quite abrupt?" Daimyō muttered as he surveyed the room. "Chief Tsunade, you needn't worry about a thing. Keep Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto where they are and let Shikaku and me deal with the others."

Tsunade stared in shock as Daimyō stood up. She just assumed that he was a blithering idiot, but was all that levity an act? Was he really aware of what was going on?

"I agree. There is no need for you to worry Tsunade. No judge will grant them an order unless they can prove their current location is unsafe. In which case, we would have to ask ourselves how they knew where Itachi and Sasuke are." Shikaku stated. "There is also the fact they would have to disclose that you came to them before requesting help."

"Itachi isn't hard to find." Tsunade whispered.

"No, he's still working diligently as ever. But I have enjoyed the last few weeks immensely. Did you know Itachi is fighting it out with Orochimaru in court? No, well, from what I hear Uchiha is slaughtering him and his defendant."

"You're sadistic." Tsunade smiled slightly.

"No, I'm not sadistic. I just enjoy seeing people get what they deserve. And this is long overdue."

_**~REVENGE~**_

_**_***Please refer to my profile page***_**_

His target was in sight as the shadow walked swiftly down the bustling street and made the first turn that he could, keeping his head slightly bent away from the unsuspecting man. He made a point of bumping into his target as he rushed by without looking back.

Ducking into a back alley, he pulled out the photo he just boosted from the lieutenant and stopped in his tracks. A burst of laughter escaped the man sending a stray cat dashing out from under a dumpster and through a broken window.

He should have known Tsunade would place them there; it would have saved him the trouble of stalking the lieutenant for his two missing victims. Tsunade was throwing him a challenge and he would accept it without question and claim his prize. Victory would be his. No one could stop him.

Striding up the steps of the building complex he'd been staying at, he turned to view the Police Station as the Doorman opened the glass door expectantly. With one last look he entered the lobby and hit the up button, waiting for the elevator's approach.

The lobby filled with the ding of the available elevator, the metal doors sliding open to allow him access. He boarded the metal box and tapped the plastic button for the 16th floor rising to his destination.

The hallway was dark as he stepped out on to the plush carpet leading to his front door. He pushed his card key into the locking mechanism and pushed the door open quietly when the light flashed green. With a toss of his hand the boosted photo landed on the table sliding slightly along the glass top. He loosened his tie and fixed himself bourbon on the rocks, taking a seat next to the window so he had an unobstructed view of Konoha. His mind was in the process of contemplating how he would get to the Uchiha's.

The bathroom door opened and a woman walked out, steam pouring profusely from the doorway. She eyed the man with distaste as she strode up to the mini bar and made herself a gin and tonic, downing it quickly. Her gaze drifted over the picture and stared in disbelief.

With a clink she replaced her glass on the table and walked over to the king sized bed. Loosening the belt around her robe, she laid out on the bed and allowed the silk to slide away to reveal her naked body.

The man chuckled darkly and swiveled around to view the naked woman. "Why do you persist when I know you despise me?"

"Someone has to stop you." She muttered just as darkly, her hand running over her smooth stomach.

"Hmm," He smirked. "Your hands are just as dirty as mine, dear. So I'll ask you again: why do you persist?"

"I'll stop when you give me what I want."

"It always comes back to this. The only reason you don't turn on me." He downed his bourbon and stood from his chair, laughing.

"You didn't give me what I want."

"Soon dear, very soon you shall have what you want and I shall have what I want." The shadow smirked as he crawled on top of the bed and trapped the woman beneath him. He captured her lips brutally as his right hand came up to squeeze around her slender neck. Her breath hitched and she let out a moan as the shadow squeezed just that much tighter. He was a brutal man and got off on the pain he inflicted on his partner, willing or not. Today she was willing.

"Are you going to wait all day or are you going to fuck me?!" She demanded, even as hatred flickered in her eyes.

"Such poison from a beautiful flower." The shadow chuckled and fumbled with his designer pants.

_**~REVENGE~**_

"Is there a problem if Sasuke and I sat out on the balcony alone?" Naruto blurted out around lunch time.

Iruka bit his lip as my head shot up from the TV. I couldn't help feeling a bit hopeful that we could have some alone time without having to guard our words.

"I don't know?" Iruka mumbled.

"Please, Iruka, please. We'll be on the balcony in plain view of everyone." That was true. Our view consisted of the swimming pool below us and the neighbors across from us. We were surrounded by peeping toms.

"I still don't know."

"Please, Iruka, I just want to sit out there with Sasuke and do a bit of talking, nothing more than that."

"And why can't you talk in here?"

"I just wanted some fresh air and I thought you could use a little rest from your constant vigilance. We won't do anything with your neighbors watching. Please, Iruka, just this once?" Naruto begged, putting on the charm and laced with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm," Iruka sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Thank you, thank you; thank you!" Naruto grinned as he hopped around in glee and glomped him.

"Don't make me regret this Naruto." Iruka warned.

"I won't, I promise." Naruto bounced as he pulled me from my sitting position on the couch. "What would you like to drink, teme?"

"Soda's fine."

"Good, I'll grab that while you make your way out." I nodded and walked slowly to the sliding glass door stepping out into bright sunshine. Naruto wasn't far behind me as he pulled the door closed and took a seat on the swing. I sat next to him as he handed me a can, opening his with a pop.

"Did you have anything in particular you wanted to talk to me about, dobe?"

"Plenty, but first I wanted to clear up everything with Gaara."

"I believe you, Naruto; you don't have to explain…"

"I could have been happy with him." Naruto blurted out stalling anything I had planned to say.

"Huh?" I asked with confusion wrote on my face.

Naruto bit his lip and stared at the flowered plant, one of many Iruka had around the apartment. He took a deep breath and I was hit with the impression that he was struggling internally.

"I lied to you when I said I felt nothing for Gaara." Naruto whispered. "I found myself liking him too much and it scared me to death."

"Why would you lie?" I tried to hide the sting his comment struck and for the most part was successful. At least Naruto didn't comment about my reaction as he barked out a harsh laugh, shaking his head and looking anywhere but at me. There was a glassy hue to his blue orbs, but he was able to hold back any tears from shedding.

"Because of Iruka and Kakashi and what they would make of it. I'm sorry; I didn't want them to start on me so I told a white lie to try to spare you. I knew if Granny Tsunade found out I started to develop feelings for Gaara then she would bring him here to try to come between us." He replied, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Are you angry with me now?"

I exhaled and shook my head. "I can't be angry if you were just trying to spare my feelings…"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "Are you angry because I lied to you?"

I offered him a small smile, but it didn't seem to assuage his feelings. Sliding closer to Naruto, I grabbed his hand in mine with a firm grip and replied, "You lied for the right reason and far from hurting me; you make me feel happy."

"You're definitely not angry?" Naruto questioned wearily.

"What reason do I have to be angry with you?" I pulled the dobe into my side and pushed us back and forth, allowing gravity to swing us before kicking the ground for added momentum when we slowed to a crawl.

"You make me happy, teme." Naruto sighed and rest his head on my shoulder.

I smiled happily, enjoying our alone time. It was a peaceful day outside with the wind blowing gently and hitting the wind chimes above us. It was perfect for about five minutes when Iruka poked his head out and interrupted it.

He seemed genuinely sorry as he apologized, "I'm sorry, but I have to run next door real quick for something. I shouldn't be more than a minute though."

"We'll be fine, you don't have to worry." I replied.

Iruka frowned and muttered, "Can I get the two of you to at least come inside and lock the door behind me?"

"Are you over reacting much?" I muttered.

"Just get inside long enough for me to run next door." Iruka snapped throwing the sliding door wide. With a sigh I stood up and dragged Naruto close behind me, following the worried man inside and to the front door. I crossed my arms and shot an annoyed glance at the dobe.

"Iruka is great at over reacting." Naruto offered, playing at a smile.

"Doesn't he realize that locking the door behind him would be considered suspicious?"

Naruto broke out in a fit of laughter, that tinkling laughter I've come to cherish. "It would if Iruka wasn't notorious for locking himself out of his home. He carries the house key with him wherever he goes now."

I threw Naruto a skeptical look and asked, "Are you serious?"

Naruto gave an overzealous nod, shaking with silent laughter. The sound of a key being pressed into the knob gave us both pause, my heart overreacting as it bounded in my chest. I stopped myself from taking a protective step towards Naruto, my mind finally catching up to reason. Of course it was Iruka, who else would it be beside Kakashi?

Iruka stepped inside the apartment and sighed in relief when he noticed us unharmed. With a wave of his hand we were free to return to the balcony and resume our former snuggling; and I wasted no time is doing just that.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi trudged his way through the lobby, yawning wide behind his black turtleneck. He slipped between two teenagers, who stopped in front of the elevators to eat each other's face, and made a bid for the rectangular box. Thankfully the elevator was without the usual tenants going about their business at this time of day, because it gave Kakashi time to think over everything that happened today.

The Council were proving themselves capable of going up against Tsunade, following through with their threat to go before a judge. In a shocker, Daimyō really pulled through for them, going against his fellow Councilmen and getting the judge to throw out the request.

Far from being mollified, Tsunade had been furious and short-tempered with everyone. It was mostly the stress with the Council, but it didn't help her temper that there was nothing new to add and no new leads. Not that there were any leads that panned through. The case was dead in the water and Kakashi dreaded having to tell Iruka that they had no new information, again. There was less than three days left now. The day after tomorrow Naruto would be moved to another location and then the waiting game would begin. That more than anything was getting to him, causing him to lose sleep. He couldn't take much more of the waiting game.

Kakashi stepped off the elevator and trudged his way down the hallway, only stopping when he reached his unit. With another yawn he pushed the key into the lock and called out to Iruka. He was greeted with a kiss and a noticeable absence from their two wards. He raised an eyebrow in question as Iruka laughed.

"They're out on the balcony. I've just checked on them and all they were doing was talking."

"We can't be too lenient with them, not with Tsunade breathing down our necks."

"True, but now I have extortion material to keep them in check. Did you get them developed?" Iruka asked excitedly.

"I did and they turned out nicely." Kakashi grinned and pulled the photos from his pocket. "I hid a copy, so there should be three left."

Iruka grabbed for them with eager fingers and pulled the pictures apart. "Hmm, there's only two here. Are you sure you made four copies?"

"That's odd," Kakashi frowned. "I clearly remember there being four. Maybe I pulled two out instead of one. I'll check for you tomorrow."

"Hmm, I think Naruto and Sasuke would appreciate these." Iruka smiled sadly. "They'll be able to keep each other close while…"

"They'll be fine, Ruka." Kakashi soothed, rubbing Iruka's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to Sasuke or Naruto. That's a promise."

"I know." Iruka cried.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I was staring up at the clouds in a passing imitation of Shikamaru when Kakashi walked out and told us dinner was ready. Naruto shifted against me and sat up, his back popping loudly as he stretched and stood up. He turned around and held his hand out to me, which I gladly accepted. In a perfect imitation of Naruto's movements, my back popped as I stood up and stretched. Following him inside a second later we shared the sink as we washed up quickly, our bellies growling with disapproval.

I sat down at the table and Kakashi took that moment to slide something in front of me. With steady hands I picked it up and was surprised to see the picture from this morning developed. My surprise morphed into annoyance a second later with the thought of Tsunade finding it!

I growled at Kakashi as Naruto grabbed the photo from my hand. He sported a small smile and grasped my hand tightly, a blush noticeably dusting his cheeks. It was an endearing look on him, one that I wouldn't mind seeing a repeat performance of. As long as I was the one causing it!

"There's one for you too, Naruto." Kakashi replied.

"Thank you." Naruto mumbled quietly as he sat across from me. I guess it wasn't a bad picture after all, but then any picture with Naruto in it was a good picture to me. Maybe I would have to reconsider the 'revenge on Kakashi' objective; for now anyway.

_**~REVENGE~**_

The shadow-man breathed out harshly as he lay against the panting woman. She had been insatiable today, wanting; demanding it from him. And he was happy to oblige, anything to keep her at bay until she got her long-standing demand.

"You'll give me what I want?" She asked quietly.

"As long as I get what I want."

"I've waited too long for this!" She growled and tried to pull herself out from under the man above her.

"I've told you before of the consequences if you didn't listen to me." He hissed.

"You should have let me…!"

"It was impossible." He interrupted, gripping her shoulders tightly and forcing his weight down on her supple body, effectively holding her in place.

"Not for you! You could have…"

"No! Be patient!" He snapped, pushing her into the mattress in his attempt to shake her. "You will have what you want shortly."

The woman breathed harshly in an attempt to calm herself. The consequences would be severe if she didn't. It was only a small consolation that shortly she would have what she wanted for 16 years now. All it took was this man she despised and allowed to violate her body; he would be the one to give it to her.

"How?" She demanded.

"You know how." He chuckled and pulled himself away from her. Making his way, naked, to the panoramic window, he stared at the lower building on the opposite corner. There were lights on at the police station as usual. The thought of an overworked Tsunade, hindered by the Council and the lack of leads gave him immeasurable joy. She would never find him; and by the time she did, if she found out at all that is, it would be far too late for her precious 'grandson'. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" The woman glared as she handed him a bourbon which he downed in one go. "You're right under their noses."

He handed her his glass and crowed while making his way to the bathroom for a shower. The woman stared out the window at the police station below. Great sorrow marred her beautiful face as she grasped the glass tightly in her hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw the glass at the bathroom door, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

"Damn you!" She breathed out and sunk to the ground, wailing. "What have you done to me? What have I let you do to me?"

_**~REVENGE~**_

Naruto knocked on my door as I pulled a t-shirt over my head in preparation for bed. He walked in, leaving the door wide open as he took up residence on my bed, grabbing my pillow and hugging it to his body closely. I raised an eyebrow in question and sat down next to him, trying hard not to think about that pillow hugging his body and how I wanted to be in that very position at the moment. But I settled for pulling his hand into mine and kissing him on the lips. It was quick and chaste and didn't fail to light up the dobe's face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He smiled dopily.

"Hn, goodnight then dobe." I pulled him into another kiss, short and simple. Naruto bounced up from the bed and practically floated to his room in high spirits. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me at the thought of how much happier he seemed.

"You're the cause of that, you know." Kakashi answered, almost as if he could read my mind. He stuck his head around my doorway and smiled that infuriating smile of his.

"Hn."

"That was a compliment, Sasuke. You make him unbelievably happy, the happiest I have ever seen him be. You don't know how lucky you are."

"I know exactly how lucky I am." I remarked, throwing Kakashi a glare. "Naruto is all I want, all I will ever want or need."

"He deserves happiness Sasuke…"

"I know…" I interrupted, but Kakashi held out his hand to stall me.

"And if you can't give him that than you need to…" Kakashi continued.

"I will make him happy. Whatever he wants, I will do everything in my power to get it for him."

"And if that includes putting distance between you?"

"I will give him distance and the assurance that when he's ready I'll be waiting for him. If it takes a day, a year, five years, or fifty years, I will wait an eternity for him."

"Oh, Sasuke," Kakashi sighed. "When did you fall so hard?"

"I don't know what you mean." I replied stiffly.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. Spill it Uchiha."

Kakashi was once again on the receiving end of my glare, the glare that had no effect on the infuriating lieutenant. With a snarl and my arms crossed to show my displeasure, I mumbled quickly, "I don't know when, but I know it was fast."

"It may not be much, Sasuke; but you have my blessing and full backing so long as Naruto isn't hurt."

"I would never hurt him!" I snapped. "And I will do everything in my power to see that he is never hurt again; by anyone!"

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

"Oh, I will keep this promise. He will not be hurt, I won't allow it."

Kakashi paused, sizing me up before giving a curt nod. "That's the spirit, Sasuke." He chuckled. And with that he turned away, a 'good night' casually thrown over his shoulder.

"Goodnight." I grumbled and fell back against the mattress, staring at the ceiling. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the folded picture already crinkled from multiple handling. It really wasn't a bad picture with the dobe sleeping soundly in my arms, his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulder and his head resting comfortably by my neck. It was a wonder his back wasn't in knots like my back was.

Itachi's voice floated back to me in the darkness, perplexing as always. _'Treat him well Sasuke'_.What the hell was his true intention? What he said and how he acted were two completely separate things. So what did he mean by it?

I sighed and set the picture next to my bedside clock deciding I would have to contact Itachi and get his side of the story. I needed to know how my older brother, the one that took such great care of me after our parents died, could be so cruel. It wasn't like him at all. I didn't know when it happened, but I soon found myself drifting off into an uneasy slumber; the shadows swirling around every corner chasing me, blue eyes pleading with me.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**June 18th**_

* * *

><p>A new day dawned bright as I lay in bed unmoving. I was staring at the ceiling, the lack of sound ringing in my ears, contemplating the last full day I had with Naruto and how we should spend it together. He would be leaving me tomorrow and I didn't know if I would ever see him again.<p>

It was that thought that froze me in place, paralyzed with fear. My breath quickened as my heart raced across my chest like a stampede of elephants, blood rushed around my ears and drowned out the prevalent ringing sound. My stomach must have joined a circus when I wasn't looking because it was now performing hair-raising acrobatics. That was definitely not Uchiha approved.

I looked up at a soft knocking at my door to view the love of my life standing there in all his glory. I couldn't put into words how I felt at that moment staring into his calming blue eyes. He was gorgeous, he was mine, and that was all that mattered at this moment…until he smiled at me. God, I loved that smile and how it lit every inch of his angelic face. I could look at him all day and it still wouldn't be enough for me.

Naruto advanced slowly into the room and crawled in bed next to me. He cuddled one of my pillows and exhaled contentedly, turning his blue eyes on me and smiling again.

"What would you like for breakfast today? My treat."

"Surprise me." I smiled mischievously.

"Would you like to join me?" he asked suggestively.

That was enough to haul me from my lying position, dragging him, laughing, with me. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before kissing him quickly on our way to the kitchen. I let him lead as he pulled out the ingredients to make those pancakes I loved so much.

I poured the dry powder into the bowl as the dobe cracked two eggs in to the mix and added a cup of milk. He grabbed a wire whisk and handed it to me as I began the mixing process. His hands wrapped gently around mine and followed my circling movements as he laid his head in the crook of my neck, standing on his tippy-toes to reach. I shivered as his sultry breath fanned tantalizingly over my neck. It was gone too soon for my liking.

I heard the skillet being laid on the stove top and the click of the fire as another skillet was laid out and a box of sausages tipped into the pan to fry. I was again guided to the skillet as Naruto helped in pouring out the batter in measure.

I was just about to wrap myself around my blonde and kiss him again when Iruka and Kakashi decided to make their presence known. They certainly knew how to kill a moment. I was about to pull away when Naruto pulled me to his lips. It was one of the best feelings in the world and I found in that moment I didn't care if they watched.

Sapphire eyes danced with mischief as he pushed me towards the cupboard to pull out plates, our lips breaking apart with distance. I set the table as Naruto pulled the pancakes from the fire and set them on the table with a plate of sausages, butter, syrup, and a jug of orange juice. I pulled a bit of everything to my plate and dug in; savoring every bite I ate of the dobe's excellent cooking.

"Were you hungry teme?" Naruto smiled, taking his time with his own portion.

I nodded my agreement as I took a gulp of orange juice to wash everything down. "This is really good."

"Thank you teme, but it was from a box, anyone could make them."

"It doesn't stop it from being good, though."

"Iruka's are better." Kakashi mumbled offhandedly.

"I beg to differ." I replied coolly.

"I never thought I would hear an Uchiha beg." Mismatched eyes danced with merriment.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I growled.

"But it is what you said." He laughed.

"Hn."

"Enough boys." Iruka chided softly. "I agree with Sasuke that Naruto makes better pancakes, just as my waffles are better than his; right Naruto?" Naruto nodded as he took another bite of the fluffy pancake followed by a swallow of orange juice. I found that unbelievable, but then I hadn't tried Naruto's waffles yet. I would reserve judgment until then.

"We've already fought this out before and the lines are clearly drawn, just wait until you taste Iruka's waffles teme."

Kakashi sighed in contentment as he stood up and pecked Iruka on the cheek. "I love your waffles _and your pancakes_, but I have to go now. Thank you for the breakfast Naruto and I'll see you all later."

"Have a good day at work Kakashi." Iruka beamed as he walked his boyfriend to the door. He was back within a minute as he started to clear the table. "What do you two have planned for today?"

Naruto's expression was priceless, if only I had a camera! My wish was answered as a flash lit up the kitchen and Iruka laughed. I was beginning to like this man a lot; but I had to curse that damn flash.

"Did you want to go out anywhere today? I'd have to be there with you, but considering the circumstances; I think it's a small price to pay? Is there some place the two of you wanted to go to together?"

"Anywhere with Naruto is fine by me." I answered.

"There's a park just around the corner; can we really go Iruka?" Naruto pleaded.

Iruka smiled at us and nodded. Naruto's face lit up in pure joy as he raced to his room and returned dressed to go out. I smiled at his hyper-active antics. I'd missed this blonde that tried to race me to the swimming pool numerous times; that would physically drag me into said pool, and swim around for hours without tiring. "Come on teme, let's go." Naruto bounced happily as he dragged me from my chair at the table.

"What about the dishes?"

"Leave them, I can get them later."

"Dobe…"

"Teme, let's go!"

Iruka laughed at his antics deciding to come to my rescue. "We'd better hurry then, Sasuke, before Naruto runs off and leaves us behind." I growled and reached out, bringing him flush against me. I was never letting him run off and leave me, never!

"Teme," Naruto whined. "Let's go already!"

I released him reluctantly as he tugged at my arms and dragged me out the front door with a smirking Iruka in tow. The park was literally around the corner from the apartment complex, just like Naruto said. It was already teeming with hoards of people on picnics, playing sports, and walking dogs. Kids were running around everywhere, chasing butterflies, chasing one other, playing sports or tag, playing on the largest playground I'd ever seen, or splashing around in the wading pool where it only came to their ankles. It was chaos everywhere and I loved it instantly.

"What should we do first teme?" Naruto asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. Really, whatever he wanted to do was fine by me. And there was so much to do I didn't know where to start.

"Do you just want to walk around for a bit?"

"That would be nice."

Naruto grasped my hand as we started walking around following one of the numerous trails marked out. Iruka was true to his word as he followed closely behind us, but he didn't butt in, giving us some measure of privacy. It was an enjoyable experience to just walk hand-in-hand with Naruto that I found I didn't need to say much. I was happy that Naruto was enjoying himself in my company and I was happy that we could get out and experience a beautiful day together. He pointed to a tree where two little kids were playing; running around and squealing with delight, while another was hanging upside down from a tree limb, taunting the other two. He smiled at their little antics and continued our jaunt in silence.

But it was too good to last. We had just walked the length of the park when we encountered a problem. We'd earned stray glances from most people during our trek, but they hadn't said a word to us. That is until we approached the small lake in the middle of the park to feed the ducks; something the dobe was adamant about doing. It was made clear, by the biggest guy in the group, that we weren't welcome there and that if we knew what was good for us we would clear out immediately and spare the decent, hard-working folk our depraved ways.

"It's a free park." I growled.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered his eyes wide with concern.

"Your kind isn't welcome here."

"Our kind?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, your kind. Do you have a hearing problem, queer?"

"I hear perfectly fine;" I replied evenly, but my skin crawled over the inflammatory remark. "And there is nothing _queer_ about us."

"Sas…"

"Huh, fag! Leave now before I make you." He demanded, visibly puffing out his chest.

I scoffed. "It's a free park and I'll enjoy it with whomever I like; male or female."

"Sas…"

"You're asking for it." The man growled as he got up into my face and cracked his knuckles in a display of superiority.

Honestly, that was supposed to be intimidating? Chief Tsunade was intimidating. Sakura was intimidating. Even the mutts' mutt was intimidating at times, but not this loser. Hell even Iruka was more intimidating than this guy. Strike that; Iruka was more intimidating than all of them.

I'd taken down men larger than he and they were high on drugs at the time. I scoffed again and decided to take the high road.

"Whatever." I muttered and started to pull Naruto along.

"Oh, so you're scared now? Going to run away like the little pansy you are?" He mocked to a few strained laughs in the crowd.

"Clearly you can't make up your mind, loser? Do you want us to go or do you want us to stay? You can't have it both ways moron."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered anxiously and tugged at my sleeve.

"What did you call me you homo?!" The man swelled in anger, veins popping over his straining face.

"Which time? I called you a loser and a moron."

"You're nothin' but a fag and not worth my time. Take your sissy _'girlfriend'_ and be gone from here. You're not welcome."

Ice poured through my veins and fire licked at my stomach. I could take the insults with no problem while they were directed at me, but he had to go after Naruto too. This man didn't know the danger he was in, but Naruto obviously sensed it. It shocked me that he could read me so well.

"Teme, it's not worth it." He muttered in my ear as he spoke a little louder, the gathered crowd listening with avid attention. "There will always be someone who doesn't understand how we can love each other. They can't look beyond gender to see the love, raw and powerful as it is. We can't fault them for, we can only be tolerant."

Naruto took my hand in his, a loving and understanding smile on his face, and pulled me along. I was struck dumb and left wondering, was he really only a teacher?

I saw it out of the corner of my eye before I heard the gasps of the onlookers. The man, in a fit of rage, charged at us with our backs turned. On instinct, I side stepped him and pulled his left arm behind his back as I forced him to the ground. It was text-book defense I learned when I entered the police academy, on the very first day in fact, from Gai Might.

I forced my knee into the small of his back and whispered dangerously, "Give me a reason, I dare you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are? I could have you arrested!" He spat, spit flying from his mouth.

"I am the police." I laughed ruthlessly. I saw no reason to mention I was no longer employed; that was just a technicality.

Looking up; now that the man was subdued, I tried to find Naruto. But there was no sign of him. My heart began to race as I frantically searched the crowd of onlookers for a mop of blonde hair, but he wasn't there. Where did he go? He was just here!

"Dobe?" I called and loosened my grip on the man's arm. He seized his chance and unseated me in his rush to get up from the ground. I didn't give a passing thought about the man as he made his escape; all I cared about was my Naruto. My Naruto, who was just here a second ago!

0So where did he go; and where was Iruka for that matter?

"Naruto?" I called again and received a muffled reply. My heart almost stopped with relief as I located him not far away and on the ground. Iruka bent over Naruto inspecting him for injuries. I rushed to him quickly intent on seeing for myself if he'd been hurt.

"How did you end up on the ground?"

"You pushed me teme! Wow, you are such an abusive boyfriend." He mocked, laughing at me. I frowned and continued to inspect him for injuries.

"Seriously, how did you get on the ground?"

"I was pushed down when that guy rushed us, so I wisely decided to stay down and let you handle it." I hauled him to a standing position and frowned again, this time at the state of his clothes. There was a rip in his shirt, grass stains on his jeans, and dirt and twigs in his hair. I shook my head as I pulled at the twigs tangled in his sunshine locks.

"I'm sorry you were pushed."

"It's fine teme."

"It's not fine!" I snapped as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently, but he only continued to smile at me.

"It's fine." He repeated. "There are always going to be people who don't understand. I can't force anyone to like _my_ choices just as no one can force _me_ to like theirs. All we can do is try to be a bit more understanding of one another. We can only do our best."

I shook my head in bemusement and stared at the blonde with the biggest heart in the world. How could he be so…so…? I don't even know what he is anymore; so I said the only thing that felt right to me at that moment.

"I love you dobe." I was rewarded with a brilliant smile and it made me the happiest man in the world.

"I love you teme." He replied happily, rocking on the balls of his feet in joy.

I would have kissed him right then, but my surroundings caught up with me and suddenly I became aware of the continued onlookers. Among them were love-sick little girls that were now corrupted into the dreaded, dare I say it, _fangirls_. They would one day grow up to create the biggest gay fan club the world has ever seen; I could just see it now. And it was my fault that I had corrupted them into a life-long obsession with gay love. Why did things like this always happen around me?

Naruto smiled at me taking in his surroundings, too. His grin widened and his eyes took on a mysterious glint; one I couldn't comprehend.

"There's a place I want to show you teme or did you want to go back home?" He asked excitedly.

I wasn't about to let some narrow-minded jerk ruin my day with the dobe; so I smiled for Naruto to lead on as we passed the gathered group. They didn't stop our advancement and most of them offered small smiles as we passed; or I should say they smiled at Naruto.

Just more of how he could change people with his thoughts and actions. Naruto was a remarkable person and it was obvious he handled the situation better than I had, having won the gathering over even more with his sincere words; short as they were. A man like him had no business being a teacher when he could do so much more! He was wasting his talents in the classroom.

A small voice drifted from the back of my mind, raising a fearful question, 'maybe I was holding him back; maybe I wasn't good enough for him'?

_**~REVENGE~**_

The shadow moved silently among the crowd of spectators eyeing the two men at the center of attention. He settled in to watch the standoff, curious to how it would play out. It also gave him a chance to study his targets and how they interacted with confrontation. It was going remarkably well, the Uchiha handling himself professionally; just like he was trained.

But that was not where his main focus of attention was placed. It was his blonde haired target that held his interest. The way he held the Uchiha at bay with just a hand, how he took control of the situation with words and a smile…

In an instant he saw red, his fists clenched in anger as he watched the enraged man rush the two from behind resulting in the blonde being forced to the ground. The impulse to interrupt and put the man in his place was strong, but not stronger than his common sense.

He resolved himself to watching the raven haired detective effectively subdue the man. One thing he knew was that a little more thought would have to go into getting at the young detective. But that shouldn't be a problem now. A wicked smirk worked its way over his features as he watched panic flash in the onyx eyes of his target. That would be his weakness; the blonde. He could certainly use that to his advantage when the time came. And that time would be soon. So very soon and everything would be over. He'd have his revenge and finally obtain what he truly wanted.

The shadow watched his two targets slip away through an admiring crowd, unhindered. He chuckled low in his throat and slipped away from the quickly dispersing crowd toward the parking area. He had a man to find and teach a lesson to about keeping his hands to himself.

He stalked behind the enraged brute as he raced from the park and towards his motorcycle. The brute was rummaging through his saddle bags looking for the cold steel of his gun. He pulled it out and checked his magazine; ten rounds. He wouldn't need that many.

He was so focused on the gun in his hands that he failed to notice a tall man creep up behind him. "That's a nice pistol, civilian Mark 23, right?"

The brute whipped around and stared at the taller man in suspicion. His tone guarded, his body on edge as he replied, "You know your guns."

"I'm something of a collector of sorts."

"Huh." The brute shrugged trying to get rid of the other guy quickly so he could find the abominations and rid the world of them. And that foul-tongued blonde would be the first to go!

"I saw what happened back there; what a disgrace." The brute continued to stare at him with suspicion in his eyes. "Don't you agree that such people should be gone from this world?"

"Yes." The man agreed nervously. "Such abominations should not be allowed to live."

"I'm glad we're in agreement." It took only a moment; the man never knew what hit him. His knees buckled as 1,200 volts coursed through his abdomen.

The shadow growled as he grabbed the shocked man by the throat and squeezed, pushing him against his motorcycle. "You are a coward, a disgrace to the human race and you should be gone from the world. I give you this warning; touch them and I will not hesitate to track you down and squeeze every last bit of air from your filthy, undeserving lungs." He sneered and released his grasp on the slowly choking man.

He reached out, grabbed up the pistol the man dropped and walked away. He would let the man believe he got away before going back to finish the job tonight; because such abominations should not be allowed to live.

_**~REVENGE~**_

The woman stared out the window at the busy street below watching the cars inch by in midday traffic. She was fighting the impulse to run across the street and tell the Police Chief everything. But what good would that do her? She was not innocent in this affair and would just be killed for her treachery besides. And then she would never know the feeling of what she truly desired most in this world.

She cursed herself for being so weak, for being swayed by these unyielding desires. Breathing out heavily, she laid her forehead against the heated glass of the window, her eyes half closed. It was just after 1p.m., and she knew _he_ would be back soon.

With one last longing look out the window at the colonial style building below, she turned and made her way to the minibar. Grabbing up the vodka, she drank directly from the bottle. It was now a waiting game until he returned. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of him causing her to choke on the alcohol in her mouth. She wiped at her chin where some of the liquid overflowed from her mouth. She felt disgusted.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I was out of breath by the time we reached the top of the hill. Naruto had insisted on charging ahead and dragged me along with him. I was really in no position to argue. I couldn't let him out of my sight for a moment, so I was forced to run to keep up with his brutal pace.

I stopped at the crest to catch my breath and see where Iruka was. He was still making the trek up the hill, his gaze steadfast upon us. I turned to look at Naruto. He was barely out of breath and smiling like the idiot he was. He pointed right in front of us to a large square dotted with many holes in regular intervals. I quirked a questioning eyebrow at them; just what were they?

Naruto laughed at my expression and dragged me out in to the middle just as Iruka emerged over the top of the hill. We were the only ones around and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Iruka kept his distance. What was going on?

I soon got my answer as jets of water raced towards the sky only to fall back on us like rain, soaking us from head-to-toe. It was a fountain! I growled at the laughing blonde and grabbed for him, but he danced expertly out of my reach. I smirked at the challenge. So that was how he wanted to play this. The chase was on!

I rushed after the blonde trying to catch him among the bursting jets of water. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from me as I tried to grab at him again only to be foiled at the last moment as he dodged away. This was definitely not Uchiha approved, but it was so much fun. And what was the point of being Uchiha if you couldn't have fun? I didn't care if I looked like an idiot or was making a complete fool of myself. I was young and in love and chasing the love of my life.

I laughed again as I finally captured my blonde prey with a squeal of delight escaping his lips. I wasted no time in claiming my prize as I brought him into a kiss. It was slow, tender, and very… wet. It was also perfect. I wanted time to stand still; to freeze this moment and make it last an eternity. This was the best day of my life and nothing could ruin it. Not even the sound of Naruto's growling stomach that had me bursting out in laughter. He gave me a sheepish look as he rubbed his empty belly.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" Iruka called out sensing Naruto's hunger.

"Yeah." I called back.

"Good, let's find a vendor and get something since I didn't pack a picnic and you're not allowed in my home in that state."

"That sounds good to me."

We found ourselves a hotdog and pretzel vendor just down the pathway from the fountain. He gave no indication of surprise at our water-logged appearance as he went about his business as usual. We found a bench to sit on; drying out, as I munched on a hotdog slathered in ketchup and Naruto bit into a plain, unsalted pretzel; just one of five that he would consume in less than two minutes. That had to be a record!

After we finished with our light lunch, in Iruka's and my case; we walked the park once again and finally got a chance to feed the ducks. Thankfully, we encountered no more trouble and were able to finish drying out in peace. We slowly made our way back to the apartment where Naruto set out immediately to begin making dinner. I was quick to jump in and help him. Tonight he was making a chicken Alfredo dinner. It wasn't a new dish to me, but I had never tried Naruto's before. I had a feeling I was going to like it though.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi groaned and rubbed at his tired eyes. Everyone was gathered in a meeting together to discuss what they were going to do in two days' time. They were constantly going over the plans, where they would be, what they should be doing and what they shouldn't be doing. There was so much planning going on and for only one day. It almost seemed unreal; almost. Everyone knew the palpable threat they were in; Hayate was proof of that.

All eyes shot to Kakashi when his phone went off, then tinny noise sounding shrill in the stuffy room. He snatched the phone from its resting place on the table and quickly flipped it open to see that he'd received a text from Iruka. He opened the message and had to suppress a chuckle. He failed completely and was rewarded by the rooms avid attention focused on him; the nosy brats.

"What's so funny Kakashi?" Tsunade demanded.

"Just some pictures Iruka sent me. Our _cats _are playing nicely together." He smirked.

Tsunade growled and was about to stomp over there and see what her grandson was up to when she stopped herself. No one knew where Naruto and Sasuke were and she couldn't risk anyone finding out by her suspicious actions. So she continued to glare at the lieutenant. She would see those pictures before he left for the day if she had to claw them out of his cold dead hands.

"I didn't know you had cats, Kakashi." Sakura replied.

"I inherited them by chance and they've been giving me troubles almost daily. For _cats_ they sure are active."

"I thought you could handle anything Kakashi?" Sakura laughed.

"Oh I can, they're proving difficult but not impossible. Did I mention they play nice together?"

"Ok, Kakashi, enough about the _cats!_ Can we get back to the planning?!" Kakashi smiled gratingly and turned his phone on vibrate; giving the Chief his full attention. It didn't go unnoticed, and without snickers, that his phone continued to dance around the table much to the Chief's displeasure.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I slipped into Naruto's room quietly while I had the chance. I had to do this quick before my resolve abandoned me. I pulled out his suitcase that he'd been using for the last few months and re-arranged all his clothes into neat stacks inside along with the necessities that he'd need; plus something extra. I grabbed the picture of the two of us from yesterday and slid it in the front pocket for safe keeping. Zipping everything closed with finality, I set the suitcase next to the bedroom door and slipped back into the kitchen unnoticed. I pulled out my cell phone and composed a quick text, sending it.

Naruto was resting in the living room with Iruka watching a game show. It broke my heart what I was about to do, but it was necessary. The more I thought about it the more sense it made. Kakashi would understand, Iruka would understand, but would Naruto? I couldn't bear it if he hated me.

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room, taking a seat next to Naruto. He slid expertly against my side, pulling his feet up under him like it was second nature. He wound his fingers through mine and sighed contentedly. It was breaking my heart to be near him knowing what would happen shortly; what I had decided for myself. I could only hope that he would forgive my deception.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi groaned at the overbearing woman as she ran through the pictures that Iruka had sent in earnest. It was obvious what was going on here and Tsunade didn't like it one bit. Iruka gave them his blessing and there was nothing she could do to change it. Sasuke was now a part of her life, but she wasn't going to allow that without a fight.

It wasn't because she hated the Uchiha. On the contrary, he was one of her best detectives and one she took pride in boasting about. But she couldn't allow herself to become attached to the Uchiha like Naruto was. That was her secret fear.

But unknown to her she had already lost; even before Naruto and Sasuke ever met. She was already attached to the Uchiha as one of her officers, caring for his wellbeing, and now she had no choice but to care more for the man as Naruto's love. Sasuke would be another person torn from her, and it would be sooner rather than later; and it would break her heart.

"He'll break his heart, Kakashi." Tsunade muttered in capitulation.

"Not if we protect him."

"I have no confidence. It's a feeling, a strong one, but something is going to go wrong. I don't want to deal with a lifeless Naruto. I can't do it, not again. This will break him and there will be no coming back this time." Tsunade shook with sadness.

"We will protect them Tsunade." Kakashi promised.

"I don't think we can." She whispered. "I don't think we can."

_**~REVENGE~**_

Itachi followed the cyanic man from the corner of his eye as he sat on the offered bench outside the courtroom waiting for Yamato to arrive. He checked his watch repeatedly between quick glances at his bodyguard. Narrowing his eyes, Itachi stood abruptly and walked to the windows gauging the bodyguard's reaction. Kisame never batted an eyelash.

Itachi pulled out his phone, intent on sending a text as he waited for Yamato's presence. He settled against the wall, his back facing the street teeming with people, and flicked imaginary dirt from beneath his finger nails. His phone vibrated in his pocket a minute later, but he didn't bother looking who it was from; he already knew.

Yamato strode forward, navigating through the crowd and towards Itachi. "Are you ready to finish this, Itachi?"

"That is a superfluous question, Yamato. I have prepared for this day for years."

"Then let us go and finish this." Yamato replied.

Itachi gave a curt nod as he bypassed his bodyguard and into the courtroom. He was ready to do battle with the snake-man and nothing was going to hinder this win. It was long over-due.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi silently trudged down the tan carpeted hallway. He turned left around the corner and walked slowly to his apartment, eager for some dinner and attention from Iruka. He would need to find a moment alone to discuss the case and Tsunade's begrudging approval. Iruka would be pleased.

Of course, it was a lost cause as soon as Iruka approved; and Tsunade had no choice but to accept. But it said a lot that Iruka's opinion mattered to the Chief; especially where Naruto's concerned.

Heaving a relieved sigh, he pushed the key in the look and turned, swinging the front door open on an expectant Uchiha. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow in question.

_**~R~**_

"I need to talk to you real quick." I whispered as soon as the door swung open.

"Can't it wait Sasuke?"

I shook my head. Kakashi sighed and slumped in on himself. Throwing a quick glance over my shoulder, I motioned for him to go back out into the hallway. He led the way, stopping a few feet from the front door to stare me down. I shook my head again, but I couldn't look him in the eye. I felt guilty, ashamed of what I was about to do.

Kakashi stared at me, his eyes widening a moment later in understanding. I don't know how he knew, but I could tell he understood what I was about to do. He didn't offer a protest or a single argument…and for that I was grateful. Everything was now set in motion; I just hoped that Naruto could forgive me.

I turned back to the door and silently opened it to reveal an irritated Iruka and an unhappy Naruto. I guess my odd behavior hadn't gone unnoticed then by the way Naruto stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking adorably angry.

"Sorry?" I replied, but that didn't alleviate Naruto's glare.

I shot him a glare of my own. What more did he want; I apologized! I didn't see it coming as the dobe punched me in the shoulder, hard.

"Sorry my ass; you're hiding something!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I denied. Damn, but was I proud of my Uchiha lying prowess.

"Don't you give me that shit, teme. You were lying in wait for Kakashi to return home, so what are you hiding from me?" Naruto seethed.

"Nothing, I just had a question for Kakashi."

"And you had to sneak around my back?" He demanded.

"I wasn't sneaking."

"What did he ask you?" Iruka muttered turning to his lover and stalling Naruto from further comments.

'Later.' Kakashi mouthed. "Is dinner almost done?"

"It's been done for a while." Naruto ground out still glaring at me.

"Let's eat then, I'm starving." Kakashi rubbed his hands together in anticipation of a good meal and pushed pass us towards the kitchen.

I knew that Naruto wasn't going to let it rest until he got his answer, though. I was proven right when he wouldn't stop eyeing me all through dinner. I was trying my best to ignore him, to postpone what was going to happen, but the dobe was making that difficult for me.

He refused to acknowledge Kakashi's remark about it being the best dinner he'd ever had. Iruka wasn't happy to hear that Naruto's cooking was better and I smirked as Kakashi tried to cover his ass; but through it all Naruto continued to eye me with a hard glint. He stared intently at the back of my head even as I washed up the dishes. Iruka and Kakashi had finally noticed the strange behavior when the normally active blonde was abnormally silent for too long.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked uncertainly.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Naruto demanded completely ignoring Iruka. I inwardly flinched. He was not happy with me at all, but what did I expect?

"I don't understand…"

"Not you Iruka; Sasuke!" He growled.

I pulled the plug on the sink drain and watched the water swirl away before pulling out a towel to dry my hands. I slowly turned and looked at the furious blonde. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"Damn you teme! What are you hiding from me?" I averted my gaze towards the ground as I shrugged again. "Tell me?" Naruto demanded.

"You're not going to like it." I whispered.

"So that means you have to hide something from me, because you think I won't like it?"

"I wasn't hiding it from you, just delaying when I had to tell you. And I _know_ you won't like it."

"Then tell me already!" He shouted in exasperation.

"Fine, I see no reason for you not to know now. I've arranged for you to leave tonight instead of tomorrow like we planned." I replied as I met his stunned eyes.

"Wha-what?" Naruto gasped. "Why?"

I shot him a hard look. What did he mean why? "That should be obvious, dobe."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" I growled, my annoyance melting away to anger.

"I said no. I'm not leaving tonight." Naruto refused.

"Yes you are! It's been decided."

"Decided by whom? You?" Naruto laughed. "Funny, I wasn't included in this decision."

"I knew you would argue with me about this, so I decided for you."

"You decided for me? Well, I'm un-deciding. No."

"You _will be_ leaving tonight."

"No, I won't!"

"Don't argue with me about this. You are going, that's final!" I snapped.

"Since when did you rule this relationship, teme?"

"When it's a matter of your life over mine!" I shouted, my heart pounding in my ears, my face flushed, and anger pulsing in my veins.

"You don't get to decide that! I won't leave tonight, I won't!" Naruto refused.

"And what about tomorrow. Would you leave then?"

"Yes!"

"No you wouldn't! You would find a way to delay your departure until it was too late. I know you!"

"Not that well."

"Bullshit, Naruto! You would find a way to stay… And you should have seen this coming!"

"I will not leave tonight! I refuse!"

"You are!"

"What gives you the right to decide when I go?"

"When it's my job to make sure you're safe!"

"It was my job too or did you forget that?!" Naruto snapped, his voice rising in decibel to match mine. It was a wonder the neighbors weren't pounding on the walls in irritation at our fighting.

"I haven't forgotten, but this is beyond what you can do! You are leaving! NOW! And that's final!"

"NO!"

"Damn it Naruto! Just do as I say!"

He froze instantly as Tsunade's words echoed through the silent kitchen. Tears shimmered in his eyes as he avoided looking at me, his body stiff with anger. I walked up to him and rubbed the side of his cheek with my thumb. He didn't pull away and I took that as a good sign; pulling him into an awkward hug.

He refused to hug me back though; his arms hanging limply at his side.

"I love you and that is why I want you to leave tonight. You would find a way to stay, I know you will, and I can't allow that. I can't put you in harm's way. That's why you have to go now. I need time to prepare myself and I can't do that if you're underfoot. I need to worry about me. And with you in a safer place that'll be easier for me to do."

To say I was startled by his continued silence was an understatement. He refused to look at me and even pushed me away. I sighed as he walked to his room and paused in the doorway. I watched his fist clench before he pulled the suitcase out with a jerk and into the kitchen. He didn't say a word to anyone; not even Iruka or Kakashi as he made his way to the front door.

I grabbed the car keys from the counter where Kakashi threw them and walked over to the blonde. Iruka pulled him into a hug and wished him goodbye as Naruto mumbled a reply I didn't catch. Kakashi clapped him lightly on the back and nodded before we made our way, alone, to the elevator.

We made our way to Kakashi's parked car and slid in without a word spoken between us. The drive wasn't that long; I'd be gone all of 25 minutes round tip, but the silence was getting at me. I didn't know where Naruto's mind was at and that was killing me. How could I make this right? Was there even a way?

I pulled up slowly to the place I would be handing over my love to the only person I could trust him with besides myself and cut the ignition. The man slowly made his way forward from the shadows revealing his existence to me. I exited the car and pulled Naruto's luggage with me as I crossed the street.

"Thanks for doing this." I muttered, strolling up to him. Naruto was still fuming in the car refusing to move an inch. I hope this little exchange will be enough time for him to calm down.

"It's not a problem, Sasuke." The man replied, his attention pointed towards my passenger side window.

"Take good care of him, will you."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. You're too stubborn for that." He grinned.

"I'm serious. Take care of him for me."

A low rumble of laughter escaped the man and I frowned. Not because he was laughing at me, but because the laugh wasn't Naruto's tinkling laugh. "I never thought I would see the day when Sasuke Uchiha would fall head-over-heels in love. He must be something special for you to have fallen this hard?"

"He's _everything_ to me."

The man paused, clearly not expecting me to admit it. I loved Naruto and nothing was going to change that; so what point was there to deny what I felt for him?

"I'll take care of him for you; until you can." He promised.

"Thank you." And I meant it.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned to follow Naruto as he finally exited the car and walked over to us. He continued to give me the arctic treatment as he turned to the man that he would be staying with for the time being.

"You are obviously Naruto. It's nice to meet you." Naruto nodded as he shook the man's hand. "Well, I think we should go then. I'll watch him closely Sasuke and see that he comes to no harm while in my care."

"Naruto?"

Arctic blue eyes regarded me silently. I sighed before reaching out and rubbing his cheek gently. I wasn't going to let him leave without telling him that I loved him; I owed him that much.

"Dobe, I love you." I whispered as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, teme." He spoke so softly I thought I was imagining it, but then Naruto hugged me for dear life. "Promise me; promise me that you won't leave me?"

"I will never leave you, dobe, I promise. No matter what, you're stuck with me."

Naruto smiled as he stepped back and towards the other man. I took a step back from them and turned to cross the street. I paused at the driver's side door and watched Naruto leave with his new guardian. I sighed and hopped in the car for the short drive back to the apartment.

Despite the short distance it was the longest drive of my life and made in utter silence. I could feel myself already missing the dobe, itching to turn around and bring him back with me. Damn, how could I let him do this to me? In just a little over a month he had wormed his way through my Uchiha defenses and made himself at home; taking over complete control of my emotions. I really had fallen hard for the dobe?

_**~REVENGE~**_

"He should have told him sooner, Kakashi. You should have told me!" Iruka fumed as he stared at the door Naruto and Sasuke had just gone through.

"Iruka, I only found out when I got home."

"You could have found a way to tell me!"

Kakashi shook his head. How could you argue with the irrational? "It's the right thing to do. This way it gives Naruto time to settle in and get used to his surroundings."

"Naruto can adapt anywhere in a matter of minutes. Do you think they should have gone alone?" Iruka asked, worrying his bottom lip.

"I have to trust Sasuke's judgment this time."

"But if you don't know where Naruto is how do you know he'll be safe if something does happen to Sasuke?"

"I won't know, but wherever Naruto is going, Sasuke believes no one will ever find him there."

"I wish I could put my faith in him like you do."

"Iruka…" Kakashi smiled sadly. He bent down and pecked him on the lips.

"Kakashi…" Iruka sighed. He embraced Kakashi in a hug, clutching the soft cotton of his shirt for dear life.

_**~REVENGE~**_

"I have what you requested." A voice floated towards the man standing by his window glaring down at the small police station.

His gave no sign that he heard the other man, his mind working out the finer details of how he would get to the younger Uchiha. He knew one thing for certain; he had to separate the two lovers.

"That didn't take you long." The shadow replied.

"You said you needed it promptly. Why would I dally?"

The shadow laughed. "That's fair enough, but now I have another task for you. I need you to go to this address and watch it closely. Keep me informed."

The other man bowed his head in accordance and exited the room. The shadow turned back to staring out the window, paying the woman on his bed no mind.

"Soon?" She questioned.

"By tomorrow night, flower, is that soon enough for you?" He laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

**June 18****th**

* * *

><p>It was a strange feeling to leave behind the man I loved and follow another blindly. But Sasuke trusted him and that made me trust him too. I had yet to ask his name, but then again I didn't have to. I knew who he was, the only person Sasuke would trust me to.<p>

I followed behind, noting that he was taller than I by several inches. I don't know why that mattered; maybe I was just trying to keep my mind off the fact that Sasuke had dumped me on this guy and left. I was still angry about it.

We made our way through the lobby of a high-rise office building, taking the elevator down into the underground parking garage. I was steered towards a jet black sports car, one of five sleek luxury sports vehicles parked in a row. I couldn't help myself. I stopped in my tracks and stared in awe.

"This is your car?" I asked in stunned admiration.

My comment pleased the guy, who smiled with fondness. "You like it?"

"It's admirable." I nodded.

"Thank you, I worked really hard to earn it."

I nodded dumbly and walked to the passenger's side door. Slipping inside, I inhaled the keen scent of leather. There were so many buttons too! I held back the impulse to touch everything, distracting my hands by buckling up instead.

Sliding effortlessly into the driver's side the man laughed. His elbow rest against the window, his head leaning against his hand and tilted in a way to look at me fully.

"What?" I asked suddenly, blushing from the scrutiny.

"It's just odd that you can trust me so easily; you don't even know my name."

I cast my gaze off to the side in embarrassment before turning to look at the man evenly. "Sasuke trusts you and that is good enough for me."

"Sasuke could be mistaken with his trust."

"True," I admitted. "But I doubt it. Besides, I know who you are."

"Oh, you do?" He asked in mild surprise.

"Yes, you're the only person Sasuke would trust me to." I replied calmly. "Sasuke's a possessive bastard, so the only person he would trust is someone he knew well and someone already in a relationship. The only person that Sasuke knows that is in a relationship is you: Neji Hyuga."

"So you do know who I am." He threw me a grin and I nodded with acknowledgement. "Then you know…"

"That the two of you once dated; yes, he told me."

"And you're not worried?" He asked curiously.

"Should I be?"

Neji laughed. "You seem oddly confident?"

I chuckled in spite of myself. "Confidence has nothing to do with it."

"Hmm," Neji paused, a thoughtful look gracing his regal features.

I could see why Sasuke liked him. Neji was tall and slender, with dark hair and pale eyes, and carried an air of sophistication. He was born privileged and it showed; right down to his finely manicured hands. I didn't want to know how much that cost to maintain.

"I'll admit that you're an odd choice of partner for Sasuke. It's very unusual."

"Why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Sasuke likes the men he dates a certain way…And it's plain to see that you are not his type."

"Oh, and the next thing you're going to say is that he's out of my league, right?"

"Hmm, you're right…but you're also wrong." He laughed. "_You_ are out of _his_ league."

"I…" I stopped short, not sure how to answer that. So I frowned instead and remained quiet.

"That wasn't the answer you were expecting, was it?"

"No." I admitted, shaking my head in affirmation. "What makes you think he isn't in my league? I don't understand?"

"It's simple, really." Neji remarked. "You did the one thing that no one has been able to do before; not even I could accomplish this…and we dated for years. You changed him. You walked into his life just over a month ago and in that time you have managed to turn him completely around and upside down."

"I don't know what you mean?" I never noticed a change, but then, I didn't know Sasuke before a month ago. Was he different?

"You don't? Sasuke never would have done what he did minutes ago. He never would have touched you like that. He never would have come out and said he loved you either, especially in front of an audience. He never once told me, though I knew how he felt. Only someone extraordinary could pull off a miracle like that; someone better than Sasuke. So, how did you do it?

"I don't know." I answered in confusion. "I wasn't aware he'd changed."

"Oh, well then, you'll have to take my word for it." Neji remarked. "But I'm glad you're in his life now."

"Thank you," I replied. "And if I have something to say about it, that's how it's going to stay."

Neji burst out laughing as he turned over the engine and backed out of the parking garage.

_**~REVENGE~**_

"You had a safe trip then?" Kakashi asked, clapping me on the back.

I should have known Kakashi and Iruka would be waiting up for me when I pushed the door open on their worried faces. Of course, they would want to reassure themselves that nothing had happened to the dobe; and dare I even think it: me.

"How was Naruto when you left him?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"He was angry, but I expected that." I admitted, though it hurt my Uchiha pride to say so. "He's safe though, and that's what matters the most to me."

"How can you be sure Naruto will be safe?" Iruka fretted, wringing his hands.

"He'll be ok where he's going. It's just not possible for anyone to know where I sent him."

"And you're not going to tell us?"

"No. I won't risk it, not with Naruto." I responded, shaking my head.

"I expected that." Iruka muttered sadly. "Well, you should try to rest now Sasuke."

Iruka, you either loved him or hated him. Come to think of it, he was always fussing over us and I wished more times than not that he would just leave us be. But now there wasn't an 'us'. Naruto was gone, out of my sight.

It finally hit me in that moment that Naruto really wasn't here and that I could possibly never see him again. I couldn't bear that. Out of nowhere I felt a sudden urge to laugh. It was a strong urge and not easily squashed, but I managed. If only I could control my legs…

I felt my knees buckle. Strong arms reached out and wrapped around my torso to prevent me from hitting the ground hard. Kakashi eased me gently into a sitting position, my back against the wall. Iruka hovered somewhere over-head worrying himself unnecessarily, unsure of what he should do. I tried to focus my vision, images of Kakashi swimming in front of me.

"Sasuke its ok, drink this." I felt cool liquid at my lips and grimaced at the taste. It was the worst thing I had ever tasted. What the hell was it?

"It's ok Sasuke." Iruka replied softly and pulled me into his warm embrace. "We're all worried, but you have to believe that it will all be ok in the end."

I wish I could believe his words, to believe that I would see Naruto again. But I couldn't. It was an odd feeling being faced with your own mortality and I couldn't help wondering if this was how Haku felt. Would Naruto feel the same way when it was his turn? No, I would give anything for that not to happen.

"Promise…promise me that you won't let him get Naruto? Please?"

I know I sounded desperate and that it wasn't Uchiha approved, but I had to know Naruto would be safe when I was gone. Because, deep down, I knew I wasn't coming back from this, that I was breaking my promise to Naruto. I was going to leave him and it was entirely out of my hands.

"Don't talk like that, Sasuke." Kakashi reprimanded softly. It was almost like he didn't have the heart to argue with a dead man.

"I'm being realistic, Kakashi. There is no way of stopping him or we would have done it already. If I could I wouldn't have you here at all, but I can't get away with that. If its pointless then let it happen and get away so you can protect Naruto."

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"He's telling me to let the guy murder him; not to lift a finger to help him, but to run away like a coward." Iruka looked shocked, but Kakashi was livid. "How do you expect me to look Naruto in the eye knowing that I let you die for his sake? Do you think he would feel happy about that?"

"If it is the only option then let it be. You shouldn't have to die too; not like Hayate."

"It's my job to protect you, Sasuke; just as it was Hayate's to protect Haku! It's my choice to put my life on the line. It's my choice to stay and protect you. It is my choice to die for you."

I guess I was wrong about Kakashi not having the heart to argue with me, but that wouldn't put me off. "This isn't a line you need to cross, Kakashi. Just think about Iruka instead! Is it fair to cause him pain because of me! So, I'm asking you: if it's too late for me, just let me die."

"I can't and I won't promise that, so you can forget about it." Kakashi seethed. "And don't you dare use Iruka against me. He's a grown man who knows the risks inherent of being in a relationship with me."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn about this?!" I hissed.

"Why do you have to be a bastard about it? I will not let you die."

"Then you will die with me!"

"So be it!" Kakashi ground out.

"Kakashi!" Iruka gasped.

"You already know the risks Iruka. This isn't anything new to you. You knew what you signed on for being with a cop. I put myself in danger to protect the people who can't protect themselves. That's my job."

"This danger isn't worth the risk, Kakashi…" I muttered, earning a glare from the lieutenant.

"I know the risks Kakashi, but you can't expect me not to worry about your safety, especially in this kind of situation."

"I thought that was why you agreed to go away tomorrow, remember? Are you telling me to abandon Sasuke, to leave his fate with someone else? You know that would kill me."

"Neither of you are going to die, so you should stop such talk immediately. I'm not telling you to abandon Sasuke; I know it would bother you if someone else were doing your job." Iruka stated voice low and gentle…though I could tell he was far from being calm. This must be killing him inside. The thought of two people he loved in danger, the palpable threat to their lives. I didn't want him to lose Kakashi and feel the pain that I was going to put Naruto through.

I went to open my mouth, to continue my protest, but Iruka shot me a glare. "Enough talking; it's not healthy for either of you." He demanded. "I want you off to bed; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, his mismatched eyes still reflecting the anger he felt towards me.

"Are you ok to stand Sasuke?" I nodded, leaning heavily on Kakashi's arm as he hauled me to a standing position. I swayed a bit, encouraged when I didn't fall over.

With the wall as support, I made my way to my room on shaky feet and hit the bed with a thump. I didn't even bother changing my clothes, there was no need; and I really didn't have the energy to do so. Instead, I lied there for hours without moving, unable to drift off to sleep. I couldn't help wondering what my blonde dobe was doing at that moment. He was probably sleeping, unlike me.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kiba bent down and rubbed Akamaru's head while he finished reading the last page of newspaper articles he'd printed out. It had taken him longer than he'd planned to finish, but at least he finished. His eyes perused the headlines, seeking out anything linked to the Council when he felt his stomach somersault at the heading for the last column:

_Whirlpools Outdated District Revitalized, Draws Critics. "It is a waste of valuable resources better spent on other, more worthy projects." Mr. Ma…_

Kiba threw the paper away in disgust. He rubbed at his tired eyes and rolled his shoulders to alleviate his tense muscles, yawning wide. Nowhere was it mentioned about the mysterious Councilman, not one freaking word! Akamaru whimpered as he felt his master's distress roll off his tense body.

"Sorry Akamaru. I'm just worried about our friend Sasuke. You remember him, right? Short, dark hair, black heart, even blacker soul." Kiba laughed as Akamaru yipped. "Yeah, I thought you'd remember him. Well, he's in a bit of trouble. This was the only thing we had to go on and it's a colossal bust, not that it wasn't a long shot to begin with."

Akamaru whimpered again and lowered his head into Kiba's lap. "What do we do buddy, huh? How do we protect our friend from an unknown threat that strikes from the shadows?" Kiba asked rubbing his pup's face.

He grabbed his phone from the table and, with a heavy heart, texted Sasuke the bad news. He received a curt reply that was typical Sasuke and smiled slightly at the predictability. Akamaru whimpered again and began to shake.

"Don't worry, Akamaru. We'll find something and then they'll be safe. We'll find something." Kiba muttered as he continued the mantra in his head; moving about his small apartment, preparing for bed.

**~REVENGE~**

What was it with well-off persons needing to live in extravagant houses the size of palaces? I stared in utter shock at the sheer size of the house we just pulled up too. It was just as large as the Uchiha Mansion, though ten-times more inviting. There were flowers planted everywhere and a soft light emitted from candle lamps in every window on the front side of the house. It was probably the loveliest house on the block in the winter time with snow accenting the windows and grounds. I had a sudden desire to see that image come to fruition.

"It's impressively large; unnecessarily so." Neji muttered as he stared at the house with appreciation. "It belonged to my father, but I'm the only one that lives here now; well, except for my boyfriend. But he's always coming and going and at strange hours too.

"Is he ok with my staying here? Do I have to make it clear to him that I'm taken?" I asked with a small smirk.

"That is not necessary." He chuckled softly. "He's not here at the moment and won't be in until the early hours. He's aware of your arrival and is completely unfazed by the idea."

"Good, because I only have my eyes set on Sasuke."

"Hmm, Sasuke certainly is lucky to have you."

My face lit with happiness, but I had to disagree; I was luckier to have Sasuke.

I was ushered inside and had an unobstructed view of the foyer. It was huge. My whole apartment would fit in this area alone! I couldn't believe the sheer size of it all; and the staircase? It was a ballroom staircase of epic proportions and made completely of marble with beautiful wrought iron railings in oriental designs. An oriental chandelier hung right at the foot of the steps and bathed the foyer in a soft, warm, golden light.

"Your room is at the top of the steps and two doors down on the left. My room is directly across from yours, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock." I nodded in understanding as I dragged my suitcase to the foot of the marble stairs. "You don't have to worry so much, you know."

I turned and stared at Neji in mild confusion. "Hmm?"

"Sasuke; he knows what he's doing. You don't have to worry about him so much. With you he has everything to live for."

My confusion morphed into sadness, offering Neji a weak smile. "I wish I could be as certain as you are, but I've lived through three victims who thought they knew what they were doing; thought they were safe, only to pay the ultimate price. I've lived firsthand through the destruction this man has caused and I can't be as certain that Sasuke will be _just fine_. It would be reckless to believe that."

"Then be comforted that no matter what the outcome is he will always love you." Neji responded.

"Of that, I am absolutely certain." I stated with conviction.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi watched while Sasuke shakily made his way to his room and closed the door behind him. He turned to Iruka and kissed his forehead lovingly. "You don't have to be brave Ruka. I know you're worried."

"I…Sasuke will need all the encouragement we can give him, Kashi." Iruka whispered dragging him to their bedroom.

"I know."

"He'll need our support, too, with Naruto away."

"I know." Kakashi repeated.

"He'll need to be kept busy, so we don't have a repeat of tonight."

"I know."

"And he'll need us more than he knows."

"I know." Kakashi nodded.

"I need you now." Iruka uttered his voice cracking.

Kakashi slid behind the shorter man and hugged him gently, swaying slightly. He kissed at the exposed neck smiling slightly when Iruka shivered and led the way to the king sized bed. He pulled a pliable Iruka next to him; trapping him beneath his strong embrace.

Kakashi kissed his lover tenderly; showering him with love and attention; letting Iruka know just how much he meant to him. He snuggled Iruka next to his chest and held him as they drifted off to sleep together.

**_~REVENGE~_**

**June 18-19th**

I climbed up the marble steps and entered the room directed too. I stood staring incredulously at the size of the room looking around in shock. My entire apartment could probably fit in this one room alone as well! Did everything have to be so large-scale?

"I told you it was unnecessarily large." Neji replied, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"It's lovely…" I started, not fully able to find the exact words to describe what I saw. Opulent was one word, excessive was another…lovely came to mind with how the room was decorated. But all I could think was that it was _too much._

"You don't have to be polite, Naruto. I know it's too much space for just one person."

I suppressed the smile that wanted to work its way to the surface, but it amused me all the same that my exact words were used against me. Instead, I asked curiously, "Aren't you lonely?"

"Sometimes but only when I'm here alone. I have friends and family who spend their free time here from time to time. And of course my boyfriend lives here too. So it's rarely that I'm ever here alone."

"It's still a lovely house." I admitted and stepped further into the room.

A light beachy blue color painted the walls and a chandelier hung from the ceiling as well, but unlike the foyer it was french style. There were two sets of french doors on either side of the bed leading out to a balcony that viewed the lush gardens below. I could just make out a large swimming pool in the waning darkness.

I stepped inside and looked at the large king sized canopy bed. The head and foot boards were made of wrought iron, sheer curtains hanging from a wrought iron canopy. It looked ridiculously comfortable with a stark white, plush comforter and no less than seven pillows piled on top.

"I'll let you get some sleep then; you must be tired. And you'll want to settle in, too. The private bathroom is to the left there, feel free to use it as much as you like."

"Thanks Neji."

"You're welcome; and goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight."

I flopped down on the comfortable bed as soon as I was alone and stretched out unable to sleep just yet. No matter how much I wanted to drift off my mind wouldn't allow it. I was even contemplating walking to the kitchen for something to drink, but didn't want to risk getting lost in the big mansion trying to find it. I shouldn't have been surprised that someone of Neji's standing would live in such a high-class place. It was beautiful to look at and was warm and inviting, but I hated it without Sasuke. He was all I wanted and I was denied him at the moment.

After an hour of continued alertness I hauled myself from the oversized bed and to my luggage, looking for anything to occupy my mind. I rummaged around for nothing in particular; looking through the pile of clothes Sasuke gathered for me. I realized one shirt didn't belong to me and recognized it as being one of Sasukes' shirts. I inhaled the clothing, hiding my smile in the folds of fabric. It still smelled just like Sasuke.

I zipped the suitcase closed and was about to slip back in bed when I eyed the front pocket. With the thought that maybe Sasuke left something else for me there, I bent down again and opened the pocket, pulling out a picture. I smiled at the tableau of the two of us, the first picture we had together as a couple. It really was a good photo.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down. I placed the photo on the bedside table and lied out on the pillows, clutching the teme's shirt to me, but no matter how much I tried to sleep, I was denied again. I rolled over and spied the luminous clock as it flashed 2 a.m. I growled in annoyance and stared at the ceiling.

I don't know how long I lied like that, but when I looked at the clock again it read 7:00 a.m. The early morning sun was just beginning to shine through the over-sized windows, bathing the room in pinkish hues.

I dragged myself from the bed, feeling oddly well rested, and padded into the adjoining bathroom where I started the shower. I emerged 20 minutes later feeling cleaner and pleasantly refreshed. My eyes spied the plate of food placed on the bedside table and had to wonder where it came from. I didn't recall seeing a butler or such when we arrived and it seemed odd to me that Neji could make his own food.

I heard a soft chuckle from the bedroom door and whipped around fast. I fumbled to grab at my towel as it slid lower over my hips, avoiding the embarrassment if it had slid all the way down.

"You were always a tease."

I paused, recognizing the voice, and looked up into two sets of eyes. One was pale as to appear almost lavender and the other pair was a light green. Yes, I knew those green eyes personally. They belonged to one of my best friends.

"Gaara?"

"Who else would it be? Now put some pants on already, Neji doesn't need to see what you have or don't have."

Gaara's non-existent eyebrows rose, his eyes travelling down to my low riding towel. I fumbled for the black cotton, pulling it snuggly around my hips.

"I was never a tease and what do you mean _don't have_? How would you know?" I growled, holding the towel tighter to my hips.

"I was your roommate for four years. I saw you naked many times." Gaara laughed.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "I made sure to never let anyone see me naked. I don't remember being in such a state in front of you."

"Of course not, it was only when you got drunk. I helped you into your night-clothes. And if I remember correctly, you held an aversion to wearing underwear of any kind."

I watched Neji's eyebrows shoot up in interest. I could feel my cheeks burning remembering clearly how much I disliked the constricting feel of underwear. Every time I would try to wear them, I would feel Kabuto's hand sliding beneath the hem and gripping me tightly…It took me over two years to be able to wear underwear comfortably.

"That's in the past where it belongs, Gaara." I whispered.

"True." Gaara muttered as he leaned against the doorway in the same spot Neji had been the night before.

"Right, so how do you know each other?" I asked suspiciously, though I had an idea.

"We are dating." Neji replied. My mouth curved up in a smile. I was right.

"Oh?" I laughed, with mock intrigue.

"We've been going out for a while now." Gaara replied smoothly, not falling for the bait.

"I'm happy for you. But you know this is the strangest thing in the world." I mumbled and shook my head.

"How is my dating Neji strange?" Gaara asked dangerously.

I was used to his dangerous tone and waved it off. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me anyway. "Because he dated Sasuke when they were in high school and we were roommates in college. It's just odd that we wound up swapped around. So how did you two meet?"

"If you get dressed I'll tell you." Gaara stated blankly.

"Oh, right." I laughed nervously and pulled at my suitcase.

I set it on the bed and pulled out an orange t-shirt and my favorite pair of frayed jeans. They were Sasuke's favorite too. I felt my heart flutter and gasped at the feeling.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked worriedly, pulling away from the doorway and unfolding his arms.

"It's nothing." I lied quickly.

"Right?" Gaara replied sarcastically. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "Out with it."

I should have known better than to lie to Gaara. He had an uncanny ability to see through my fibs, no matter how hard I worked at them. I sighed in defeat, realizing he wasn't going to let it go until I gave him an honest answer.

"I was just thinking about Sasuke." I whispered sadly.

"That's the second time you have mentioned this Sasuke. Who exactly is this guy?"

"He's my boyfriend." I muttered sadly.

"You don't seem happy thinking about him? Did he hurt you?" Gaara asked sharply.

Huh, leave it to Gaara to be my protector to the end. I shook my head. "No, he didn't hurt me. Actually, he's taken great care of me. I just wish that I had a little more time with him."

"You act like you'll never see him again. Did he leave you?"

"No, he didn't leave me; yet" I whispered sadly. "It's a possibility, though and we'll only know for sure in two days' time."

"What are you talking about?" Gaara demanded.

_**~R~**_

It didn't take Neji long to fill Gaara in on everything that had gone on for the last few months. The only thing Gaara had been aware of was my arrival, but not the reasoning behind it; or that it was even me.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me Naruto? We talked at least twice in the last two months."

"I wasn't supposed to say anything about it. You know how Tsunade can get about…"

"…Anything that concerns you." Gaara finished.

"I wanted to say something to you, honest." I replied worriedly, biting at my lip.

"Damn, what happens if…?"

"I get Naruto far away from here." Neji cut in. "I hoped you would go along with me if it should come to that?"

"You know that I would and that goes double because Naruto's my friend."

"I'm glad you said that Gaara." Neji smiled.

I felt a pang in my chest watching their interaction and the love they shared together. I already missed Sasuke and it wasn't even 12 hours later. What would I do if Sasuke was gone from my life forever?

My heart beat rapidly against my chest and my breathing became restricted, a sense of urgency creeping in my veins. I instantly recognized my symptoms; though it had been years since I experienced it last. I clutched at my throat gulping down lungful of air, my body shaking though I wasn't cold. I felt the room spin around me and the feeling of nausea rising in my stomach.

In an instant Gaara was by my side rubbing my back as I tried to work through the panic attack. I shook my head trying to take in shaky breathes, to make my lungs expand. I was beginning to feel light-headed, that out-of-body feeling overwhelming my senses. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply and evenly, allowing my mind to blank.

I laid there, my head in Gaara's lap as my breathing slowed and the sense of urgency passed. Tiredness was creeping along the peripheral of my vision and I welcomed the darkness as my old friend. The last thing I saw before sleep held me was green eyes shining with worry. My chest tightened painfully.

I'd forgotten my promise to myself never to worry Gaara like this again; I promised that I would take care of myself and not rely on others to protect me. I couldn't even keep that promise!

_**~REVENGE~**_

Green eyes sought out pale lavender as Naruto's symptoms abated slowly. Gaara recognized the panic attack immediately; he'd been the one to help Naruto through them before, to make things better. But he couldn't make things better now. The only one that could wasn't able to be there for him. Gaara could only stand by while his friend slipped into the realm of sleep in his arms. His breathing even and less rushed, much to his relief.

"Did this happen often, Gaara?" Neji asked softly, making his way towards the bed.

"Yes, more often than it should have." Gaara replied mournfully. "Naruto's past isn't the best and you only know the half of it. There was more that happened to him than witnessing his parent's deaths. He was doing so well and then this had to happen to him? It's not fair, Neji. He doesn't deserve any of this."

"No, he doesn't. No one does."

"This is the first time I wasn't able to calm him down quickly. I must be losing my touch."

"No, love, your touch wasn't who he needed. I witnessed it last night first hand. He loves Sasuke very deeply and I…

"It will crush him if Sasuke dies. I can already see it and I've known him less than a day. I don't think he can live without him, Gaara, and I'm not sure that he'll want to."

"Don't say shit like that!" Gaara fumed. "Naruto wouldn't kill himself!"

"No, I don't think he would. But I don't think he would put up much resistance either. Would you in his circumstances?" Neji asked softly, his hand tightening around Gaara's.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I woke two hours later with a start. I blinked at my surroundings, sitting up and pulling the covers away, comprehension dawning on me as I realized where I was. Witnessing my continued nudity I quickly grabbed at the clothes I pulled out earlier and threw them on haphazardly.

I walked to one of the french doors and pulled it open, amazed with the view of the backyard. It was vast, sweeping over rolling hills as far as I could see. I had no doubt Neji's property extended even further than the line of trees in the distance, but it was the garden that held my gaze. There was a multitude of oriental flowers, a theme that must be part of Neji's heritage.

My gaze landed on Neji and Gaara lounging beneath a cherry blossom tree. I turned and made my way through the house, trying to navigate towards the backyard to join my friends. I got lost twice and had to turn back and go another way. I had just found the kitchen when Gaara walked in from the garden for some refreshment. He spied me and nodded as he walked to the fridge and pulled out drinks.

"Feeling better?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It just hit me suddenly." I rubbed the back of my head, offering Gaara a shaky laugh and wan smile, but he saw right through it. I sighed and pushed my hands in my pockets, staring at the tiled floor.

"It's understandable, considering."

"Yeah." I whispered. It was still embarrassing, especially in front of Sasuke's former boyfriend. He probably thought I was weirdo now, wondering where Sasuke picked me up at.

Gaara walked over and laid his hand on my shoulder, offering me a compassionate smile. My shoulders slumped under his light touch and I forced out a nervous laugh.

"Thanks." I replied.

Gaara gave a nod and turned to the two cans of soda sitting on the counter. He grabbed them and took a step towards the door.

"Umm," I asked nervously, stalling him in the doorway. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

The last thing I wanted to do was intrude on his alone time with Neji, but I didn't want to be alone. I would do anything to avoid being alone right now.

"Of course you can." Gaara smiled.

I nodded; happy that I hadn't scared him away with my antics. But then Gaara had always been there for me after I started having the nightmares and panic attacks.

I followed quietly behind my red-headed friend as he made his way toward Neji; who I immediately apologized to for my behavior earlier. But Neji waved it off as nothing major and motioned for me to take a seat on the blanket lied out for a small picnic.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" I blushed.

It looked like they were in the middle of a date…a date that I had rudely interrupted. I felt like a heel and wanted to disappear on the spot.

"Nonsense, we do this all the time. Having friends along makes it even more enjoyable." Neji smiled.

"Well," I mumbled. "As long as I'm not intruding."

Gaara slid a plate of food to me where I subconsciously began to pick at it, staring at the blue checkered blanket. My mind drifted over the last month, from my first meeting with Sasuke to the nights spent together over the new police reports. I vaguely wondered how Kiba was doing with those newspapers and if the unidentified Councilman really could be involved in all this.

"You seem lost in thought? Are you thinking of Sasuke again?" Neji asked.

I blinked and looked up in confusion. "What about Sasuke?"

"You're thinking about him again?" Neji laughed.

"No, not really. I was just thinking about… never mind. " I sighed, shrugging my shoulders.

"What is it?" Gaara drawled.

"Well, I was just thinking about the Council members." I squinted in the sunshine that shone down between the flowering trees. "Well, one in particular. We can't find anything about them, not even a name."

"Oh, why are you looking into this person?"

I bit my lip wondering if I should tell them or not? What harm could it really do? They might even be able to help.

"Ok," I started, sliding towards the two of them. "Sixteen years ago one of the victims was running a campaign for the open Councilman's seat. I know who subsequently earned the office, but we can't find anything on his predecessor. It was something Sasuke and I were working on before.

"You can call it a flight of fancy or a wild goose chase and there was never much to go on anyway, but I was curious. It didn't seem harmful to do a bit of digging, only it hasn't yielded results yet. We had Kiba; Sasuke works with him, trying to find anything on him or her. He only got so far and I have to assume it was a bust. I know it wasn't much of a lead and more of a curiosity."

"What do you need to know about him?"

I halted and turned to Neji. Was he really implying that he knew something about this mystery person?

"Do you know who they are?" I asked hopefully.

Neji offered a curt nod. "My uncle had some dealings with him at one time; so yes, I know who Shikaku Nara's predecessor was."

"Can you tell me everything you know?" I leaned forward, eager to hear what he had to say. I had to know who this guy was!

"Of course, but where should I begin. Do you know that before we had the Council we had an Elder's system?" I nodded. I couldn't be a teacher and not know that. "Well, this man was the one who orchestrated the change from the Elder's system to what is now the Council. He was the kind to remain in the background; pulling the strings from the shadows where he could manipulate as he saw fit. The few times I met him were when I was younger… let's say they weren't pleasant experiences. Uncle was, then, trying to salvage what was left of his crumbling corporation after the death of my father. It came as a real blow to him and affected the way he ran business for a time. One of his salvaging attempts brought him into dealings with that man; more often than he liked.

"This man was ruthless in every endeavor he sought out, and more than once, almost crushed my Uncle's company for no reason than that he could. It was a few years before Uncle was able to pay off the Councilman the debts he accrued to save the family business. That was a pleasant day.

"Shocked by the man's ruthlessness, the newly appointed Council diminished his capacity, forcing him further into the shadows. That Council consisted of Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Daimyō Fyre Sr., and Hashirama Senju. Hashirama was subsequently replaced by Orochimaru when he died from a sudden illness. I should say now that it was really Hashirama who had an issue and was the one who pushed to have the other guy removed.

"I always got the impression, though, that the guy never minded being forced into the background. Instead of binding him like Hashirama hoped it seemed to have the opposite effect. He actually gained more power. But that is just speculation on my Uncle's part, and I have to agree with him.

"Well, 17 years ago he up and vanished. Left the Council no warning; he was just gone. Uncle wasn't upset about the sudden departure and I was relieved that I wouldn't have to be in that man's presence ever again. I don't know what's happened to him since, but I do know his name."

"Who?"

My heart raced while I waited for an answer to the question I asked weeks ago. I couldn't believe I was so close to finally knowing.

"His name is Madara."

"Madara?" I gave an involuntary shiver. Just the sound of his name gave me the chills. I finally had his name however, but I still didn't know much about him.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a last name. I never heard it, though Uncle would likely know."

"That's ok, don't bother him."

"I can't see how having his name could be of any help to you? But take my advice, don't get involved with him."

"No, I won't." I promised. "Can I borrow your computer though? I do want to see if I can find out more about him."

"Be my guest." Neji sighed.

"Thank you." I muttered and hopped up from the ground.

Gaara was helpful in directing me to the computer in the living room. I took a seat at the desk waiting for the PC to boot up. I couldn't help thinking that I was on to something big, that what I was about to find out was a missing puzzle piece.

I clicked on the search engine and typed in the name 'Madara'. I waited in silence as the search brought me many related results. I clicked on the first link and connected to a page for the Akatsuki Organization where they named the founding member as Madara.

They were a profitable organization branching out into many fields of business under one united banner. Bounty hunting, religious endeavors, private security, tattoo parlors, they even owned paper mills; you name it they were involved in it.

"They don't have a picture of him." I muttered sadly.

"You're not missing much." Neji replied, coming up behind me and reading down the page. "He's really built himself the extensive business."

"What's this?" Gaara asked and pointed at the end of the page.

"It looks like a red cloud." Neji offered.

I sat straighter in my chair, eyeing the small image critically. It stirred something from deep within the recesses of my memories, but it was only coming in quick flashes. I needed to get out of here fast, to think.

"I guess you were right, Neji." I muttered quietly. I clicked off the internet and pushed away from the desk in defeat that I was far from truly feeling. "It wasn't very helpful in the end."

"Well, it was worth a try." He defended as he sat down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. Gaara sat down next to him and stared at the screen with a blank expression that was typical Gaara.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I offered and stood up.

"No, thank you." Neji and Gaara replied.

I nodded and made my way into the oversized kitchen. I clutched at the island as I found myself caught up in images from the past. My Mom and Dad were talking to a man, but I couldn't see his face. Then they were arguing heatedly, but I couldn't hear their words. Then I was picking something up off the ground the man had dropped. Something with a red cloud on it: Akatsuki Organization! But what was it?

I knew what I had to do now; I just had to wait for the right moment to act.

_**~R~**_

The remainder of the day went by unbelievably slow. It must have sensed my urgency or it wouldn't be trying my patience. I tried to get into the movie in the meantime while I waited for dinner to arrive.

I was disappointed that they were ordering takeout, even after I offered to make something for us personally. Neji wouldn't allow me to lift a finger because I was a guest in his home, but I suspected the real reason was because there wasn't any food in the cupboards to make anything. So we were stuck with takeout; which seemed to be a regular occurrence in the household.

Neither of them could cook. So I was left bored out of my mind with nothing to do but bum around; just great. I appreciated all that Neji and Gaara were sacrificing for me, but they were boring as hell to be around. I couldn't even talk to them like I talked with Sasuke. It felt awkward.

So I lied around all afternoon, barely moving an inch in until Gaara dragged me to the dinner table for supper a short time later. It wasn't horrible, but I knew I could have made it better. There was limited talking during the meal and I felt like the proverbial third wheel. I was interrupting their routine and it made me feel awkward.

After dinner was more time spent in the living room, with more silence, this time around it was reading books. I was going crazy! Everything they did was made in silence. Didn't they talk to each other? Fed up with the quiet I decided to break it.

"Sooo, what was Sasuke like in high school?"

Neji looked up from his book and stared at me. I was currently sprawled out on the living room floor, staring him down as best I could. He snapped the book shut and placed it in his lap before sliding forward in his chair. Gaara followed suit and sat back to hear his answer.

"Well, for lack of a better word, Sasuke was an ass." I nodded in understanding. Yep, that sounded like him. "He was uptight and unapproachable, but that didn't stop him from being very popular with the girls…"

"But did you know that his only friend was Sakura?"

Pale eyes studied me searching for something in my eyes. Apparently, he found what he was looking for. "He told you." It was a statement and not a question.

I tilted my head in confusion, though I had a feeling I knew what he was getting at. "Told me what?"

"What he did with Sakura one night after a party."

"Oh, yes; he told me about them." I smiled sheepishly. I hoped it would have been something else, something new about the teme.

"I see. Did you know that he was Valedictorian?"

"Really?" I couldn't help but be surprised by that.

That was something we had in common with each other, then. I was actually Salutatorian, having just narrowly missed out with the top honors. I was happy with the honor, though. The only thing that pissed me off was that I wasn't present for my graduation ceremony because Kabuto had been there. I hated the fact that he'd deprived me of such an important moment in my life.

"Yes, all Uchiha's graduate at the top of their class."

"Wow, I did not know that." I laughed.

"He was also on the swim team."

"The swim team…was he any good?"

"He was the fastest swimmer the school ever had and he holds many of the records."

"I didn't know…" I replied happily.

It was interesting that we would have something else in common. I was on the diving team in high school. Wait, if he was a swimmer than why did I have to drag him to the swimming pool?! I growled in anger. "That bastard!"

Neji stared at me in mild shock as my mood shifted quickly from cold to hot. Gaara was barely concealing his laughter and I turned to glare at him instead.

"Pardon?" Neji asked uncertainly.

"Sasuke!" I growled, fuming mad. "He's such a bastard; that teme! Wait until I see him."

"What did he do?" Gaara asked, shaking with laughter.

"That bastard never told me he was on the swim team; and I had to practically drag him to the swimming pool! He acted like it was the end of the world every time…Damn him!"

Neji was about to open his mouth with a retort when Gaara stalled him, giving him a look that said clearly to drop it. I was completely off in my own frustrated musings that I completely missed their whole exchange.

"Hmm," Neji muttered as he stared at the clock on the wall. I turned to look at where he was staring. It was now reading 10:10 p.m. When had it got this late? "I think we should call it a night."

"Yeah." I agreed, fighting down the surge of butterflies I felt fluttering around my stomach. Almost time.

I trudged slowly up the stairs behind Neji and Gaara as they made their way to their bedroom, closing the door with a click. I followed to my room and shut the door behind me, slipping into bed fully clothed and hugging my pillow tight. I had to get some rest, I would need it.

**_~REVENGE~_**

**June 20th**

I woke abruptly at 4:00am and slipped out of bed without a sound. I pushed open my door and made my way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Instead of going inside I pulled the door shut and paused in the hallway listening for any sound from Neji and Gaara's room. A short time later I pushed the bathroom door open and made my way back to my room. Again, instead of going back inside I pulled the door shut. I waited for another minute staring at their bedroom door before creeping silently down the steps and to the front door.

I unlocked it without a sound and stepped out into the warm night air pulling the door silently behind me. I hated the way I had to sneak around, but I couldn't help it Gaara was an insomniac. If he was awake I had to make it sound like a normal early morning bathroom call.

I made my way down the street and towards the train station in the rapidly lightening sky. I called Sasuke from the platform asking him to meet me before I boarded the train. I couldn't believe that we could be close to solving this!

_**~REVENGE~**_

I couldn't believe I was out in the middle of the night in some strange neighborhood waiting for a blonde dobe to make an appearance. I had a hell of a time sneaking past Kakashi all for some stupid rendezvous. This had better be important!

Hn, who am I kidding? Even if it wasn't important I would have snuck out just to see Naruto again.

I watched a shadow from the corner of my eye draw closer to my position. I wrapped my hand around my gun as it advanced slowly up the street. It was still too dark for me to make out who they were and only when the street light from the corner illuminated the shadow was I able to relax. It was Naruto.

"I hope this is important?" I asked, kissing him on the lips.

"I wouldn't have texted you otherwise, teme. I think I have a clue, but I needed you to help me get to it." I watched Naruto's face scrunch painfully.

"Where is it?"

"I think all our answers lie in there." Naruto pointed at a small two-story house in front of us. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for years.

"Answers to what, dobe?"

"Everything, this is where everything started for me. This is my childhood home, teme."


	16. Chapter 16

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page***_. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**June 20****th**

* * *

><p>Words couldn't describe my feelings standing here viewing Naruto's childhood home. It looked like your average, cookie-cutter home with the white picket fence and perfectly manicured front yard. It was even white, lending to the stereotypical picture. It was picture perfect from the outside, but I knew the horrors began when you stepped inside.<p>

"This was your home, dobe?"

"I haven't stepped foot in there since that night, but I knew sooner or later I would have to return. I just hoped it would have been later, and not sooner."

Naruto fixated on the house, staring and barely blinking. He never once turned to look at me when he spoke and it was beginning to unnerve me. That wasn't normal behavior. Maybe it was normal for someone else, but not for Naruto.

Were these glimpses of his former behavior, the after effects of his parent's murder and physical assault? I was starting to understand why Tsunade and Iruka acted the way they did where Naruto's concerned.

"You found something then?" Obviously, or we wouldn't be here. But I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Yeah," Naruto acquiesced, continuing to stare at the house in sadness. "I have the guy's name, teme."

"H-how?" How did he get a name when Kiba wasn't able to?

"Neji's uncle…had business dealings with the man. He would bring Neji along on those particular days."

We had the answer all along in Neji and never knew it! I wanted to hit myself for being so stupid. I knew his Uncle had salvaged his company and that he used funding from a Council member…but I'd forgotten in light of everything.

"What's his name?" I asked curiously, my pulse quickening with anticipation.

"Madara; his name is Madara and he owns the Akatsuki Organization, a catch-all type of business. Do you really think he could be…?"

I released a deep sigh, exhaling the breath I didn't I was holding. "Anything is possible dobe and it's certainly something to go on. Something we didn't have before." I watched Naruto continue to center on the house. I reached out and grabbed his hand, his blue eyes snapping to me faster than the lash of a whip.

"Can you do this?" I asked quietly, cupping his cheek with my other hand.

"I don't know." It wasn't more than a whisper and if I hadn't been expecting an answer I wouldn't have heard it.

It was unsettling to see Naruto so subdued, it seemed worse this time than before. But what should I expect? He was confronting his darkest nightmare. He wasn't me who could live in the same house my parents died in, though I never witnessed what happened to them. I only came home to the police cars and a shaken Itachi. He was the one who found them and he made sure that I never saw them where they died.

Instead, I saw them through pictures years later when I went searching through their files; the same pictures that hung on the white board in the police station. I was glad Itachi stopped me from entering our house, stopped me from witnessing images I was too young to see. He spared me the nightmares that plagued him during the night.

"It's ok Naruto. If you can't go through with it, it's ok."

"No, I have to." Naruto shook his head vehemently. "I have to know if this is the guy or not and the answer is in there, teme."

"What could possibly be in there, in that house, that would make you think you had found him?"

"I don't know exactly, but I know it's there. I can remember seeing it..."

"You remembered something else?" I asked, shocked.

"It's just broken bits and fragments. I started to get flashes after I did a little searching for Madara's name and the Akatsuki Corporation popped up. It was at the bottom of the page, a logo or symbol of sorts, but it struck something in my memory. I can remember my Mom and Dad arguing heatedly with a guy, but I can't make out his face and what they were arguing about is lost to me. Then I was alone and picking something up off the ground after he left. I don't know what it is, but I know I still have it and where it is. Will you look at it and see if you recognize it; you or Itachi?

"Dobe." I sighed and grabbed his hand tighter.

"Please, just hold my hand and don't let go; please?" Naruto begged. "I can't go in there without you. If I'm right then we'll know who to focus our attention on."

I offered him a stiff nod and gripped his hand tighter still. I wouldn't let him go in there alone.

Naruto started slowly towards the house, stopping at the gate to push it open on creaky hinges, before walking up the two steps and facing the door. He took a deep breath slid the key in the lock and pushed the door open, stirring up dust.

_**~R~**_

A man stood in the shadow of a doorway, watching the two young men step across the street and up the front steps of a small white house. As soon as they were safely inside the house his face morphed into a malicious grin. He pulled a phone from his pocket, dialing.

"They're both here." Was his simple reply; and not waiting for a response, snapped his phone shut. Pulling back further into the shadows, he settled down to watch and wait. If they made a move he would be there to follow their every move.

_**~REVENGE~**_

The first thing I noticed upon entering was the wide front entry way. The kitchen was on the right of us with the stairs immediately in front and the living room directly to our left. Just outside the living room and after the staircase was a hallway the led to the back of the house. Everything within sight draped in white sheets like they were just getting ready to paint. It may have been because I knew what happened in this house, but it was a chilling sight that caused a tingle in my spine and set my hair on end.

Naruto led me slowly up the stairs and towards a group of doors at the end of the hall. He stopped and stared at the door on the right, ignoring the door directly in front of us. I could feel him shaking in my grasp as he fixated on that door. I turned to look at him as the early morning light hit his face from the window at the opposite end of the landing.

"Naruto…?"

He shook his head and placed his palm on the handle. I heard it rattle in time with his shaking, his breathing heavy in the gloomy quiet. I don't know how long we stood there as Naruto tried to summon the courage to enter that room. More than once I had the urge to pull him back, to call off the whole thing, but something stalled my hand at the last second.

Naruto gulped in breath as he turned the knob and finally pushed the door open. I turned away from the room to look at Naruto instead, so I could gauge his reaction. I watched the tears cascade like tiny waterfalls over his whiskered cheeks as his eyes shut involuntarily. A reminder of the damage this man had caused to so many people. I couldn't stop Naruto from doing this, he needed to do it. But I would be kidding myself if I said I wanted Naruto to go in there. If I had it my way he wouldn't be here at all!

"Do you want me to go in first?" I asked, my voice echoing loudly through the hallway. Naruto shook his head and opened his eyes, staring at me closely. "I'm willing to go in there Naruto. Just tell me where it is and I will do this for you."

"No, I need to do this for myself. I have to face what this person has done some time."

"That sometime doesn't have to be now, though."

"No, I have to do this. I've been avoiding it for so long, but the time is finally here."

"Then you don't have to do it alone, I'm here with you." I offered and Naruto smiled. "Are you ready?"

Naruto shook his head and turned to look inside the room. I turned too and felt my blood run cold. The room was exactly how it was left; how it looked in the pictures. But those pictures didn't even begin to scratch the surface of the true image.

The blood was never cleaned up; the floor still littered with the useless remnants from the paramedics. And unlike the first floor, this room wasn't blanketed like the others. The door was just pulled shut to hide the horror and left in the same state it was found. I knew instantly Naruto shouldn't go in there no matter how much he said he needed too, but he resisted my attempts to pull him back and instead stepped fully inside the room.

"Naruto…?" I called, but he shook his head again and walked slowly to the middle of the room where there was a large pool of what had once been red, flowing blood. It was now browned with age. My heart broke to see him standing there crying and I was surprised when he fell to the ground, pounding on the carpet in anguish as tears flooded the floor. I was by his side immediately scooping him up in my arms.

"I don't think you should be here, dobe. It's not worth it. Please, just leave this place?" I whispered in his ear, holding him close to my chest.

"I…can't…I n-need t-to do this...I…I'll be o-ok…I j-just got an-angry for a mom-moment." Naruto choked out, furiously rubbing away at his tears. He looked me straight in the eye and I found I couldn't deny him.

"Make it quick." I begged. "Find what you need and let's get you out of here."

Naruto gave a curt nod and pulled from my embrace. He made his way swiftly over to his long ago abandoned bed and lifted the mattress, pulling out the item that had brought us here. I grabbed his hand and rushed him from that room, closing the door behind me with a slam.

Naruto took a shaky step towards the door opposite the one we just left and opened it up. It looked like the master bedroom and covered with white linens in mimic of the living room. I had been right, someone had been here to protect the furniture, but had neglected that room. I had a feeling it was Tsunade.

Naruto pulled the cover away from the bed and sat down with a shaky breath, rubbing at the tracks of tears cascading down his face. It amazed me how calm he was compared to just moments ago. I was beginning to wonder if he ever grieved properly or if he was just suppressing the pain.

"They didn't know I had it, that's why I hid it from them. Deep down I knew I shouldn't have had it in the first place." I sat down next to him and stared at his outstretched hand. A ring nestled safely in his palm, glinting from the light now pouring through the sheer curtains. I took it and froze. A red cloud on a black field; I recognized this symbol.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Gaara woke warm against Neji just as the sun broke over the sky in dazzling streaks of red, orange, and pink hues. He grumbled and turned to stare at the alarm clock in accusation. He had finally gotten a good night's sleep in over a year and the blasted alarm clock had to ruin that. It was only 7:30a.m.!

Taking care not to disturb Neji, who could sleep through a hurricane, Gaara shifted out from under the covers and towards the bathroom to relieve himself. Washing his hands, he paused long enough to get a good look at himself in the mirror. He looked less like a raccoon, as Neji so kindly put it, than he normally did. A small smile worked over his face slashed in an instant by the sudden realization that he only managed to get a good night's sleep when Naruto was around.

Padding his way from the bathroom, he paused in the doorway, watching Neji sleep in regal glory. How he could manage to stay poised in his sleep, Gaara didn't know. Deciding he lingered enough, he turned down the hall, determined to wake Naruto and persuade him to make breakfast for them. Otherwise, they would be enjoying the crunch of cold cereal or the oft-recurring take out.

Gaara slowly opened Naruto's door and stalled, frowning when he noticed the room empty. He shut the door quietly and advanced down the hall, taking the steps two at a time, convinced Naruto would be in the kitchen making breakfast. He knew his friend had been less than thrilled with food kept warm under a heated lamp.

When he reached the kitchen, there was nothing but empty quiet. With a deeper frown, Gaara explored the entire downstairs, opening doors left and right; peeking in. He was now holding on to the belief that Naruto was lost in the massive house, that he was just around the corner or behind a door waiting to be found. But with each passing minute and empty room his heart sunk lower. He wasn't finding Naruto as quickly as he thought and in the 20 minutes it took to search the entire house and the surrounding area, panic set in. He rushed to Neji and shoved him roughly awake in his desperation.

"Wha…, Gaara?" Neji slurred, drunk with sleep.

"Naruto's gone." He gasped, chest heaving. "I can't find him."

Neji let the words sink in before jerking straight up, now wide awake. "What do you mean Naruto's gone?"

"He's gone. I've searched everywhere and there's no sign of him anywhere."

"Damn! Are you sure he's not lost down some corridor?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Gaara snapped, pulling the sheet away from Neji's body. "He's not here! If he was he would let us know; he can't keep quiet for long."

Neji quickly climbed out of bed, for once not his normal cool, calm, and collected. "What do I do?! What do I do?! Sasuke's going to kill me!" He fretted.

"Sasuke is the least of your worries. When Tsunade finds out there will be nothing left for Sasuke! No; if Iruka gets ahold of you there will be nothing left for Tsunade."

"Me? Why just me, you were here too!"

"You're so chivalrous, Neji." Gaara replied dangerously, eyes narrowing sharply. "We need to contact Tsunade first."

"Did you try calling Naruto's cell?"

"It's off and so is Sasuke's; nothing but voicemail."

"We're dead aren't we?" Neji asked, hastily pulling on some clothes. Gaara gave a sad nod of his head and dialed Tsunade's number.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tsunade sat in the packed room, silence assailing her ears. The day was on them again. All they worry she felt flooding back in waves, but you wouldn't know it to look at her. She'd just been in touch with Itachi who was preparing for court, Yamato arriving to escort him to the courthouse. She knew he was safe while he stayed within those marbled halls. He would also be the first strike. If she could keep him safe then by extension, Sasuke was safe and subsequently Naruto. If only she didn't feel like she was fooling herself.

Everyone jumped as Tsunade's phone rang shrilly so early in the morning. Fears ran rampant, but no one had the courage to voice it. Tsunade had to admit that her own heart thundered in her chest as she fished for her phone. Her face fell at the unknown number.

"Who is this?" She demanded angrily.

Everyone sat quietly, concern growing in their breasts as their chief's anger ebbed away to confusion and then to concern. Sakura's stomach dropped when Tsunade paled and she fought back the urge to call her partner; to see if he was safe.

"What do you mean he's gone?! How do you lose someone you're supposed to be watching?! I want your asses at my station now and for your sake he better be found without a scratch on him!" Tsunade growled as she ended the call abruptly and dialed another number, her foot tapping with impatience.

"Kakashi!" She yelled, the gathered detectives wincing at the decibel. "Where is Sasuke…?

"Wake him up then, this is important!" Tsunade drummed her fingers waiting for Sasuke to answer the phone.

Sakura's heart dropped as it seemed to take a long time for him to answer, but she held back her tears. She needed to put faith in Sasuke that he would be just fine, that he would live.

Everyone cowered as Tsunade's fury erupted.

"What do you mean?! You were supposed to be watching him! Incompetence! Get your ass here now; you have some explaining to do!"

Tsunade dialed another number hurriedly and growled as she received no answer. She dialed again and again and again. No one spoke, fearing the volatile chief and valuing their lives. She didn't let up, on the verge of breaking her phone, until Kakashi arrived, leading a small group of unknown men inside. Tsunade took a steadying breath trying to channel her fury into something more productive.

She kept telling herself not to wring her lieutenant's neck that he could still be of use. But if anything happened to Naruto, all bets were off.

"Explain to me how you misplace someone in your protection?!" Tsunade demanded through gritted teeth, amber eyes ablaze. It was understandable that the two newcomers paled, but no one had ever seen Kakashi pale at the raw fury of his Chief. The older brunette stared at her worriedly, seemingly unfazed by her furious whims, which sparked curiosity all around and left them wondering, just who was this guy?

"I-I…we watched Sasuke to his room. I don't see how he could have left without my hearing it. He'd have to get by me to get to the front door and we weren't exactly on the ground floor; so he couldn't get out by a window."

"I didn't hear him leave either Tsunade; and I was in the room next to his. Kakashi stayed in the room closest to the door." Iruka mumbled.

Tsunade nodded curtly and rounded on the other two. "You two, explain to me how Naruto could slip by you; especially you, Gaara?"

"We-well…" Neji stammered, terrified for his life.

"We watched Naruto to his room." Gaara drawled.

"And you would have heard him sneak out, right?" Neji asked wearily.

Gaara shook his head. "I heard nothing. I was in a dead sleep all night."

Neji paled considerably. He knew Gaara was an insomniac and was banking on that fact for Naruto's safety… not that he ever thought that he would sneak out.

"Did you take any precautions to prevent him from leaving?!"

"It would be hard for him to leave. He would be more likely to get lost than to find his way out. My house is unnecessarily large." Neji replied meekly.

Gaara wasn't thrilled with his boyfriend's attitude at the moment; knew for a fact Neji could be intimidating himself, though he had to admit the daggers Iruka was shooting them was disconcerting.

"The front door is at the bottom of the stairs." Gaara amended with a roll of his eyes. "Any idiot could find it and Naruto is not an idiot; too trusting, yes, but not an idiot."

"So there was no net of protection for him? You didn't have a plan in place to watch his every move? How could Sasuke believe that Naruto would be safe with you? Who are you anyway?!" She demanded.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Who?" Tsunade asked in annoyance.

"I doubt anyone would believe that Naruto would be staying with Neji, chief. It would be a crazy concept; but a brilliant concept all the same." Sakura murmured.

"And why is that?" Tsunade leered.

"I dated Sasuke when we were in high school." Neji barely whispered out.

"Really? You lost my grandson! Do you think I really care that you dated that punk! If anything happens to Naruto you better run for your life!" With that threat Neji paled and took a step towards Gaara who could only roll his eyes; again.

"What do you want us to do now?" Iruka asked calmly, attempting to break the tension. Tsunade turned to look at him and her eyes softened considerably, sparking further curiosity.

"I need to check on Itachi first, confirm that he is safe, and then we can search for Sasuke and Naruto." She stated before glaring at the other three. "You better pray that they are fine and together, because if they're not you'll all be sorry."

_**~REVENGE~**_

We sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the ring. I grabbed it up and examined it closely, but there was no mistaking it. It wasn't a trick of the light and I hadn't been imagining it; no matter how much I wish I had. I recognized it.

"Teme…"

"I can't believe it, dobe. I recognize this, I remember the man standing in my living room and arguing with my parents, as well. I barely have any recollection of that day, but I recall this clearly. He displayed it proudly on his ring finger and made sure to point it out like a trophy. It seemed to enrage my father, but then that could have just been his presence in our home."

"Are we sure it's him?" Naruto questioned, his lip sucked between his teeth with anxiety. He looked calmer though and less rattled. I couldn't see the tracks his tears had made anymore.

"It's looking more like him by the minute."

"If we're certain he could be the guy where do we start looking for him now?"

"Good question. I'm not sure. He could be anywhere and we don't really have a way to track him." I admitted.

"He would have to be in the city though, right?"

"True, but he could be anywhere, in any of the five districts. There wouldn't be enough time to search them all; _we _don't have that kind of time."

"So what should we do?" He muttered.

"I don't know anymore." I replied, listening to the early morning noises flooding the street. The birds were in full harmony, filling the air with their chirping songs. Car doors were heard pulling closed with dull thuds and engines revved ready to start their morning commute.

It seemed strange to me how life just flowed forward, unaware when it was about to cut short. Only I knew my time was up, it weighed in my bones making me feel lethargic. But that didn't have to be the case with Naruto.

"Teme…?" He whispered, interrupting my musings.

"Yeah, dobe?"

"I'm kinda hungry?" He replied sheepishly as his stomach gurgled in the silence.

I sighed with a small smile gracing my lips. "Do you know a place around here that we can get a bite to eat?"

"Yes."

"Then lead the way." I laughed.

_**~REVENGE~**_

The courtroom was quiet, no one was moving, and no one was speaking. Everything was said that needed saying and left in the hands of the Jury, who left moments before in deliberation. The day was remarkably short, just the closing arguments adjourned Friday evening.

Itachi sat in silence, replaying everything he said, what he could have said, what he should have said, and arrived at the conclusion that he'd done everything in his power. That didn't stop his heart from fluttering like mad, anxious for a verdict that could be hours, even days away. His only thought was that it was about time justice is served so he could finally forgive himself for his own crimes. It was the only way.

_**~REVENGE~**_

The small ramen bar was quaint and densely populated; a favorite among the locals. And it seemed a new favorite for Naruto too.

He sat across from me, sipping at a soda, empty bowls littering the table. He wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry and proceeded to down four bowls in one sitting. A smaller meal than normal, I was assured. But at the moment I was fascinated by his plump pink lips and pink tongue as they fiddled with the straw sticking up from the Styrofoam cup. He was teasing me; I knew he was teasing me! And it was working.

"Dobe." I almost groaned out, just barely holding on to my dignity in public.

"Yes, teme?" Naruto asked with a strange glint in his eyes. I didn't know yet if I liked that look, but I would find out soon. I was sure of it.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Not you."

I nearly choked; nearly. Did he really say what I think he just said and with such a straight face too? "Dobe…" I warned.

"I think I'm ready, Sasuke." Naruto replied, his gaze level with mine, refusing to let me go. "I want you -physically."

Well, that answered my question. He really had said it, but instead of my heart soaring with that promise, my stomach felt heavy, like lead settling in the bottom. It didn't feel right.

"Dobe, I want you too, but…"

"Sasuke…"

"You're not ready." I ground out, overriding him.

"Why do you say that?" He muttered now refusing to look me in the eye.

"You know why. You're far from ready for that step…"

"Sas…"

"No, Naruto."

"But...why?" He whispered out, his tone pleading. When I shook my head, he huffed like a child and crossed his arms, throwing a glare at the empty bowls in front of him.

"I know why you want to do this now and that is a mistake."

"I just want to be with you." I could feel the hurt of rejection pouring from his being, but I also felt a small fraction of relief wash through him. It told me, decisively, that he wasn't ready for it.

"Do you really think I am going to die?"

"Don't you?"

Touché. "Dobe, I won't leave you that easily."

It was stunning how easily the lie flowed from my lips. It wasn't right lying to him, not something an Uchiha would do unless they felt their love was in danger. And if I had to sacrifice myself to make sure he lived, I would do that ten times over.

"Right, because you promised." He spat with a wretched laugh. It wasn't the type of sound I ever wanted to hear coming from someone like Naruto; it didn't belong on his lips.

"That's right, because I promised…"

"A promise doesn't keep your heart beating, Sasuke. A promise doesn't keep a pulse in your veins. A promise doesn't keep your skin warm."

"You're right, but a promise gives me peace of mind. Even if I die, I won't leave you."

"You're right; because I'll be right behind you. It'll just be two weeks later."

"Naruto!" I growled out.

"Don't tell me that you haven't thought about it!" He hissed. His tone was venomous, acidic; and decidedly I didn't like it. In fact I didn't like his logic either. "Don't tell me that you haven't slept peacefully knowing that I'll be right behind you; taken comfort in the thought, even?"

I felt my blood boil with his acidic words and I barely contained my anger as my hand shot out and gripped his wrist tightly. "You listen and you listen well, Naruto. I have never once taken solace in the fact that you might die, that you might share my fate. I have never once slept peacefully knowing that or even taken comfort in the thought. I have never once given that a thought because I have taken great pains to keep you safe in the face of our own mortality. I don't want you to die; I don't want to die, but the reality is…"

"Then why are you rejecting me?" He sounded so crestfallen, tears glistening in his eyes. I wasn't rejecting him, just trying to stop him from making a mistake.

"You want this for all the wrong reasons." I was happy to note my voice was gentler, abandoning its hard edge. My hand loosened around his, my thumb massaging his wrist where my grip left a blushing mark.

"What better reason for doing it now?" He pleaded.

"You're not ready…"

"Prove it!" Naruto stated angrily. "If you think I'm not ready, then prove it!"

I stared at him; my onyx glint as cold as steel, reflecting a calm I was nowhere near feeling. The only way to prove him wrong was to start something. Could I even do it? Could I bring myself to take his virginity when I knew he wasn't prepared for it? And if I started could I stop myself?

"Prove it!" Naruto challenged me again.

I stood abruptly, the wooden chair dragging against the hardwood floor with a shriek of protest, and pulled him with me. I paid our bill and marched the short distance back to his childhood home. I felt him stiffen at the thought. Really, where else would we go? I wasn't going to take him in the streets like an animal. I was inwardly congratulating myself on halting his amorous intentions. But it was short-lived when Naruto seemed to steel himself instead.

I growled and pushed him down the hall into the small room at the back of the house. He stumbled forward and hit the cloth-covered desk. I was behind him in an instant. Pulling him roughly to me I bit and sucked at his neck viciously leaving angry red marks at his collarbone. He hissed and tried to pull away, but I was having none of that. This is what he wanted and this is what he was going to get!

_**~REVENGE~**_

Full panic mode set in as the day passed into the noon hour and no sign of Sasuke and Naruto were found. Tsunade felt like she was barely keeping it together as every search came up empty-handed. She tried both phones over a hundred times, but only heard their voicemail.

She'd been in touch with Kisame half a dozen times just to ensure Itachi was alive and been told repeatedly he was still in court and therefore safe; for the time being. That was the only comfort she had that they were all alive. As much as she hated to admit it, Itachi would be first and then Sasuke.

"Maybe they ran for it?" Tenten shrugged.

"I can't see them running; giving up everything they have here? It doesn't make sense." Shino replied. "Sasuke wouldn't run. To him, that would be a cowardly act unfitting of an Uchiha. And he prides himself on being an Uchiha."

"But neither of them have jobs; they could easily reinvent themselves in another place? Sasuke is a police officer…"

"Was…" Shino interrupted.

"He would know how to conceal them." Tenten frowned. If anything she hated being interrupted. Shino knew that and only did it to annoy her. But she found ways to get back at him.

"Naruto would never leave." Iruka muttered. He'd been quiet the whole time, worried sick about the two of them. Everyone was sure the last time he'd used the restroom he'd been physically sick. His skin was paler on his return, giving him a pasty look. They were sick just looking at him and pointedly turned away.

Kakashi sighed, resting his hand on Iruka's slim shoulders comfortingly, but Iruka pulled away. He didn't want comforted and told that everything would be ok when he knew things were not ok. He wanted to be angry, to go out and find Naruto for himself.

"How can you say for sure?" Temari asked softly.

"He doesn't run away…"

"He did once before." Kakashi muttered for Iruka's ears only.

"He didn't run; not then and not now!" Iruka exploded startling everyone in the room.

"Naruto ran before? From what?" Sakura asked confused.

"He didn't run, Sakura." Tsunade replied sadly. "He did what was best for himself at the time, given the circumstances. He didn't run."

"What circumstances?" Shikamaru asked. "Is it relevant to the case?"

"No." Tsunade shook her head. "What happened occurred in High School and has no bearing on this case…"

"Two separate instances and justice failed both times." Iruka stated heatedly, clenching his fists tightly.

"Maybe not." Tsunade replied cryptically and sighed, looking out the window. "Maybe not."

"Maybe it's a good thing we can't find them. If we can't find them then maybe that psycho won't." Kiba muttered.

"That's small consolation, Kiba. If we don't know where they are then we can't help them if that psycho does find them. It's a double-edged sword." Kakashi stated.

"Why, of all days to disappear, did they choose this day!? What could be so important?" Sakura lamented.

"I'll be sure to ask them that very same question when I find them, Sakura." Tsunade growled, glaring at the noonday sun beating against the pavement. Everyone knew she was worried to death about Naruto and even noticed a smidge of concern for Sasuke. She grabbed up her phone and dialed, but snarled when she met with voicemail again.

_**~REVENGE~**_

_**_***Please refer to my profile page***_**_

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke." That was all I could hear from Naruto. I knew it wasn't right what we were doing, that I was doing this for the wrong reasons. But my body wasn't listening anymore, because deep down I truly wanted this. I wanted to feel Naruto in my arms as I gave him the pleasure he deserved; to entwine ourselves tightly against each other, sweaty and completely sated. It disgusted me.

"Naruto." I groaned.

I was quick to pull my shirt off without missing a beat. He groaned my name in a most wanton voice. It was the most intoxicating feeling in the world and it left me wanting more. I reached down and flicked his jeans open. "Naruto."

"Sasuke…"

Encouraged, I pulled my pants off quickly without unbuttoning them and reached for the dobe's boxers. Without warning, I was roughly pushed away, sighing inwardly with a mixture of regret and relief. We had reached his breaking point.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Naruto yelled as tears again made tracks on his face and he gripped his hair in anguish.

"Nothing is wrong with you." I muttered, coming to his side and sitting on the desk.

Naruto bit his lip, shaking his head in disgust "I thought I could do this, but…but… You were right."

I pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "Naruto." I whispered. "I love you; I love you more than you can know."

"I just want to be with you." He whimpered, clutching my arms tightly, drawing us even closer together. Oh, god was I ready to be with him. But I also respected him. And to me that was more important than being passionate with each another.

"I want to be with you too." I confessed. "But this isn't the right way."

"But I love you." Naruto whispered and kissed me gently.

I grabbed his right hand in mine and rubbed it gently, gaining his full attention. I pulled it up to my chest right where my heart was and promised him again. "I won't leave you. I love you too."

"Then I will believe you." His voice was thick with tears and sounded tired; so very tired. He was willing himself to believe, even though he knew otherwise. It bolstered me.

"I'll be ok, you know." I lied.

"Then I'll believe that you will." Naruto murmured.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Naruto nodded with a small smile. "I will believe in you."

I smiled happily, until it slid into a frown. Naruto froze as the phone in my pocket continued to ring out. I wasn't even aware that I had my phone on all this time. I reached for my jeans thrown halfway across the room and quickly pulled my phone out, answering without looking at the ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

_**~REVENGE~**_

The shadow moved to his window looking down on the busy street below, his fingers flexing against his leg. He was fighting back the urges, but not for long. He didn't want to spoil the fun tonight by acting prematurely.

The woman shifted painfully on the bed, sitting up, clutching at her stomach with a grimace. "It's today then?" She gasped out.

"Yes, is tonight soon enough?" He didn't bother to turn and look at her, transfixed as he was on the small building below.

"Good, I finally get what I want." Her words were winced, her body aching from the abuse it just endured. She hated when he was brutal with her, but learned long ago that was the type of man he was. Brash, unyielding, uncaring for anything that wasn't important to him. She was unimportant to him, even though he was important to her for the sole purpose of obtaining what she wanted for years now.

He chuckled softly, not bothering to move to answer the phone, its shrill ring piercing the air. She reached out and answered it.

"I understand." She muttered and hung up the phone, wincing as she switched positions, pulling on a dressing robe. "They're on the move."

"Hmm…"

"Is this a problem for you?" She asked heatedly. She didn't wait this long for everything to fall apart at the last moment.

"That's hardly a problem. Actually, everything is going to plan. I just have to bring him to me."

"What about the older brother?"

"He will be dealt with shortly." He chuckled again staring at the building below with a sense of victory. He won and Chief Tsunade lost.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the receiver; dialing. He waited for an answer and smiled sinisterly when he heard the voice on the other line.

'Hello?'

"Sasuke Uchiha; do you know who I am?" He asked calmly.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I stood at the office window and looked out on the back yard, staring at it for almost two hours now while Naruto sat in a chair at the desk. Everything was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was suffocating as I stared at what was once a swimming pool, but now resembled something closer to a swamp. There was no comparison from the front yard to the back. Someone obviously maintained the front, but neglected what couldn't be seen around back, just like the room upstairs. I could see this house being happy once, but it was stuck in a time warp, refusing to move forward from the horrors it housed. Maybe once this was resolved we could do something about it; and to resolve everything I had to leave my Naruto.

"Dobe, I want you to stay here for now."

Naruto's head shot up in confusion, his eyes as wide as saucers. "Where are you going? You can't possibly mean to…"

"I have to go after him. I won't just sit by and wait for him to find me."

"Don't do this Sasuke, please? We should take what we know to Granny Tsunade." He pleaded.

"And what can she do? This is out of her hands; you must realize that. Just stay here and wait for me to return."

"Please, don't do this Sasuke? Please?" Blue eyes swam with tears for the millionth time today. I allowed him to kiss me, to pull me to him as we fell against the desk. I knew it was going to be a repeat of what had happened just hours before and I had to stop it before I did something stupid.

"Naruto…" I whispered and gently pushed him away.

"I can't even distract you properly." He laughed in self-loathing.

"Don't sell yourself short, dobe; you're a damn fine distraction." I laughed and Naruto smiled slightly.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know." I whispered as I bumped my forehead to his. "But I want this to end before he can hurt you."

"What about you? I don't want you to be hurt either." His fingers took to fiddling with the buttons on my shirt, popping them in and out of their holes.

I grabbed his hands in mine, bringing them to my lips in a soft kiss. "It's a risk I have to take. I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were hurt and I didn't do enough to prevent it."

"Promise me you won't leave me; promise that you'll come back to me?" His voice broke my heart, the desperation and the heartbreak drilling into me like thousands of tiny needle pricks; each one more painful than the last. That's all he wanted, for me to come back, to be here when he opened his eyes; unlike his parents.

"I promise I'll come back to you, for better or for worse." And I truly believed this time that I would come back to him. I had lost faith, but in the last two hours it slowly restored itself. Was this what confronting fate did to you?

"Huh, is that a marriage proposal, teme?" Naruto smiled, freezing me on the spot.

Marriage? Did I really want that? I drew back, staring at him quizzically. But something about that word, marriage, had me transfixed.

True, I never thought anyone would want to be married to me, but then the thought of Naruto standing at an altar and smiling at me as he stated the words 'I do' made my heart do backflips. I smiled at the thought until Sakura's voice echoed in my head from weeks ago: _"__Marriage isn't the worst thing in the world Sasuke. Why are you so against it?" _

"_I think shackling myself to one person and declaring that in front of god is nothing but a joke. No one ever thinks before they get married anymore. I will never be so foolish as to commit myself in such a form. If I find someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, I can do that without the institute of marriage."_

"_You're so cynical. Do you hate marriage in general or just the idea of declaring it in front of god?"_

"_I'm not being cynical. Marriage isn't for everyone and maybe it shouldn't be for anyone."_

I snorted at my own words and pulled the dobe's face towards me. I found the person I'd be with for the rest of my life and I wanted everyone to know it. Sakura would lord it over me for years to come, but I couldn't care less. Naruto; I wanted him to be mine in every shape and form. To be bound to me for eternity. To marry him to me.

"Dobe, will you marry me?" I asked with full confidence. I wanted this; me Sasuke Uchiha, really wanted to marry someone. And that someone was a too trusting, teacher dobe named Naruto Uzumaki.

I watched his eyes widened with shock before trying to pull away from me, but I wasn't having any of it. I wanted him now and forever.

"But we haven't…"

"That has nothing to do with marriage, dobe. I can wait an eternity until you're ready, but what I can't wait for is to have you tied to me in every form I can get. I want you, all you; and I wouldn't mind you take my last name either."

"You're such a possessive bastard! Who says I want to take your name?" Blue eyes flashed in anger.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" I smiled in victory. Oh yes, I knew I won.

Naruto pouted before crying out happily and kissing me deeply. "I guess it does. Yes, I say yes!"

"I don't have a ring to give you." I admitted, pulling away from him.

"I can take care of that! Stay right there." Naruto slid off the desk and disappeared with a bounce in his gait returning two minutes later. He held up two twist ties, one for me and one for him. I smiled as I grabbed one, tying it around his left ring finger and kissing it for good measure. I grabbed the second tie and tied it around my left ring finger too. I capped it off by grabbing Naruto up into another passionate kiss.

I pulled back and smiled sadly at him. As much as I wanted to stay here I had to ruin this moment, but if everything worked out then we would have many happy moments to come. Yes, years and years of happy moments to live for.

"I have to go Naruto and it has to be now. If you can't stay here go back to Neji's, but I have to try to end this now. Then we can plan our wedding, would you like that?" Naruto nodded, tears gathering in his eyes. "Call Tsunade, God knows I barely have any cell reception here, and let her know we're alive. They must be going out of their minds with worry."

"Oh no, I completely forgot about them!"

"It's ok; I don't think you thought this would take all day."

"Yeah." He whispered, biting at his bottom lip. He looked sad, asking again, "You promise not to leave me?"

"I promise."

I kissed him again and turned to leave quickly before my resolve abandoned me. I dared not look back when I heard Naruto call out my name. "SASUKE!" I turned the corner from the house and called for a taxi with a hardened heart.

"Konoha Garden Tower." I told the driver and settled in the back seat. I accepted the challenge issued and I would be victorious. I was going to confront him and put an end to this once and for all, because I had a dobe that I needed to get back to.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tsunade tapped her fingers over the top of her desk, everyone staring at the cell phone in apprehension. She had left a message on both phones to call her immediately and settled into waiting. But that was proving too much for her resolve as she snatched up the phone and punched in the numbers again. She stood straight up in her chair. It was ringing!

"Where the hell are you?" She demanded as the phone finally picked up. "Slow down; what are you talking about? You're not making any sense... What do you mean he's gone after him? Do you know who did this? Answer me...Don't-don't hang up! Stay where you are and I'll send someone to pick you up! Tell me where you are?!" She stared at her silent phone in disbelief. "He hung up on me!"

"Who hung up on you?"

"Naruto, he said they know who did it, but he kept fading in and out. Wherever he is the reception isn't great. Anyway, he said Sasuke went after him, but didn't tell me where he was. Why wouldn't he tell me where he was?" She asked, fear consuming her. She turned to stare at her lieutenant, searching for the answer but unable to find one.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I pulled to my senses abruptly as Sasuke rushed out the front door and away from me. Suddenly struck by a crippling fear, I called out for him to come back, but he wasn't listening. "Sasuke… SASUKE!" Panic was setting in and I didn't know what to do; what could I do? Why did he have to do this by himself?

I reached into my pocket and turned my phone back on; determined to call Granny Tsunade and have her talk some sense into him. She could fix this; she could bring Sasuke back to me. I was startled; therefore, when the phone began to dance in my hands.

"Granny Tsunade?" I cried out, relief flooding me. She would find Sasuke and bring him back, she had too!

'Where the hell are you?'

"That'snotimportant,I' …"

'Slow down… …talking about? You're not… …sense!' Her voice crackled over the phone dropping out at random intervals. I took a calming breath and repeated slowly, "We found out who the guy is and Sasuke's gone after him?"

I paused, giving Granny Tsunade a chance to reply, but my cell was crackling and causing so much interference that I couldn't make out what she was saying.

'What do… mean he… after? Do you… did this? Answer me!'

"What do I do Granny Tsunade? You can't let Sasuke do this alone!"

'Don't… up! Stay… someone… up! Tell… you are?!'

I frowned when my phone beeped, signaling a dropped call. I took a look at my bars, but it showed no connection available. I tried calling out but the screen flashed 'emergency calls only'.

I sighed and rest my arms on my head, walking the length of the room and back again. What should I do now? I couldn't physically go after Sasuke; I didn't even know where he was going? That bastard refused to tell me where!

I took a look around the room deciding to settle in and wait for Sasuke as the sun drifted slowly below the skyline. I guess this would be the best way to help him; staying out-of-the-way.

Sleep was easy to arrive in a silent and darkened room, if only my dreams weren't so troubled. Thankfully, I didn't stay in the realm of sleep long as I jerked awake by a loud sound in the distance. I walked to the window and watched as fireworks lit up the sky.

Realization dawned on me as I continued to watch the multicolored lights explode high above. It was Konoha's Founding Festival today.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Itachi walked silently through the courthouse after bidding Yamato goodnight. He just finished with the biggest personal trial of his life with nothing less than a satisfactory victory. The jury hadn't deliberated long before handing down a guilty verdict. He wanted to go out and celebrate, but grumbled at his constant shadow. The guy would not leave him alone for a second. Damn Yamato and Tsunade and Kakashi for being such pests about this. Why couldn't they trust that he could take care of himself?

"Where are you off to Itachi?" Kisame asked striding up behind him.

"Home; where else would I go?"

"Touchy today and here I thought you'd want to celebrate your victory; I could join you? We could even get down and dirty? I like dirty." Kisame laughed.

"No thanks." Itachi drawled his lip curled with disgust. He wouldn't be caught dead in that man's bed.

"I'm offended." Kisame muttered, clutching his chest as if he'd been stabbed. Itachi rolled his eyes, working his way through less crowded courthouse. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Hn, it is not in my nature to trust as easily."

"Do you have to be so cross? I'm trying to be your friend."

"You are not my friend and I do not need your protection." Itachi snapped, taking the steps at a brisk pace. He would never admit that he was trying to distance himself from his shadow. That would be akin to running away and Uchiha's did not run away.

"Why don't we go out and enjoy the festival tonight; break loose and have some fun?"

"Would that not defeat the purpose of protecting me?"

"What do you mean?" Kisame questioned, his smile widening enough to produce finely sharpened teeth.

"If we go out, into a crowd no less, would that not hinder your protection? Remember, I have a psychotic mass murderer after me."

"I know all that. I just thought you would want to watch the fireworks before you die."

"You seem sure of my early demise. Do you know something that I do not?" Itachi asked, turning sharply on the Courthouse steps, his eyes narrowed.

"Of course I do." Kisame muttered, grinning maliciously. "I know exactly when, where, and how you are going to die. I even know who will perform the act."

"And how would you know that?" Itachi asked, his tone dripping with condescension.

Kisame laughed pulling a gun from inside his jacket and aiming at Itachi's heart. "I am going to kill you tonight, with this gun, here on the courthouse steps."

"And why would you want to do that?" Itachi asked, amused by the entire situation.

"I work for the man your brother, and the hag, are searching for. He asked me to get close to you and take you out while he went after your brother and Naruto."

Itachi narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If either of you touch them I will personally see to it that you suffer most horribly."

"Oh, going so noble for the young lovers, too bad it will be in vain. But answer me this before you die? Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what, exactly?" Itachi sneered, the wind blowing gently around him. He knew what was asked of him, that didn't mean he was willing to share.

"Don't give me that Itachi. You know exactly what I mean." Kisame replied in mock hurt.

Onyx eyes crackled with intensity staring the bodyguard down. With an upward curve of his lip, Itachi chuckled. "Ok, I will indulge you. I wanted justice to prevail."

His own chuckle was met with one from Kisame. "That's kind of funny considering the side you chose after Naruto's assault."

Itachi's back stiffened, his hand clenching into a fist he wouldn't throw. Not because he couldn't but because he chose a passive life. Violence solved nothing, he knew that as fact. "Those reasons are my own and you have no right to know the answer." He snarled.

"It's a shame that Naruto will never know the answer either." Kisame laughed, raising his gun and pulling the trigger just as fireworks lit up the sky.

Itachi collapsed to the ground as blood poured freely from the wound in his chest. Kisame laughed and stepped over the body, slipping into the night without a backward glance. His job was done now, though he did regret not getting the Uchiha into bed with him. He wanted the temperamental ADA trapped beneath him, squirming with need even as he fought for dominance. He would lose. Kisame always topped.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I pulled up outside the Konoha Garden Tower and paid the cab fare hurriedly. I felt my stomach drop viewing the police station across the street in all its glory. He had been right under our noses all this time! I channeled my anger and walked inside with purpose. I was greeted with a smile from the concierge.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked kindly. I stopped in my tracks and narrowed my eyes. How did she know my name?

"Mr. Madara of Akatsuki Corp. is expecting you, but he regrets that he had to change where you were meeting. He couldn't reach you by phone so he left a message for you. He would like you to meet him at this address." She smiled kindly again. I reached out and grabbed the envelope with thanks.

I walked outside and pulled it open; frowning at the message: 'Took you long enough. Look up'. I did just that and was met by a tall man leaning against a phone booth across the street. He stood waving at me lazily. There was no mistaking him; this was the guy I was after. I could now see his face arguing with my father.

Without thinking I started after him. He slipped around the phone booth and in to the shadows of an alley, disappearing momentarily from my sight. I pursued him through the streets of Konoha earning weird stares from the people I passed. I wasn't going to let him get away!

The lone sound that reached my ears was that of my frenzied feet smacking against the pavement. It ended tonight; it had to. After seven grueling weeks we finally had a suspect and I wasn't going to let him get away. Not this time; not on my watch! There were too many lives at stake, innocent lives that this man deemed necessary to ruin. But he was gaining ground faster than I could make it up. Damn it! How long had I been in pursuit of him? Too long; the sun was no longer visible and made seeing the streets and the suspect near impossible. It was too dark. Something wasn't right here, but that would have to wait for later. I didn't have time for such trivial things.

The suspect rounded the corner half a block ahead of my current location. If I lost sight of him now…No! That wasn't an option. There was too much at stake for that to happen. I sped forward with speed I wasn't entirely sure I had anymore and rounded the corner as well; stopping dead and aiming my gun on reflex alone at the sight before me.

"Stop!" I shouted. It was completely unnecessary as the suspect had stopped and was facing me. I registered that he was unarmed before the criminal let out a soft chuckle that sent chills up my spine.

"Clearly I have."

"You're under arrest for murder."

"Really? I must disagree with you, Sasuke."

"Oh and why is that?" I asked indulgently. Clearly the deck was stacked in my favor, but I just couldn't shake the feeling I was missing something vital.

"I'm not done yet, I still have one left." I narrowed my eyes, focusing sharply on my target in the dim lighting. That wasn't right; there were still three not one. "Confused? Well don't dwell on it, you won't have the time." He chuckled again.

I cocked my gun ready to shoot and justice be damned, but at that moment a loud boom echoed from above, effectively drawing my attention away from the suspect and upwards. Just enough time to register what the sound was before I felt a searing pain in my shoulder and abdomen. My eyes widened in disbelief as I sank towards the asphalt. Where had the gun come from? He was unarmed, I was positive!

He slowly walked towards my kneeling form and bent down. "It appears two down, one to go. I'll make sure he knows and feels your loss before I kill him. As to the others; they were never important, just a means to pass the time until I got to my true targets." He chuckled softly.

I tried to scramble after him, but only earned a kick to my side for the effort, landing me face first into the pavement and unable to give chase. When I was able to look up he was gone. He'd left me there to die alone.

As time slowly passed I felt my breathing become restricted; my time was running out fast. I tried to pull in a breath, but my lungs refused to expand completely. I gasped as I struggled for oxygen. How could I have been so foolish? I was going to die. I couldn't stop him. Now he was going after the blonde and I couldn't help him. I couldn't protect him after all.

I broke my promise.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tsunade was frantic. She'd been unable to reach Naruto again no matter how many times she dialed, Sasuke's phone, now ringing, continued to ring without answer, and Itachi's phone was off. Tsunade hadn't tried Kisame again after she was told Itachi was in court for the tenth time.

"What the hell is going on?" She snapped. "I need answers!"

"Try to calm down Tsunade. Panicking is clouding your judgment." Kakashi sighed, though he knew it was in vain. His Chief was never as productive when she was emotional.

"How can I not panic? If it was Iruka instead of Naruto you would feel the same? I didn't think so, so don't tell me to calm down!" She fumed.

"I'm worried about Naruto and Sasuke too, Tsunade?" Iruka sighed. "Kakashi is only trying to help. You should have a clear head if, and when, they need your help."

"That is difficult, Iruka. Can you try Kisame from your phone, I have a feeling he's ignoring my calls now?"

Kakashi flipped open his phone and dialed, waiting patiently for an answer. Everything was contingent on Itachi staying alive…or so they hoped. He shot out of his seat seconds later, the operator's automated tone informing him that the number he dialed was out of the calling area.

"We need to get to the courthouse. Something's wrong." Kakashi snapped, for once moving as if his life depended on it. "Kisame's phone is out of the calling area."

Tsunade was right behind him, pushing through the station in their haste. She slipped into Kakashi's waiting car, leaving behind a worried Iruka who took to wringing his hands again. Konoha's detectives were quick to follow, making their way in earnest to the courthouse. What awaited them there was an utter shock.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Fireworks continued to explode deafeningly in mid-air, illuminating the small room around me and casting long shadows over the furniture. They would be a constant throughout the night and it was oddly calming to me. I steadfastly avoided festivals ever since my seventh birthday, unable to bear the terrible reminder of what I'd lost. My Mom and Dad had taken me out to celebrate my birthday, a day I shared with the Kyuubi Festival. That night they were dead.

I groaned, anxiously waiting for Sasuke to return. The waiting was starting to get to me. I was eager to have him back in my arms. And he would come back to me, he promised.

I was so lost in thought that I never heard the front door open or the shadow advance down the hall and into the office I was standing in. I did, however, feel the cold steel of the gun against my cheek and neck and froze. The smell of sulfur invaded my senses as I was pulled tightly against the man behind me.

The smell of sulfur invaded my nostrils as the man behind me pulled me tightly against him.

"It's been a long time Naruto." Madara chuckled sinisterly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

**June 20-21****st**

* * *

><p>Tsunade froze on the courthouse steps unable to believe her eyes. Itachi sat there, very much alive, being treated by the paramedics as a hyper blonde flitted around him in a flurry of limbs and exaggerated motions.<p>

"Deidara, will you calm down already?" Itachi asked calmly. An oxygen mask nestled snuggly against the curves of his cheeks as he attempted to breathe deeply, his hand holding it in place.

"Calm down; calm down! Don't tell me to calm down, yeah?! I watched him shoot you blank range! That was a kill shot meant to KILL you, yeah!"

"I know that Deidara; is that not why I had you waiting in the shadows?" He asked composedly, closing his eyes momentarily to focus on breathing the oxygen into his lungs.

"And a lot of help that was!" Deidara shrieked, causing Itachi to wince. "You could have warned me that he'd pull a gun on you and shoot, yeah!"

"You could have done what I asked you to do and followed him. No, you had to, unnecessarily, _rescue _me. You took your eyes off your target and let him escape. You are troublesome."

"Well, excuse me for being concerned about you, yeah!" He yelled. "Next time remind me to let you die!"

"There was never an ounce of chance I would die. All you had to do was follow my instructions, something you were incapable of performing to an acceptable standard."

"Bastard!"

"What is going on?" Tsunade demanded as she stormed up to the Uchiha. Her gaze didn't fail to notice a large purpling contusion prominently displayed on his half-naked chest. She swallowed thickly, guilt sinking into the pit of her stomach. This was her mess, her fault.

"That guy you put in charge of protecting Tachi tried to kill him, yeah!" Deidara growled, rounding on Tsunade in accusation.

"We suspected something was wrong when he didn't answer his phone, but is that true? Did Kisame try to kill you?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, and he believes he was successful."

"Is that so? I must apologize for putting you in that position. I never dreamed…His credentials checked out…"

"There is no need to apologize. I could have easily apprised you of my suspicions, but I did not. And I had my suspicions about Kisame from the start; tonight just confirmed them. There are only three people I trust with my life, so I took the necessary precautions and donned a Kevlar vest.

"Are you one of those three?" Tsunade asked weakly with an attempt at a smile. Itachi shook his head.

"No, but I trust you and Sasuke with my life."

Tsunade paused and swallowed thickly. "Then I failed you."

"You did not fail me. It was impossible to know Kisame was working against us, but never mind that. How are Sasuke and Naruto? Are they safe?"

"Kisame didn't tell you? Of course not, that would defeat… I don't know where they are, Itachi." Tsunade replied mournfully.

"What! Oww," Itachi cried in pain as he jerked forward. "What happened? I thought you were watching them closely?"

"They were, but they found a way to sneak out earlier this morning and have been missing since. I was able to make contact with Naruto briefly, but our cell connection was weak and the call was dropped before he could tell me where he was. I haven't been able to reach either of them since. We've searched everywhere for them, but I don't know where they are or where they could have gone?"

"Are they at least together?"

It was a rare sight to see Itachi anything less than cool and collected and Tsunade would have laughed if the situation weren't so serious. "I don't believe so; not anymore at least. They were together, but then Naruto said something about Sasuke going after the guy. I don't know how they figured it out? Again, I couldn't reach him and it continues to go to voicemail on both phones."

"They figured it out and believe they know his identity? Was something overlooked; something they noticed that evaded our eyes?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "So it seems. I don't know how to find them, but if they've gone separate ways then we need to focus on finding Sasuke first. If we can find him then we know where to find Naruto."

"Chief," An officer shouted from his police car. "A call just came through about gunshots fired at the docks!"

"Get someone on it!" She growled, rounding on the quaking officer. He gave a shaky nod and ducked back inside his cruiser, relaying her orders.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, exhaling in frustration as she returned her attention back to Itachi. She opened her mouth to speak when the officer called out again. His urgency was palpable.

"They're already on it. It's an officer down!"

She felt her skin crawl, as it always did when an agent of the law was injured, whether in the line of duty or not, and suppressed the urge to shiver. She closed her eyes and turned away from Itachi, forced to attend to a fallen comrade first. With her finger pinching the bridge of her nose, she asked "Do they have the officer's name?"

"They haven't released the name, but it's bad."

"I can't deal with this now!" Tsunade cried in frustration, her hands resting on her hips. "Ok, find out what hospital they're being bused to and get a number for next of kin. I'll be there shortly."

The officer bent towards his radio again, relaying the message.

Tsunade inhaled deeply, rubbing her temples in slow circles in an attempt to alleviate her burgeoning headache. "I can't take much more of this. Can it possibly get any worse?"

"Apparently it can." Itachi winced, his gaze steady on the officer rushing towards them.

He looked ill, his expression wild with urgency. "You should go now, Chief. It's Sasuke Uchiha and he's in really bad shape. He's lost a lot of blood - they don't think he'll make it to the operating room."

"What hospital?!" Itachi demanded over-riding anything Tsunade was about to say.

"Konoha Medical." The officer quaked.

Itachi winced and tried to stand up. Deidara, who was hovering in the background miffed that Itachi was ignoring him, began squawking and renewed his vigorous arm movements.

"What the hell! You were just shot!" He agonized to the heavens, trying to force Itachi to sit on the step despite the Uchiha's reluctance. "It's just like you to ignore a serious injury. Can't you just stop and be treated like a normal human being, yeah!"

"Damn it! Calm down Deidara!" Itachi ordered, effectively silencing the blonde.

"Forgive me for being concerned about you! Next time die for all I care!" He stalked away and sat down heavily on the limestone steps, brooding. Itachi uncharacteristically growled and rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi you're in charge of finding Naruto." Tsunade demanded helping Itachi to his feet. "I don't care how you do it, just find him! I don't need to tell you how important this is."

With her hand on Itachi's elbow for support, she followed him to her car. Kakashi turned to his detectives, now under his command, and surveyed them critically. None of them knew Naruto well. Hell, even he didn't know him that well. How would they find Naruto when he eluded them since morning?

"Do you have a list of places he could be?" Shikamaru asked suddenly.

"Only a few places I can think for certain." Kakashi replied, thinking of the few places; all long shots.

"And what cell carrier does Naruto have?"

"What are you getting at?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Chief Tsunade said the call dropped and she's only been able to get his voice mail since. It's safe to assume that he hasn't moved from his current location and I don't believe he would be stupid enough to turn his cell off now. He's probably waiting for any news from Sasuke." Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"Here's my idea: I know for a fact that certain cell carriers have a blackout zone where reception is choppy; competing companies and all. If we can narrow down some of those places Naruto could be and cross reference them for cell towers in the area there is a good chance that we can locate him quickly."

"That could work." Kakashi admitted, impressed.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I took in a shuddering breath, staggering as he dragged me up the stairs and forced me into my bedroom. I stumbled a bit before regaining my balance, turning to confront the man who took my parents from me. He stood there staring at me. A feeling of deep loathing flooded my senses, driving fear clear from my mind.

"It's been so long since I was last in your room, Naruto. It brings back memories." He laughed, his eyes glassed over reliving past memories.

"Why?" I demanded, clenching my fists painfully, but he only chuckled. "Answer me!"

His sick and twisted smile slid from his face, resting into a frown. "Why did I kill them? Well, it's simple really. It's entirely your mother's fault."

I certainly wasn't expecting that. "My mom? What could she have possibly done to you?"

"That isn't important." Madara drawled.

"It's important to me!" I was furious and I knew it was overriding my better judgment, but I couldn't stop the boiling in my veins.

Madara stared at me with an impassive gaze, gun resting in his slightly slack hand and hanging limply next to his thigh. "I'll tell you one more time, it isn't important."

His tone was steady, but I could tell he was holding himself back.

I knew the danger of provoking him, but if I was going to die anyway, then I would say whatever I wanted to say. Still, I couldn't stop my own gaze from resting on the gun momentarily, swallowing thickly. "Answer me."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He hissed.

"That nasty whore took the one I love from me!" He snapped. I took a step back, struck by the harshness of his words and swallowed again, my chest rising and falling rapidly. "She took him and dared to make a family with him, to be happy with him!"

"Wha-what?" I asked quietly, confused. "The one you love?"

"Your father; the man I love." Madara ground out.

I took another step back with his admission, stunned. He was crazy, nuts, fucking psychotic! He was blaming my mom…He killed them because - he was in love with my father? It was impossible, he couldn't have loved…

It didn't make sense; why, why would he kill my dad? I felt like I couldn't breathe and choked out a garbled, "Why?"

He seemed to understand what I was asking, because he answered me calmly, "I never intended to kill Minato; I love him. But he got in the way, tried to protect that whore; tried to keep you from me. I told him we could raise you together, we could be happy together. But he chose that whore over me. So I had to punish him for that." Madara whispered venomously reaching out to trace my scars.

I would have jerked away if I wasn't frozen to the spot, shaking like a leaf, and breathing heavily. His hands were unbelievably cold and the very feel of him repulsed me. Summoning courage I turned my head harshly to the side, breaking his frigid contact.

Madara frowned, letting his hand drop to his side.

"Minato was furious at what I'd done to you, but you were a good boy for me. You didn't utter a word as I cut you…all because I said I wouldn't hurt your father if you kept quiet. Everything would have been fine, but Minato was able to break free of his restraints and we struggled; he was fatally wounded. I never meant for it to happen."

My eyes widened as shadows of images began pouring into my mind. It started as a slow trickle, but soon burst, releasing a deluge of cloudy memories and feelings. I felt my knees weaken and I sank to the ground. It wasn't making sense...

"It can't be," I cried. "Granny Tsunade said…she said they were both tor-tortured?"

His eyes were dark and cold, endless and without warmth. His voice was chillier still. "Yes, I don't doubt you're slightly confused. I told you I had to punish Minato for being a bad boy. He didn't listen to me when I asked him to leave the tramp for me. He refused and suffered dearly like the tramp.

"He couldn't understand that it was her fault. She was the problem; it's all because of her!" Madara snapped his face twisted into grotesque forms with each flash of fireworks illuminating the room. "But I could take care of him. I would show him I could take better care of him, take care of both of you – better than that whore!"

"You could take care of…us? Y-you could…? But you didn't! My Dad died because of you! You killed him!" I shouted out in anger. "You say you loved him, but you murdered him!"

"I never wanted to hurt him, I love him. But he couldn't accept the death of that slut! He threatened be if I so much as looked at you." He hissed, repeating himself, "I never wanted to hurt him."

"But you did!" I gasped out, my anger thrumming through my veins. It was an irritating feeling, making my skin crawl, and I hated it. I didn't want to be angry, but I couldn't stop it now that I was feeling it, my mouth spewing what my heart relinquished. "You hurt him, you murdered my mom; my dad's wife! Y-you scarred m-me and you…h-hurt… my dad! That isn't love, that's madness! You don't hurt the ones you love!"

I was out of breath by the time I finished, both sides of my face drenched with tears that dripped down my neck and soaked the collar of my shirt. I was shaking uncontrollably, my heart beating madly.

Madara showed a menacing frown, voice low and controlled. It was too soft for my ringing ears. "Obviously, I overestimated you. You are incapable of understanding."

"Understand?" I laughed bitterly. "No, I can't understand how you could hurt the person you claim you loved! You don't do that! And everyone else; what could they have done to you to deserve that!"

Madara's laugh filled the room, a dreadful and harsh sound. It set the hairs on the back of my neck on end.

"They did nothing to me. I didn't kill them." He intoned.

"You LIE! You murdered them, all of them!"

"No," He spat. "That was someone else made to look like I murdered them. I had her commit those murders so I could get to my true targets: the Uchiha's and your filthy whore of a mother. Minato had only to listen to me that day and none of them had to die; even your mother would still be alive."

"You're blaming my dad now for something you did? You did this you bastard!" I yelled and clenched my fists tighter, digging my nails into flesh and drawing blood.

"No! They did this!" He snapped back, taking a step closer to me. "The Uchiha's were Minato's closest friends and they just had to stick their noses in where it didn't belong. They would have lived, but I was forced into killing them.

"Minato, how I love him, is unbearably stupid at times. He had to go to Fugaku, trying to keep me from him - from you. We could have been happy you see; just the three of us."

I shivered at what he thought passed as a smile. He was crazy, insane, and what made matters worse is that he believed we could be happy with him.

"But Minato wouldn't listen, he wouldn't leave his wife, and he dragged Uchiha into it. I would have dealt with the Uchiha family the day I confronted them, but a pattern had already been established. That stupid woman couldn't bring herself to kill the children; going so far as to remove them from harm's way. I was forced to strike at an inconvenient time while the brats were at school."

I felt my jaw drop, stunned into silence. He killed them just because he could, just to cover up his true targets? "You killed them for nothing?"

"No, not for nothing Naruto…"

I felt something inside me snap as he spoke. It made me sick to my stomach, his voice enunciating my name with piercing clarity. I never wanted to hear him speak it again. "Don't say my name! You have no right!" I snapped harshly.

"Why not, Naruto? It has such a nice ring to it." He laughed. "Did you know you were named after Minato's mentor in college? I believe you know who he is; Principal Jiraiya. Your father named you, a gift from him to you. Therefore, it is only natural for me to speak it; Naruto."

"Stop it! Stop saying it!" I cried out. I knew it was silly really, but I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't want him talking about me like he knew me, and saying my name made me feel just that.

"Would you like me to call you a dobe instead, Naruto?"

My body hardened; a feeling of being struck by lightning tingling along my nerves. How could he know that Sasuke calls me that? Sasuke! If he was here then where was Sasuke? My eyes widen and I felt my breathing come out in short gasps. No, he couldn't be. He just lured Sasuke away. They never crossed paths…yeah, that would be it. Sasuke would be on his way here any minute. He had to, he promised. Gulping and barely able to speak, I asked, "How do you know…?"

"That Sasuke _called _you a dobe?" He laughed.

"Called?" I squeaked out, feeling like an iceberg had settled into the bottom of my stomach. Did that mean Sasuke was…? No, he promised never to leave me and I believed him. He wouldn't leave me! We were getting married…

"Hmm, yes; called would be the correct term. I was just to meet Sasuke and had a lively talk before I shot him. I'm afraid your precious Sasuke is dead." Madara laughed coldly.

I shook my head in denial as the pain only loss could bring gnawed at my heart. "You're lying!"

"No, Naruto, I'm not."

"No! You're lying! He did nothing to you!" I cried, sinking to the ground. "Please, no! He did nothing."

"I know it hurts." Madara stated with mock sympathy. "But I can make you feel better if you let me."

I felt red-hot anger course through my veins again and, with a choking sob, lunged for the man who stole my parents from me, who stole Sasuke from me. He pushed me back to the ground like I was nothing but a feather in the wind, crying out in pain and anguish as my back hit the ground hard. "You've got spunk, Naruto, but it is futile to fight me."

"Just kill me and get it over with then!" I screamed as he hauled me from the floor and pulled me against him. I was repulsed by his very touch and struggled against his grasp. "Let me go!"

"You're wasting your time and energy in fighting against me." I felt bile rise in my throat as he chuckled close to my ear. I couldn't suppress the disgusted shudder that wracked my body. He was definitely too close for comfort.

"Get away from me! Just kill me already!" I growled in anguish.

"That is a tempting offer, but it would ruin all my plans."

"What plans? Just shoot me and be done with it. How hard is that?" I snarled. "I'm tired of looking at your ugly face!" Why can't it be done, over with, so I could be with my parents? I didn't want to be here, not with _him_, not when Sasuke was waiting for me too…wherever he was now. Now that I had a taste of what it was like to live with him and be thoroughly loved, I couldn't bring myself to live without him. It wouldn't really be living anyway. I didn't want to feel this pain anymore. I just wanted to die.

Madara growled and pushed me from him. I stumbled to catch my balance and hit the bed. I turned to stare as he leveled the gun at my furious glare, waiting for some god awful reason to pull at the trigger.

"Come with me Naruto?" He asked suddenly. "Come with me willingly and you will want for nothing. I can make you happy; I can treat you better, the way you deserve. Come with me now."

He held out his other hand to grab, but I couldn't move, frozen in place, staring at him in shock. Did he really just ask me to go with him? "Y-you're nuts if you think I would willingly go anywhere with you!"

"So you force my hand, Naruto. We could have done this the easy way." He grumbled to himself. Staring down the barrel of his gun and straight at me, he smiled in pleasure and slowly squeezed the trigger. I stared defiantly at him, waiting.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Itachi burst into the emergency room with Tsunade hot on his heels. He knew where to go by the line of officers in blue waiting to know the fate of a fallen brother. He strode up to the first nurse he could find asking for any information on Sasuke. She informed him Sasuke was still in surgery and that he would have to wait for the surgeon for any more information.

Itachi strode over to an empty chair and plopped down with a heavy thud. He rubbed at his purpling chest when it began to throb painfully, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly against it.

"I'm sorry Itachi. We were always two steps behind him and never able to catch up." Tsunade murmured sitting quietly next to him. "I should have called and told you personally when Sasuke and Naruto disappeared. I just didn't want to worry you; your court case was more important in that moment. And I was confident that we would find them quickly. This is my fault and I can't apologize to you more for what happened to Sasuke. If he dies…"

"He is stronger than you give him credit for, Chief Tsunade. And I would have been just as confident that I could locate them quickly as well, so do not blame yourself. It is not your fault; none of this is your fault. The person to blame is that psycho; he caused all this. He set everything in motion when he murdered his first victim."

"I handled this investigation poorly from the very beginning all those years ago. I only had a theory to go on with no proof, and I couldn't even offer you proper protection." She muttered in self-loathing.

"You did your best with what you had. Cases go cold every day whether we want them to or not, we both know that. And the Council certainly did not help you along in guarding the victims…" Itachi replied.

"Haku Yuki woke up three days ago." Tsunade admitted suddenly. "He wasn't able to identify the man because he got him from behind. So how did they find out who he was? They had the same information as we did, but they got results when I didn't'?"

"So Haku did not die after all? That was smart to conceal that fact from everyone. Hn."

"I could only trust a few with the knowledge; the less who knew the better."

"Then I will not hold it against you that I was not included in those few."

"It was nothing against you…" She defended.

"And the less who knew the better." Itachi repeated.

He stared at the white walls of the hospital, ignoring the patients filtering slowly by being admitted to the emergency room for various causes, lost in thought. "Hmm, about Sasuke and Naruto…maybe they were looking somewhere that you were not."

"Possibly." Tsunade sighed. She kept running over every aspect of the case, wondering what they had missed. What had Naruto and Sasuke seen that she had not; that all her detectives had missed? Her eyes widened as something clicked in her memory, something that Kakashi had told her.

"Kiba! I need to call Kiba." She blurted out, fumbling for her phone. Itachi looked at her in slight confusion, wondering why she would need to call an Inuzuka of all people. Noticing his perplexed state she decided to enlighten him. "He was relaying them information about the investigation from the beginning. He would know everything they had access to."

Itachi nodded, waiting while Tsunade dialed Kiba's number and placed it on speaker phone. She held it between the two of them.

'Yo, chief.' Kiba answered.

"Kiba, tell me everything that Naruto and Sasuke were working on? What they had you doing?"

'Uhh, they were looking into the Council.' His voice crackled over the speaker, loud and clear.

"Why?"

'Uh, well, it was all Naruto's idea really. He just found it strange they wouldn't accept the theory of a serial killer despite the overwhelming evidence and thought they might have tried to cover something up, but I never really found anything. I gave them everything from our databases including everything I could find on the man who vacated his Council seat. There wasn't much there because his files sealed and no judge will to let us search them with just a theory and no evidence. So Sasuke asked me to search old newspapers for any mention of him. The only news article I found just mentioned about the open seat and that an election was scheduled. There was nothing in it to find…'

'Chief, this is Neji. I know the old Councilman from dealings my uncle had with him when I was younger. His name is Madara and currently the CEO of Akatsuki Corp. I helped Naruto search for information on him, though he didn't give me the impression that he had realized anything.'

"Akatsuki? I've never heard of it before."

'Damn it!' Kakashi swore suddenly. 'Kisame was hired out of Akatsuki. It's a catch-all company that doesn't stick to just one field or demographic. They branched out, almost like a jack-of-all-trades business.' Tsunade frowned and turned an apologetic look on the young lawyer who shook his head in understanding.

'Is there any news on Sasuke?' Sakura asked worriedly.

"Nothing yet, he's still in surgery."

'I wish I was there, but I know that finding Naruto is more important. Sasuke wouldn't forgive me if he knew I put him over Naruto's safety.'

'Ok, so there are two blackout towers near two of the locations. One is by the harbor where we know Konoha Elementary is situated and the other is just on the outskirts of town in the Maelstrom district. If I had to choose it would be the harbor. The other location doesn't make any sense. Unless you know why Naruto would be in the old Whirlpool district?'

"Whirlpool?" Tsunade spit out.

'Yes Chief, Iruka said there was a ramen bar that he frequented, but cell reception from his carrier is relatively decent there, so it has to be the harbor.'

"No, Shikamaru, you're wrong. Naruto is in Whirlpool; he went home."

'Home, but his apartment isn't near either of the blackout towers?' Tenten murmured.

"I'm not talking about his apartment; I'm talking about his childhood home. The one his parents died in. That is where you'll find him."

'Tenten; you, Shino, and Lee head over to the elementary just in case he is there. Temari and Sai, check out his apartment, I doubt he would go there, but we have to be certain. Sakura; you, Kiba, and I will head over to the house in Whirlpool. Shikamaru…?'

'I'll head over to the hospital, but I have to check one more place before that.'

'Where would that be?'

'Sasuke's house; I have to be sure he didn't go there either.'

'Fine…' Kakashi muttered as Tsunade hurriedly disconnected the phone when she spied the surgeon walking up to them.

"Itachi Uchiha?" She asked. "I'm the one that operated on your brother. He was shot twice; once in the shoulder and once in the abdomen. The shoulder was a through-and-through and the less serious of the two. The wound to his abdomen was a little more complicated. The bullet didn't exit the body and lodged itself near the spinal column. It's a tricky position for a bullet to land and even trickier to remove, but we managed to extract it without complication. There will be a bit of swelling in that area for a short time, but thankfully, there was no damage to the spinal cord or to any surrounding organs. Your brother is in recovery now. He's not out of the woods yet, but I'm confident that he'll make a full recovery."

Itachi sagged with palpable relief. "Can I see him?"

"That shouldn't be a problem." Chiyo smiled. "He's just through those doors. The anesthesia should be wearing off shortly. Please try not to tire him out."

"I will not keep him long." Itachi murmured and made his way towards the door. He paused when Chiyo spoke again.

"Tsunade." Chiyo repeated.

"Chiyo, it's been awhile."

"Hmm and how has Naruto been?" She asked, her voice cracking with advanced age.

Tsunade swallowed the bad taste in her mouth, her arms crossing her abdomen tightly. It wasn't for her comfort, but to occupy her hands from doing something she wouldn't regret. Naruto liked Chiyo, another person he called Granny, and she didn't like that. "He's fine."

Tsunade kept her reply as simple as possible refusing to inform Chiyo of is MIA status. The old bag would hold it over her for ages. A cackle of laughter burst from the short woman. "He's fine is he? Why do I not believe you?"

"I don't care what you believe. I said he is fine and I mean it." Tsunade snapped.

"You better find him Tsunade or I will never forgive you." Chiyo remarked. "That boy has suffered enough as it is."

Beady eyes study the Chief of Police, from her darkened, weeping eyes, to her stiff posture; right down to her tightly fisted hands shaking with a mixture of anger and remorse. "I don't need you to tell me Naruto has suffered. Unlike you I lived with him, every day, as he trudged through life barely living. You've seen only the tip of the mountain that I have seen. So, I will find Naruto and bring him back if it is the last thing I do."

She pushed passed the diminutive surgeon and through the swinging double doors. Once Tsunade was out sight, Chiyo allowed herself to sag in weariness. "I do believe you will bring Naruto back, Chief Tsunade."

_**~R~**_

Tsunade was halfway down the hallway before Itachi caught up to her, her eyes focusing on the man lying peacefully inside the room. He was shirtless with his abdomen and shoulder heavily bandaged, the pale skin tinged orange from the iodine. There was a nasal cannula feeding him oxygen and two IV's, one feeding his body with painkillers, the other forcing saline into his dehydrated body. There were multiple wires measuring various functions of the injured man.

"Are you coming in Tsunade?" Itachi asked from just inside the door.

"I don't think I should be here."

"I think he would want you here; and we will need to explain to him why Naruto is absent."

"Yes." Tsunade nodded and followed Itachi through the door.

Stepping inside the room, she was able to hear the steady rhythm of the heart monitor, confirming Sasuke was in a stable condition. Itachi walked up to the bed and grabbed his brother's hand softly in his. Relief flooded him as he looked at his younger brother's prone form.

"We are fighters, Sasuke." Itachi whispered to the silent room. "And you have someone to live for now; so think about him. He needs you to be ok, to be that fighter..."

A gentle knocking against the door frame interrupted his monologue. Itachi turned and watched a young nurse walk in slowly, almost hesitantly.

"The CSI's have taken your brother's clothing for evidence." She whispered. "This was on his person when he was brought in, but they didn't think it was important to their investigation. So I thought you might like to have it."

"Yes, thank you." Itachi murmured and reached out his hand.

The nurse dropped the small green twist tie into his up-turned palm and turned to leave. He looked at the small round object and frowned, confusion clouding his onyx eyes.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Yes?" She asked, turning around at the door.

"Can you explain this?" Itachi asked.

"I really couldn't tell you anything about it. It was around his finger when he was brought in and, as per procedure, it was removed. I couldn't tell you more than that." She smiled sadly and backed away.

"Thank you. Any idea what it means?" Itachi asked turning to Tsunade as the nurse continued with her rounds.

"I don't have a clue, Itachi." Tsunade replied, shaking her head.

"Na…"

"Sasuke?" Itachi called desperately. He turned towards his brother, leaning in closer.

"To…"

"Sasuke?" Tsunade called gently as Sasuke opened his eyes and blinked rapidly.

"W-where's Naruto…" He whispered softly.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I blinked rapidly. I know I heard the gun fire so why was I still standing? Shouldn't death be more, I don't know, painful? It took me a moment to realize that I was in fact not dead and very much among the living. I felt an odd sensation tingle through my body and wasn't sure if I could identify it. Was I sad about being alive or happy? Maybe it was a combination of the two, whatever it was the tingling sensation was annoying.

I glared at Madara as he laughed out loud. Was this all a joke to him?

"I have no intention of killing you, Naruto. I have plans for you instead."

Madara grabbed me tightly by the forearm, dragged me from the safety the small little house provided and into a waiting car. I refused to make it easy for him and earned a fist to the gut for my troubles. Wheezing, I was shoved, kneeling, into the back seat and next to a woman. This had to be the woman, the one that murdered those other families.

I scrambled as far away from her as I could get as she stared at me mournfully with her amber eyes. I felt someone behind me and stalled. Another man was getting into the back seat with us as Madara made his way to the driver's side. The blue tinged man grinned showing two rows of finely sharpened teeth. I felt safer next to the woman and shifted back towards her.

"It's nice seeing you kid." Kisame grinned.

"What is going on?" I wheezed, clutching my abused stomach. I recognized him; I recognized this man!

"Haven't caught up I see. Well, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with at the moment."

"You were outside the courthouse that day; when we dropped Itachi off. What did you do to him?!" I demanded.

When he refused to answer and continued to grin, I felt the tears run down my cheeks. Itachi was dead too. Of course he would have to be if Sasuke was…

"Are you crying?" Kisame laughed as he reached out to wipe away my tears. I flinched away like he was diseased. Like hell I would let them touch me and so intimately, too!

Madara grasped Kisame's wrist tightly from the driver's seat. I kneeled there in silence waiting to see what would happen in morbid fascination.

"Do not touch him!" He threatened dangerously.

Kisame smiled and pulled his hands back. "I get it, the boy is off-limits. I'll keep my hands to myself."

"See that you do." Madara growled and forced the car into drive.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, trying not to panic as the car turned the corner and moved towards the highway.

"You don't need to worry yourself about that, either." Madara laughed.

"Why? What do you want from me? I don't understand?"

"You'll understand soon enough."

I felt ice slip into the pit of my stomach again, fear gripping me in its steely hands. I made no move to sit in the seat, my knees bent against my chest as I sat on the floor. I could feel every bump and dip as rubber sped over blacktop, the sound of fireworks exploding overhead ever-present. But all I could think about was 'why didn't he kill me?'

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi pulled up outside the Namikaze home with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It didn't escape his notice that the front door was wide open. Drawing his gun, he exited the car quickly, Kiba and Sakura following close behind. Stepping slowly inside the house he motioned the other two to clear the ground floor as he advanced slowly up the steps and along the landing.

He searched the entire floor, until there was one room left, and found no trace of Naruto. This room was left for last for a reason. Kakashi took a deep breath and turned the knob, the door swinging open on the horror inside.

What had once been a spotless cream-colored carpet was now stained a nasty shade of brown; 16 years' worth of exposure to air. It was a miracle Naruto came out of it with his sanity intact. Kakashi didn't fault him one bit for not remembering.

"Clear!" Sakura yelled from below followed by Kiba's muffled bellow of "Clear!" from the basement.

Unbidden, flashes of a picture entered Kakashi's mind. Naruto as a seven-year old; cheeks stained red from the wounds inflicted upon him and covered from head to toe in his parent's blood. It showed him sitting next to his parent's lifeless bodies. It was a horrifying picture made all the more disturbing by his eyes. They reflected nothing but a soulless boy who had lost everything, including the will to live. Tsunade had to take the picture for evidence before removing him from the room. Shaking himself from the memories, Kakashi shouted, "Clear."

"Kakashi?" Sakura muttered, coming up behind him moments later. Kakashi reached out and pulled the door shut before she had a chance to see inside. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong, Sakura." He replied. "You can live without seeing those images seared in your memory."

"Naruto's not here." Kiba wheezed making his way up to the landing. "But he left his phone in the office, so he was here. I checked the call log; he didn't make any calls after talking to Chief Tsunade; not even to Sasuke. He must have felt he was safe here."

Kakashi reached out and grabbed the shiny orange phone. The first thing he noticed was the lack of reception in the house. "'Emergency calls only,' Shikamaru was right." He admitted in a whisper. "There's no reception here, or very little." He amended when two signal bars highlighted on the screen.

"Where do we look for Naruto now?" Sakura asked.

"Wait, are we sure that he isn't just somewhere else; that he left for some place unknown and forgot his phone?" Kiba asked.

"Why would he leave? If he felt safe here waiting for Sasuke than he wouldn't leave, right?"

"Maybe that's the point. Who says he felt safe here? If he didn't feel safe after Sasuke left him he could have decided to leave; forgetting his phone like I said before."

"Anything is possible. He could have left on his own volition, then again, maybe not." Kakashi replied.

"But if he was taken how would they know where to find him? How would they know he was here?" Kiba questioned, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"We won't know that, Kiba. Not yet anyway. What we can do is to set up roadblocks, try to catch them before they get too far." Kakashi stated and walked towards the stairs, making the necessary orders. Kiba turned to look at the closed door.

"It happened in there?"

"Yeah, but let it be." Sakura whispered, her eyes traveling over Kakashi's back as he made phone call after phone call.

Kiba gave a quick nod in understanding. In truth, he had no inkling to look inside the room. "So why do you think he would return here, Sakura? I can't see there being anything in this house that would lead him to believe that this Akatsuki guy is the culprit. And we don't even know if he has Naruto."

"I hope he doesn't have Naruto, but we have to assume they do." Sakura muttered, staring at the room next to Naruto's. The door was slightly ajar and the bedding disturbed, unlike the rest of the house. "Kiba, what is that?" She asked and pointed to a dark spot on the bed; contrasting against the white drop clothes and linens.

Kiba stepped inside and picked it up swiftly. His fingers fumbled over the piece of jewelry, examining the symbol closely. "What the hell is this?"

"Obviously, it's a ring." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. Kiba shot her a glare. "Maybe this is what Naruto made his way here for. I'm going to send a picture of it to Chief Tsunade; maybe she has an idea?" Sakura pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, sending it to the Chief before rejoining Kakashi.

"We found this." Kiba muttered and handed him the clunky ring.

"I sent a picture to Chief Tsunade thinking that could be what brought Naruto and Sasuke here. The other room was considerably disturbed and that was lying on the bed."

Kakashi dialed Tsunade's number, enabling the loudspeaker. "Tsunade, we didn't find Naruto, but we know he was here. Sakura and Kiba found something in the master bedroom and just sent a picture to you..."

'I received it, but it was unnecessary. Sasuke just told us about the ring before you called.'

"He made it out of surgery then? Did he say if Naruto stayed here after he left or did they split up and go separate ways?"

'No, Naruto stayed at least until Sasuke left him. I've sent someone to Neji's house and to the station, they'll notify me if he shows up at either place.'

"I don't think he will." Kakashi replied slowly. "When we pulled up the front door was wide open. Naruto wouldn't be so careless no matter how much of a hurry he was in."

'So you think he was taken? Was there a sign of struggle?' Tsunade asked, her voice sounding frail and tired over the phone. Kakashi slid his eyes closed for a moment, enough time to reflect on how tired he felt too.

"No signs from what I could see, but I can't shake this feeling that something is off. With Itachi and Sasuke crossed off the list we should be finding Naruto's body. So why didn't he kill him here? And why did he go after him so soon?"

'It would make more sense if you remember the way Minato and Kushina died. Remember that they were tortured for hours. It's the only MO left that hasn't been used. As for why now; I couldn't hazard a guess.'

Again her voice sounded tired, and Kakashi was sure he heard it break. He could sympathize with the Chief, his gut clenching with the thought of hours of torture Naruto faced. "Then it's imperative that we find Naruto quickly."

'We have until sun rise to find him; he'll be alive until then. We'll get the cell carrier to track his number…'Tsunade replied.

"No, we have his cellphone here. I went ahead and set up road blocks on the off-chance that Naruto was taken. It's just a matter of waiting for them to show."

'Then you should make your way back here. There is nothing left in that house…" Everyone paused as a shrill ringing pierced the silence.

'What is that?' Itachi asked.

"Naruto's phone…" Kakashi answered and handed his phone to Sakura, answering Naruto's quickly and placing it on speaker phone. "Naruto..." He asked only to have his heart nearly stop when the voice on the other line wasn't the blonde's.

'You can stop trying to look for him. Where he is going you can't follow.' The voice taunted.

"What have you done to him?" Sakura demanded, but the voice just laughed.

'I've done nothing to him…yet.'

"I don't believe you; let me talk to him?" Kakashi demanded calmly. The phone shook in his quivering hand waiting for the only voice that mattered at the moment.

'Why not, go ahead Naruto, say hello to the Lieutenant.'

'Kakashi?' Naruto whimpered through the phone.

"Naruto are you ok?" He demanded, his ears straining for background noise, anything that could identify where he was or where they were taking him.

'I'm fine.'

"He hasn't harmed you in any way has he?"

'No, I'm fine.' Naruto wheezed.

"What happened; you're wheezing? Are you hurt?"

'My struggling wasn't appreciated.' Naruto groaned out a laugh as the throbbing increased in his gut.

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Kakashi asked.

'No, he doesn't.' Madara laughed.

"I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth to bring Naruto home, do you hear me? You would do well to let him go now!"

'Your threats don't scare me, lieutenant. I have him now and you will never see him again.' Madara taunted again.

Kakashi snarled as the line went dead. He tried to re-dial the number, but it was sent from a blocked number. "Damn it!" he cursed and clenched the phone tightly.

'It's my turn to tell you to calm down, Kakashi.' Tsunade's voice crackled over the phone. 'You've mobilized officers to cover all means of departure in and out of Konoha? I'll contact our neighbor's to the north; they are always willing to cooperate with us should they slip past the roadblocks. He can't get out of Konoha without us knowing, it's just a matter of time before they are found.'

"I wish I could be as confident about that as you."

'Who says I'm being confident." Tsunade answered. "I'm scared out of my mind that I will never see Naruto again. No, I'm not confident; I'm petrified.'

"What would you like us to do now?" Sakura murmured, hugging herself tightly. She was afraid if she let go that she would fall apart at the seams.

'Make your way to the hospital for now. There is nothing more we can do but wait.'

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tsunade hung up the phone with a snap. She felt queasy to the stomach at the thought of Naruto being at the mercy of that man. A feeling of helplessness paralyzed her, and she knew she was barely hanging on and it was only from the strict discipline learned at the academy that kept her from breaking down every second her grandson was gone.

_**~R**___

I watched the Chief through a pain induced fog, feeling like I was weighted down. She was barely holding it together and I felt my heartbeat speed up with the revelation. Chief Tsunade was supposed to be the calm one; the one in complete control; the one that never let anything or anyone interfere with what needed done. So why wasn't she in control now? I needed her in control; so that Naruto would be returned to us safely. Damn it, why had I let myself fall for him? It was all Naruto's fault for making us love him so deeply!

I watched her honey brown eyes shoot up watching my heart race across the monitor. I wouldn't lose the dobe to some psycho. I still had to marry him, damn it! I grit my teeth and shifted uncomfortably on the hospital bed trying to get comfortable, but with every minute Naruto wasn't by my side the more agitated I became. I needed to get out of here and search for the dobe myself.

Why didn't I send him to the station when I left him? Where was my head? What was I truly thinking? I know; I wasn't thinking at all! I made so many mistakes from the beginning and now I was getting what I deserved, but Naruto didn't deserve this. Why did they have to take him?

"Sasuke, please calm down. Do you want the nurses to have to administer a sedative?" Itachi said softly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I spat. "The only reason I'm tolerating you now is because of Naruto. If I had my way you wouldn't even be my brother!"

Itachi didn't look fazed by my outburst; in fact he looked like he was expecting something like this. Like I cared what he expected. I hated him and nothing he said would change that.

"Hmm, so Naruto told you about my involvement with his assault? But did he tell you everything?" Itachi asked quietly; calmly.

I offered Itachi my best glare, wanting to flip him off. But my arms felt like lead and every little movement caused pain to ripple through my battered body.

He took a seat in the chair next to my bed and stared at me. I stared back, in complete silence, trying to kill my brother with sheer looks alone. If Itachi had been a lesser man I might have succeeded. Curse the Uchiha in us! "I will take that as a no. Then let me be the one to enlighten you. I was a junior DA then, but that is no excuse and I am not out to make excuses. I take full responsibility for my foolish actions."

"Hn…"

"I was friends with Kabuto Yakushi, having gone to the same middle school for two years before he transferred. I was not aware at first that he was accused of physical assault and attempted rape when the then DA assigned me to the case. I interviewed Kabuto first, shocked to find him in an interrogation room. I listened to his account and found myself believing his words without ever once looking at the damage he caused Naruto. The police report and the doctor's report went unread, the pictures overlooked by my normally keen eye. I based my assumptions on Kabuto's statement alone and set out to prove Naruto wrong, because in my mind, he was still that friend from school…I did not want to believe he was capable of the violence Naruto was accusing him of. I foolishly believed I was sticking by a friend against a false accusation.

"So I convinced myself that Naruto was lying; that he was striking out to gain some attention. I had my first misgivings when I saw him sitting in a chair at the police station. He looked like he was ready to crumble at the slightest touch and his eyes… They still haunt me to this day. They were soulless, reflecting nothing but hurt and pain. But I continued to stand by my friend.

"I ignored the bruises that littered his arms and face and approached him with a cold and harsh attitude. I made him feel worthless, trying to force him to drop the charges. I made him believe men were not victims, that they were not the ones assaulted. In the end I was unable to change his mind. It felt like I was letting my friend down.

"Then something happened that changed my mind completely. You see, Kabuto's father was a judge with many friends on the bench and his best friend just happened to be the District Attorney. Clearly, strings were pulled and charges dropped. I realized in that moment that Kabuto was truly guilty and that he had just gotten away with a serious crime.

"You cannot imagine the guilt _I _carry over this. I stood by and watched Kabuto get away with it, allowed the justice system to fail an innocent boy as I did nothing to stop it. So I resolved never to allow such a miscarriage of justice to occur again. I have worked tirelessly to see that it never happens on my watch again."

"That's impossible." I growled. I didn't want to believe his words. I wanted to stay angry at him even though I promised Naruto that I wouldn't.

"It may be impossible little brother, but I owe it to Naruto always to try, never to give up."

"You owe it to him?" I spat. "It's a mystery to me how he can even tolerate being in the same room with you!"

I was aware of going against the promise I made Naruto and this wasn't even close to working things out with Itachi, but it felt nice to release some of the anger and hurt clouding my judgment. I was furious; furious at my brother, furious at Naruto for disappearing on me, furious that I wasn't there to protect him, furious that I was so stupid, furious that I was shot…I was furious at myself! This was my fault!

"I do not understand his reasoning either Sasuke." Itachi responded. "If anyone should hate me it would be Naruto."

Silence filtered through my room, Itachi sitting in his chair looking like a broken and defeated man, Tsunade leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and oddly minding her business. Didn't she have anything to say about this?

"I never expected his forgiveness, Sasuke and I never went looking for it." Itachi started again. "But, I happened to cross Naruto's path in his final year of college. He was attending the same campus I was guest speaking at for the DA's office, trying to earn votes for Yamato's campaign.

"There was no shock, no attempt to run and hide from me. Naruto talked to me calmly, like I never wronged him in any way. I thought that, possibly, he did not recognize me at first; but then he called me by my name. I said before that I carry my guilt with me every day, and that day was no exception. A day has not gone by that I do not think about how the justice system failed. It hung between us, unspoken; but then Naruto did something I never thought he would.

"He told me he forgave me a long time ago and that I should forgive myself. He understood the pull of friendship, what that does to a person, and he never held it against me. You cannot understand how that lightened the burden on my shoulders. I felt this overwhelming sense to help him, to fix some of the wrongs committed against him…all because he found room in his heart to forgive me.

"So I have been secretly working on Naruto's case trying to find something that I could charge Kabuto with; and I found something. Even though the Statute of Limitations expired for Naruto, I discovered there were more victims. I convinced them to file charges against Kabuto and early today he was finally convicted for his crimes.

"Really?" I asked quietly. Did he really convict Kabuto?

"Yes, Kabuto is in prison as we speak."

A feeling of weightlessness overwhelmed me knowing that Kabuto was where he belonged, that he was finally paying for his actions. I wanted to tell Naruto, to see his reaction. Would there be happiness or a sense of peace? Would he show any reaction at all?

"There is still some time before sentencing, but he will be in prison for many years and far away from Naruto. Undoubtedly, Kabuto will receive the royal treatment upon arrival. His father is responsible for putting away half the prison population." Itachi remarked.

Something in my memory burst to the surface, something I needed to know the answer for. "You told me to treat him well?" I whispered.

Itachi's lip quirked; showing a shadow of a smile. "You have to understand how much I respect Naruto. He wants you; I could see it plain as day. It is the same look you have every time his name is mentioned. He deserves to have the very best and he believes that is you. Do you agree; little brother?"

"You think I'm not good enough for him?" I demanded. Here I was just beginning to forgive him and he had to imply that I was no good for Naruto!

"Uchiha's are…We do not…He loves you and that is all that matters." Itachi admitted.

"That doesn't answer my question." I snapped, far from forgiving him now.

"That is not an answer I can give you. Naruto believes you are good enough for him and only Naruto knows what he wants."

"Well, he wants me!" I stated matter-of-factly, just in case Itachi didn't know it.

"That's the spirit, Sasuke." Kakashi agreed, walking into my room. But where his usual smirk would be hidden beneath his turtleneck, there was nothing but a neutral expression. It drove home that fact that Naruto was missing, not that his presence wasn't missed.

"Hn." I replied, but it lacked my usual Uchiha vigor.

"I'm glad you're ok!" Sakura cried and rushed to give me hug. She was mindful of my open wounds as she wrapped herself gently around my neck with a small peck to the cheek.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Did we hear anything back on the road block?" Shikaku asked. He shot me a curt nod that I took to mean he was happy I was alive.

"Not a word." Tsunade replied, her head turning towards the door as more people filed in.

Shikamaru walked over to the window, leaning against the safety bar and looking bored with the world. Really, I thought this would be more than enough excitement for him. Kiba stopped in the door way, trying to make himself smaller when Neji and Gaara walked in behind him. Iruka followed, which made me happy for some reason, and hugged Kakashi's side. And then there was Temari, who made her way to Shikamaru's side, and Sai, who was being amazingly quiet for once. Maybe it was the deadly glare Temari was shooting him? Or maybe something was finally getting to him?

"You don't think they could have slipped by?" Sakura asked from her perch on the end of my bed.

"I don't want to think about that yet." Tsunade replied truthfully, taking a seat across from her, biting at her thumbnail. "Besides, it's still too early to tell."

"We don't know how much of a lead they have on us. They could have easily bypassed the roadblocks before they were even set up. And let's not forget that this is Founding Day. Our officers are already stretched thin policing the celebrations." Shikamaru replied, Shikaku nodding his agreement.

"I know that." Tsunade whispered.

"Why do think he took Naruto?" Temari asked, leaning against Shikamaru for comfort. "I mean, he couldn't have known we were heading to the Namikaze house…"

"He could have anticipated our arrival in advance and prepared to take Naruto with him from the beginning. No doubt he has planned every detail out and how to navigate around unforeseen obstacles. I have a feeling there wasn't much we could have done to keep him from getting to Naruto, short of killing Naruto ourselves." Shikamaru remarked.

"Don't say that!" Temari shrieked, pulling away from his side.

"It's true though." I whispered. "That would be the only way…"

"So his goal all along was to get to Naruto?" Temari demanded of the silent room.

"Of course, Naruto was the last child of his parental victims." Itachi responded.

"There was something else." I started. "He said something about the other's not being his true targets. I have a feeling that my family and the dobe's were the real targets from the beginning and…"

"The other families were murdered to conceal that fact." Sakura finished.

I gave a nod of agreement and hissed a second later when my shoulder gave a nasty throb, burning as if it was on fire. I pushed the button to my morphine drip, releasing the small amount of medication that was safe for my body, but it really didn't do much to alleviate my pain.

"How did you know?" Kiba asked me accusingly. "I spent all that time looking for you for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing considering Naruto was right. He was on the Council…"

"So, how much do you believe they know about this?" Temari asked turning to Shikaku. "Do you really believe the Council would cover for a murderer?"

"I don't know the extent of their involvement, but Daimyō wouldn't have been involved with any of it. I will vouch for him." Shikaku drawled. "And you have my word; I knew nothing about Madara."

"We're not accusing you, Shikaku." Tsunade stated. "I don't believe your conscience would allow you to cover for a murderer and I don't believe your wife would either."

"No, she wouldn't." Shikaku admitted.

"How did you know where to find him, Sasuke? When Chief Tsunade was able to talk to Naruto, he said that you went after him." Sakura asked.

"He called me." I answered and turned to stare at Chief Tsunade. "He was right under our noses the entire time, looking down on us from the Konoha Garden Tower."

"Are you serious?" Tsunade asked. Anger colored her cheeks as she pulled her phone out and ordered all available officers on scene.

"You can't believe they would go back there do you?" I asked.

"They don't know that you or Itachi are alive. They may, believing it a safe haven…" She paused and put out a new order for plain clothes officers only. They were to go door-to-door and inform her immediately if Naruto was spotted.

"So how did you sneak out?" Iruka asked. He was furious and I didn't suppress the shiver that ran down my spine. Yes, I, Sasuke Uchiha, was afraid of Iruka Umino. I could deal with Chief Tsunade, I could even deal with Sakura, but Iruka was scary.

"It wasn't easy, but I managed to be as quiet as possible. I guess because it was for Naruto I was able to pull it off."

"It was reckless…" Iruka snapped, but was interrupted by Sakura. I silently sent her a thousand thank you's for saving me from a verbal lashing of epic proportions.

"Naruto called you, but why?" Sakura asked, eyeing the steaming Iruka wearily.

"It was the Akatsuki Organization symbol. Naruto recognized it when he researched Madara's name at Neji's. He remembered…"

Iruka gasped. "He remembered?"

I gave a short nod, mindful of my shoulder wound. "The dobe remembered his Mom and Dad fighting. He remembered picking up the ring, too, and hiding it in his room."

"Naruto went in there?" Tsunade demanded. She looked shocked, angry, and sad all at once.

"Yeah, that's why he called me." I muttered, frowning in disapproval.

"You didn't want him going in there?" She asked, eyeing me closely.

"No, I didn't want him to, but he insisted. I made damn sure he wasn't in there longer than he had to be. We got in and we got out."

"And you spent all day where?"

I should have known that the conversation would be turned towards this. She couldn't let it go!

"Do you think now is the time for this?" I demanded. "He wanted me to look at this ring, to see if I recognized it. And I did; Madara was wearing it that day, arguing with Mom and Father."

"I have no recollection of this." Itachi replied, the lines of his face drawn longer with his frown.

"You were still in school and I was home with a fever that day."

"Why didn't you bring this to me when you discovered it?" Tsunade demanded.

"Why," I whispered recalling the day's events. "That's a decent question, but I don't know why." My response didn't seem to mollify anyone, it didn't mollify me either.

"I think I would have…if it wasn't for the phone call. Madara called my phone and told me where to meet him. I don't know what I was thinking." I whispered again.

"You weren't thinking; that's what!" Tsunade spat.

"You don't have to tell me that I screwed up! I know that very well. If you haven't noticed I've been shot twice and Naruto taken!" I fumed, trying to calm down. I didn't need the nurses to come in and drug me; I needed to be alert. The pain helped with that though.

"I should have listened to Naruto when he told me to call you after Madara baited me, but I wanted this over with. I never dreamed he would know where Naruto was or I never would have left him there alone." With a growl I rubbed my palms into my eyes hiding my furious tears. It was then that I noticed the ring was gone; Naruto's ring. My stomach dropped and my heart skipped a beat, where was it!

_**~REVENGE~**_

I was confused. I found my world literally flipped upside down and too quickly to comprehend it all. We drove for a considerable length of time before pulling to a stop in a small, square underground parking garage, once again bypassing the flashing lights that seemed to have popped up on every corner. It was a game to him, to weave around the city and around the roadblocks set up to prevent, to what I could only hope was, our passing. This guy was too good and I felt fear choke me.

Madara swiftly exited the car, Kisame following closely behind him. The woman briefly remained seated next to me before unbuckling and exiting too. I was left alone in the car for a moment before Kisame reached back inside and hauled me closer to him. But I was having none of that.

I started struggling against his grip; kicking, scratching, and even biting any part I could make contact with. I'd be damned if I was going anywhere further with them; not if I had anything to say about it!

Kisame growled as he took my well-aimed kick to the gut. He released my arm and clutched his abdomen in pain. I seized my chance and set off in a hurry, trying to find an escape. Madara chuckled behind me.

"You won't find any exits, Naruto." He called out, taunting and mocking.

I realized soon enough that his words rang true. The only way out was an elevator and it required a key to operate, a key that I didn't have. I growled in frustration and pounded on the closed elevator door in anger and despair as Kisame and Madara strode up behind me. The woman stared on passively.

I was turned roughly to face them as Kisame bound my hands with little struggle. Not that I had a choice when a gun was pointed right at me? It seemed stupid that they would threaten to shoot me when Madara said he had no intention of killing me. Still, I didn't like the idea of a bullet hole to tend with when I had to deal with these psychopaths.

"Why do you force my hand like this, Naruto? I would rather not have to use such tactics against you, but I will if it forces your compliance."

"That's a good look on you kid." Kisame laughed, staring at my murderous glare. Madara forced the key into the elevator, opening the doors, and walked inside. I was pushed inside and toppled over; landing with a thud on the floor.

"Is that how we treat a guest, Kisame?" Madara's voice grew low, taking on a hard edge.

"It's just a little pay back for the kick to my gut." Kisame grinned.

The elevator closed with a sickening snap behind us and slowly ascended upwards. I didn't like the feeling of being trapped inside a rectangular box with murderous people.

"See that you treat him with respect from now on." It was a subtle warning and not one to take lightly.

"Will do boss." He grinned.

The elevator dinged all too soon to signal we had reached our destination. Dread settled into the pit of my stomach as the doors slid open to reveal two men standing, waiting. Madara moved passed them, not bothering to see if they turned and followed him down the hall. He knew they would.

Kisame bent down and tossed me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. And this was how I currently found myself, being hauled around over his shoulders like some weakling that couldn't walk on his own two feet.

I resented the fact that I was being treated like an invalid or some stereotypical weak woman out of those black and white movies. I resented the fact that I was going to play into the stereotype by kicking and screaming like one too, but hell I had to try something. Maybe if I made a lot of noise that would attract attention. And that attention could only help me, right?

I took in a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs, "Let me down you jerk! I'm not some woman or sack of potatoes that you can haul around wherever you like. Put me down!"

"Are you sure you're not a woman? You certainly act like one the way you're flailing around."

"You bastard! Do I look like a female to you?"

"No, but with the right touches you could easily pass as one. You'd be a looker too." He laughed.

"Bastard, take it back! And another thing: I will not be manhandled by the likes of you!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kisame groused.

"No, so get used to it! Now let me down already!" I yelled, trying to bring my heel back on his forehead. Unfortunately I missed.

"Yes, let's put him down. You can place him over there Kisame and be sure to tie him down securely; we don't want him running around wreaking havoc."

Kisame was quick to comply, dropping me down on a plush bed and securing me tightly to the cast iron head-board. What the fuck was a bed doing here?

"It is pointless to continue with your struggling Naruto." Madara laughed, taking a seat and facing me.

Kisame took up position behind Madara, like a personal body-guard. The other two guys stood on either side of the door as the woman pushed the door shut behind her and stepped over to a minibar. She poured a drink and handed it to Madara as he sat staring. He was leering at me and it made the hairs on my arms and neck stand on end. I scooted towards the head-board and as far away from them as I could physically get. The woman sat down next to me and offered me a glass.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked kindly.

There was a sad look in her eyes and I found myself accepting immediately. She placed the cup in my hands and I was able to tip it my lips even though they were bound. I drank it in one go, savoring the taste of water on my lips. "Would you like some more?"

I shook my head as she removed the cup, placing on the side table. "What do you want with me?"

"I thought that would be obvious to you, Naruto." Madara chuckled, resting on his elbow, his fingers curled around the contours of his cheek.

I narrowed my eyes and spat, "Do I look like a fucking mind reader to you?"

My answer was another deep chuckle from Madara. He was amused by me, by my entire situation. "If you were, you no doubt wouldn't be in the predicament you find yourself in now."

"You fucking bastard!" I snapped.

"Kisame." Madara ordered softly. He wouldn't look away, staring at me like a piece of meat with his eyes that resembled Sasuke's. Oh, god, I didn't want to think about Sasuke.

Kisame made his way over to the minibar, bypassing the woman now sporting a fearful look, and pulled out a vial and syringe. He shoved the needle into the bottle and forced out the air before tipping the bottle upside down and pulling the plunger back out, filling it with a clear liquid.

I gulped, watching Kisame loom over me. He pinned me down, dodging my attempt to kick him. There was no way in hell he was going to put that in my arm! I didn't even know what it was!

"Don't come near me with that thing! Stay away!" I yelled, struggling, but Kisame was stronger and not restricted by ropes.

He grabbed my upper arm tightly and plunged the needle into my skin. The sedative released into my bloodstream and immediately began taking effect. I felt heavy, unable to move, though I was still wide awake. It was the singularly, most horrific feeling in the world to be completely cognizant, but unable to move your body. They could do anything to me and I would be unable to fend them off…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

**June 21st**

* * *

><p>No matter how many times I flipped my hand back and forth there was no denying that it was missing. I gasped, my heartbeat increasing with the realization that Naruto was going to kill me for losing the ring he gave me.<p>

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Tsunade demanded, rushing to the side of my bed, but keeping a short distance between us. She turned her head towards the heart monitor watching the green digital line peak in rapid intervals and increasing by the second.

Every eye turned my way, alert to my distress and displaying nervous expressions. I wished they wouldn't look at me because it was making it harder to breathe. My heartbeat felt wild, pounding against my ribcage in a dysfunctional quick step. What the hell was happening to me?

"Sasuke?" Sakura called and grabbed at my hand. I jerked it away and clutched at the bed sheets instead.

I saw hurt cross her face before she hid it behind a weak smile. I would have apologized, but the words stuck in my throat. I couldn't even object to the nurses who entered my room briskly, a mild sedative in their hand. Its calming affect was immediate, my pulse slowing to a more comfortable pace. I would have thanked them, but I still couldn't find my voice.

"It is on your bedside table, Sasuke." Itachi replied. "It must be significant to work yourself into a panic."

He reached for my hand, placing the green twist tie in my palm. I closed my palm around it and took a deep breath. It was a relief to have it back where it belonged, almost. I tried to slip it on my finger, but I felt like I was underwater and struggling against an immense pressure bearing down on me. Was this the work of the sedative?

Itachi obliged my weakened state and slipped the twist tie on my ring finger; back where it belonged. It was an immediate balm, one that gave me a feeling of having a little piece of Naruto with me until he was back by my side, for real, where he belonged.

I closed my eyes, silently reliving the moment I first put it on. In that moment, it was the only thing I wanted and it was still what I wanted; what I would always want. I wanted it just as much as I did then; I wanted it more with every passing minute.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura questioned.

My eyes snapped open. Sakura resumed her seat at the end of my bed, hands nestled in her lap. I knew her curiosity piqued, everyone was curious if the furtive glances were any indication. The only who looked disinterested was Shikamaru, who was always disinterested.

Realizing I wasn't going to get away without answering, I mumbled quietly, "Naruto gave it to me."

"He asked you to marry him?" Tsunade questioned, her fists digging in the fabric of my bed sheet and wrinkling the white cotton further.

I shook my head slowly noticing the frown of disappointment from Sakura. Yeah, I bet she was disappointed, but not for long. Soon she would be lording it over me, telling me 'I told you so'. Maybe I should keep it to myself? I ruled that equation out from the glare Chief Tsunade was throwing my way. She was demanding an answer.

I could recall, with vivid clarity, every last detail. From the way he felt against me, to the warmth of his hands in mine, right down to his radiant face shining with the thought of being married. Who knew I would want this just as much as he?

"I asked him." It wasn't said in more than a whisper, but there was no doubt that everyone heard me clearly; attentive to what I would say.

"Did you really?" Sakura asked. Her face brightened with a light smile gracing her lips. I should have known she would be over the moon with the news. Sakura loved her wedding shows and watched them religiously. She even had every little detail of her wedding planned.

"Are you going to tell me 'I told you so'? I'm fully expecting it, you know." My thumb rubbed at the twist tie absentmindedly, reminding me that it was still there. I was never taking it off again, not until I had the metal ring to replace it…and that would be Naruto's honor.

"Would it matter if I did?" She laughed.

"No, it doesn't change how I feel." I would always want Naruto. He was the one that I was meant to have; the one my mom told me was out there waiting for me to find them. She probably meant for me to settle down with a nice girl and raise a decent sized family, but I have a feeling she would've been thrilled with Naruto.

"I'm glad you found the right person and I'm happy for you."

Sakura's word was sincere, I could tell. This was something she wanted for me since that damn party in high school. I knew she thought it would be Neji and for a time there I really thought it was him too.

I turned to Chief Tsunade and then to Iruka. Shit, now I had to, somehow, calm the fuming grandmother and possibly beg for mercy from Iruka. I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry.

"So, Naruto agreed to your request?" Tsunade hissed.

"He did." That should be obvious by the ring on my finger, but I wisely kept my mouth shut. I didn't need to provoke her further.

"He agreed without asking me?"

"Yes," I replied slowly, cautiously. I may be bedridden, but that wouldn't stop the Chief from attacking and maiming me. I'd be lucky to walk away with my life. "It was a spur of the moment thing."

"A spur of the moment thing, eh. And are you going to back down now that the 'spur of the moment thing' has passed?" Ok, she was beyond livid. She was flaming mad and it didn't take much imagination on my part to imagine whirls of fire as the irises of her eyes.

I eyed Tsunade with an iron glint; my jaw clenching tightly it was almost painful. She can't mean that I would take back my proposal after all this? Me of all people: the marriage cynic? There was no way in Hell of that happening. Naruto was stuck with me for as long as he wanted me.

"Hardly," I snapped. "I will have him married to me as soon as possible."

From the corner of my eye I noticed Iruka smile. I could see Kakashi sporting a grin as well; only his was more irritating. Was he gloating? Never mind, I had Iruka in my corner so I was saved from begging for my life; for now.

"And what did you do after this 'spur of the moment thing'?" She demanded.

"Huh?" I knit my brow in confusion, silently questioning.

"What did you do afterwards?" She asked slowly, enunciating every word like I was a slow child. The room dropped ten degrees with her chilly voice and I wasn't the only one to notice. I wouldn't be surprised if it began to snow.

I felt dumb, numbed by the pain and sedative warring for control over my nervous system. I took a quick glance around the room with a hope that I could decipher just what the Chief was getting at. I saw a snippet of Kakashi trying to hide his knowing smirk and failing happily; hn, the bastard. Iruka was determined to stare at a spot on the floor, his face half hidden from me. Sakura flushed with embarrassment, her gaze planted firmly on her clasped hands. Neji couldn't look at me and Gaara looked apathetic, both tucked away in the corner together.

Kiba scratched his head in confusion. I should have known he'd be no help! Shikamaru, in an air of ever-present laziness, was now feigning sleep; the lazy ass. Temari, in contrast, was hanging on every word. Itachi was sitting primly in the chair beside me, his head tilted to the side waiting for an answer.

"I don't understand…"

"Don't be thick!" Tsunade groused, trying to clarify things for me further. "What happened after you asked Naruto and he accepted? It's a simple question; easily answered."

Shaking my head, I replied uncertainly, "I left him."

Kakashi shook his head just behind Chief Tsunade who grinned in triumph. "What am I missing?" I asked.

"Foolish little brother, Tsunade wanted to know if you had consummated your relationship with her grandson after you proposed." He flicked me on the forehead and I batted his hand away in annoyance as best I could; I wasn't five anymore and I refused to be treated as such.

"I hardly thought it was the right time for something like that. I wasn't focused on getting into his pants. If you forgot we had a lunatic after us."

"Where did I go wrong with you?" Kakashi agonized to the heavens shaking his head in bewilderment. He earned a half-hearted slap on the arm from Iruka.

"Listen here, old man." I snapped "I'm nowhere near as horny as you are. I honestly don't understand how Iruka can keep up with you, every single night and twice after that?"

Iruka had the decency to look embarrassed as I aired out their dirty laundry; Kakashi, however, appeared unaffected and almost self-satisfied. I wasn't paying him a compliment.

"I'm not old and my sex life isn't any of your business." Kakashi replied.

"When I had to hear it every night for almost two weeks, it is my business. And the same could be said for Naruto and me. It's none of your business what we do."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Sasuke. I seem to remember a certain picture?" Kakashi teased.

"Picture? What picture?!" Tsunade demanded instantly. "I thought I saw all of them!"

I glared at Kakashi wishing the most horrific torture on him. I would find a way to copy that drawer key and offer it to Temari. All she had to do was promise to tear each page from Kakashi's precious book and burn it. Yes, that punishment would fit the crime.

"That was harmless and you know it." I stated.

"It may look harmless," Kakashi laughed. "But I don't know for sure what truly happened."

"Nothing happened and you know it! As if Naruto would let me after he already promised Iruka." What did Kakashi take me for, a miniature him? When Naruto promised that was the end of it, he was off-limits to me, and if I wanted to keep my hands they would stay safely in my jeans pocket.

"Oh, I don't know. You were alone with him for a month before…" He teased further.

"And I already told you that nothing happened. Nothing! We did nothing! I would have an easier time getting into Sai's pants."

"Is that an offer?" Sai piped up, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"NO!" I yelled at the same time as Temari, who smacked her partner over the head.

"Wait? Are you saying you and Naruto haven't had sex yet?" Kiba tilted his head in confusion and mouthed silently. "How is that even possible?"

"Can we talk about something else, please?" I begged. This was not something I wanted to bandy about and I certainly didn't want my brother to know of my lacking sex life. I didn't want him to know, period!

"Why Sasuke, are you embarrassed?" Itachi teased, shaking with suppressed laughter. A moment later he was rubbing at his chest, a grunt of pain audible.

"Shut up!" I could feel the heat rising up my neck and over my cheekbones, the sensation setting off goosebumps along my arms.

"Oh, you are embarrassed little brother." Itachi chuckled, wincing in pain this time.

"What happened to you Itachi?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Such loving words from my dear baby brother, oh how I will cherish them forever." Itachi replied in mock hurt, his hands actually rising and covering his heart.

"Seriously, what the hell happened?" I demanded, not moved by his theatrical display.

"I was shot in the chest." Itachi stated calmly.

"What!" I jerked towards him before pain flooded my brain and I momentarily saw white. Itachi pushed me back against the bed and even pressed my morphine pump for me. It offered a small amount of relief, but not enough for my liking.

"Calm down Sasuke," He replied, pushing some strands of hair away from my forehead. This was the first time I was getting a good look at my brother. The lines under his eyes looked longer and sharper, he was paler than I remembered seeing him last, and he looked tired. It looked like he hadn't had a decent sleep in a few months. Was this my fault?

"What is with that look?" Itachi laughed, and suddenly he looked like my older brother again. "I knew it was coming and by whom. Really, Kisame was very easy to read from the beginning and I reasoned he was placed close by so he could attempt to take me out. I took purchase of a Kevlar vest and that fake blood you find in those ridiculous costume shops and made it appear to Kisame that he really had killed me."

"You suspected Kisame; and from the beginning?" It never would have crossed my mind to mistrust the one protecting me, but it crossed Itachi's. Was I too complacent enough to blind myself to danger?

"I had my suspicions, but not at first. He did not act like a normal bodyguard and that is what set me off. His focus was never on securing the surrounding area and many times he allowed me to flagrantly risk my life. No one would allow their charge to be in clear view of a window where they could easily be shot at, no one would allow their charge to enter an unsecured room and stay outside. It also fit that the murderer would place someone close to do his dirty work for him. I was, after all, in the safest place and considerably more difficult to reach. That would free him up to go after you; not to mention that it would be considerably more difficult if he had attempted to murder me himself. Tsunade would know and be forced to move you. You would be in the wind where he could not find you as easily."

"Who exactly are we dealing with?" I whispered out in shock.

"Who indeed." Itachi agreed, letting a lull of silence permeate the room.

As much as I wanted to focus on other events surrounding me today I still found myself thinking of Naruto in that deafening void, my mind wandering unwaveringly to the dobe. I had to reconcile the fact that he was always on my mind now. I let him worm his way into my heart and plant heavy chains that would forever link us; and I had encouraged him every step of the way.

My eyes began to droop as I continued to think of only him and the little time that we shared together; how I was going to marry him and trick him into taking my name; how I would treat him the way he deserved, spoil him, give him everything he ever wanted; how we were going to be happy; how I was going to be the one to make him ridiculously happy. Then, maybe, after that we could think about starting a family that didn't involve just the two of us…

I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep until I awoke just after six a.m. to chaos.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tick, tock, tick, tock…The clock continued to count out the time, ignorant of the room's occupants and their internal thoughts.

Kisame remained quiet, standing behind Madara protectively. His gaze would waiver over the boy cowering on the bed momentarily before falling on his employer who was captivated by their guest. In his opinion the boy was nothing special, unlike Itachi Uchiha. He was filled with regret at the lost opportunity to bend Itachi over the nearest table and claim him. He could just imagine the struggle the ADA would put up, the tearing that would occur as he forced himself inside the lithe body; there may even be bleeding. He liked it when they bled.

Konan picked up a glass and filled it with a dark amber liquid, watching Naruto from the corner of her eye. It took all her will power to keep her hand steady as she brought the crystal glass to her lips and sipped. She was weary waiting for Madara to make his move, but for the moment he appeared content to watch his prey. She should've known he wouldn't try anything while Naruto was drugged; he just wanted to watch him without the boy yelling at him.

Madara sat and surveyed the subdued blonde, ruminating over his victory. After all these years he finally had what he wanted and he could barely contain his excitement. It wasn't the exact way he'd planned; in fact, he would have preferred Naruto to follow him of his own free will. But he wasn't being choosy at the moment; the boy was here and that was all that mattered.

Madara looked on with pride at the way Naruto had grown, never once doubting the boy would amaze him. He saw that spark in him when they met for the first time; he was so much like his father, in spirit and image. And Naruto was strong in the face of his parent's death right before his own eyes; strength he inherited from Minato. How could he not be proud? Finally standing after two hours, he strode towards the bed, tired of waiting.

_**~R~**_

My heart sank as I followed his approach. Why now? Why couldn't he just remain seated there and leave me alone? What was he going to do me?

I felt the bed dip behind me and a stinging breath on the back of my neck. Goosebumps erupted over my skin and I felt the oncoming of a panic attack; but I had to be stronger than that this time. I couldn't allow myself the luxury of sleeping it off, not with this volatile man so close to me.

I stared straight ahead, unwilling to look at the monster behind me; too scared to move even if I could. I scanned the room for the thousandth time, pausing over the two figures guarding the door; they stared straight at me with an uncaring look in their eyes. I couldn't bear to look at them longer so I moved on to the tense woman. She was white as a ghost and staring in my direction, worry etched into every line on her face. Was she actually afraid; and for me?

I heard him chuckle next to my ear as he spoke directly to the woman. "What's wrong Konan? I thought you understood fully what I wanted?"

She turned a harsh glare on the man, but otherwise refused to move an inch. My heart was beating maddeningly as I felt a hand close against my throat, slowly tipping my head back. I glowered as he stared at me. And what was with all the staring? Did I look like a picture or something? It was creeping me out already!

I wasn't expecting the sudden movement or the harshness of the act when he smothered me with his dry lips, constricting my breathing to my nose. It was horrifying how strong he was as he held me in an iron grip, bruising my tender flesh and lips. I felt bile rise in the back of my throat and clamped down tightly when his tongue flicked out for entrance. He pushed harder trying to break through. I didn't want him in my mouth, it was disgusting!

I grimaced and hissed when my hair was tugged roughly, forcing my mouth open and allowing him to plunder inside. My stomach churned at the taste of him as he practically forced his tongue down my throat. I actually contemplated biting him just so I could breathe.

As if in response to my thoughts my hair was tugged painfully again, warning me not to try it. But since when do I listen to mass murderers? I bit down hard and tasted copper. My gag reflex kicked in immediately, even before he released me. I dry heaved, breathing heavily. It was disgusting! EW, EW, EW, EW, EW! Maybe I should have thought that through more before I actually did it?

"You are quite the stubborn one, Naruto; but overall not a bad kisser. Possibly better than your father was." He chuckled, swiping at the drop of blood on his lip.

"I find it unbelievable that my Dad would willingly kiss a man like you. And I don't force myself onto other people, especially if it's unwanted." I snarled, but my stomach was doing flip-flops.

How would he know how Dad kissed? He would never be involved with the likes of him, he couldn't have been! But then I don't know how they met or their history? And if I did, I don't remember…and the flashes from that night; they were still foggy and I couldn't recall any conversations. Is it possible that they were in a relationship once?

"And such fire too." He laughed.

I turned away from him and curled further into myself, trying to protect what little of myself I could against him. My movements were still sluggish, but I could tell whatever was injected into my veins was finally wearing off. I no longer felt like the wicked witch of the east, trapped under Dorothy's house in Munchkin Land. Maybe when it finally wore off I would have a better chance at escape?

"You'll need to be more presentable. I have a change of clothes for you over there." Madara stated suddenly, pointing to the pile of clothes sitting on the table behind me. I followed where he was pointing to see the pile sitting there, neatly folded, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment and turned my head away from them with a snort. I was still fighting for control over my body I didn't really care about changing clothes. I was cold and I could barely move a muscle; and I felt unbelievably tired. "Why so quiet Naruto?" He laughed.

I sighed out and put on my best glare, facing him again. "It couldn't be the sedative you illegally shot into me could it?" I spat.

Madara chuckled at my audacity. "Oh, yes, you are very much like your father."

"Yes, I guess I am. It's clear to me that we both hate your guts." I don't know what possessed me to say something like that, but I was reaping what I sowed. Madara gripped my hair, pulling strands from my scalp, and forced me to look back at him. His face was a mask of anger.

"You have the filthy mouth of your whoring mother though. I will have to break you of this bad habit. I can't have your father, unfortunately, but you are the next best thing." He hissed in to my ear.

"I am not my Dad and I will never break under you!" I spat.

"We shall see." I saw a flash from the corner of my eye and saw the woman move slightly in panic. "Stand down Konan!" He growled at her. She froze instantly, but hardened her features into a mask of pure loathing. That was interesting. Was she really working completely with him? I didn't have the time to dwell when I saw the cold glint of steel in front of me reaching toward my wrists, snapping the bindings and freeing my hands.

"You can shower, if you like." Madara whispered next to my ear, completely at odds with the anger he had displayed just moments ago.

"Am I to give you a show?" I asked sarcastically as I rubbed at my hands to encourage circulation.

"That won't be necessary, unless that is what you want."

I almost threw up at the leer he presented me. With a contemptuous growl I slowly walked over to the table unhindered, trying not to stumble in my stiffened state. I grabbed the pile of clothing and advanced to the en suite shower, shutting the door behind me and locking it swiftly. I heard chuckling from behind the door as Madara spoke, "You shouldn't bother locking the door, Naruto. I have the key that opens it from the outside."

I let my head hit the back of the door. Well, there goes my plan of hiding in here for the rest of my life! I sluggishly pulled at my three-day old T-shirt, pulling it over my head and sliding my jeans and boxers off without unbuttoning them. I couldn't get a grip on the button anyway, even if I had wanted to. I grimaced as the cold air raised goosebumps over my naked body.

I pulled the shower open hurriedly and turned the knobs to a warmer temperature before sliding slowly under the pulsing stream. Closing my eyes, I bent almost double and allowed the weight of everything to finally hit me. I gripped at the white tile trying to stave off another panic attack. It was unbelievable that I'd been kidnapped and taken against my will; ripped from the ones I loved, presumably never to see them again just so I could be my Dad's stand-in for a deranged lunatic! And Sasuke! Sasuke was gone and I would never see him again; taken from me so easily. I tried not to curl up in a ball of agony as I realized my love was gone.

I pulled my hand up and viewed the twist tie that was still around my finger, rubbing it with my thumb. It felt like so long ago that Sasuke asked me to marry him, but it had only been a few hours. I'd been so stupid to think that we could possibly survive this. I allowed myself foolishly to believe that we could and I even went so far as to hope for a future together. I allowed myself to fall for a man targeted for death; that put himself in harm's way every day. Even after I promised Iruka that I wouldn't fall far a cop, I still fell in love with Sasuke. The only one to blame for my current heartache was I!

I could have put on the brakes and pushed him away, even told him I didn't like him that way. I could have told him I didn't love him. But I didn't. Because it would have all been a lie. I promised Iruka; too, that I wouldn't lie to someone I loved about how I felt. I loved Sasuke and that was never going to change.

The space in my heart that was Sasuke shattered, leaving behind a depression of nothingness. All that remained was an echo, reverberating pain and heartbreak. It was my fault for falling so hard and so fast. And now he was gone. Why Sasuke? What right did that monster have to choose who lived and who died!

I clutched at my chest, gasping between rapid puffs of breath, as the hole in my heart slowly started to fill with an emotion I never thought I would feel towards another human in my life. It was a deluge of uncontrollable rage, boiling and brimming over, seeping through my veins as if on fire. And I was left with one thought: I hated him. I hated him for taking Sasuke from me, I hated him for taking my parents away from me; I hated his very existence!

Clutching the side of the shower for support, I vowed to make him pay…no matter how long it took. Madara would regret not killing me when he had the chance.

_**~R~**_

An hour later I emerged from the shower clean and freshly dressed and able to move as freely as before I was drugged. I deliberately took my time, delaying the moment when I would have to see _him_ again. My heated glare was directed at the man who caused all the pain I was currently feeling. If I could kill him now I would and think nothing of it.

It would only be what he deserved, right?

"You have such a murderous gaze." Madara laughed, sipping at his glass of alcohol. "You want to kill me. Yes, I can see it in your eyes. But you're incapable of it. It goes against your fundamental nature. You may very well get your chance one day, I have no doubt about that, but you won't be able to go through with it."

"You sound so sure that I won't."

"Like I said, it goes against your nature." Madara stated. He finished off his glass and placed it on the bedside table.

"What would you know about my nature?" I replied coolly.

That question seemed to amuse him as his chest heaved with suppressed laughter. "More than you think, Naruto."

"Stop saying my name!" I spat, tapping into my hatred. I didn't know him and he sure as Hell didn't know me!

"Oh, you're back on that are you? Get used to it, Naruto. You'll be hearing your name brush my lips for years to come."

"You have no right!" I snapped.

Madara took a step forward and I mimicked the movement backwards, trying to maintain a safe distance between us.

"I will address you in any way I see fit, Naruto." Madara stated. There was something in his tone that sent shivers racing along my spine. "You have no say anymore. You're completely at my mercy and will do what I want when I want it; that is your reality now. Give up on fighting me, Naruto, because you can't win against me. You are mine."

"I will never be yours, and I will never stop fighting you. I will never stop trying to get away from you. You can try to break me, but I will not bend, I will not snap. I will live everyday with this hatred for you in my heart. I will let it fester and poison me from the inside all in the hopes that I will one day take my revenge on you. You think you have all the power over me, but I will always have stronger will than you. So go ahead and lock me away; it will be your undoing."

I was shaking when I finished, but I couldn't pinpoint why. Was it rage or shock that I dared to speak to a murderer like that?

Madara brought his hands together, clapping; but his expression was not amused. I felt the tingling of fear in my gut and wondered if I'd gone too far.

"A marvelous speech, Naruto, but I know you will break. I will lock you away from the sunshine you hold so dear until you can't bear the darkness a moment longer. You will break for that tiniest sliver of sunlight; you will submit to me and my every whim just for a glimpse of it. Let hatred consume your heart, it doesn't matter to me, because the only one suffering will be you. Fill your thoughts with foolish notions of revenge, I don't care. We both know when the time truly arrives, and there will be numerous chances, you won't bring yourself to act upon it. You won't lift a finger against me because you'll have no will left. You'll already be broken."

"I will not break." I muttered in defiance. But a sliver of fear gripped me despite my bravado.

"We will see Naruto." Madara chuckled, reaching out and pulling me against him.

_**~REVENGE~**_

At one time I believed that chaos was calming and maybe that still held true, but currently it was the most annoying thing in the world. I blinked rapidly trying to dispel the sleep still lingering over me and focused on the packed room around me.

Chief Tsunade paced the length of the room in considerable agitation, giving off the deadliest aura I'd ever felt from her. It was clear she despised the man standing in the middle of my room. He was sporting the sickest leer I ever witnessed and what was worse is that it was directed straight at me.

"You have no right to be here." She hissed, turning to confront him.

"And why shouldn't I, Tsunade?" Every inch of the newcomer oozed contempt. He held an air of entitlement about him and whether it was deserved or not was still unknown.

"Why _are_ you here, Orochimaru?" Shikaku asked. "You have already been informed by Mr. Uchiha that you are not welcome here."

"I'm here to offer the Council's support and protection, of course. After they heard of Itachi and Sasuke's attack, they wished to extend a hand. It's nothing less than what the former Police Chief's children deserve…of course." Orochimaru replied.

I shivered at the unnatural sound, disturbed on a deeper level. How could one person's voice be so oily and slithering at the same time and still be human? His flaxen eyes turned on me again and he smirked. I parried with a glower, fisting my sheets in agitation. I can't believe I saw him again.

"I refuse your offer, just like before." Tsunade spat immediately.

"You wanted our support just weeks ago…"

"When it was needed! Your offer is too little too late."

"We offered our considerable resources before, offered to take the Uchiha's off your hands. You refused then too, Tsunade."

"Your offer wasn't for the benefit of Sasuke and Itachi." Tsunade snapped.

Orochimaru appeared unfazed by the Chief's accusation and ploughed on, "Again, we are giving you our full backing, just like you wanted. We'll even take over for you so you can focus on finding your godson. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha will present themselves to Danzo Shimura tomorrow…"

"They will be going nowhere; especially with that man!" If I thought the Chief despised Orochimaru, this Danzo was on a whole other level. I felt a wave of undiluted loathing crawl along my skin; raising goosebumps and making the tiny hairs stand on end. I was happy that she tolerated me if that glimpse of hardened dislike and pure loathing was anything to go by.

"You have no choice in the matter, Tsunade." Orochimaru shot back.

"I don't agree. They will stay right here with me, under my personal protection!"

"Itachi and Sasuke will be removed from your custody immediately. You have already proven you can't protect them, _Chief _Tsunade."

I could hear Chief Tsunade's knuckle crack menacingly. Anyone that knew her could anticipate the impending threat; I even noticed a flicker of recognition from Orochimaru. So, he was aware of her volatility.

"I refuse any offers of protection you can provide us. I am more than capable of protecting myself and my brother." Itachi drawled, standing up from his chair and partially blocking me from view. It was a relief not to have to look at Orochimaru any longer.

"Hmm, yes," Orochimaru sneered. "I seem to recall that your protection comes as a hyperactive blonde to back you up." Itachi stood a little taller and I could just imagine his narrowed eyes drawn in suspicion. Not many people were aware of Deidara, so how did Orochimaru know of him?

"You have no say in this matter, Itachi. It is out of your hands now. Present yourself and your brother to Danzo tomorrow morning and from there you'll be placed in a safe house until other accommodations can be made for you."

"I know the law, Orochimaru. I also know that I have the right to refuse all forms of protection extended to me. I will invoke that right and I will speak for my brother as well." Itachi replied, not backing down.

Orochimaru wasn't impressed, his expression darkening with Itachi's refusal. I could tell he wasn't expecting to confront refusal from Itachi…maybe he mistakenly believed we would not be happy with the Chief. Given everything I knew about the council I couldn't blame the Chief for opposing their offer as heatedly as she did.

"Again, Uchiha, this is for your protection." He snapped, losing patience. "You will not have a say in the matter…"

"You are wrong, Orochimaru. Itachi has every right to refuse, and you cannot force their hand to suit you." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Governor of Konoha, replied. He stepped fully into my room looking old and frail, though I knew he was far from it.

"Hiruzen." Orochimaru sneered.

"You are deliberately disturbing an injured man's much deserved rest, Orochimaru, and are displaying highly disrespectful behavior by imposing yourself on the convalescing. You received your answer and I am sure Koharu and Homura are anticipating your return."

"Why do you continue to interfere, Hiruzen?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Someone must keep you on the straight and narrow."

Orochimaru sneered and slithered towards the door. He paused and threw over his shoulder, "This isn't over."

"It never is with you…" Hiruzen sighed watching him go. It was a relief to finally have him gone and I felt like I could finally relax a bit.

"Orochimaru never could understand that the world isn't just black and white." Hiruzen whispered to himself, but said more loudly, "How are you feeling, Itachi…Sasuke?"

"I am just fine." Itachi replied, resuming his seat and turning in my direction.

"I will be better when we find Naruto." I rasped out, my thumb rubbing against the twist tie again. It was still there.

"Ah, yes, Naruto. I am aware of his current predicament and that is what has brought me here. Tsunade, what can I do to help?"

"We're still waiting to hear back on the roadblocks, though I believe they have bypassed them by now, and I have plain clothes officers going through the Garden Tower where Sasuke went to confront Madara. They haven't been spotted yet and our time is running out fast. We only have an hour and a half until eight and by that time he will..." She paused, unable to continue.

"Times are dark, but don't lose faith, Tsunade."

"How can I not, Sarutobi, when I know that he is being tortured and suffering. He's only a boy…"

"That has suffered all his life. I understand where you are coming from when you have been witness to the long list of suffering he has endured through the years, but you do not give Naruto enough credit, Tsunade."

"He's still just a boy." Tsunade replied, her voice cracking uncharacteristically. "But he's strong…I know that, or he wouldn't be where he is now."

Tsunade paused, the sound of her phone piercing the air. She hastened to answer the phone and turned away from everyone, pacing the floor. Sarutobi sighed and turned to Itachi, trying to break the tension.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Itachi, for your win in court yesterday. It was long overdue, I dare say."

"Thank you, Governor Sarutobi; I try."

"If only there were more people like you, Itachi. Motivated and driven. What you did today means a great deal to a good many people…" Governor Sarutobi paused, eyeing Tsunade critically. Her brows were knit and she was chewing on her thumb, hmm-ing and OK-ing excessively.

"You found nothing?" She asked. "Ok, did you talk to anyone… were they able to identify him… no, continue to search, we don't have much time left."

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes, taking a deep and calming breath. She shook her head, opening her eyes on Kakashi. Iruka clutched his arm in apprehension, Kakashi's hand rising to cover Iruka's hand in support. He leaned in to kiss Iruka's brow, murmuring words I couldn't hear.

I turned to stare out the window, my mind twisting images of Naruto tortured in some dark room somewhere, believing that I abandoned him. My heart dropped and the stupid heart monitor displayed it for everyone to see. Thankfully, no one commented on it, but I did feel Itachi's hand on my arm. It was enough to banish the images of Naruto broken and bleeding.

"This may not be the best time, Tsunade, but I have something that may shed some light on your case. Of course, it will not help you find Naruto."

"It's fine, what do you have?" Tsunade asked tiredly. She barely seemed with it at the moment, staring at my heart monitor.

"Tsunade, you must have faith that he will be fine…"

"What do you have?" She demanded, cutting off the Governor.

"History." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. He pulled Iruka close to himself, cradling the miserable man tightly. I suspected it was to hide his tears…I would have done the same thing with Naruto.

"There is history between Madara and Minato Namikaze."

"Well, of course there is. Madara was a Councilman and Minato was the Governor." Tsunade drawled tsk-ing and shaking her head.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru whispered. The lazy ass couldn't even bother to open his eyes.

Governor Sarutobi chuckled slightly. It was quickly cut off, as if it knew it had no business here. "I must disagree with you Mr. Nara. What I am about to tell you goes further than troublesome. But where should I start?

"When I heard the perpetrator was Madara I understood that I couldn't keep silent with what I knew anymore. I should tell you now that what I am about to reveal is to remain strictly within this room. It is of a sensitive nature and must be handled with discretion. There may even be legality issues with me speaking of this so openly."

Everyone in the room agreed. Kiba turned to close the door, but paused when he saw Sai standing in the doorway.

"I think you should step out Sai." Tsunade replied stiffly. In my opinion, that was a smart idea. Sai was known to reveal personal information on a daily basis. It was proven he had no filter.

Governor Sarutobi sighed before motioning Sai inside and to close the door. "I am inviting him to stay, Tsunade. It was rude of you to attempt to exclude him."

"I have my reasons."

"You accepted his appointment among your ranks at my behest…" Sarutobi replied.

"He hasn't integrated within my ranks as effectively as you had me believe he would." Tsunade cut off.

"Still, you know better." He reprimanded. "As the Chief of Police, I expect better from you."

Tsunade wasn't pleased with the Governor's rebuke, but didn't comment further.

Governor Sarutobi sighed and picked up where he left off. "What I am about to tell you I heard directly from Minato just before he was elected Governor. We were waiting to hear the results of the election, reminiscing about the years he spent in my office as a young lad and about what the future was going to hold for him and his family. If you remember, Kushina was heavily pregnant at the time and due at any minute.

"Minato and I got around to talking of the joys of fatherhood and how everything would pale in comparison to holding your child in your hands; the amount of love you instantly feel at seeing them. I do not know what I said specifically that led him to reveal this to me, but he…" Sarutobi paused and sighed deeply again. There was a look of utmost sadness splashed across his face; weary and tired looking.

"It is a shame Naruto had to share the same bad experiences his father endured." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

Chief Tsunade paled and sank to the end of my bed, clutching at her throat. My eyes went wide with shock, trying to wrap my mind around the information. No, it wasn't true. I was interpreting him incorrectly…but then why was Itachi gripping my arm so tightly?

I hissed at the sudden pain as it traveled to my shoulder and gave a nasty throb. Itachi released me instantly and gripped his hands together instead. His hands were visibly shaking, the only part of him I could see clearly. He was hiding behind his long tresses of hair, casting his face in shadow.

"Don't you know?" Sarutobi asked quietly, turning to Sakura. No, she wouldn't know. There were only a few who knew what had happened and you could see it etched on our faces. Tsunade looked aghast at the thought and it didn't sit well with me either. Itachi, hidden behind his hair and staring at the ground, radiated anger from his being. Kakashi and Iruka were subdued with sadness while Gaara fixated on the ground, his eyes narrowed that I couldn't discern their true color. The thought crossed my mind that he wouldn't think twice about murder; if those were murderous vibes I was intercepting. There was confusion from everyone else, even Shikamaru was lost for once.

"No." Sakura admitted quietly.

"That's enough! Sarutobi, let's talk alone…" Tsunade replied.

"Naruto was assaulted when he was in high school." Itachi blurted out receiving a harsh and murderous glare from Tsunade. "It had to be said, Tsunade." He defended.

"No it didn't! That is private information and only Naruto has the right to disclose it!"

"This is a circumstance out of his control, I think he would understand."

"No, he wouldn't understand. You had no right to betray him! You should have kept your mouth shut!"

"Naruto, by far, is the luckier of the two Tsunade." Sarutobi injected, cutting off Itachi's reply. "He was able to fight off his attacker before the real damage happened."

Tsunade deflated like a punctured balloon. It wasn't right, not one bit of it. Naruto didn't deserve it and neither did his Dad. So why did it happen to them?

"I never knew Minato…that he experienced…Why didn't he tell me, why didn't he come to me? I could have helped him." Tsunade whispered. And then, as if the thought just occurred to her, she asked, "Who did this to him?"

"I would think that is self-evident, Tsunade. It was Madara." Sarutobi admitted.

"NO!" She ground out, jumping from the bed and rounding on the Governor. "Not him!"

"It is unfortunate and true. It was a great burden of fear Minato carried when he thought of his unborn son."

"That's ridiculous." Tsunade growled and paced the room again. "How could he possibly think that?"

"Is it not understandable? Can you honestly say that there would not have been reason for him to worry?"

"He was a good man, Sarutobi." Tsunade answered. "He would have never done anything to hurt Naruto. Minato wanted nothing more than to be a good father."

"But it does happen…" Shikaku murmured.

"It is very rare, though." Shikamaru replied.

"Yes, it does happen in rarely. But Minato's worry came out of a love for his son. I didn't believe that he had anything to worry about." Sarutobi replied, picking up where he left off in his narrative. "Minato was on internship within my offices his eleventh grade year; he was 16 at the time. Even then he knew he wanted to enter into politics and make a change. He was a prodigy and his top marks earned him the right to intern in my offices.

"I was proud of his rapid progress and wished to help his advancement later in his career. I invited him to meet the Council, bringing him in contact with Madara. It spiraled out of control from there and eventually ended inside a court room. It is obvious what the verdict was. A gag order was already in place because of Madara's involvement; but the court went so far as to the seal the records. They covered everything up. I knew nothing about any of this until that night, almost 24 years ago, when Minato told me. I wish he would have trusted me enough to come to me when it happened. I would have done everything in my power to help him."

"How could they believe Madara?" Itachi seethed. He was clenching his hands tightly, trying to reign in his anger. It had been so long since I had seen him this furious that I almost forgot how scary he could be. "How could justice fail them?"

"It's obvious, Itachi, when you think about it." Shikaku muttered in disgust. "He was 16 and Madara was a Councilman instrumental in changing the very foundation of Konoha. Who would believe a boy over a Councilman? Tell me who would you have believed?"

"Minato!"

"And what if he'd been lying?" Shikaku reasoned.

"Then I wouldn't have believed him." Itachi replied.

"You have a strong sense of justice, Itachi; just like your father. He was just as passionately enraged as you are now." Sarutobi replied.

"I did not always." Itachi muttered, ashamed. He deflated instantly, releasing all his pent-up anger. "I did not believe Naruto at first…"

"But you eventually believed him, Itachi." I mumbled. "You got justice for him and that is all that matters."

"It was too little, too late…"

"Don't say that! It is never too late for justice. You not only helped Naruto, but everyone else victimized by _him_."

"If I had believed Naruto from the beginning there would not have been more victims. I dropped the ball…"

"It was your first assignment as a Jr. ADA." Sarutobi commented, interrupting Itachi's little bash fest. "You are allowed to make mistakes, regardless of what you have told yourself."

"I agree." I stated, growling at my brother. "You learn from those mistakes and that makes you a better person and a better prosecutor."

"When did you become so wise, little brother?" Itachi joked and poked my forehead again.

"Blame it on Naruto. He rubs off on you whether you want him to or not." I blushed and forced Itachi's hand away. Itachi chuckled and ruffled my hair like old times. I didn't brush him away.

"So Sasuke's father knew Naruto's father?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yes," Sarutobi replied. "They were actually best friends from boarding school and it was that very injustice that caused Fugaku to change his career path. He was the one that helped Minato through it."

I was stunned. "I can't believe our families knew one other? I was wondering why he targeted our family …"

"This is what I believe: that he took revenge against your family for their involvement with Minato. But that isn't everything…Tsunade, you should see these." Sarutobi replied and handed her a yellowing envelope and a folded piece of paper. "It should make things a little clearer. Though it won't relieve your burden of worrying."

Tsunade unfolded the paper first and started to read. Her hands began to shake and she fumbled with opening the envelope, pulling another paper out hurriedly. Tears welled in her eyes as she read through the one page letter. "Where did you get this?" She asked, staring at the Governor.

"There is a safe in the Governor's office that is rarely used. Well, I never found much use for it so I decided it should be removed. I opened it to clear it for the removers and found those papers inside. If I had known the extent of trouble Minato and Kushina were in I would have helped them. Then maybe some of this tragedy would have been avoided. I believe you have clear motive for four of your murders, at least."

"Yes, clear motive, but then how do the others fit in?" Tsunade questioned and handed the papers over to Kakashi to read, pacing the length of the room again.

"We concluded all the other families fit the profile and the stand alone was the Namikaze's. This certainly puts them firmly in that group, but instead of answering our questions, it offers us more." Kakashi replied. His expression appeared troubled as he handed the papers off to Shikaku.

Shikaku's face dropped in genuine surprise. "These are real?" He asked, raising a brow towards the Governor.

"Yes, they are and it is easy enough to authenticate, if need be. I dare say Daimyō will find the information useful." Sarutobi answered.

"Chief Tsunade, can I take these with me? I'll return them to you shortly."

Tsunade gave a curt nod, her gaze following the Councilman from my room.

"What is written on them?" Itachi asked.

"One was a personal letter from Minato and the other was a restraining order against Madara, an order denied by the Konoha Council. Only three names are present on the form; any guesses who, Itachi?" Tsunade replied.

Itachi studied the ground, his chin resting on his hands. "They knew all this time." It was a statement rather than a question.

Tsunade gave another curt nod and stopped by the window, staring at the horizon. "Shikaku and Daimyō can deal with the Council for the moment. We need to focus on finding Naruto. There isn't much time left."

No, there wasn't much time I reasoned, staring at the time. Ten minutes left.

"Ok, if the Namikaze family is on the list, how do you explain the other families before the Uchiha's? Uchiha and Namikaze were tortured, but the others weren't drawn out as long…Can Tenten be correct? Could there be more than on perpetrator?" Kiba asked. "With Kisame's betrayal wouldn't it make sense that someone else murdered the other families on Madara's order? It's like that book…"

"There was only one murderer in the book, Kiba." Shikamaru offered, but his expression turned thoughtful anyway.

"Well, yeah, but the point was to cover up their true target by murdering others. So if the true targets were the Uchiha's and Namikaze's then…"

"All the other murders were unnecessary." Sakura supplied.

Something about that sounded familiar, but my brain couldn't recall why? True targets…those words were familiar.

"Exactly." Kiba replied, smacking his fist into his palm.

"He did say to me that the other's where just a means to pass the time; that they didn't matter…" I blurted out, not realizing what I said at first. Then the words sunk in, my eyebrows rising in revelation.

"The other families?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, he said they were a means to pass the time, until he got to his true targets." I replied.

"His true targets being the Uchiha's and Namikaze's. But it doesn't answer the question: why come back and attack the surviving children? He got away with it, scot-free. We never would have found him. So what made him target the children years later?" Temari asked.

"I don't know…" Tsunade whispered. I leaned back on the bed, frowning. "We have the reason Madara went after Minato and Fugaku." She muttered waving towards the door Shikaku disappeared through.

"It should have ended 16 years ago, but he came back. What changed?" Kakashi asked himself, repeating the question. Iruka gripped his arm tightly and leaned his head on his shoulder.

It didn't make sense for Madara to come back, not after 16 years, anyway. He attacked Naruto, so he couldn't have a conscience about murdering innocent children. Was it really revenge against our fathers; revenge because Minato took him to court? Our families where tortured before dying, the only ones drawn out for sick pleasure. Why?

I ran my hands through my hair, taking a deep breath. I had to slow down and think more critically. Why would someone murder I asked myself. The top three reasons for murder were profit, mental illness or defect, and crime of passion…

I felt my heart drop in realization and once again it was mimicked on the heart monitor. It couldn't be? It couldn't be that simple?

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked softly. "What is it?"

"Do you have a picture of Naruto's dad; not one from the file, but an actual, normal picture?" I asked suddenly, turning to Tsunade. I never saw a picture of the dobe's Mom and Dad not from the case files. I didn't even know what they really looked like underneath the images of blood.

"Not on me." She replied, turning contemplative.

"Does anyone?" I asked, looking to Kakashi and Iruka. They shook their heads, slightly confused. "Damn it…" I muttered. Why couldn't they have a picture when you needed it but always have a camera when you didn't…wait a camera? "Iruka, do you still have pictures of Naruto on your phone?"

"From the other day… yeah?" Iruka muttered and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Good, please show them to Governor Sarutobi."

"Sasuke…" Kakashi started. He had this look on his half-hidden face that told me quite clearly he thought I'd lost my mind.

"Please." I begged, effectively silencing him and commanding compliance. Uchiha's rarely begged.

Iruka pulled his phone out and showed Sarutobi the pictures. "I can't see what you're getting at Sasuke?" Sarutobi replied, focusing on the small pixelated photo.

"Does he look like his Dad?" I asked.

"Well, yes, the spitting image of his father in fact, right down to his blonde hair and complexion. But what does that have…" His eyes widened as realization set in. "Oh, dear god; no." He whispered.

"I don't understand?" Kiba asked, scratching at his shaggy hair.

"Obviously." I growled.

"Then why don't you tell us what the hell is going on instead of speaking in riddles?" Kiba demanded. "What does Naruto looking like his father have to do with our case?"

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room and I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. They were morons, the lot of them. Even Tsunade wasn't thinking at the moment; or at least that is what it looked like to me. Shikamaru seemed to have caught on as he turned to stare at me in shock.

"Our time may already be up…" Itachi whispered into the quiet room, catching on as well.

"You can't mean that he has already killed him?" Kiba asked, aghast. "But you said eight?"

"They were found at eight, already dead." Kakashi muttered.

"So you think he is dead?" Kiba replied worriedly.

"No, it is worse than that. Madara does not want to kill Naruto; he wants to keep him…for himself." Itachi whispered.

"Keep him for what?" Kiba asked.

"Do you seriously work with them little brother?"

"Hn, I did. If you remember, though, I was fired." I replied.

"Hey…!" Sakura replied angrily in mock hurt.

"Yeah, forgive us for not being mind readers." Kiba snarled.

"Hn."

"I will elaborate for those that cannot think properly, then. Naruto is being kept as a stand in for his father. He is not being tortured to death, but very much alive to play out some sort of sick fantasy Madara has." Itachi drawled.

I caught it from the corner of my eye as it happened, snapping my attention immediately in that direction. Tsunade hit the ground in a crumpled heap, her hand at her mouth and tears running down her face. What I had mistaken for absentmindedness was in fact anguish as she released the most gut wrenching sob I had ever heard in my life. "Naruto!"

I never thought in a million years I would ever see my chief, my commanding office on the floor of a hospital room crying as if she was dying. She was inconsolable by anyone, even Kakashi and Iruka tried and failed. I shifted on my bed uncomfortably, wincing at the pain in my shoulder and stomach at the jarring movements. Itachi turned to stop me, but I shook him off with a silent shake of the head.

My feet touched the cold ground as I stood up and I had to grit my teeth at the pain. I took a hesitant step forward leaning on the bed for support as the bottom of my feet erupted into tiny painful pinpricks. All I could feel was the jarring pain as I took another step toward the crying woman.

So this is what loving Naruto does to you? He reduces you to this; a broken being lost in the darkness without his light to show you the way. I knew what she was going through; it was just my damn Uchiha pride that kept me from curling up in a ball and crying my eyes out like Tsunade was at this very moment.

I stepped in front of my chief and lowered my body painfully onto my knees. I will admit that it was quite painful, but it didn't detour me. I reached out my hand and placed it on her shoulder gently. Only then did she look up at me, amber eyes swimming with tears and all red and puffy. "You should be in bed resting, Sasuke." She rasped out, wiping at her tear streaked face.

"I should, but I have a crying police Chief on my hospital room floor. How do you expect me to get any rest with your wailing?"

"I may never see him again." She whispered and I knew I was the only one that heard her. "I can't live with that. I can't live without him; he's all I have left."

"Then we will just have to find him."

"They've slipped through our barricades. He isn't at the Garden Tower and we have no idea where they are."

"Then we will have to make them come to us." I stated. "Draw him out just like he drew me out."

"That is dangerous, Sasuke." Itachi murmured from above me.

"I think it's the only way. You'll have to make it very public and I don't think it would be a bad thing to drag the Council into it."

Her lips curved upwards into an almost sinister smile before frowning again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely, I have unfinished business with the dobe. And I have every intention of carrying it out whether you like it or not." I smiled.

She laughed, really laughed. "He is certainly lucky to have you." She admitted, stunning everyone.

"I'm the luckier one." I stated.

"Maybe you are. Now get back in bed." She ordered.

She stood up and bent over to help me to my feet. I winced in pain and sat on the edge of the bed, winded. "Kakashi, we need a plan to keep everyone safe."

"There is a small hospital in the Terra District. It is close to the docks where Sasuke was found and is completely plausible that he'd be bused there instead. We can evacuate the civilians and draw Madara out. And if I'm not mistaken the officer down call was never broadcast, it was made over a cell phone because the radio in the vehicle had a wire short." Shikamaru replied, cutting Kakashi off.

"How fast can we get everything together?" She asked.

"In an hour." Shikamaru offered.

"Do it." She muttered darkly.

Shikamaru nodded and started making calls. "Tsunade, how would you like me to help?" Sarutobi asked.

"Can you stay here with Sasuke, please? I don't want anything to happen to him while I'm out." She asked.

"You have my word." He promised.

Tsunade gave a nod and made her way from my room. I leaned back against the bed, extremely tired, but unable to sleep. Soon, soon this could all be over.


	19. Chapter 19

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page***_. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**June 21st**

* * *

><p>I arrived at the conclusion, due to constant snickering, that the two men standing sentinel by the front door found my current predicament amusing. No matter how much I struggled I couldn't break Madara's hold on me, trapped against his chest. I growled in annoyance and struggled in his hold, but for an older guy he certainly was stronger than I was and held me steadfast; to the other two's amusement.<p>

With the way they looked they were laughing at me? The one was lean with short platinum-blonde hair, his shirt opened to bare chest. The other's face was half hidden, but from what I could see of him, stitches riddled his body…or where they tattoo. I really hope they were tattoos.

I wasn't amused when Madara chuckled and tangled his hand into my hair, running his rough fingers through the clean strands. I gave a deep grunt and pushed against his arm, my face heating up with the exertion, my cheeks puffed out as I held my breath. But his arm wouldn't budge and I exhaled going limp with exhaustion. But still his hand continued to pet me and it was starting to give me the creeps. I wanted it to stop. Enough was enough!

"Will you cut it out? I am not a dog!" I snapped at the end of my rope.

"Why?" He asked. "I enjoy the texture beneath my fingers; you have such silky hair, Naruto. Just like your father."

"How nice." I grumbled. At one time I would have appreciated the comparison to my Dad, but coming from this creep, it just disturbed me. I didn't want to think that way.

"Must you be this way Naruto?" He sighed, inhaling the scent from my hair. "I could give you everything you ever wanted in life you know. Just ask and I will give it to you."

I stopped struggling, relaxing slightly in his grip. Arching a brow, I asked, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything for you, Naruto." Madara assured me, kissing my neck. I suppressed a shudder and grimaced. This was disgusting, this guy was disgusting! Couldn't he tell I was clearly not into him?

"Ok, this is what I want. I want Sasuke! Bring him to me; and while you're at it I want my Mom and Dad, too." I hissed, cringing at the pain in my heart at the mere thought of Sasuke. His pain was the freshest. "Go ahead, I'm waiting."

Madara snarled in my ear and shoved me away. "You ask the impossible!"

"Duh, that was the point you ass! You can't give me what I want because you are the one that took it from me!"

"Why must you try my patience like this?" He snapped and struck me across the face, hard. I stumbled to the ground, seeing white, and the last thing I saw was the beige carpet as I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke stiff on a bed that wasn't my own in a place that wasn't my own and unclear how I got there. I huddled under the blankets for warmth as the early morning sun shone at my back. I wanted to lie here and never move again…And then the memories flooded back leaving me cold even to the vibrant rays of sun. I wish I could cease thinking altogether, it was better if I didn't have to. But that was all I seemed to do; and depressing thoughts they were.

Everyone must be worried sick about me; Iruka and Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade, Neji and Gaara; everyone. What were they doing at this moment? Were they still looking for me or did they believe I was dead by now?

As much as I wanted them to look for me it was better if they didn't. I didn't want the responsibility if anything happened to them because of me. They shouldn't suffer further, not after Itachi and Sas… NO, I didn't want to think about him! That pain would eat me alive if I allowed it. I wasn't ready. I was being a coward. I was hurt, in heart and body.

With that thought I touched my cheek tenderly, wincing at the sharp pain just a slight touch produced. Ouch, that really hurt. But deep down, I felt like I deserved this pain. I deserved it for being so stupid; though it was a hard pill to swallow that I actually passed out. I bet there was even a bruise there, yeah it definitely bruised as I touched the tender flesh again and hissed.

"Are you finally awake, Naruto?" Madara laughed.

I shot out of the blankets and against the headboard in shock. I saw the woman, Konan, move towards me slowly and sit down at the end of my bed. She was holding another cup of water and held it out to me. I grabbed it and downed it, suddenly extremely thirsty.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly. Her tone was caring and had a mother-like quality to it. It was a nice contrast to the harsh tone of the others and seemed oddly familiar to me.

"Yes." I nodded, focusing on her instead of the man leering at me. Why was she being so nice to me? Was it because she was a woman? I knew they had instincts like that. I'd seen it many times with the moms, and some dads, of the young boys in my class when they came to parent-teacher conferences. But I was not a boy, but a young man. So her actions were confusing to me.

"Why don't you join me at the table then?" She held out her hand and I reached out hesitantly. She wrapped her hand around mine and pulled me forward, leading me to the table. Her hands were warm and soft, unlike Madara's rough and dry.

I turned back to look at Madara, afraid that he was following us, but he made no move from his usual chair. His grin was wide, staring at my retreat. I turned back to Konan, swallowing around the lump in my throat. Why was he staring at me all the time? If he took a picture it would last longer, but I didn't want him to have a picture of me either.

I sat down and pulled a plate of steaming food towards me, digging in despite my hesitancy. They could have poisoned the food, but I was so hungry and I hadn't eaten since yesterday with Sasuke…

I felt my stomach drop and the food turn rancid in my mouth. I forced myself to swallow and downed another glass of water. No matter how much I tried I couldn't stop thinking about him!

"When you are done, Naruto, I have something to show you." Madara stated, interrupting my thoughts. I forced myself to slow my eating, taking as much time as possible and delaying when I would have to be in close proximity to him. He just laughed at my obvious antics. "I've waited 16 years, take all the time you need."

_**~REVENGE~**_

"We've begun to evacuate the civilians to other hospitals, Kakashi. Thankfully, there were no seriously injured persons, so evacuation will go smoothly and largely unnoticed. It also helps that it is a smaller hospital with fewer beds; only six floors. When everything is in order I will inform Chief Tsunade and she will make the announcement." Shikamaru stated. Kakashi nodded ready to end it and bring Naruto home.

He itched to call Iruka one last time and reassure him, but he was dealing with Sasuke, who wouldn't rest until Naruto was back. The Uchiha was turning into more trouble than he was worth, but…Kakashi paused realizing that if it was Iruka he would feel the same thing; unhappy and unable to rest until he knew, one way or the other.

_**~REVENGE~**_

_**_***Please refer to my profile page***_**_

My fork barely clattered against the porcelain plate as I finished. Despite my full stomach I still felt empty. I bent my head to hide the fact that I was glaring at my plate. It wasn't the poor things fault, but it made me feel better to blame something that couldn't hurt me back. Oblivious to my glare match with an inanimate object, Konan grabbed the plate and exited the room. She gave a backward glance, worried, before the door closed behind her.

Feeling I delayed as long as possible I pushed away from the table and walked to where Madara was sitting. I shuddered at the strange look he was casting me and turned away. He never said I had to look at him.

"What?" I demanded.

"What a temper." The guard with the short platinum blonde hair muttered, laughing and jabbing the other guy in the ribs.

He turned to look at his partner and snapped, "Do you want to die, Hidan!"

"Aww, Kakuzu," Hidan replied, feigning mock hurt. "You wouldn't do that to me!"

"I would." Kakuzu replied. His tone was cold and without remorse. I believed his words even if this Hidan didn't.

"I want to see you try…"

"Leave!" Madara ordered. Hidan and Kakuzu snickered, but retreated as ordered. They opened the door and exited; giving us privacy. I stared at their retreating backs and bit my lip against the thought that we were the only ones left in the room.

Madara smirked and stood up, forcing me to take a hesitant step back. "Over there," He motioned towards the window with his chin. "Look out and tell me what you see?"

I turned to look at the wall of window. Sun was streaming in and illuminated the carpet with wide squares of bright light. I stepped forward and peered out on the street below with mild curiosity. It was busy with morning traffic, but not as busy as it would have been two hours ago with the rush to work. I wasn't sure what I was looking at though; maybe the Konoha Garden Tower across the street? But what was so special about that?

"It is down and to your right, Naruto. Tell me if you recognize it?" I looked off to the right and down at the small building below. It was old, red, colonial styled…

I sank to the floor when my knees gave out under my dead weight. My forehead touched against the glass as I stared on in disbelief. He was here, looking down on Granny Tsunade all this time! He was hiding in plain sight?

I felt his body press against me from behind. I instantly panicked. I pushed against the glass and the floor trying to push him away from me, but he wouldn't budge. I felt his breath against my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut in horror. He was too close! He was too close!

"Let me go!" I growled.

I struggled to break free of his grasp as memories rose to the surface from last time with Kabuto. I pushed against the glass again, forcing myself against his chest, and trying to knock him off-balance. "Let me go!" I screamed.

Terror overwhelmed my senses causing my heart to flutter like mad. My body was thrust against the glass, hitting it with a thud and knocking the wind out of me. He inhaled, sniffing me and sighing with contentment. He kissed the junction of my neck and shoulder and I gasped, barely suppressing a disgusted shudder.

"Please?" I begged, pounding against the window in despair.

He ignored my plea and instead bit into my neck, his tongue flicking out to lick at the red blotch. Bile rose in the back of my throat and I gagged on the acidic taste burning my esophagus, making me choke and cough. He marked me! Only Sasuke could do that!

I tried once again to push him off with, but I was trapped. I scratched and pounded at the glass in panic my heart jumping in my throat and thumping wildly. This couldn't be happening; not again! Please, not again!

I bit down on my lip, drawing blood as his arm wrapped around my waist coming too close to my crotch for comfort. If there was any hope of escape before there was no chance now. But I wasn't going to lie around and take it. I scratched at the arm gripping me with an iron will and actually managed to draw blood, but his grasp didn't let up. No matter what I did, he wasn't budging!

I dug my fingers into the carpet as I squirmed to get away, trying to stop this from happening. His ragged breathing was pounding against my ear and I could feel his heart beat against my back, but what froze me on the spot was the arousal I felt hitting my backside. NO!

I forced myself on my feet in a tight crouch and tried to use the glass as leverage, pushing against it with my hands while kicking off the ground - but he was rock solid. Madara chuckled and slid his hand down my pants.

I felt the stinging tears of humiliation slide down my cheeks and a small whimper escape my lips. I shouldn't enjoy this feeling. It was sick! I didn't want it!

"Stop!" I whimpered, but he didn't listen.

"You like that don't you?" He asked licking the shell of my ear.

"Hmph!" I choked. I shivered at the pleasure trying to swallow against the mounting disgust I felt. He smirked into my ear and kissed down my neck, to my shoulder, and down my back.

This wasn't like the time with Sasuke in the shower. I could ignore my arousal as long as I wasn't touched there and Sasuke didn't touch me. I choked back a sob, twitching from my unwanted high.

"Don't tell me, Naruto, that you didn't enjoy that?" He chuckled releasing me from his grasp.

"I hate you!" I whispered vehemently, refusing to look at him. I could feel him towering overhead and when he brushed the back of his hand against my flushed cheek, I flinched and turned to glare at him. He laughed and brought his fingers to his lips, his tongue flicking out and swiping at his soiled hand. I swallowed in disgust.

He bent in to stare me in the face, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. His attention focused too intently on my own. There was absolutely no way I was going to let him kiss me after he just licked his nasty hands! I turned away so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"One day maybe you won't." He whispered huskily.

"When hell freezes over!" I hissed. "I can't wait for the day you die so I can dance on your grave in joy."

Madara growled and grabbed my hair, forcing my face up to look on him fully. Rage was evident in every contour of his visage, but I was beyond being scared. I had no time for it. He wanted me and now he had me, but I wasn't going to roll over and play by his rules. I was going to fight tooth and nail against him every step of the way. I was going to make him regret ever crossing me!

"Your filthy mother is shining through again. I will need to train you properly so you don't misbehave again. Do not make me punish you, Naruto." He hissed in my ear.

Anger coursed through me as I tried to pull out of his grasp. I was a person, damn it, not a dog to be trained! "Go to hell, you bastard!" I snarled.

"You leave me no choice then; but remember Naruto, you asked for this." His grip tightened painfully around my wrist and he jerked me closer to him. I grimaced at the pain trying to pull back once more, but to no avail. He twisted at my wrist painfully and I felt something snap from the pressure. I bit my lip as agony coursed through my arm. It was nauseating, causing me to double over as the pain shot up my arm. My head found purchase leaning against his shoulder and my breathing came out in ragged spurts. I whipped my head away when I realized that I was using him for support and instead; leaned back against the glass window, cradling my bruised and broken wrist to my chest and gasping. He broke my arm!

"Why do you force me like this Naruto? If you would just listen to me then this wouldn't have happened." He sighed. "Now, let's finish what we started."

"Wha…?" I asked through the haze of pain.

"Come now, Naruto. It isn't respectable to leave your lover hanging." He chuckled.

"You are not my lover!" I growled.

"We shall see." He smirked and dropped his pants in front of me. Realizing what he wanted, I tried to get up and run. I didn't get far when he grabbed my hair and slammed me against the window. I cried out in pain from my broken arm and felt bile rise in my throat again as I turned my head away from him. He reached his hand under my chin and turned my head to look at him. I gulped as the tears renewed.

"No." I whispered.

"No, is not acceptable, Naruto." He growled. Bile burned in my throat and I clamped down, refusing. "Open, Naruto. Do not make me force you!" He hissed.

I shook my head, refusing him again. I gasped as strands of hair were tugged loose from my scalp. In that moment I was violated.

...

He let go, and I sagged against the glass window. It didn't last long though; I leaned to the side and emptied my stomach on the floor. I dry heaved as everything in my stomach was already spilled and gasped for breath. My abdominal muscles continued to clench painfully, trying to purge what wasn't there anymore. I couldn't get the awful taste out of my mouth!

"How disappointing, Naruto. We will have to work on that in the future." I couldn't muster the energy to glare at him. He wasn't worth my energy anymore. "Are you done defying me?"

Again, I refused to answer him. I ached too much. "Good boy. Now, I want you to go sit at the table, I have some urgent matters to attend too; but when I come back we can resume."

My stomach dropped and I turned to stare at him. This wasn't over yet? The look on his face gave me no other choice but to comply; not after he broke my wrist and violated me so easily.

I stood up and made my way to the table on shaky legs, where I sat in silence. Konan re-entered the room after Madara exited and walked over to me swiftly. She sat down in the chair next to me without a word. I couldn't bring myself to care anymore. I wanted nothing more than to slip away into nothingness and be embraced by its ever-lasting darkness. I didn't want to feel or see or touch. I didn't want anything anymore. I didn't want to feel pain anymore. I was unworthy of everything and everyone. Sasuke had deserved better than I; maybe then he would still be alive.

With that thought I allowed myself to slip into the dark abyss that was my only friend. I tuned everything out, I barely saw what was in front of me; I didn't care anymore. I just sat and waited for Madara to return; wishing that he wouldn't.

_**~REVENGE~**_

"Everything's in order, Chief." Shikamaru replied.

"Good, let's get this done." Tsunade nodded and walked out in front of the press gathered outside the Council's Chamber. She began.

It was short, sweet, and to the point. Tsunade revealed every last detail she could about the murders and dragged the Council's name through the mud in the process. She named Madara as their prime suspect unfazed by the camera's frenzied flashes and the journalists demanding questions, cutting other journalists off mid-sentence. Without another word Tsunade stepped away from the crowd; waiting until she was out of the public eye to smile devilishly. "I think that went well." She muttered to Shikamaru.

"They're demanding the Council make an appearance now." Shikamaru replied, peeking out on the crowd of reporters. "Thank you for sparing my father and Daimyō." He whispered.

"Of course, I wouldn't allow them to take the fall for this, considering they were the only Councilmen to support us."

"Do you think this will work?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade offered a curt nod before making her way towards the Gaea Hospital. "Yes, I think this will work just fine. But I don't approve of you going…"

"You know why I want to do this. It is not debatable." Itachi replied, following behind her brisk pace.

"Just watch your back Itachi. Kisame may try to finish the job." The Chief warned.

"I am looking forward to it, actually." Itachi replied darkly.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I barely noticed what was happening around me as Konan set my arm and bandaged it to prevent further injury and promote healing. An ice pack was applied and my arm strung in a sling. But I didn't really care anymore. I was here less than a day and I already felt myself breaking. It was terrifying thought. Was this what I had to look forward too? Being pushed down and used to satisfy a fantasy? How could I possibly survive that way? And if I fought back…

"You're being remarkably quiet kid." Kisame joked. I refused to acknowledge him. I wasn't going to play their stupid games. They weren't worth it. "Oh, don't tell me you're already broken? Damn, I had you pegged for a day at least."

Still I refused to answer; they didn't need to know how close to the brink I was. And I didn't trust myself to speak at the moment. I still felt nauseous and even though the pain was considerably less, it was still painful.

"Leave him be!" Konan snapped. My eyes widened slightly and I looked up to stare at her; was she really defending me?

"Come on Konan." Kisame smirked. "He isn't saying a word; that is what I would define as being broke."

"You're wrong…" I whispered suddenly, shocking myself. Where did this boost of confidence come from?

"Oh, so you still have a voice then?" Madara replied.

Just the sound of his voice sent shivers through my body. My stomach clenched and churned, threatening to rise again without my permission. Even though I couldn't stand the sight of him, I still turned to glare at him.

Konan paused in gathering her supplies, eyeing Madara closely. He smiled and motioned her away. Once she was out of the room, Madara continued. "I like a good challenge, Naruto."

"I told you, I will not break." I whispered, willing the words true. But in the back of my mind, where the rebellious part of me lived, I had to ask myself 'how much longer could I hold out before I crumbled?'

"Then I will have to work harder!" Madara sneered and grabbed ahold of me.

My heart sank as he hauled me from my chair and towards a door to the right; right into another room of the suite. It looked identical to the one we just left, except that the door to the hallway was dead-bolted from the outside.

I was shoved back on the bed, forced to watch as the door snapped shut behind Madara. I stared in shock at the wooden door. There was also a dead-bolt there showing only the keyhole. It was a small, bare prison with only one small window and a bed. I had a sinking feeling this is where I'd be kept and used from now on.

"How do you like the room, Naruto?" Madara asked.

"You call this a room?" I growled.

He laughed, taking delight in my torture. "Yes, this belongs to you."

"I don't want it." I snapped back, even before he finished his sentence.

Madara stepped closer to the bed, his knee hitting the edge. I inched away from him. "All you have to do is listen to what I say and it won't be your room for long."

"And then what? Am I to share your bed?" I spat. "I refuse. I will never want you and I will never willingly give myself to you!"

"You're stubborn and unbelievably stupid." Madara repeated. I was beginning to resent being compared to my father, because as much as I resembled him and shared some personality traits with him; I wasn't him! My name was not Minato! I was Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!

"I am Naruto! Naruto! I am not my father!"

"No, you're not." Madara sneered. "You share part of that whore…!"

"Stop calling my mother a whore!"

Madara paused and gave me the nastiest look I had ever seen. It was frightening and I shook in fear. "She was a whore, Naruto. Trash picked up on the side of the road by your caring father and treated like she was a lost treasure! Before he knew it he'd fallen under her spell, he fooled himself into believing she loved him, but a whore is incapable of loving anyone but themselves! Now, I am willing to overlook the fact that she is your mother and that you share DNA with her; as long as you behave and do as I say!"

He advanced on me, crawling on the bed and over top of me as I silently shook my head in denial. My thigh muscles tensed and closed, trying to block him with sheer will power alone. He shoved my legs apart with impossible strength and nestled between my thighs. I could feel the heat from that area of his body hitting against mine. I trembled and tried to turn away from him, but his hand wrapped around my neck and squeezed slightly, driving home to me that I was not in control and at his mercy. He could and would do what he liked to me regardless of whether I wanted it or not.

I froze, willing myself to shut down. This was going to happen? This was going to happen!

"Look at me, Naruto." He ordered. I slowly turned back to look at him, pleading with him.

"Please don't." I begged. "I don't want this."

Madara ignored my words, his voice low and sickening. "Just relax; it only hurts for a moment. Just lie back and let me give you immense pleasure."

I shut my eyes tightly and grit my teeth as he fumbled with my jeans, dragging them from my body too quickly. The urge to break down and cry was strong, but what purpose would that serve? He wouldn't stop just because of tears. I resigned myself to the fact that this was going to happen…

My eyes snapped open when a knock resounded through the room. Madara growled, but choose to ignore it as he started on my boxers. I stared at the heavy oak door over his shoulder wishing for a miracle and I wasn't disappointed. There was another series of knocks, more urgent this time. Madara snarled and slid away from me, wrenching the door open with a snarl. "This had better be damn important to interrupt me!"

The two guys from earlier entered looking distinctly worried.

"What is it?" Madara demanded, impatient.

"The news…" Hidan started.

"You interrupted me for the news? Get out!"

"You should see this…" Hidan tried again.

"I don't care! Get out!" He breathed dangerously.

"Chief Tsunade made a public statement; it would be in your best interest to watch it." Kakuzu muttered. I stiffened. Did I just hear him correctly? Granny Tsunade made a statement? What did she say? Was she looking for me? I felt hope blossom in my chest. Was she close to finding me?

"What she has to say is of no importance to me." He sneered, turning back to me and making his way on to the bed.

"She named you her number one suspect, but that isn't all…" Hidan started again.

"And how did she find out about me?" He growled in annoyance, stood up and made his way back into the other room; presumably to see what Granny Tsunade revealed. I felt my heart race. Did Gaara and Neji tell Granny Tsunade what I found? They had to; it was the only way they could have found out, right?

I sat up on the bed and pulled my jeans back on, grimacing at the feel of them. They were soiled from earlier and didn't feel comfortable. I began to pace the room, feeling nervous.

Ten minutes later Madara reappeared; anger rolling off him in waves. His look was menacing, his grip bruising, as he grabbed my shirt and hauled me from the room. Stepping back into the room Konan eyed me closely, her appearance turning pale. She reached out in fear, but one look from Madara had her cowering.

We re-emerged in the hallway, advancing towards the elevator and descending to the parking garage. I was shoved into the back seat with a "SIT" from Madara and flanked by Konan and Kisame. I bit back a painful cry as I bumped my broken wrist. Konan nudged me ever-so slightly and I offered her the barest of nods, my eyes traveling over Kisame. He was preoccupied in his own thoughts to take notice of the exchange. Kakuzu dropped into the driver's seat without a hint of Hidan in sight; until I heard a motorcycle purr to life. What was going on?

_**~REVENGE~**_

"Every civilian was evacuated and everyone is in position."

"Roll call." Tsunade ordered with a slight smirk. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and crackled to life over the walkies, requesting confirmation.

"We're here Tsunade." Kakashi drawled, reporting in for Kiba.

"Lee and Sakura youthfully reporting; we're in position!"

"We're here." Temari replied, indicating she and Sai were in position.

"Tenten and I are in position." Shino answered back.

"Hn…"

"What was that?" Kiba crackled.

"That was Itachi's monosyllabic response." Sakura giggled.

"Hn."

"Itachi report?" Tsunade demanded.

"..."

"Itachi."

"… …"

"Itachi!"

"… … …"

"Uchiha, answer me or I will send your ass back to the hospital with your punk brother!"

"Here!" Itachi drawled sounding displeased when his voice crackled over the radio.

Tsunade laughed, genuinely pleased. Threatening people always made her ridiculously happy. Taking command of her emotions and making her voice as flat as Itachi's, she asked, "What about that blonde of yours?"

Without missing a beat, Itachi responded, "He is around and will only get involved if necessary."

"Now we wait." Tsunade growled, flicking the safety off her gun.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Hidan led us down the highway at high speeds, weaving in and out of traffic with reckless abandon. The scenery flashed by my eyes in multicolored blurs as we wound our way through the city streets at midday. I didn't know where we were going and I wished now that I'd put up more of a fight. Maybe he was going to kill me after all?

"Stop here." Madara ordered. Kakuzu pulled over to the side of the road and cut the ignition without a word. "Get out."

Kakuzu tugged the key from the ignition. Four doors opened simultaneously and before anyone could reach in and haul me out, I scrambled to follow Konan. Madara pinned me with an aggressive stare. I took a step back, bumping into Konan whose hands rose to grip my shoulders. I paused wondering, again, why her embrace felt familiar.

"Inside." Madara commanded.

Looking around I noticed a small store-front building, the windows clouded over with aged grit and dust. It looked abandoned and sure enough, when we entered, the room was bare of furniture besides two chairs and a few rotting wooden crates. I was forced into one, Kisame stepping behind me, while Madara took the other.

I heard the roar of the motorcycle engine die and Hidan emerge through the doorway seconds later. He leaned against the closed door, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. I shivered and turned to look behind me. I flinched at the retched mask Kisame wore. He was angry, murderous angry. I squirmed in my seat, shifting closer to Konan who dragged one of the crates closer. Yes, I definitely felt more comfortable around her.

Madara sat silent for two hours, deep in concentration. I wasn't complaining if this was the alternative to losing my virginity to a deranged psychopath who confused me for my Dad!

"It is obviously a trap," Madara finally spoke. "So we must go ahead with caution. We will enter as the sun goes down." He replied.

I was confused. What was a trap? And what was going to happen at sunset? That was hours away! I bit my lip and stared at the ground, digging my bare toe into a rotted hole in the floor. The hole gave way under the pressure, disintegrating into chips and fine dust. He couldn't be contemplating murdering again; could he?

"We will enter through different locations so we do not draw unwanted attention. Our targets should be somewhere between the fourth and sixth floors. Be ready for an ambush; be ready for our targets not to even be there."

So he was going to murder again! But who? And what was this about an ambush. Didn't he have what he wanted now? Or was this because of Granny Tsunade and her public statement? There was no way that she knew I was still alive or did she suspect something was amiss when my body didn't show up? Was he going after her now!

My head shot up and I went to open my mouth, but Konan silenced me with a silent nod. I grit my teeth and leaned back in the chair, sulking. I couldn't let him murder another person, especially if it was Granny Tsunade. I had the power to stop that…

I felt eyes on me and saw Madara staring at me intently. His obsidian eyes were pitch black and displayed something dangerous and almost feral inside. My stomach clenched with fear. That look clearly stated that I would be hurt severely if I interfered.

I turned to stare out the window, watching the small coffee shop with detached interest. The patrons were sipping away at their fancy lattes without a care in the world, completely unaware of the danger right across the street from them. It was horrifying to think about…

The heat began to get to me in the small, grimy room and I dozed off a short time later. The sun was just setting when the car engine roared to life. I jerked awake and blinked bleary eyes around the room. Madara, Kisame, and Kakuzu were stirring, heading to the door. They were gone moments later, leaving me behind with Konan and Hidan. I heard the patter of rain striking against the grimy window sending droplets racing down the glass.

_**~REVENGE~**_

I sighed and stared at the clock on the wall. It was slowing ticking towards night and still nothing. Kakashi was calling every hour on the hour to report in. As each passing hour arrived and Kakashi called I felt my heart sink. Did Madara see this for what it was; was he stalling for some strange reason, did he even see the news at all? It was already after 8:30p.m. and looking like he wouldn't fall for the bait. And if he didn't, where did that leave Naruto? This could be our only chance!

Gaara looked at me impassively as I turned to stare at the door, tired of watching the clock. I was restless and agitated and I wanted this over already, I wanted Naruto back. Neji sat down in a chair and flipped through a magazine, acting as if nothing was amiss. I wasn't fooled by his nonchalance; the magazine was upside down.

Governor Sarutobi sat in the other chair focusing on the clock as well and Iruka sat curled up on the small couch staring at the floor. I wanted to say something to him, but I couldn't utter a word. I felt like this predicament was my fault that Naruto wouldn't be where he was, in the position that he was in, if I hadn't left him. I tried many times today to apologize, but I could never find the right moment. And the small, caring smiles he would flash my way every so often? They only increased my sense of guilt.

"It seems to be taking a long time…" I muttered. I knew I was revealing my concern, but in light of the circumstances who could fault me. I wanted my dobe.

"It does, but they will find him, and by tomorrow morning he will be here talking to you like none of this ever happened." Neji muttered. He shut the magazine and tossed it on the counter.

"That is very optimistic of you." Gaara drawled. "Here, I thought you would say it was fate."

"I don't believe that everything's ruled by fate anymore."

"I find that hard to believe…" Gaara snorted.

I sighed and turned to stare at the clock again. I didn't feel like joining in on their conversation about fate. I heard it many times when we were together in high school, so it was old news to me. I watched the seconds tick away until it finally read 9:00p.m. I waited on tenterhooks for Kakashi's phone call, but it never came. A sense of anticipation itched along my skin. It was starting.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Kakashi stared out the window from the third floor watching the entrance like a hawk. He pulled out his phone ready to update Sasuke when he saw a man approach the hospital. They paused for only a second before strolling right inside. Kakashi crackled over the walkie informing them of the suspect person. Tsunade and Shikamaru acknowledged and went to investigate. It wasn't long before Temari and Sai reported seeing another person enter in through the side; Tenten and Shino confirming they had another person entering through their location. 'Three people, eh?' Kakashi thought. 'So he suspects a trap.'

_**~REVENGE~**_

The rain lashed against the windows with a ferocious beat, but I was thankful for the distraction. Madara was gone now for 20 minutes and my mind worked quickly to find a possible way of escape. I felt confident I could get by Konan, but Hidan was another hurdle altogether.

He was currently lounging against the door, content to ignore the two of us. I heard momentary wisps of words said too rapidly to comprehend pass his lips and wondered again if he was in prayer. He didn't strike me as the church going type, but then you never could tell.

"What's this about Hidan?" Konan asked, breaking the silence. "Since when do I need a guard?"

Hidan paused in his mantra and opened his eyes. "That is privileged information and you are not privileged."

"There's something new isn't there? Everyone he went after is dead and he holds no further grudges, so what is it?" She hissed. "Tell me, you know I wasn't in the room!"

"Fat chance I'll tell you anything. So sit down and shut up before I release the wrath that is Jashin on you."

"I care nothing for your stupid, pathetic deity, Hidan!"

"Do not insult the exalted name of Jashin, you heathen!" Hidan snapped.

Konan chuckled sourly, clucking her tongue. "No, Hidan, I'm no heathen. I hold no faith."

"That makes you a heathen!" He squawked.

Konan laughed and turned away, placing a finger to her lips and motioning for me to stay quiet. I sat stiff as a board, watching, as she barely turned her head to look back at him. Hidan grumbled and closed his eyes again, resuming his prayers. Konan took a soft step toward Hidan, cautious not to make a sound. When she was within reach and he showed no signs of being aware of her proximity, Konan grabbed at his neck and squeezed tightly. He coughed and spluttered clawing at her hands in panic.

"Run, Naruto, RUN!" She yelled.

I didn't stick around and burst through the front door, racing down the rain slicked street as fast as I could run. Shots rang out behind me, but I couldn't stop to look, I had to get as far away as possible! I ran without thought of where I was going. I ran until I couldn't breathe and still it didn't slow me down; because to slow down meant recapture.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Madara strode into the hospital taking notice of the abandoned front desk and waiting room. He didn't pause as his suspicions were confirmed; he expected an ambush and they didn't disappoint. Ahead of him stood the elevators, the metal doors reflecting the florescent overhead lighting and making the hallway look brighter. He winced internally, cursing the light.

His finger pressed the up button waiting for the tell-tale ding and the doors to retract. He reached in hitting the buttons for every floor, treating the second elevator in the same way. He watched the doors close and made his way to the emergency stairwell satisfied with his childish distraction tactic.

Pacing himself to the fourth floor he exited into the empty hallway. The lights flickered momentarily before casting him in pitch darkness. Seconds later the area flooded with poor lighting from the backup generators and a dull hum.

Madara paused, staring at the figure standing at the end of the hallway, their head bowed and staring out the window. He wasn't expecting a confrontation so soon, but his veins rushed with rising blood lust. Murder sang to him and he flexed his fingers, reaching for his gun and aiming at the unmoving figure. He stalked forward quietly, mystified why they hadn't started at the loss of light? A shot rang out in the silence and the figure slumped to the ground with a clamor.

With an air of satisfaction, Madara advanced on the crumpled heap only to growl in frustration. He cursed himself and kicked at the clothed-skeleton damning himself for falling for their pathetic excuse of a diversion; which meant they didn't fall for his!

"Where is my grandson, you bastard!?" Tsunade demanded and pointed her revolver at his head.

Madara turned to look at her with narrowed his eyes. This was one of the obstacles barring him from Naruto. He itched to finish her off, to get her out of the boy's life for good. With her gone Naruto would finally be his. He would submit that much faster.

His chest rumbled with suppressed laughter, deciding to toy with her before finishing her off. "You will never see him again, Tsunade; especially if I die."

"Let's test that theory, eh?" She hissed and cocked the hammer. This was purely for emphasis as her Smith and Wesson didn't have to be cocked, she could just fire at will.

"Are you willing to take that chance? Are you even sure he _wants_ to return to you?"

Tsunade swallowed down her quick retort and swallowed a deep breath. She couldn't let him get in her head and fill it with lies. She couldn't let herself believe his words. Naruto wanted to come home!

"What do you know of Naruto's want?" She hissed.

"I know what he wants deep down, because he told me. He was quite emphatic about it, in fact." Madara laughed.

"I don't believe a word of what you're saying!" Tsunade snapped swallowing her fear. What if Naruto really…NO, he wanted to come home to them! She knew he did. "Naruto wants to be with the ones he loves."

Madara tsked and shook his head, laughing. "Don't be so sure. Just maybe he doesn't love you like you believe he does?"

"If you have something to say, say it!" The hand holding her gun shook. Disgusted with herself, she steadied her shaking with her other hand and ground her teeth. Naruto loved her!

"You asked for it," Madara chuckled. "Naruto wants to stay with me. He doesn't want to come back to you. He loves me…he even moaned it to the heavens in bed. It was quite the breathy expression."

Tsunade felt rage consume her and a need to pull the trigger gripped her. But she couldn't bring herself to end his life. Naruto would never sink so low as to give this monster his body. He wouldn't tell him he loved him, not for anything in the world! But if he believed he lost Sasuke…NO! Naruto wouldn't do it. He was playing with her emotions and using Naruto against her. "I swear if you touched him I will kill you!"

"He wanted me to touch him. He was quite eager, in fact, and so damn needy. Naruto said he was ready and wanted me to take his virginity…"

"Shut up!" Tsunade spat. It was difficult to keep her hand steady with her other hand bracing her wrist now. "SHUT UP! You're lying!"

"Am I?" Madara mocked.

"Yes! Naruto would never tell you that. He's in love with Sasuke!"

Madara growled at the mention of Sasuke's name, his features morphing into disgust. "That Uchiha bastard is not worthy of Naruto's love! Only I am!"

He struck at Tsunade's hand, attempting to seize her gun. Tsunade fired grazing Madara on the shoulder as he wrestled for the heated metal. She held on with an iron grip, wrenching the gun from his grasp and sending it flying. With a growl of frustration she kicked at him and stood up. Taking a step back, she placed some distance between them and wiped at her bleeding lip.

"What are you going to do now?" He sneered, breathing heavily. "You have no weapon."

"I don't need one." Tsunade panted while a gun cocked behind Madara.

_**~R~**_

Kisame took the east side of the hospital as planned and looked around every corner before reaching the elevators. He hit the up arrow; his eyes cast around suspiciously, and waited for the steel box to open. He hit the number five and ascended upward, stepping out when the doors opened. He was filled with anticipation and a hint of curiosity. Did the elder Uchiha really survive his bullet?

There was an overwhelming need to finish the job, but not before he had his fun. This was his second chance and his body begged for satisfaction. Madara promised he could have fun with his prey and that was what he intended to do. It would also be fun to watch the blonde-haired brat fill with the hope that his boy toy lived only to dash it. He would crumble at the second loss and submit that much faster to Madara's will.

Kisame pulled his gun out and made slow progress down the hallway towards the elder Uchiha's room, not surprised to see someone standing at the end, waiting for him. He stood there with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall with an air of indifference that border-lined boredom.

"Kisame." Itachi drawled.

"Itachi." Kisame smirked. He aimed his gun and flicked off the safety. Neither of them seemed bothered by the lack of lighting as the fluorescent bulbs flickered out. Back up lighting flooded the floor an instant later, bathing them in semidarkness, chased by the sound of gunshots.

_**~R~**_

Kakuzu walked into the west side of the hospital through the parking garage, placing a step on the sixth floor. He made his way down the corridor and stopped in front of a room, sneering at the name tag: Uchiha, Sasuke. He stepped off to the side waiting for the signal. The lights flickered overhead and extinguished. There was no movement from the room and not a sound.

He heard a muffled gunshot followed closely by another and the door flew open. He seized his chance and struck at the figure that came running from the room. They fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. Kakuzu stepped over the limp form and into the room with his gun drawn. He walked over to the bed, aiming at the lump under the sheets. He pulled the trigger with a smirk, releasing a bullet into the mound. There was a sense of satisfaction having dealt a fatal blow. His mind wandered towards money and how much Madara would pay him for finishing off the Uchiha? It was all for that blonde anyway. He could see why his boss desired the boy…

Kakuzu paused when he felt the muzzle of a gun at his neck.

_**~R~**_

The walkie-talkie dug into Kakashi's palm, his grip was that tight. He itched to report in, but the order was to maintain radio silence. Curses flew from his mouth, not that Kiba heard any of them through his own curses. The strangest person either of them had ever laid eyes on stood in the door way to the mechanical room, blocking their path. He was tattooed from head to toe, but it applied to only one side of his body.

As soon as the lights flickered out and replaced by back-up generators, Kakashi and Kiba rushed to the basement, ignoring the sound of gun fire echoing through the stairwell. There was no mention of a fourth perpetrator so how did he get in?

"Kakashi Hatake?" He asked, advancing from the doorway.

"Hm." Kakashi agreed, not surprised he knew his name.

"You will not interfere. If you resist than you will die."

Kiba gagged and grabbed at his nose, choking on his words, "Gah, his breath stinks! Have you ever heard of a breath mint?"

Kakashi sniffed in the stench and felt his stomach drop. His breath smelled like fetid flesh. "Kiba, stay back." Kakashi ordered.

Kiba didn't hesitate and took a step back; attempting to stare the man down from behind Kakashi's back. The perpetrator didn't spare him a glance, his focus intent on Kakashi.

"You will not interfere." He repeated.

"I don't listen to criminals." Kakashi responded.

"Have it your way." He stated and ran towards the detectives, unarmed. Kakashi blocked the man's punch and brought his leg up to knee him in the side. He drew back clutching his side before resuming. He blocked his blow again, forcing him backwards.

"Kiba, find the others and lend them back up! I'll be along shortly." Kakashi ordered as he staved off another punch. This guy was only trying to stall them.

Kiba gave a curt nod and ran off. The perpetrator charged again earning a punch to the face.

"This is fun." He wheezed out and jumped at Kakashi. His teeth sunk into Kakashi's shoulder and pulled; tearing a chunk of skin from his arm. The lieutenant gave a grunt of pain and shook him off.

Clutching his shoulder, Kakashi turned his face away from the gaping hole, grinding his teeth against the pain. He prepared for another onslaught, but before he could fully brace himself the man crumpled to the ground, dead. Shino was standing behind him holding a bloodied knife in his hand. Tenten ran up behind him and stared at the dead body in disbelief.

"I told you that knife would come in handy, but no you couldn't believe me could you?" Tenten griped.

"I have a gun, why would I need a knife?" Shino countered, eyeing the knife with distaste.

"Because, you dummy, your gun just jammed and I was too far away to aim properly." Tenten chided.

"I still see no use for them."

"You just used one to kill a man, is that not use enough!" She demanded.

Kakashi shook his head and clutched his shoulder tighter; thinking of all the shots he would need because he was bit by a cannibal. Iruka would fuss up a storm and he may even find himself sleeping on the couch for a while.

"Do you know where the others are?" Kakashi sighed, turning to the bickering duo.

"Not a clue. You're the first we found." Tenten replied.

"Let's go." He ordered and made his way down the hall. He would start with Tsunade and Shikamaru's last known location and go from there.

The building rumbled beneath him, plunging the floor into darkness.

_**~R~**_

Sakura pointed her gun at the man's neck, right up against the carotid artery. Lee shuffled inside the room holding the back of his head and hissing in pain. He fixated on the bed, and the bullet hole, and shook his head sadly. "What a poor display of youthfulness."

"Can it Lee." Sakura ordered.

She reached around to grab her cuffs when a force from below knocked her from her feet and the lights blacked out. She stumbled and released her grip on the perpetrator who immediately tackled Lee to the ground. Sakura wobbled to her feet and pointed her gun, firing on the struggling men. A gush of blood blossomed from one of their backs.

Sakura shook with fear, her brain catching up with what she just did. A crippling fear gripped her with the realization that she could have shot Lee and she rushed to the body, turning the dying man over in her arms. She came face to face with her suspect and a gun pointed right between her eyes.

She barely had time to panic before another shot rang through the room. Water flooded from the sprinklers overhead a second later, staining their skin a murky brown. Sakura blinked water from her eyes, the gun falling from the perpetrators hand and clattering to the ground. Gasping for breath she turned to stare at the man behind her, thankful for once in her life that Kiba was there.

"You ok, Sakura?" He asked gruffly, the gun shaking in his hand.

"Y-yeah, thanks." She replied shakily turning to stare at Lee who was digging himself out from beneath the dead body on top of him.

"Phew…" he muttered and wiped at his sweaty brow. "My dearest cherry blossom, are you unhurt? Did that man harm you in any way?"

Kiba held back a snicker as Sakura's face flooded with heat. A blush dusted her cheeks and she averted her gaze, answering Lee, "I'm fine, thanks to you and Kiba."

"Don't mention it; really, don't mention it." Kiba muttered. "The way things are going with Uchiha he might just kill us if anything happened to his childhood friend, too."

Lee bent down to lend Sakura a hand up. She flushed again and gained her footing. "I promise not to say a word to Sasuke about this if you don't."

"Deal!" Kiba responded. He stepped around the dead body, bent down to secure the gun, and walked from the room. He ignored the fact that he was soaked from head to toe and his clothes were adhering to his body uncomfortably.

Sakura side-stepped the dead man and rushed after Kiba, Lee flanking her closely.

"Where are we heading?" Lee questioned.

"We're going to find the others." Kiba grumbled and took the steps two at a time.

"What do you think happened?" Sakura asked, hurrying after him. "The buildings not on fire is it?"

"I hope not!" Kiba replied. That was the last thing they needed.

_**~R~**_

Kisame stared at Itachi, ignoring the glare on the Uchiha's face. In the fluorescent lighting he could just imagine a hint of red flash in those onyx eyes. A shiver raced down his spine before his lips split in a wide grin; showing sharp, pointed teeth. "It's too bad I have to kill you; we would have made a killer team. I could have done the killing and you could have done the cover-up."

"Hardly…" Itachi drawled, sniffing at the implication. "I am a law-abiding citizen."

"Really, now; then we could have been a killer team in bed with me fucking you all night long." Kisame laughed. "That can still happen."

"I am spoken for."

"Oh, then it's such a pity that I'm going to have to break their heart when I kill you."

"I thought you had done that already." Itachi smirked and unfolded his arms. "Really, Kisame, you are losing your touch. What assassin shoots a person and walks away before confirming their target is in actuality dead; or even shot for that matter? Not a very efficient assassin, I assure you."

"Well, Itachi, I can assure you that I won't make that mistake a second time." Kisame sneered before turning and shooting at the person creeping up behind him. An explosion followed, rocking the foundation of the building and sending lights dropping from the ceilings to crash and shatter on the floor. Everything went pitch black.

"Oops." Deidara mumbled.

"Oops? Deidara, what have you done? That was not part of the plan!" Itachi snapped.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" He defended. "That blue freak struck at me, yeah. It's his fault, yeah."

Itachi growled as he stared at the body under the rubble. The ceiling had fallen right over Kisame, killing him instantly. "Despicable." He muttered and turned away from the corpse.

The sprinklers sprang to life and flooded the corridor with water, causing Itachi to growl. "Remind me to prosecute your ass to the fullest extent of the law, Deidara."

"Y-yeah…?" He gulped in fear. "You would do that, Tachi?"

"Yes, Deidara, I would do that." Itachi glowered. He threw the door open and marched down the stairs, pissed that he would need to re-wash his hair and scrub at his staining skin. Brown was not a good look on him.

Deidara paled, his movements exaggerated as he ran after Itachi. "You wouldn't do that to me, yeah! You can't! Don't I keep your bed warm enough, yeah?"

"That is nothing to do with this Deidara." Itachi replied, but he turned on the blonde anyway, brushing his soaked blonde hair out of his face. Deidara paused and bit his lip when the Uchiha's hand wound in his limp hair and pulled. Itachi brought their faces together, smothering the other in a passionate kiss, his tongue breaking through Deidara's lapsed defenses.

Releasing Deidara, Itachi turned around and shoved the door open, calling over his shoulder, "Coming?"

Deidara snapped out of his fugue and smacked into the door. He rubbed at his nose, grumbling at Itachi's smirk.

_**~R~**_

"You think you have won, Tsunade." Madara replied, ignoring the loaded gun behind him. He could deal with them in time.

"Shut up!" Tsunade snapped, interrupting him.

"But you have already lost." He finished.

"I would keep quiet if I were you." Shikamaru warned.

Madara broke out in a snicker. "Right, the Chief's infamous for her unkempt temper. I'm not worried, though I fear for Naruto. How could a volatile woman raise such an innocent boy?"

"Shut up about Naruto!" Tsunade shrieked. "Tell me where he is?"

Madara laughed. "Which is it, Tsunade? Talk or shut up; you can't have it both ways."

Tsunade ground her teeth, "Tell me where he is!"

"You will never find him." Madara taunted. "You have lost, Tsunade."

Tsunade growled and cracked her knuckles, taking a step towards him. The hospital shook from the force of the detonated bomb, forcing the Chief off-balance. Madara seized his chance and struck at the man behind him. His face morphed to one of shock when he hit nothing but air. He turned his venomous glare on the young man now standing before him.

"I studied where Hayate went wrong. His mistake was getting too close to you. I won't make that same mistake." Shikamaru remarked, not bothered by the deluge of water from the sprinklers.

"Well, aren't you the bright, young detective." Madara chuckled.

"Where is Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's probably long gone by now." Madara sneered.

"You are absolutely right, Madara, Naruto is long gone…"

Tsunade and Madara turned to stare at the newcomer. Madara shook with rage, watching Konan point a gun right at him.

"Konan?" Tsunade whispered.

"So you finally turn on me Konan; after I gave you what you wanted!" Madara snapped.

"What I wanted was your death, Madara. I just never had the proper moment until now. Naruto is long gone and Hidan is dead. All that remains is to get rid of you. I will gladly rot away in jail for the crimes I committed if I can see those soulless eyes of yours dim out of existence."

"How poetic, but don't be so sure that Hidan is dead." Madara laughed.

Konan turned just as the knife Hidan clutched in his hand impaled her. Shikamaru acted without hesitation and shot Hidan through his heart, giving Madara a chance to knock the gun from his hands.

Tsunade seized her chance and swung at Madara, hitting him in the jaw and sending him staggering backwards. With one last shot Madara was dead, a bullet through his left eye. Shikamaru scooped up his gun and placed two fingers on Madara's pulse point, expecting the man to still be alive. He shook his head and focused on Konan. She still had a grip on the gun, her other hand clutched at her stomach, the blood flowing warm and free over her hand.

"Konan!" Tsunade yelled and grabbed the injured woman. She held Konan in her arms and sank to the floor, her hand finding Konan's and pushing down on the wound trying to staunch the bleeding. Konan groaned and gasped for breath.

"I-I told N-Naruto to run." Konan admitted first, gasping for air. "I'm s-sorry. I killed th-those families, T-Tsunade. I admit i-it…but not-not the Uchiha's and M-Min…" She paused and gulped in air, her body shaking uncontrollably. "Th-the childr-ren…I couldn't…"

"Shh." Tsunade soothed.

"N-no…" Konan gasped. "I couldn't h-hurt them…n-not af-after. Please forgive m-me?"

"Why?" Tsunade whispered, holding the dying woman tighter. "Why?"

"He mu-murdered Nagato! Ma-Madara…h-he…" Konan tried to finish, shaking her head and blinking slowly.

"Shh." Tsunade cried. "Don't worry about that now. We have to get you to the hospital."

Konan laughed at that. It sounded weak and feeble and broke Tsunade's heart. "We're…i-in… hos-hospital. P-please, Tsunade…" She begged. "L-let me d-die…"

"NO!" Tsunade responded, shaking her head against the notion.

"I de-deserve this…f-for those fam-families I des-destroyed. O-only way jus-justice…served. Pl-please"

Tsunade cried and held Konan in her arms. "Why did you do it?" She repeated.

"Because…h-he mu-murdered Nagato…and went…f-f…Minato and Kush-Kushina." She paused for breath again, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "He wanted Min-Minato and Na-Na…to…hi-himself. He'd ha-have h-hurt them bo-both…H-he never…be…satis-satisfied…j-just…wi-with Mi-Mina-to." Konan gulped, struggling for breath.

Splashing footsteps were heard down the hall. Tsunade's officers arrived one by one on the scene, pausing at what they saw.

"Shh, it's ok." Tsunade soothed, ignoring everyone but Konan. "Just hold on…"

"He-he did some-something…Nar-Naruto…co-couldn't…s-stop i-it. Tell Na-Naruto…sor-sorry…pl-please?"

"He'll forgive you." Tsunade cried.

"He ran…he ran…" She gasped. "I'm sor-sorry for what… I di-did. B-but I couldn't st-stop him…I ki-killed…fam-families."

"Konan…"

"I-I choose th-this…" Konan wheezed out. "Please? L-let m-m-me…"

"Don't talk that way…" Tsunade shook with grief, her eyes obstructed by rolling tears.

"L-let…g-go…" Konan gasped.

Tsunade held her to her bosom and gave a nod. Konan sighed and took her last breath, releasing her soul from its earthly bindings. Tsunade clutched her close, crying as if she was the one who died.

No one wished to speak first, to interrupt the Chiefs grieving. But someone had to, there were things to do.

"Tsunade?" Kakashi asked gently, his hand still clutching the throbbing injury. He was beginning to worry that the water would cause infection. If it did he would almost certainly be sleeping on the couch.

"It's over." She muttered and leaned against the wall in tiredness, still cradling the dead woman in her arms. "It's over."

"Not quite," Shikamaru stated. "We still need to locate Naruto."


	20. Chapter 20

To conform to Fanfiction guidelines I've taken the liberty of removing portions of my story. If you want to read it in its entirety, please refer to my profile and it will direct you to where you can read it. What I edited will be marked with this: _***Please refer to my profile page***_. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**June 21st**

* * *

><p>The wind ripped at my wet clothing, chilling my body and making my teeth chatter. Rain continued to fall in buckets and rumbles of thunder were heard in the distance. I ignored all that and the fact that my feet were now numb with pain in favor of putting as much distance between me and my kidnappers. How far I ran was beyond me, it seemed like hours to my rapidly beating heart. I ran hard and fast, too afraid to turn around and see if they followed or not.<p>

Fast approaching footsteps had me gaining speed as fear overwhelmed my senses. They were going to catch me again! I let the fear fester and blind me as I ran. All I could think about was getting away!

I wasn't paying attention to where I was putting foot to pavement; I didn't see the uneven slab jutting from the ground and stumbled. I hit the wet ground hard, scraping my palm and twisting my ankle in the process. I hissed at the jarring pain throbbing in my broken wrist.

I breathed in deeply and turned around quickly to stare behind me, convinced that one of them was following me. Relief was immediate when a jogger pounded passed, not even bothering to stop and lend a helping hand. I quickly stood up and limped my way into the nearest shop; a coffee shop I recognized.

I limped my way to the counter, scanning the area for any sign that they caught up to me. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary I greeted the barista will a shaky smile, shivering as the air conditioning cooled my damp clothing further. My teeth chattered compounding my ability to speak. How I was able to talk was a miracle.

"Is there a phone I can use; it's very important?" I asked.

She raked her eyes over my appearance, landing on my feet and lack of shoes. I bit my lip trying to hold back tears. "Please?" I begged.

Without a word she tugged her cell from her pocket and handed it to me, jerking her head towards the hallway to the bathrooms. "Thank you." I nodded and turned the corner, relieved that I wasn't exposed to my kidnappers if they should pass by. I was safe for the moment.

I dialed Granny Tsunade's number and bit my lip. My heart sank when it went to voicemail immediately. I tried Kakashi's number next but received the same answer. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair, my fingers blocked by tangled strands. I resisted the urge to tug them out and dialed Gaara's number. If I couldn't talk to the other two then I would get my ass back to Neji and Gaara, Sasuke's safe place for me. They should still be together; I just needed him to answer his phone!

'Who is this?' Gaara muttered, finally picking up. Damn, I forgot how suspicious he could be; it's a wonder he even answered at all?

"Gaara?" I gasped. "Where are you?"

I received total silence in response, before his voice replied without a hint of shock that I was calling him out of the blue. 'Where am I? Where are you?'

"Never mind where I am, I won't be here for long. Just tell me where you are?"

More silence from the other line and then…'Konoha Medical.'

I sagged with relief, thanking God that the hospital was close to the coffee shop. It was only two blocks up and one block east, but would I be safe there? Would they expect me to go to a hospital?

"Meet me there. I'll be there in five minutes." I muttered and hung up before he could ask me any questions. I didn't have time to answer them.

I took another surreptitious look around and limped back to the barista, handing her back the cell phone. "Thank you again."

"No problem." She smiled. "You should get that looked at, though."

"I'm on my way to now, thanks." I smiled and exited the coffee shop.

I looked up and down the street for anything suspicious, but didn't find anything. I rushed across the street ignoring the frozen daggers striking my equally frozen feet. Was it possible to get frostbite in June?

I shook my head of the thought and turned the corner, the 14 story building looming on the corner. I hobbled as fast as my sprained ankle would allow and entered the safety of the hospital. Gaara stood nearby, waiting impatiently for me. I gave him a weak smile before a nurse descended on me. I must have looked like shit if I was getting immediate treatment.

The nurse led me through the emergency room, placing me on a bed and looking at my feet first. I jerked them from her grasp and hissed. It felt like I was stabbed with thousands of tiny needles! She offered me a sympathetic smile and grabbed an extra blanket from the closet. She set it over my feet gently and proceeded to take my vitals.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She crooned. "I just need you to fill these out while you're waiting."

I grabbed the medical forms with a nod and filled them in quickly. I watched her retreat from the room before sweeping the hallway around her.

"How did you get away?" Gaara demanded, moving to take a seat next to me. I didn't answer him as the nurse walked in with a medical bracelet that she promptly fastened to my wrist. She sat down to clean and dress my scraped palm and wrapped my sprained ankle in an elastic bandage. Her touch didn't cause daggers of pain in my feet anymore and they now looked a healthier shade of pink instead of the purplish color they were when I arrived.

My left arm was placed under the portable x-ray another nurse rolled in and filmed. There was no need to tell me it was broke though; I knew that already. I could still remember the pain, wincing at the memory.

"Sorry." She muttered as she turned my arm into a supine position.

I smiled weakly. "It wasn't you." She gave me a small smile and finished taking the picture. She excused herself to examine the film and left me alone with Gaara again.

"I ran." I answered, watching the curtain flutter closed. I felt more at ease, hidden behind a curtain.

"Yes, obviously you ran, but how?"

"With my own two feet." I joked, but Gaara wasn't laughing. So much for trying to break the tension here! I sighed in defeat. "I saw an opportunity and I took it. He wasn't there to stop me so I was able to get away easily, though I had a bit of help with that." I frowned and bit at my lip. Why did Konan help me get away though?

"I'm glad you're safe." Gaara muttered.

"Am I safe enough here?" I whispered, shocked when I actually said it aloud instead of to myself.

"You are safe with me." Gaara assured.

I gave a weak nod, though I was far from feeling and believing it. I looked up when the doctor entered the room without looking at me. "You have a radial fracture Mr. Uzumaki, but it seems someone knew what they were doing when they set it. It's going to require a cast that needs to be on for six weeks, maybe longer. I'm going to prescribe some pain killers and an anti-inflammatory. Take them as needed. You're very lucky Mr. Uzumaki, this could've required surgery."

"Is there a color you would like to have?" The nurse asked cheerfully and sat down again.

"Orange?" I asked. I saw Gaara roll his eyes from the corner of my eye and smiled.

"We have orange." She laughed. "We'll need to remove this though."

I stared at the green twist tie she pointed at and rubbed my thumb over it. I could feel my heart breaking all over again. Sasuke was gone. My Sasuke was gone.

Gaara grabbed my hand in his and squeezed. I turned to stare as he held his hand out to hold it for me. "I'll keep it for now." I looked away and slid it from my finger, handing it to him without looking.

I sat quietly while the nurse wrapped my arm in orange fiberglass almost to my elbow. I couldn't stop thinking over everything that happened the last two days; trying to comprehend what I had been through. I had snuck out, endangered mine and Sasuke's life, watched Sasuke run off to his death, been kidnapped, drugged; sexually…

I felt dirty and I could feel the nausea rising in my stomach again. I had to get out of these clothes! "Can I get a change of clothes?" I asked suddenly, blinking back tears.

The nurse smiled, took in my drenched and roughed up appearance and nodded. She brought back a set of navy blue scrubs and gave me some privacy to change. I was pleasantly surprised to see a pair of socks lying with the scrubs and pulled them on, wriggling my toes against the soft cotton.

Gaara remained seated as I changed, his gaze obviously averted to stare at the curtain. He was offering me privacy and I felt myself relaxing to the idea that I was safe here. The curtains hadn't burst open, no gun pointed directly at me and demanding I return to _his_ side. Maybe they didn't follow me?

I was finally discharged from the emergency room with prescription in hand. I was tired and my stomach was gurgling with hunger. Gaara took pity on me and marched us to the cafeteria where we ate in silence.

I couldn't stop myself from staring around at the people coming and going. Everything seemed so normal, like nothing had ever happened, that I began to tremble. It seemed surreal, like I wasn't just held captive for two days and almost raped. I even expected Sasuke to be alive and that thought brought me to the point of hyperventilation.

Gaara slid his chair next to mine, laying his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Everything is going to be fine, Naruto. Just breathe slowly; in and out, in and out." He replied softly. "That's right, keep going, in and out. You're safe here and I won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded frantically and took control of my breathing, though it wasn't without a fight. I felt my racing heart calm to a steadier beat and released a steadying breath.

"Thank you." I muttered in embarrassment, staring at my empty tray on the table. I couldn't stand to look at him and see pity, because I didn't want to be pitied. "I'm always making you look out for me."

"I understand what you've been through, Naruto. You don't force me to do anything, but maybe you just need to realize that you are worth my attention."

"You're wrong about that." I barely whispered, refusing to look at him.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch you?" Gaara asked.

"It was nothing important, just my ramblings." I smiled, willing him to believe my false words.

He frowned, but didn't comment on it. "Are you tired?" He asked instead.

I wiped at the tears gathered in the corner of my eyes. "Yeah." I couldn't break now, not yet.

"I know somewhere you can rest then, follow me." He whispered and helped me up. I wobbled behind him to the elevators and stepped inside, rising to the fifth floor. I was curious to why we were going up instead of down, but I kept it to myself.

I followed Gaara, limping passed a line of officers that were all staring at me with mixed expressions. I felt like they were judging me and that dirty feeling only intensified. It felt like they knew. I looked away, too ashamed at myself.

Gaara stopped in front of a room across from the nurse's station. I shot him a confused look, but he tilted his chin. I got the message. He wanted me to go inside.

I limped into the room and noticed Neji first, sitting in a chair and staring at something hidden behind the drawn curtain. He turned my way, eyes widening with shock. Another man looked my way and abruptly stood. I knew he was the Governor of Konoha, but what was he doing in a hospital room with Neji and Gaara?

"He is resting at the moment." Governor Sarutobi whispered his eyes shifting to Gaara behind me. "The nurses had to sedate him to keep his blood pressure under control; he was working himself up after you left abruptly. He wasn't thrilled by the thought of sedation and fought it while he could. He just fell asleep minutes ago."

I didn't understand. Who was resting and why was I here? What did I have to do with this person? And how would I be safe here?

"Go ahead, Naruto; go in and see." My ginger friend replied, pushing me forward slightly. I stepped inside and around the curtain hesitantly, freezing in my tracks. Tears flooded my eyes as I saw Sasuke lying peacefully on the bed. A sense of safety instantly washed over me while I stared at him, watching his chest rise with his steady breathing. Was he really there or was he some sort of sick hallucination that I conjured in my mind? Dear god, had I finally lost it? Had I broken so soon?

I hobbled to his side and sat down; running my fingers through his bangs, rubbing his cheek, grazing his bandages; feeling warm skin beneath my searching fingers. Relief was instant. He wasn't a hallucination, he was alive, and this wasn't a dream. Sasuke kept his promise; he never left me.

I shifted closer, climbing into bed next to him and curling into his side. I wanted to be near him one last time, before he knew the truth about what I did. I laid my head on his uninjured shoulder and fell asleep immediately.

_**~REVENGE~**_

Tsunade laid Konan gently on an empty hospital bed. She couldn't bring herself to leave her in the hallway, on the cold linoleum, even as Federal Police flooded the area and doctors piled in looking for injuries. The coroner was on scene handling dead bodies left and right and firefighters were called in to turn the sprinklers off. Nothing could be done for the lights.

Tsunade stared on in disbelief, not comprehending much that was circling her. She had ordered her officers to search the streets for Naruto as soon as they arrived on scene, but no one had touched base with her yet. She was slowly losing hope with every minute they searched and didn't find him.

She looked at Konan again and shook her head, wondering where it all went wrong. How the hell did all this happen? Kakashi walked over and pulled the curtain closed, concealing the body.

"Tsunade…" Kakashi started, but Tsunade continued to shake her head.

"No one can know." She whispered eyeing her lieutenant squarely. She rounded on her detectives pinning them with a hard look. "Not a word about what she's done!"

Kakashis eyes widened before he nodded in understanding. "We won't speak a word of it."

"I mean it, Kakashi. No one can know what she's…" Tsunade stalled, choking back a sob.

"Who is she?" Shikamaru questioned. He held Temari closer, who was shivering in his grasp.

"She's family."

No one spoke a word, creating an awkward silence in the small room. Moments later it was broken by a shrill ring. Eyes turned to stare at Kiba as the source of the noise blared through his denim jeans. He flushed with embarrassment and pulled the phone from his pocket. He received disgusted looks from the girls and a shake of the head from Kakashi. Kiba got it; if that had gone off earlier it could have seriously compromised their ambush.

"Hello?" He replied sheepishly, realizing his mistake.

'About time someone answered their phone.' Gaara drawled. 'I've been trying each one of you for the last half hour.'

"Um, we were supposed to have them off."

'Let me talk to Kakashi.' Gaara demanded.

"Sheesh, you could be a bit nicer." Kiba grumbled and handed over his phone.

Kakashi grabbed it and listened intently. He jerked his head and gripped the door jamb, deflating on himself. He closed his eyes and shut the phone with a snap.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned.

Kakashi opened his mismatched eyes and smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes. "Naruto was found and is at the hospital." He replied. Noticing everyone's sudden panic he hastily continued, "He's ok and currently resting. He's with Sasuke who was sedated to keep his blood pressure down. He hasn't woken up yet to know that Naruto is safe."

Kakashi paused, his smile turning to a playful smirk. Again, it didn't quite reach his eyes. "If we hurry this could make some interesting entertainment. I bet Sasuke's reaction is priceless."

There was a unanimous agreement and a surge toward the exit leaving Tsunade and Kakashi alone. Kakashi followed their retreat and sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes. Tears were visible in the corners of his eyes, but he wouldn't shed them. There was no need to. "Naruto's ok, Tsunade, and that is all that matters."

"I know." Tsunade sniffled and breathed deeply. She shook her head. "I don't understand it, Kakashi. There was so much destruction and mayhem and for what?"

"Love," Kakashi responded. "It's a very volatile and dangerous thing to possess. It drives us all"

"What that monster reaped was not love! Love wouldn't drive you to murder in its name or influence the death of others!" Tsunade sneered.

"There is a fine line between love and madness, Tsunade. Look what Konan did for love."

"She lost her way. She wasn't a monster like him!"

"But she murdered those families…" Kakashi countered.

"And she spared the children." Tsunade shot back.

"Yes, she spared their lives, but they suffered the loss of their parents for no reason…"

"She tried to make it right."

"Does that justify what she did?" Kakashi questioned.

"I can't condone what she's done, but I understand the force behind it. She was grieving." Tsunade broke down and cried in the middle of the hospital room, cradling her head in her hands. It was sadness and anger, tiredness and relief all rolled into one mass ball of emotion. "If she'd just come to me instead, maybe things would've been different."

"Maybe. We will never know though." Kakashi replied. "Tsunade? Naruto is waiting for you. He's the one that needs you now. There's nothing more you can give Konan, so let her rest."

"Right." Tsunade replied. With a final look at the closed curtain, she stepped from the room and towards the crisp night air.

Emergency vehicles littered the parking lot, lights flashed off the white stoned hospital, and officers went about their work on the Governors orders. Tsunade's detectives were waiting, eager to be away from the nightmare. She talked quietly with the officer in charge before dipping into the waiting car and making her way to Naruto.

_**~REVENGE~**_

**June 22nd**

I shifted on the bed, arching against the warmth of the sun hitting my back. I sighed and tried to drift back to sleep, unwilling to face reality yet. It was the most wonderful dream I ever had. I escaped my kidnappers and discovered Sasuke was alive.

I heard someone clear their throat. I wasn't ready to wake up and face _him_, not after yesterday. If I could I would hide under my pillow for eternity. Someone cleared their throat again, louder this time. I sighed and blinked my eyes open.

Sasuke slept beside me, his head tilted toward mine, and resting on my crown. I didn't want to believe what I saw, that Sasuke was alive and it wasn't just a dream after all. I reached out and ran my fingers over his bandages, slowly convincing myself this was reality.

His chest rose steadily beneath my hand, body warm to the touch. His hair looked like shit, but I knew I looked the same, if not worse. A smile played at my lips. He was alive.

I sighed and closed my eyes, fighting the growing sinking feeling in my stomach. Would Sasuke still want me once he knew? I laid my head back on his chest, picking at the blanket covering him. His head slid back to rest on top of mine, moving my hair with his steady breathing. Inadequacy coursed through me. Sasuke wasn't tainted like I was. He deserved someone clean and pure. Everything I wasn't and never would be.

"Are you finally awake, Naruto?"

I jerked away from Sasuke and off the bed, twisting my sprained ankle in my panic. They had finally found me!

"Whoa, Naruto." Tsunade soothed. "It's ok."

I shook, my heart fluttering against my chest. I flinched when Tsunade took a step towards me. She stalled and bit her lip, her hand curling into a fist at her side. I took a hesitant step forward and wobbled into her embrace, hugging her tightly and shivering with unshed tears.

"Brat." She whispered against my ear and hugged me back for dear life.

"Granny Tsunade." I whispered. I didn't want to let go.

"We're glad you're ok." Sakura smiled and pulled me into a hug too. Iruka was right behind her, crying his eyes out. I felt ashamed that I worried him so much.

"How did you get away?" Kiba asked in amazement slapping my shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

"Pure luck." I whispered and rubbed at my stinging shoulder.

"Pure luck he says…" Kiba muttered and rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to see you're alive."

"Yeah, we're all happy you're ok, Naruto." Temari smiled.

"Naruto…" Itachi stated. I turned to look at him with a small smile. "When you have a moment by yourself, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Ok." I replied bemusedly. I never expected so many people to be happy I was alive. But I didn't feel like I deserved their concern, not with what I let happen.

"It's over Naruto. You don't have to worry anymore; he's dead." Kakashi stated and put his arm around Iruka.

I stared in disbelief, not sure I heard correctly. Was he really? I felt my knees give out and a strong arm wrap under my arms. I turned to see Granny Tsunade holding onto me. "Is he really…?" I gasped, trembling.

"Yes, he can't hurt you anymore, Naruto." She replied and helped me to my feet.

"How?" I gasped.

"Does it matter? Just trust me when I say that he can't hurt you anymore."

I nodded and rubbed at my hands nervously. He was really dead? I turned to look back at Sasuke. I really wanted to wake him up, but I was dreading that moment as well. Would he still want me after everything? He was shot because of me!

I wobbled back over to the bed and sat down, bending towards his ear and whispering sadly. "Time to wake up, teme." I was rewarded with a small jerk and an intake of breath, but his eyes remained closed. "Come on, teme. It's time to get up."

"Go to sleep dobe..." He breathed out tiredly and turned his head away from mine.

"Come on, I'm bored." I muttered.

"Go back to sleep, then you won't be bored…" He sighed out, snuggling into his pillow.

"I can't go back to sleep, I'm up now, and that means it's time for you to get up."

"Hn…"

"Don't you give me that monosyllabic bull, get up and keep me company." I growled.

"Dobe…"

"Teme!" I whined. "Get up already!"

I earned a grunt from the sleeping man and huffed out. A devious smirk lit my face and I leaned in really close to his ear so no one but Sasuke could hear.

"Try it and I'm a dead man." He growled and shifted a bit on the bed. So, I was making him uncomfortable, good. I could feel Tsunade's glare behind my back, but I wasn't going to let her interfere anymore. I more than deserved this small bit of happiness with the teme; before he abandoned me.

I grew tired of the word game and decided that I had to play dirty. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. The reaction was immediate as his right hand found my cheek, tangling in my hair, pulling me closer.

"Are you going to get up already?" I breathed against his lips. Black eyes opened sleepily, staring at me uncomprehendingly. I smiled at him and cupped the hand on my cheek.

"Dobe?" He asked, utterly confused. He leaned back further against his pillows trying to gain perspective on what he saw. I was here in the flesh.

"Teme." I laughed and kissed him again, short and sweet. I was thrilled he was alive.

"You're really here and not a dream?" He asked skeptically.

"No, I'm not a dream, teme. I'm really here."

"I thought I was dreaming." Sasuke admitted and smiled.

"Is that why you were ignoring me?"

"Hn…"

"Use words please, I'm too tired to decipher your Uchiha language." But I smiled anyway to take the sting out of my words.

"You're ok." Sasuke stated. I nodded in agreement, biting at my lower lip. "I was stupid to even think of leaving you alone. How did he find you there; I didn't tell him?"

"I don't know he just showed up there. But tell me how you were shot?"

"I could have sworn there wasn't a gun; I knew there wasn't a gun. It was the first thing I searched for when I cornered him; but I was distracted by the fireworks and when I looked back it was there. I didn't have a chance to react." Sasuke lamented. He was sad and it was my fault. "Dobe, I should have sent you back to Neji's, I should have listened to you when you told me to call Tsunade; I shouldn't have left you there alone."

"I shouldn't have stayed there either. I could've left; I could've gone back on my own; especially after I dropped Granny Tsunade's call. But I wasn't thinking right, I guess. I just wanted to be somewhere you could find me." I admitted. "I didn't leave because I didn't want you to worry that something had happened to me."

"It's clear we both made mistakes."

I nodded in agreement and grabbed his hand in mine. "Equally guilty."

_**~R~**_

I stared at Naruto feeling ten times better than I had last night. His appearance was the sole reason for levity. He was here, next to me, where he belonged, but even in my happiness I knew something was wrong. He was distracted by something and it was troubling him. He wouldn't look at me fully.

"Where did he take you?" Itachi asked.

"Hmm," Naruto started, clearly missing what Itachi just asked him. "Oh, I was taken to an apartment building across from the Konoha Garden Tower."

"You were never in the Garden Tower?" Tsunade asked suddenly, not appearing happy about that little fact.

"No, I could see the Garden from the window; I was even shown the police station on the corner. Oh, he loved revealing that to me." Naruto muttered darkly. I didn't like how his eyes dampened to something carnal and vicious; it didn't suit his nature at all. He was too sweet a person.

I squeezed his hand in mine. When he turned to look at me, a smile was on his face again. I was stalled by how it didn't reach his eyes. Something was really bothering him.

"I was told to meet him at the Garden; damn, he was right across the street when I arrived. He was right in front of the apartment building. Figures; I just assumed." I responded.

"Yeah." Naruto whispered. "I guess he was smarter than we."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked suddenly, looking Naruto up and down in sudden realization. I took in the bandage on his right hand, the orange cast on his left arm, and a decent sized bruise to his jaw. His eyes were dull and reflected something I couldn't comprehend anymore. What the hell had he done to my dobe!

"What exactly do you mean by hurt, teme?" Naruto asked. "If you mean breaking my heart when he told me you were dead, then yes that hurt. If you mean them pushing me around like a rag doll, then yes; though that was mostly Kisame and I didn't stand around and take it. If you mean tying my hands down and drugging me, then yes that wasn't a pleasant feeling. If you mean striking me because I got mouthy with him, yes. If you mean him breaking my wrist because I wished him dead, yes that was excruciating. But if you mean that, then NO!" I felt relief wash over me until I stared into dull blue eyes that were intent on avoiding me. He was remembering something horrible if the small shaking was anything to go by. He was hiding something from me.

"Naruto…" Sakura started, but I couldn't keep quiet; I had to know!

"What are you hiding?" I demanded quietly. Blue eyes snapped up in shock and I knew instantly something more serious happened. My gut clenched painfully, shooting pain through my abdomen. What the hell did he do to my dobe to make him act like this? That bastard!

"I'm not hiding anything." He defended quickly, too quickly.

"Naruto," Tsunade asked gently. "You can tell us what happened."

"There is nothing to tell, because nothing happened." He stated, turning to stare at her.

"Naruto," Kakashi started. "You don't have to lie to us. If something happened…"

"I'm not lying; nothing happened!"

"We're only trying to help, but you need to stop lying. Please, tell us." Iruka pleaded.

"But I'm not lying!" Naruto stated. "It didn't happen!"

"Naruto, you know you have nothing to fear by telling us what took place." Itachi replied. "Madara and those associated with him are dead. There is no reason to keep anything hidden…"

"But the same could be said that I have no reason to tell, either. If you say they're all dead then what purpose would it serve; if something did happen?" Naruto questioned, shaking his head.

"Is that an admission?" I asked.

"Hardly," He snapped. "I will say it again. Nothing happened."

"Naruto…" Tsunade tried again, but he shook his head and turned pleading eyes on me.

"Make them stop." He whispered.

"Can I have a moment with Naruto alone?" I asked, turning to stare at Tsunade. I could see her about to protest when Itachi came to my defense.

"I am starving, is anyone else hungry? It is my treat, as you would say." He earned positive murmurs. Tsunade eyed us critically, before nodding and stepping outside too.

Once we were alone, I reached out for Naruto's hand, but he jerked it from my grasp and held it to his chest as if burned. He was refusing to look at me, focusing on the IV in my left hand instead. I didn't like him pulling away from me for whatever reason. There was a feeling blossoming in my chest, that if I let him go I would lose him forever.

"Dobe?" I asked softly.

"Nothing happened." He muttered weakly, but his lip was trembling.

"Dobe?"

"Nothing ha-happened." He stuttered.

"Dobe?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto whispered. He couldn't look at me as he spoke, his face turned to the side.

"Dobe?" I pleaded.

"Please, don't make me talk about it?" He pleaded. Tears formed in his eyes and his lip trembled a mile a minute. He was taking shaky breaths trying to calm himself. I hated when he was like this. He deserved to be happy all the time, not lost in the horrors of the past.

"Naruto?" I asked calmly. "Please?"

"He didn't…" Tears flowed freely as he stared off in the direction of the door, stalling.

"Did he rape you?" I asked gently.

"NO!" Naruto stated and turned to stare at me. I saw the look in his eyes and knew he was speaking the truth. He wasn't raped by that monster, so what did he do to him?

"What did he do, Naruto? I know he did something."

"I can't." Naruto cried.

"Please, trust me Naruto."

"H-he kissed m-me." He admitted and touched his lips.

"What else?" I asked softly. He flinched as if I struck him and that pissed me off. Like I would ever lay a hand to him!

"He b-bit me." He gasped and slapped his hand to his neck, concealing the hickey I didn't notice before. "He g-grabbed me, and held me d-down, and t-touched me. I tried to fight him, but I couldn't. He was stronger than I. I-I…came in his hand." He cried, hiding his face in his hand.

When he looked up his hand was covering his mouth and shaking like a leaf. "He made me…" I stared in horror at the hand covering his mouth. That bastard shoved himself inside my dobe's mouth! If he wasn't already dead, I would have murdered the sick psycho!

"It was disgusting! I didn't want… …I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He repeated.

"Shh, dobe; it's ok." I muttered, pulling him to my chest. He followed willingly, leaning against me as hot tears dripped on my naked torso.

"It felt good…" He admitted, clutching my arm for dear life; like I was going to disappear if he let go. "I didn't want to…to…"

That thought didn't make me happy, but I couldn't blame him. Not for that. We were human after all.

"Shh," I soothed. "It's ok. It's a natural response, Naruto. We're programmed to find pleasure in stimulating acts whether we want it or not. And that is the question: did you want it, Naruto?"

"No!" He defended, trying to pull away again. I forced him back against my chest, grunting when the act jarred my shoulder and abdomen.

"Then you don't have to worry that I will leave you, because you're stuck with me." I wheezed out.

"I feel so dirty and ashamed." He cried, burying his face in his hand again. "I'm not worthy of you." He whispered.

"You let me be the judge of that, ok." I earned a nod from him, but he still refused to look me in the eye. He looked defeated, a stark contrast from just minutes ago. "And besides, I'm not worthy of you."

His eyes widened with shock and his head shot up in anger. "Who told you that?"

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Absolutely! I want to set them straight…"

"But I thought you just said?" I watched his eyes narrow and I grinned. "I told you I would be the judge and I've made my ruling."

"Why?" He asked so innocently. It nearly broke my heart to see him this way. To be so jaded to the harsh realities of life, but be so innocent in love.

"Dobe, we've been through so much. Are you really giving up on me?" I asked.

"You are asking the wrong question, teme. It should be: why are you not giving up on me?"

"Because I knew what I was getting into and as far as I can see, that hasn't changed." I snapped in anger, surprising him. "I will not let you be a quitter."

"But don't you want someone who can give you what you want?" He asked desperately. "I don't know if I will ever be able to…"

"You're right, but you fail to realize I have that someone who has given me everything I want already. It's you Naruto, I want you; I have you. And I'll be damned if I ever let you go again! I don't need sex, I just need you!"

I saw the hesitancy flash through his eyes, the biting of his lips; the wringing of his hands. He didn't quite believe me yet. So I had to make him believe. I pulled him against me and kissed him soundly, ignoring the initial refusal. It hurt that he was trying to pull away again.

"Are you quitting me?" I asked when I pulled away.

"No." He admitted in defeat.

"Good. Because you did nothing wrong, Naruto."

"But I feel like I did!"

"You're not alone." And I pulled him into another searing kiss.

"Why do you still want me?"

I growled, before laughing. Why did I still want him? Oh, there were so many reasons. Naruto frowned, but I only smiled in return. "Because I love you and no matter what, I will always love you, dobe. There is nothing you could do to make me hate you. Nothing…" I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"What about cheating…"

"Not even cheating will I hate you. I would hate myself for not making you happy enough that you had to find someone else."

"That would never happen." He sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

"I know." I kissed him again on the forehead, working my way down the bridge of his nose, kissing his eyes and each side of his cheeks, and on his jaw-careful of the purplish bruise there, before capturing his lips. It felt good to feel him against me again and that was where I was going to keep him. "I love you." I stated heatedly, boring my onyx gaze into his watery, sapphire eyes.

"I love you, too." He muttered back, giving up and giving in. He lay back on my chest and pulled my hand into his, entwining our fingers. He sighed and rubbed my palm, lost in thought. It was comfortable, to a point. The dobe was still nervous, I could tell; that I would leave him. But I didn't know how to make him understand that I would have to be crazy to leave. He was all the things my Mom told me I deserved in a partner and more. He was everything I admired all rolled into one. He was everything I dreamed of having one day.

But he still didn't believe me. He may have agreed and he may love me, but he didn't believe that I was sticking with him. I wasn't sure that I could give him what he needed now. He was hurting on a level I have never been on; I was no longer equipped to care for him properly. And in that moment I realized the despair that Chief Tsunade and Iruka went through years ago; watching him, but unable to help him. It was not a pleasant feeling watching the one you love suffering and not able to make it right! That damn bastard! If only I could resurrect him just to kill him with my own two hands!

"Naruto, don't take this the wrong way, ok…" I started; only to have him stare at me fearfully. His hand slackened in mine and went to pull away, but I held on tight. "I want the _both _of us to take some time and talk to Shizune. I think it would help and I won't let you go through it alone. I want you to realize that I am here for you, that you don't have to bear it alone anymore. Please?"

"Just talking?" He asked nervously, biting his lower lip.

"Yes, just talking and nothing more, dobe. It doesn't hurt to talk to someone who knows how to help."

"Ok." Well, that went easier than I thought it would.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed him again. There was a series of knocks on the door before it opened and Kakashi popped his head inside.

"Is it ok to come back in?" He asked. I nodded and the room flooded with people once again. Kakashi, Tsunade, and a new face; a man I didn't recognize walked inside. He was tall, wearing a bandana and black trench coat, and heavily scarred on the face.

"Naruto, this is Ibiki Morino. He works with the Federal Police under the direct supervision of Governor Sarutobi. He would like to take your statement now." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded and sat up on the bed, but I kept a firm grasp on his hand. I meant what I said that I wasn't going to let him go alone.

"Tell me everything that happened, starting with the abduction." Ibiki placed a small recorder on the bedside table and hit the record button.

Naruto turned and focused on a spot on the wall intently, gripping my hand tightly. I could tell he was thinking fast over everything that happened; his eyes moving back and forth as if reading. "I was watching the fireworks in my Dad's office waiting for Sasuke to return." He started. "I didn't want to leave in case Sasuke returned there. I didn't want to worry him, believing that something had happened to me. I never heard Madara enter, but I felt the gun against my cheek."

He raised his hand indicating where the metal touched bare skin. "I didn't realize it at the time that the gun was fired. I could smell the sulfur. Madara grabbed me and forced me to my room. I thought he was going to torture and kill me there, but that wasn't what he wanted." He stopped and swallowed before continuing.

"He told me the reason he killed my parents, that he was in lo-love with my dad. He told me he didn't mean to murder him, that it was an accident…"

I listened in horror as Naruto continued to recount everything that happened to him, from where he was taken, to the broken wrist, even detailing his assault. Tsunade had to be detained by Kakashi by that time, but Naruto seemed unfazed, lost in the memories.

"Konan rushed him; his mistake for putting himself in that position, and told me to run. I didn't stop to question her and made a run for it. I didn't know exactly which way I was going, but I only realized I wasn't being followed when I tripped. I made my way inside the nearest shop; it was the coffee bar down the road, and asked to make a phone call."

"Who did you call?" Ibiki asked.

"I tried Granny Tsunade first, then Kakashi. I called Gaara next. He told me he was at the hospital, so I made my way there and met him inside."

"Why would you call Gaara?" Tsunade demanded. "Why didn't you try one of us again?"

"I didn't know what the hell was going on and the only place I could think of as being safe was with Neji. I knew Gaara would know where he was."

"So you were led here to Sasuke's room afterward?" Ibiki asked.

"Yes."

"Where you proceeded to fall asleep as if nothing ever happened?" Tsunade asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes, glaring at his grandmother.

"Forgive me for being tired; I was held captive for almost a day, knocked out, wrist broke, and running for my life. I think I more than earned the rest."

"Yeah, you earned it." I agreed.

"And I didn't fall asleep as if it never happened. I was just too tired to think about it."

"You did remarkably well, Naruto. This should be more than enough for Yamato." Ibiki replied and silenced the recorder.

"The DA? But…"

"It's just a formality. There will be a federal investigation because of the Council's involvement and the shootout will be investigated as well." Kakashi stated.

"What shootout?" Naruto questioned.

"At the Gaea Hospital, yes." Ibiki responded.

"Everything was above-board, so there is nothing to fear." Tsunade stated.

"I'm sorry." Naruto muttered.

"For what?" Tsunade asked.

"That you did all this because of me. You could have been seriously injured or died and you didn't even know if I was alive or not."

"You don't have to apologize." Kakashi stated. "You didn't cause any of this."

"But you still came after me…"

"Of course we did." Tsunade confirmed. "I wasn't going to leave you at the mercy of that psycho."

"Still, I never meant to worry you."

There was another series of knocking at the door and Governor Sarutobi walked in, followed by Itachi. "I thought I would find you here, Ibiki. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes."

"Then all that is left is the Council. Tsunade, Yamato and SSA Yamanaka have concluded that the incident at the Gaea Hospital was followed to the law. But can you explain the bomb that was found?"

"I have no clue, I just felt it going off and it wreaked havoc on the lighting and sprinkler system. I just assumed it was them; that they detonated it." I saw out of the corner of my eye, Itachi shift surreptitiously. He knew something about the bomb and wasn't telling. I knew it had to be Deidara.

"We haven't found any evidence that it was created by Madara or someone working for him; even the detonator is missing."

"I wish I could tell you, but I know nothing about it. I take bombings very seriously." Tsunade replied.

"Yes, Tsunade, I'm aware of your dislike for bombs." Sarutobi laughed. "Well, then; I think that we should be going now Ibiki. We have papers to file and Councilmen to round-up. I daresay I haven't had this much fun as Governor in years!"

I watched their retreating backs and chuckled before turning to my brother in accusation. "Don't tell me that you have no idea who that bomb belonged too."

"Of course I do, but I was not asked my opinion." Itachi sniffed.

"What the hell was he thinking?" I hissed.

"Clearly he wasn't and that seems to be a common trend around here." Kakashi smiled, eyeing us critically.

"Naruto?" Itachi asked, gaining my blonde's attention. He'd been silent for a while now and I wanted to give him some time to collect his thoughts uninterrupted. I didn't want to suffocate him, but I didn't want to leave him to his own devices either.

"Yeah?" He asked, a bit out of it. He looked at me, before looking to Itachi.

"About earlier, when I said I had something to tell you?"

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Kabuto Yakushi is in jail." Itachi stated matter-of-factly. Naruto froze and stared at him in shock. "I told you when we met again then that I was not going to drop this. He was convicted yesterday afternoon and sentenced to 15-20 years with no possibility of parole."

"Really?" Naruto questioned. "You didn't have too…"

"No, I did not have too, but it weighed heavily on my soul. I refused to help you when needed it and I wanted to atone. You were not the only one he has harmed over the years; it is really thanks to them coming forward that justice was possible."

Naruto sat quietly, digesting everything.

"Thank you." He finally whispered. "Thank you for not giving up like I did."

"You never gave up Naruto; you just moved on. There's a huge difference." Tsunade replied.

"And now you have nothing to fear anymore, Naruto." Kakashi replied.

Naruto turned and stared out the window. He seemed so broken and I didn't know what more I could do to help. He needed me and I was doing nothing. I grabbed his hand in mine and squeezed again. He turned to look at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back in full force, happy he was beginning to recover.

"I've missed that smile." I smirked and rubbed him chin.

"Then I will have to smile for you more often." He laughed.

"I would like that."

"Naruto, there is something that I have to tell you; about the woman who helped you." Tsunade sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Konan…?"

"Yes, Konan is her name. Do you know what she has done, Naruto?" She asked quietly.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He whispered sadly. He was avoiding looking her in the eye and that could only mean he was hiding something.

"You know what I'm talking about, Naruto."

"He said that her hands were just as dirty as his, that he had her murder those people so he could go after…but she was nice to me! She wasn't like them!" He replied forcefully.

"You're right, she wasn't like them. Naruto, I know you can't remember, but Konan was your aunt. She married Nagato, your mother's older brother. She doted on you after you were born because she couldn't have children of her own. But, then Nagato died and she disappeared without a word. I never knew where she went off too; but I assumed she was grieving heavily. I wasn't wrong about that."

Naruto blinked slowly looking almost lost to me; like he was looking for something that was eluding him. "I couldn't have been that old when she left; I don't remember her. I didn't even know I had an uncle."

"I made sure you didn't, believing it would only hurt you more than you already were… You were only three, though, when Nagato died and with your memory it's completely understandable…I just didn't want you to feel that you had lost even more family."

"He murdered him did he? Madara murdered my uncle?" Naruto interrupted.

"Yes…" Tsunade replied sadly.

"And Konan murdered those other families?"

"No." Tsunade replied sharply. "Madara murdered them."

"No, that isn't right. Madara said…" Naruto replied, shaking his head.

"And you believed him?" She asked suspiciously.

"I did," He frowned. "Then why was she…?"

"Because Konan knew he would come back for you one day; that he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. Konan wasn't going to let that happen. She wasn't going to let him hurt you again. You said she was nice to you; that she even cared for you?" Naruto nodded slowly. "You need to put everything behind you and move on, now." She whispered, standing behind Naruto and running her fingers through his matted hair soothingly. His eyes sparkled with the hint of moisture, not that she could see from behind him, but I clearly saw them. I looked him in the eye and moved my hand slightly next to me. He took the hint and collapsed against my side. I took up where Tsunade left off and ran my fingers through his hair. Everyone was staring at him in sympathy.

_**~R~**_

"How are you feeling?" I asked Naruto an hour later. I was surprised he hadn't cried, but just lay against me and picked at my blanket.

"Better, much better." He sighed.

"Good." I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Hey teme?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah dobe?"

"When do you get out of here?"

"I don't know." I muttered. "The doctor said maybe a month or so."

"Where are you going to stay?"

I sighed before frowning. "I haven't thought about it, but the Uchiha mansion; I guess."

"Oh." He muttered sadly.

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" I laughed slightly.

"I just… can I stay with you?" He whispered. He bit his lip in nervousness and stared, pleading with me.

"Of course you can. You can stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you." Naruto sighed.

"HEY, HOW'S IT GOING?" Kiba screeched by the door. Naruto jumped in fright and shot up. He would have shot out of bed if I hadn't have had a tight grip on his hand. "Oops, I didn't mean to disturb your rest." He replied sheepishly, earning a hit to the back of the head from Sakura.

"Idiot, this is a hospital room not a dorm room!"

"Yeah, moron. There are seriously ill people around here. Keep it down!" Temari hissed.

"Troublesome."

"I must agree that your display of youthfulness was highly misplaced." Lee exclaimed.

"That's rich coming from the guy that sings youthfulness every day and at the worst possible moments." Kiba hissed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lee asked.

"Can it Lee!" Sakura growled, but he words lacked heat and she was blushing heavily. What the Hell? Sakura and Lee? When did that happen?

"Care to explain why you're blushing, Sakura?" I teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied stiffly.

"Oh, really? I don't quite believe you."

"I don't care that you don't believe me."

"When did we start keeping secrets from each other?" I asked; a little hurt. She was my first friend, my longest friend. We shared everything; that was how our partnership worked so well.

"I'm not keeping any secrets, there's just nothing to tell. But what about you; when is the wedding?" She asked in excitement.

"We-wedding?" Naruto stammered, flushing cutely.

"Are you backing out, dobe?" I challenged.

"No, but I wasn't really thinking about a wedding."

"Then what were you thinking? A Justice of the Peace thing?"

"No, I don't think so…but maybe…I don't know… I mean, I didn't really have time to think about it." Naruto stammered.

"Do you want a wedding?" I demanded, wincing as I sat forward.

"I don't know."

"Well, think about it!"

"What's the rush?!" He demanded, slightly panicked.

"Is there a reason to wait?" I countered.

"Is there a reason to rush? You're recovering!"

"That's just an excuse." I scoffed.

"A damn good one, I might add!"

"Do you still want to marry me?!" I growled, wondering if that was what he even wanted from me.

"YES!" He yelled. I was slightly taken aback by the force of it. The corners of my mouth curled up into a smile as I grabbed him and kissed him heatedly.

"I can't wait to marry you and for you to take my name." I smiled.

"You're such a possessive bastard! Who says I want to take your name?" He hissed angrily.

"But you will." I assured him.

"I think you're full of it. I will not change my name again."

"Are you willing to take that bet, dobe?"

"You're on and when I win I get to remodel your mansion anyway I see fit! Just think orange, teme."

"Like hell I will let you paint anything orange, but feel free to remodel till your heart's content. Either way you will take my last name." I stated, rubbing his hand in mine. I looked down when I noticed that the dobe's ring was missing.

He followed my line of sight and bit his lip adorably. He would have to stop doing that; he was just inviting me to ravish him in kisses. "I had to take it off because of the cast. Gaara has it for me, because I don't have pockets." I took in the scrubs that he was wearing and arched a brow. I hadn't realized what he was wearing until now. How did I miss that earlier? "They were wet…among other things." He whispered.

"I like you in scrubs."

"Shut up." Naruto blushed.

"Can you keep them?" I asked, thinking of all the ways I could put them to use.

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed, his blush deepening.

"Make me." A smile lifted his face and he bent in to kiss me chastely. He was really good at this, even with such an innocent touch. He smiled again and laughed, grabbing me in a hug. My shoulder throbbed at the action, and my abdomen burned, but I melted into him. He was slowly bouncing back.

"Let's get married soon." I muttered in his ear. He pulled back and looked at me intently. "We can wait, but soon; early next year at the latest. Is that enough time for you?"

His eyes dampened again and he seemed to sag in on himself. "I don't know what you're expecting…?"

"Just for you to marry me; that is all I want."

He contemplated for so long I was beginning to worry he was going to back out. "Ok." Naruto agreed.

His words made me the happiest person in that room. I couldn't be outshined by anyone, not even Iruka and Sakura. Tsunade was even happy for us as she gave her approval, which made Naruto outshine me…hn; guess I was wrong about that.

_**~REVENGE~**_

****Sometime in the near future****

**_***Please refer to my profile page***_**

I couldn't tell you how long I had waited for this night; to feel skin against skin in the most tantalizing display of sensual need known to man. He was so tempting to me that I had to have him, now! I couldn't wait anymore.

I pushed him against the bed as he landed with a soft thump, spread out and willing. He was already panting and I wasn't much better off. I reached down and brought his lips to mine again, teasing as I slipped my tongue in.

I smirked and tugged at the button of the offending blue jeans, attacking the zipper with my teeth. I tugged it down as I watched my blonde flush from head to toe at the erotic sight. He was avidly watching me as I ripped them off, threw them to the winds, and bent down to place a kiss along his inner thigh.

...

Narutos eyes shown only with warmth and love for me. I pulled out and laid down against him as I caught my breath, allowing my raging heart to slow to normal.

I felt Naruto thread his hand into the back of my hair and play, sighing in contentment; his other hand running along the scar on my shoulder. A reminder of everything we've been through and a reminder of what we can overcome together.

"I love you, Mr. Uchiha." Naruto replied as he kissed my wound.

I smiled, pulling him into a searing kiss. I finally had everything I ever wanted and was deliriously happy. "I love you too, Mr. Uchiha."

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
